Sourire aux étoiles
by Lyra Morgana
Summary: Elle s'ouvre tout doucement, James rie non-loin et Scorpius la protège. Et non loin d'eux, il y a Lysander. Avec ses sourires, avec ses ombres. Que voit-il? Bien plus qu'il ne devrait. Bien plus qu'il ne voudrait.
1. PARTIE I: À en faire pleurer les étoiles

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

 _En lisant l'épiloge du tome 7, j'ai souvent été curieuse de ce qu'allaient devenir les enfants de Harry, Ron, Hermione (et de toute leur génération!). Mais il a fallu que je découvre les noms des enfants des autres personnages (tels que les autres frères Weasley, Luna, Neville) pour avoir envie d'écrire sur eux. Surtout sur Lysander, peut-être à cause de son prénom étrange..._

 _Il ne restait plus qu'à imaginer... Cette histoire n'est certainement qu'un texte de plus, sans autre prétention que de faire un peu rêver :-)_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira! (laissez une p'tite review à l'occasion ;-), qu'elle soit positive ou négative: c'est avec les critiques qu'on apprend!;)_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ses enfants!_

* * *

La jeune fille fixa d'un regard rêveur le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre, suivit la ligne ondulante de l'horizon, écoutant avec bonne humeur les exclamations joyeuses et les rires qui lui parvenaient, étouffés, depuis les compartiments voisins.

 **\- Lily !** appela soudain Albus en la tirant par le bras. **Tu t'extasieras une fois qu'on aura trouvé un compartiment !**

La jeune fille sursauta et se détourna de la fenêtre, se remit en marche sur le sol vibran du wagon.

 **\- Tu ne t'appelles pas Luna en second prénom por rien** , lui glissa Scorpius derrière elle.

 **\- Ne regarde pas ma sœur comme ça !** le taquina le cadet Potter en lui lançant un regard soi-disant assassin.

 **\- Dîtes tous les deux! Si vous acceptiez d'entrer dans un compartiment avant de vous taper dessus, vous éviteriez de bloquer la passage ! Et toi Lilou tu n'aides pas beaucoup non plus !** râla l'aîné Potter en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa petite soeur.

Aussi amusé qu'excédé, il finit par pousser la porte d'un compartiment. James reconnut le visage rêveur qui lui fit face: il le rencontrait chaque année à Noël depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Il le salua avec le sourire qui accompagnait toujours ses mots. Un sourire voilé mais aussi chaleureux que sa voix. Sa voix qui les invita à entrer. James le salua prudemment en retour car , sans jamais comprendre cette sensation, le jeune homme l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise.

 **\- Bonjour Lysander** , s'exclama Albus en agitant la main avant de se laisser tomber sur les banquettes du compartiment. **Désolé mais c'est sur toi que notre bande de ssemeus de trouble a jeté son dévolu, tu es sûr que tu veux bien nous laisser rentrer?**

Un autre sourire passa fugacement sur les lèvres du dénommé Lysander qui hôcha ensuite la tête, son visage redevenant parfaitement stoïque alors qu'il se replongeait dans sa lecture. Les autres prirent cette absence de réponse pour un consentement et entreprirent de poser leurs malles sur les porte-bagages. Mais malgré le brouhaha que faisait la joyeuse bande et qui aurait pu en déranger et même en agacer plus d'un, un sourire amusé flottait sur les lèvres du lecteur alors que le compartiment se remplissait. Tour à tour, Albus, Scorpius et Lily entrèrent, puis Hugo et Rose, puis Louis et son inséparable William. C'était surtout de ces deux-derniers qu'il allait devoir se méfier... Ils étaient connus pour être la relève des jumeaux Weasley. Ces deux-là n'étaient peut-être pas jumeaux (l'un étant aussi blond que l'autre était brun), mais avait un goût de la farce qui n'était pas sans rappeler le mythique duo.

 **\- Ça ne te dérange toujours pas si on s'installe ?** répéta James, moqueur.

Mais un nouveau sourire - à croire qu'il ne communiquait que par mimiques - illumina le visage de Lysander. Plus large, plus vrai aussi. Moins lointain. Il était de ces gens dont le sourire est à faire pleurer les étoiles. Un sourire qui crie la joie de vivre, la rage de vivre, un sourire qui chante l'amour. C'était de ces sourires qui ne s'accompagnent que de silence, des silences qui veulent tout dire. Un sourire contre lequel on aimerait se blottir, juste pour espérer happer un peu de ce bonheur, juste pour partager une minute de sereine félicité à ses côtés. Il était de ceux qui arrêtent le temps quand ils sourient. Pendant un instant, Louis et William cessèrent de rire, mais non pas par tristesse: leur souffle était simplement coupé. Et les regard se défirent des visages, des cartes à jouets, des livres. Tous ces regards verts, bleus, gris, bruns, noirs, cet arc-en-ciel de regards fixa simplement le visage rayonnant de Lysander.

Puis la magie s'en fut, l'ombre s'évanouit, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une profonde sérénité sur les traits fins du jeune homme.

 **\- On aurait dit Maman...** , souffla Louis, comme pour lui-même

Et les autres, bouleversés, ne purent que hocher vaguement la tête. Il leur avait bel et bien semblé faire face à une Vélane, juste le temps d'un sourire. Lysander ne sembla pas l'entendre, replongé dans sa lecture, pas gêné le moins du monde par ces regards braqués sur lui jusqu'à ce que les jeux ne reprennent doucement, et les discussions avec. Mais au fond, une question flottait, entêtante dans l'esprit de chacun: _comment pouvait-on connaître ce jeune homme depuis toujours et ne l'avoir jamais vu sourire ainsi?_

 **\- Parmis les sixièmes et septièmes années présents, qu'allez-vous prendre comme matière pour les ASPIC ?** lança soudain Rose, aussi troublée que les autres.

 **\- Sortilèges, Botanique, Arithmancie, Potions et Défense contre les Forces du Mal,** énonça Scorpius en comptant sur ses doigts.

 **\- Pareil que Scorpius,** renchérit Albus, **mais avec Soins des Créatures Magiques à la place d'Arithmancie.**

 **\- Sortilège, Potion, Botanique, Étude des Runes, Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Métamorphose pour William et moi,** poursuivit Louis. **On a laissé tomber les Créatures Magiques** , ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Sortilège, Potion, Botanique, Étude de Moldus, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Divination et Créatures Magiques** , reprit James

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le bout-en-train des Potter était aussi le plus brillant de la fratrie.

 **\- Tu n'as pas pris Astronomie ?**

Lysander venait encore une fois de défaire son regard du livre qu'il lisait, et le regardait de ses yeux pers.

 **\- Si tu as le niveau pour poursuivre la Divination, pourquoi n'as-tu pas poursuivi l'Astronomie ?**

James haussa les épaules. À quoi bon mentir ?

 **\- J'aime regarder les étoiles, mais pas les étudier. Sincèrement, je n'en pouvais plus de devoir me coucher à deux heures du matin une nuit par semaine, pour étudier la variation de position d'un point de lumière.**

Un rictus moqueur passa sur le visage de tous.

 **\- Le grand James Sirius Potter serait-il finalement paresseux ?**

L'interpellé s'était figé un instant, avant de rire comme tous.

 **\- Puisqu'il le faut, j'avoue préférer mon lit au froid de la Tour d'Astronomie. Mais toi Lysander ? Qu'as-tu choisi ?**

 **\- Sortilège, Créatures Magique, Botanique, Étude de Runes, Divination, Astronomie, et Défense contre les Forces du Mal,** énonça tranquillement le jeune homme.

\- **Peut-être aura-t-on une chance de se trouver dans le même cours pour quelque matières,** s'enthousiasmèrent les farceurs.

\- **Peut-être** , répondit doucement Lysander.

 **\- Et si tu tentais de le lire dans les cartes ?** lança soudain Hugo, passablement vexé d'être mis à l'écart par ses aînés. **Je me souviens que quand on était petits, Luna a une fois dit à mon père que tu étais très doué pour ça !**

 **\- Tu veux bien nous lire les cartes ?** s'enthousiasma aussi Lily en se redressant.

Lysander se mit à rire, et étrangement, James se joignit à lui.

 **\- Ma petite Lily** , rit l'aîné des Potter en tentant de se reprendre. **C'est là qu'on voit qui a suivi les cours de Divination ! Les cartes n'ont jamais rien permis de lire.**

 **\- C'est une légende urbaine,** poursuivit Lysander en se calmant à son tour. **Si vous voulez connaître votre avenir, nous n'avons que vos lignes de main.**

La jeune Potter ne se vexa même pas et tendit la main au jeune homme. Avec un dernier éclat de rire qui fit vibrer tout le compartiment, il la prit. Elle trouva ses mains douces. Ses longs doigts lui tenaient le poignet, tandis que les autres glissaient dans sa paume. C'était étrange à sentir, et James le regardait faire, admirant chez lui la technique que lui-même n'était jamais parvenu à maîtriser totalement.

Soudain il écarquilla les yeux et relâcha un peu son emprise sur son bras et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Que veux-tu savoir Lily ? Que veux-tu que je dise ? Que veux-tu que je ne dise pas ? Parce que dans ta main je vois des secrets que tu veux certainement garder pour toi.**

La petite Lily fronça brièvement les sourcils en soutenant son regard, sembla réfléchir un instant, plissant son front, pinçant ses lèvres.

 **\- Ne dis pas de noms.**

Il hôcha simplement la tête, un sourire éteint aux lèvres.

\- **Tu es quelqu'un de discret mais tu vois tout, Lily. Si tu ne m'avais pas demandé de taire les noms, je pourrais délivrer tout ce que tu sais et crois-moi qu'on en causerait du désordre** – la jeune fille sourit. **Mais tu es aussi quelqu'un qui s'inquiète. Il y a surtout... cette personne que tu es la seule à connaître...**

Chacun le vit froncer les sourcils alors qui resserrait son emprise sur le poignet délicat de l'adolescente. Il se pencha vers sa paume, si près qu'il la touchait presque du bout de son nez.

\- **Tu as peur Lily** , murmura-t-il tout bas en se redressant, et elle acquiesça en hochant frénétiquement la tête. **Mais tu ne le dois pas. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur Lily... Il ne...**

Il blêmit, et lâcha la main de la jeune fille. Ses yeux, écarquillés, n'avaient plus rien de serein, alors qu'iil la fixaient et que les mots semblaient avoir du mal à franchir ses lèvres. Et ses mains se tendirent vers le visage de la petite, comme pour en effleurer les joues sans oser le faire.

 **\- Non Lily... Je te promets... Ce... ça ne...**

Il se leva brusquement, enjamba les sacs de son pas aérien, tel une libellule blessée et se rua hors du compartiment. Son corps longiligne tremblait si fort qui semblait près de se briser. Mais il se calmerait, il le devait...

 **\- Lysander !**

Il ne répondit pas, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues livides. Mais à quoi bon fuir? songea-t-il soudain, se rappelant trop tard que le train n'était pas bien long. Il s'arrêta face au mur du wagon, maudite barrière, et dut faire face à son poursuivant. Scorpius. Le jeune homme s'approcha, et posa sa main sur son épaule tandis que le fils de Luna se laissait glisser le long du mur.

\- **Ça va aller ?** s'inquiéta-t-il.

Le jeune homme hocha fébrilement la tête, respirant profondément, tentant de reprendre une contenance qu'il n'avait pas.

 **\- Je... je suis désolé...**

 **\- Il ne le faut pas** , répondit simplement Scorpius en le regardant d'un air soucieux. **Lysander... qu'est-ce que c'était ?**

L'interpellé tourna son regard vers lui et le jeune Malefoy se surprit à réaliser à quel point il semblait épuisé.

 **\- Tu me croiras fou... peut-être le suis-je au fond. Si je vais en Divination, ce n'est pas parce que je sais lire dans les mains des gens, c'est que je peux tout lire. Donne-moi ta main et je peux te dire ta vie, tes peurs, tes angoisses, tes fantasmes, même ceux que tu n'as jamais songé. Et pourtant tout ce que je vois est vrai. J'aurais pensé que je pouvais lire la main de Lily pour l'amuser, sans danger, mais elle a la main d'une adulte...**

Il soupira, essuyant ses dernières larmes et se relevant, chancelant.

\- **Ça ira ?** s'inquiéta Scorpius

Le sourire que lui lança Lysander n'avait rien à voir avec le rayon de soleil qui les avait tous émus. C'était un magnifique sourire, certes, mais rien de plus qu'un sourire.

 **\- Ça ira toujours Scorpius. Ça doit bien aller. Sinon, dis-moi, que me reste-t-il ?**

Malfoy aurait voulu ajouter une demi-million de choses encore, mais le jeune homme s'éloignait déjà, rejoignant le compartiment.

\- **Ah Scorpius !** reprit-il soudain en faisant volte-face. **Si tu pouvais taire ce que je viens de te dire quant à ce que je peux savoir sur les gens...**

L'adolescent acquiesça en le suivant. Le compartiment se tourna vers eux, mais Lysander ne leur lança pas-même un regard. Fatigué, il retourna à sa place, ferma son livre et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, fermant les yeux, enroulé dans sa cape qu'il avait gardé à portée de main. Chacun reprit son activité, alors que Albus et James consolaient Lily qui tremblait comme une feuille. Louis et William n'osèrent plus lancer de moquerie jusqu'à la fin du voyage qui se passa dans un calme de plomb que seuls venait parfois troubler les faibles gémissements de Lysander dans son sommeil. Il transpirait, la sueur perlant sur son front. Pourtant il ne bougeait pas, frissonnant simplement.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en fin de trajet, ce fut pour laisser apparaître le visage de Lorcan Scamander, le jumeau de Lysander. Lorsqu'il apperçut ce dernier, il interrogea les autres du regard, mais leurs regards inquiets semblèrent lui suffir. Alors il s'approcha de son frère qui dormait encore, le secouant doucement. Pourtant le jeune homme ne se réveilla pas. Il gémit encore, et son jumeau vit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il soupira.

\- **L'un de vous a-t-il un hibou ?** demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les autres. **Que les professeurs ne s'inquiètent pas de ne pas le voir au dîner...**

 **\- C'est grave ?** s'inquiéta Lily.

 **\- Non ce n'est pas grave** , la rassura le jeune homme. I **l est juste épuisé.**

Le train déjà ralentissait. Alors Lorcan renonça au hibou, c'était trop tard, et, ayant épongé le front du jeune homme, il souleva simplement son frère dans ses bras. Peut-être réalisa-t-il que Lorcan le portait, ou bien aggrippa-t-il la chemise de celui-ci par pur réflexe ? Ce n'est qu'en le voyant faire que chacun réalisa à quel point Lysander était frêle.

Les autres le regardèrent s'éloigner dans le couloir, gênés et troublés. En le voyant ainsi démuni, il leur semblait qu'un petit morceau du monde s'effondrait.


	2. Dans leur monde

_Hello tout le monde! :-)_

 _Voici le second chapitre de_ _Sourire aux étoiles_ _! Il n'est pas spécialement centré sur un personnage en particulier, plutôt sur l'ensemble. Je sais qu'il est un peu décousu... j'ai essayé de limiter cet effet au maximum! Mais ce chapitre sert surtout à planter le décors. Promis: le prochain sera un peu moins flou!_

 _Sinon merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster un com'!_

 _Yelenika: Tu apprendras tout ça! Pour en savoir un peu plus sur Lysander par contre, je suis désolée mais il faudra attendre encore plusieurs chapitres... ;-) Merci de ta review! J'espère que ce chapitre et les suivants te plairont! =D_

 _Edward Creed: Il y aura bien des couples dans l'histoire. Il y en a un secondaire, qu'on peut déjà deviner je crois, et pour le principal, il ne viendra que dans quelques chapitres!_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que la Nouvelle Génération!_

* * *

Des mouvements se reflétant dans le cristal, des nuées de fumée, des lueurs étourdissantes... James soupira, chaque rentrée c'était la même chose au premier cours de Divination. Un cours pour lui rappeler combien il fallait être fou pour pouvoir prédire l'avenir. Un cours pour lui rappeler qu'une des principales raisons pour lesquelle la classe était si pleine était le fait qu'un Centaure y enseignait. Un Centaure très séduisant, à en croire les filles qui se pâmaient à moitié lorsqu'il leur parlait. Du futur, pas grand chose... un peu d'extase mystique, peut-être.

 **\- Maintenant fermez vos yeux, laissez-moi vous placer, prenez la main de votre voisin. Et sans ouvrir vos yeux, essayez de de deviner qui est la personne en face de vous en glissant vos doigts sur les lignes de sa main**.

Et voilà qu'ils y étaient de nouveau ! Les empreintes digitales du Temps. Il n'avait jamais été bon à cet exercice. Tant pis, il essuierai une énième humiliation, et se ratrapperait une autre fois. Il tomba d'abord sur Emma Zabini, une jeune fille avec laquelle il s'était toujours entendu pour sa bonne humeur. Puis il se trouva avec la main de Vera Swin dans la sienne. Cétait si futile, d'ordinaire Firenze n'insistait pas tant que cela.

 **\- James** , murmura une voix, alors qu'il se trouvait une nouvelle fois plongé dans le noir.

Le professeur venait tout juste de glisser sa main dans une autre. On le découvrait toujours – il soupçonnait d'ailleurs les élèves de tricher en apprennant par cœur les particularités des mains de tous les élèves de la classe – mais jamais aussi vite.

Le visage de Lysander était encore baissé vers la main de James lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Leurs doigts à tous les deux tremblaient. L'aîné Potter parce que il détestait qu'on lise dans sa main, au cas où on y lirait trop de choses. Et Lysander parce qu'il semblait encore trop nerveux, comme s'il ne s'était pas remis de la veille.

 **\- James...** , répéta Scamander en se redressant, le visage pourtant paisible.

 **\- Ai-je des lignes à ce point marquées pour que tu devines mon identité rien qu'en me frôlant?**

Le jeune homme lui rendit seulement un rictus amusé, avant de retourner à sa place. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, James s'assit à côté de lui.

 **\- Ça va mieux ?** demanda-t-il, se sentant un peu gauche.

Lysander haussa un sourcil, avant de sembler le comprendre.

 **\- Oui, puisque je suis là. J'étais juste fatigué.**

 **\- À la fin des vacances ?** s'étonna James.

 **\- Cela faisait une semaine que j'allais observer les Libellules, la nuit avec ma mère et mon père. Lorcan n'était pas à la maison, c'est pour ça que lui était en bien meilleure forme,** rit-il doucement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda Potter, soudain interessé.

 **\- Des Libellules de Tenochtitlan. Maman en avait apperçues dans notre jardin, et tenait absolument à en prendre en photo pour les offrir à mon grand-père pour son anniversaire. Le pauvre... il n'a plus l'habitude de courir après les créatures.**

 **\- Et qu'ont-elles de particulier?**

 **\- Pour être sincère James, je n'en sais pas grand chose** , admit Lysander en secouant la tête. **Simplement qu'elle sont parmi les plus jolies créatures que j'ai jamais vu. Leurs ailes sont d'or, mais on dit aussi que la poudre qui s'en dégage lorsqu'elle vole a des propriétés magiques. Maman a décidé de s'y intéresser de plus près.**

 **\- Vous avez vraiment mis une semaine à les voir ?**

 **\- Trois jours, et nous avons eu de la chance. Mais tu sais James,** sourit Lysander, **une fois que tu les as vues une fois, tu ne désires que les revoir la nuit suivante, et encore la suivante. Si je pouvais sortir, j'irai en chercher ce soir dans le parc du château : ma mère m'a confié qu'il pouvait y en avoir au bord du Lac.**

Malgré le manque de lumière, son visage irradiait encore de cette lumière solaire, et malgré le voile sembait couvrir son visage, il offrait ce magnifique sourire au jeune Potter qui ne put s'empêcher de le fixer, fasciné.

 **\- Aurais-je le nez de travers ?** se moqua Scamander en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

 **\- Non, mais tu as un sourire magnifique** , répondit simplement James, sans quitter son visage des yeux, sans même ciller.

Les joues de marbre du jeune homme rosirent un peu alors qu'il baissait les yeux.

 **\- On dit que c'est la particularité de...** – chercha ses mots, les yeux écarquillés sur ses genoux – **des Lovegood** – poursuivit-il d'un ton dégagé – **que leur fascination pour l'extraordinaire et pour le saugrenu est passée à leurs enfants... Lorcan aussi me ressemble...**

Son regard se perdit dans le vague alors que le cours prenait fin. La pièce était remplie de chandelles, pourtant cette lumière se reflétait simplement dans ses iris, fixées sur elles sans les voir, ces iris trop brillantes. Un élève passa entre eux, les séparant, lorsque James se tourna de nouveau vers lui, Lysander s'en allait déjà sans un regard pour lui. James le regarda, suivant sa silhouette glisser presque sur les dalles tandis qu'il s'éloignait de son pas aérien, avant de lui emboîter le pas pour rejoindre le cours de Créatures Magiques qu'ils avaient dix minutes plus tard. Il songea que ce devait être aujourd'hui amusant pour les professeurs qui avaient eu leurs parents pour élèves, comme McGonagall: là où les cours de Créatures étaient les cours les plus détesté vingt-cinq ans plus tôt, leurs enfants s'y rendaient désormais avec le sourire.

Hagrid, grisonnant, vieillissant mais aussi immortel qu'un géant, les accueillit avec ce visage bourru duquel personne n'était dupe. Pourtant un murmure déçu parcourut l'assemblée lorsqu'ils virent qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une cage à côté du professeur.

 **\- Asseyez-vous** , lança-t-il en indiquant l'herbe verte sous leurs pieds. **Aujourd'hui pas de Licorne, pas d'hippogriffe : il faut bien vous montrer aussi des créatures que vous pouvez voir n'importe où.**

Il ôta le tissu qui recouvrait la cage. Cage qui s'avéra finalement être une boîte vide en verre. Pourtant les élèves n'eurent pas le temps de soupirer.

 **\- Des Joncheruines !** s'exclama une voix.

Les regards cherchèrent qui avait parlé, James n'en eut pas besoin. Il ne connaissait que cinq personnes capables de parler de ces créatures imaginaires : Luna, son père, son mari, et ses deux fils.

Lysander s'était en effet rué sur son sac, en sortant une paire d'étranges lunettes aux verres multicolores. Il avait un drôle d'air avec cela sur le nez, quelques uns se mirent à rire.

 **\- Je savais que tu devinerais Scamander** , lança Hagrid avec un sourire

 **\- Professeur...** , couina timidement une jeune fille. **Vous voulez dire que c'est vraiment un Jonchetruc qui est là-dedans ? Je veux dire... ça n'existe pas...**

 **\- Ça existe mademoiselle Lipser. Puisque j'en ai trouvé, et vous savez que je ne montre que des créatures qui existent** , répondit Hagrid en baissant les yeux vers elle.

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Je suis content que vous doutiez, mademoiselle. Dans ce cas, approchez, vous allez vous rendre compte par vous-mêmes.**

Il se tourna vers le groupe, regardant surtout Lysander qui portait toujours ces étranges lunettes qui en faisaient rire plus d'un.

 **\- Peux-tu dire aux autres ce que c'est qu'un Joncheruine, Scamander ?**

 **\- Ce sont de petites créatures invisables qui entrent dans votre cerveau et l'embrouillent. On ne peut les voir qu'avec cela** , sourit-il en ôtant ses lunettes. **Ce sont des Lorgnospectres.**

 **\- Merlin, il est toujours aussi original,** grommela Sean Finigan à la droite de James.

Le jeune homme le fusilla du regard.

 **\- Peut-être pourrais-tu garder tes compliments pour une autre fois parce qu'il ne me semble pas qu'il raconte d'ânneries** , grinça-t-il.

 **\- Silence par ici !** lança Hagrid. **Lipser, venez par ici, il va vous approcher.**

 **-Et comment doit-il en ressortir ?**

 **\- Je te l'enlèverai si tu veux** , proposa Lysander en se dépliant sa longue silhouette. **C'est très simple, tu verras.**

Elle lui lança un regard sceptique, mais finit par hôcher simplement la tête. Alors Hagrid dévérouilla la cage et entrouvrit la petite porte qui avait placé à la hauteur du visage de la jeune fille. Les élèves la regardèrent. La jeune fille demeura les bras croisés, défiant du regard le jeune homme qui l'observait avec curiosité derrière ses lunettes.

 **\- Je ne sens rien** , finit-elle par lancer au bout d'une minutes.

 **\- Dis-moi comment tu t'appelles** , demanda doucement Lysander.

 **\- Kate Lipser. J'aurai dix-sept ans dans trois mois.**

 **\- Quel jour ?**

 **\- Le 15 décembre.**

 **\- Quel âge ?**

 **\- Dix-sept ans.**

 **\- Quand ?**

 **\- Le 15 décembre ?**

 **\- Comment s'appellent tes frères et soeur ?**

 **\- Edith et Driel.**

 **\- Dis-moi quelque chose de ton enfance.**

Elle le regarda sans comprendre avant de répondre prudemment.

 **\- J'avais ami qui a déménagé** , répondit-elle simplement, peu désireuse de révéler quelque chose de trop personnel à Scamander. Cela ne sembla pas le déranger outre mesure, au contraire-même.

 **\- Son nom ?**

Elle ouvrit la bouche, pas un son n'en sortit, elle regarda autour d'elle affolée. Alors le jeune homme sourit et prit son visage entre ses mains, il posa ses doigts sur les oreilles de la jeune fille, les pinçant un peu alors qu'elle le regardait faire, ahurie. Il lui pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de refermer son poing. Hagrid l'observait faire, apparemment très satisfait.

 **\- Voilà Kate, il est parti. Et maintenant dis-moi le nom de cet ami.**

 **\- Jim Endy** , répondit-elle aussitôt.

Elle semblait soulagée de se souvenir.

 **\- Les Joncheruines commencent par embrouiller ta mémoire sur des détails comme celui-ci, mais peuvent vraiment altérer ton raisonnement à la longue. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quelque soit les dégâts qu'ils causent lorsqu'ils sont dans te cerveau, tout se rétablit une fois qu'ils sont partis.**

 **\- Et comment puis-je être certaine qu'il n'est plus dans mon cerveau?**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas le savoir. Tous les autres le peuvent en regardant à travers des Lorgnospectres.**

Il ôta ses lunettes et les tendit à un élève. Celui-ci regarda au-travers, sceptique. Pourtant il fut bien forcé d'admettre l'existence des petites lueurs qu'il pouvait voir dans la cage. L'étrange bibelot passa de main en main, regardant la cage. James le prit finalement, mais le braqua sur Lysander.

 **\- Scamander !** appela-t-il avec un sourire amusé. **Tu as un Joncheruine dans ton cerveau.**

 **\- Non** , répondit le jeune homme avec le même sourire. **Crois-moi je n'en ai pas car je l'aurais senti.**

 **\- La plupart des gens ne le sentent pas.**

Le jeune homme élargit son sourire, récupérant les Lorgnospectres. Un instant, c'est tout ce que dura le sourire, mais encore une fois le silence tomba.

 **\- Je ne suis pas tout le monde, James** , souffla simplement le jeune homme si bas que seul Potter put l'entendre.

* * *

Malgré la pluie persistante, Alexis Nott accueillit l'équipe de Serpentard sur le terrain, donna les instructions à son équipe le but de cet entraînement et de tous les suivants jusqu'à nouvel ordre serait d'éviter les Cognards en modifiant le moins possible sa trajectoire: c'était cette lacune qui leur avait coûté la Coupe de Quiddich l'année précédente. Le capitaine rejoignit son poste à côté des anneaux, leur criant ses instructions à travers les airs.

Un cognard fonça vers l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Il l'évita avec son agilité habituelle, à croire qu'il avait bel et bien hérité du talent de son père. C'était une des choses qui les avait toujours unis tous les trois, James, Lily et lui : le Quiddich. Lui comme attrapeur, James comme poursuiveur, et Lily comme gardienne. Leur père et leur mère se joignaient souvent à eux : c'était un peu leur moment en famille. Puis après qu'ils aient grandi, après qu'ils soient entrés à Poudlard, Scorpius s'était ajouté, devenant étonnament un autre membre de la famille, au même titre que Harry était entré chez les Weasley, au même titre que Albus était lui-même entré chez les Malefoy. Il avait entendu parler des actions de la famille de son ami. Il avait vu Scorpius garder la tête haute en première année, face aux insultes, et s'effondrer en pleurs dans son lit. Il avait vu son oncle George pleurer à chacun de ses anniversaires... il avait vu tout cela. Pourtant il avait aussi vu que sous ces apparences, c'était un cœur d'or qui s'habritait sous la poitrine opressée de Scorpius.

Au début bien sûr, le jeune Malefoy l'avait évité. Il lui avait plus tard confié que c'était par crainte, par peur que son ami se rapproche de lui pour mieux le briser. C'était finalement à la suite d'un cours de vol où ils s'étaient tous les deux démarqués sans ressentir aucune rivalité envers l'autre que Scorpius s'était finalement laissé approché. Un mois. C'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu. Pas un jour de plus.

Au bout de deux heures, lorsqu'il fit trop sombre pour voir arriver les Cognards. Alexis annonça la fin leur entraînement. Albus attérit sur le terrain, bientôt rejoint de son meilleur ami. Et alors qu'ils revenaient vers les vestiaires en bavardant, Albus se souvint combien leur amitié avait surpris lors de leur première année. Et il sourit en se souvenant ce que Scorpius lui avait répondu depuis le fond de son coeur: _Tant pis ça fait jaser, ça fait tant de bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier !_

* * *

La petite Lily frappa joyeusement dans ses mains alors que les musiciens jouaient des cordes de son violon, guitarre et flûte à côté du bar des Trois Balais. Hugo et Helena la regardaient avec un sourire amusés, elle était si enjouée !

 **\- Fais-toi plaisir Lily** , lui lança Hugo à son oreille. **Ils n'attendent que toi pour danser, tu verras qu'au bout d'une minute tu trouveras quelqu'un qui acceptera de t'accompagner.**

 **\- Mais il n'y a personne...** , répondit-elle tristement.

 **\- Oublies-tu que tu es un feu follet ?** se moqua Helena, sa meilleure amie. **Même le plus coincé des gars voudrait danser avec toi en te voyant virevolter.**

La jeune fille rougit du compliment avant de s'avancer timidement vers la bar. Il y avait une petite piste de danse que l'on installait pour les (rarissimes) occasions où des groupes de musique étaient invités. Pour la première fois, c'était un petit groupe irlandais amateur, mais le genre de musique sur lequel Lily avait appris à danser.

Et alors qu'elle avançait, hésitante, elle vit ses cousins et ses frères assis à une autre table qui la regardaient faire en souriant.

Les musiciens entonnèrent un nouveau morceau, encore plus endiablé. Alors, sans plus réfléchir, ses mains se posèrent en un clin d'œil de chaque côté de sa taille et ses pieds se mirent en mouvements. Ils volaient plus qu'ils ne touchaient le sol, et Helena n'avait pas exagéré en la comparant à un feu follet. Avec ses boucles rousses qui rebondissait de ses épaules au rythme de la musique et son sourire radieux, c'était effectivement une petite flamme qui dansait là.

Les élèves la regardèrent, la plupart avec admiration, d'autres avec surprises, d'autres encore laissèrent simplement leur regard l'effleurer avant de se détourner, elle s'en moquait. Par contre, son sourire s'élargit encore lorsque Albus s'approcha. Sans même attendre, elle saisit son bras, l'emmenant danser avec elle. Le cadet des Potter se laissa entraîner, bien qu'il ne domine absolument pas la danse irlandaise, la bonne humeur de sa petite sœur suffisait amplement.

 **\- Scorpius !** appela-t-elle en tendant sa main libre vers lui. **Viens ! Tu t'en sors mieux que ton copain, je l'ai vu l'année dernière.**

Le jeune Malefoy ne semblait pourtant pas l'entendre de cette oreille et s'enfonça confortablement dans sa banquette, la narguant du regard. Mi-agacée, mi-amusée, elle lâcha son frère et s'approcha du blond, toujours en souriant. Les autres riaient autour d'eux, plaignant d'avance la quatrième année qui aurait bien du mal à tirer le sixième année de son siège. Rose la regarda faire, enfonçant son poing dans sa bouche pour ne pas rire, car contrairement aux autres, elle savait comment tout cela allait se terminer. La jeune Potter avait hérité d'un des talents les plus vantés de sa mère : son sortilège de Chauve-Furie. Et Malefoy le savait parfaitement. Et comme l'avait prédit l'aînée Weasley, tant que Lily se contentait de le tirer, une partie de ses forces entravée par la danse entiablée de ses jambes, Scorpius se contenta de rire à gorge déployée. Mais lorsqu'elle fit mine de plonger sa main dans sa poche, il bondit, l'entraînant avec lui, tournoyant ensemble sur eux-mêmes.

Chacun savait où Lily avait appris à danser, mais l'origine de ce talent de Scorpius demeurait un grand mystère. Elle avait longtemps cherché à percer ce mystère, mais finalement, ce n'était pas le plus important : le bonheur qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il l'attrapait par la taille pour la faire tournoyer en bondissant masquaient toutes les questions du monde !

 **\- Ne t'approche pas trop de ma sœur tout de même** , leur glissa Albus d'une voix amusée lorsque le morceau se termina, les laissant tous les deux essouflés

 **\- Quand tu pourras me remplacer, peut-être pourras-tu me le répéter** , répondit Scorpius sur le même ton. **Pour l'instant, je suis la seule à pouvoir la rendre aussi heureuse sur une piste de danse.**

Lily frappa encore joyeusement dans ses mains en les serrant tous les deux ses bras, pas le moins du monde vexée par cette vieille discussion.

 **\- Pour l'instant** , répondit simplement Albus en faisant semblant de fusiller du regard son meilleur ami.

* * *

Le château, bien qu'il s'y sente comme chez lui, l'inquiétait toujours lorsqu'il s'éveillait la nuit. Les craquements de la charpente, les sifflements du vents dans les fenêtres, mais surtout les souffles paisibles des autres qui lui rappelaient que lui-même ne l'était pas. Tous ces sons ne faisaient que rendre le silence plus écrasant encore. Si profond qu'il entendait son cœur résonner dans le vide. Son cœur fatigué, son cœur épuisé.

Il ferma les yeux, l'obscurité l'enveloppant encore un peu... Il se mit à trembler, et s'imagina blottit contre sa mère, serré dans ses bras accueillants. Les rentrées avaient toujours été affreuses pour lui, elles ne faisaient que lui rappeler la personne solitaire qu'il était. Il frissonna encore, sursauta en entendant le souffle profond de son voisin... Il se redressa et descendit à sa salle commune. La nuit risquait d'être longue, autant prendre un livre pour lire, pour se distraire. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être s'endormirait-il le nez dans les pages...

* * *

 _NB:_ _Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas la danse irlandaise, allez jeter un coup d'oeil au spectacle "Riverdance"! C'est en pensant à cette troupe que j'ai imaginé Lily et Scorpius en train de virevolter!_


	3. Mains d'argent

_Hello tout le monde! =D_

 _Voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire! On commence à se centrer sur les personnages principaux, même si c'est encore un peu vague. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, au prochain chapitre vous commencerez à vraiment comprendre dans quelle sens va l'intrigue. J'essairai de poster la suite dans le courant de la semaine ou le week-end prochain!_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Laissez un p'tit com' à l'occasion! Ça ne vous coûte que quelques secondes, et moi ça pourrait m'aider à améliorer cette histoire!_

 _Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et la Nouvelle Génération non-plus! En écrivant sur eux, je n'ai d'autre ambition que celle de m'amuser et de rêver!_

* * *

Rose et Lily remontèrent de la Cabane d'Hagrid après lui avoir rendu visite. Le vieux géant était chaque jour un peu plus grisonnant, pourtant il ne semblait pas faire ses quatre-vingt-quatorze ans. Les gens avaient souvent tendance à oublier qu'il avait été à Poudlard en même temps que Voldemort, tout simplement parce que tout cela remontait déjà à tellement longtemps qu'il était difficile d'associer Hagrid à cette époque. Le garde-chasse ne semblait pas avoir plus de soixante ans, de la même façon qu'il ne semblait pas en avoir plus cinquante du temps des parents de Rose et Lily.

Un peu de neige était tombée dans l'après-midi, sans doute pour fondre d'ici quelques heures. Qui disait neige disait à Poudlard, qui disait hiver disait automn. Et qui disait automne, disait Halloween et Bal d'Halloween. Elles enchaînèrent sur le Bal de l'année précédente où Will et Louis s'étaient bien fait remarqués en ensorcelant le plafond ensorcelé de la Grande Salle pour y faire rayonner des feux d'artifices. Ils avaient écopé de deux semaines de retenues, mais Rose songea que c'était sans doute bien dûr: elle savait que le duo infernal était certe déluré mais savait toujours ce qu'il faisait. Ils savaient donc que leur sortilège ne présentait aucun danger ni pour les élèves, ni pour l'architecture du château: au bout d'une demi-heure il ne restait plus de trace d'étincelles. Elles rirent ensuite en croisant un jeune homme suppliant une autre jeune fille de l'accompagner au bal. Au moins, il l'avait demandé, au lieu d'attendre hypothétiquement une hypothétique invitation.

 **\- Et toi Lily, avec qui y vas-tu? Scorpius?**

La jeune fille haussa simplement les épaules avec un sourire amusé.

 **\- Que Scorpius fasse rêver une autre fille! Moi, même seule je serai comme sur un petit nuage !** lui lança-t-elle en riant.

* * *

Rose regarda le couple qui virevoltait sur la piste, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ils avaient beau porter des masques, elle reconnaissait ces pas léger, et surtout les sourires qu'ils échangeaient. Puis les abandonnant, elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder rêveusement sur tous les autres élèves. Elle constata avec un sourire que certains n'avaient pas résisté à l'envie d'ôter leur masque. Ils étaient rare et le remettaient si vite qu'il y avait peu de gens à part elle qui s'en appercevait. Elle rit doucement : elle adorait être spectatrice des bals masqués. Trop discrète, trop transparente, presque personne ne la remarquait, à part ses amis qui, eux, étaient bien trop occupés à courir après l'élu de leur cœur. Elle se souvenait avoir eut un faible pour Hansen Jordan, le fils du meilleur ami de son oncle George, et d'en avoir tellement pleurer que son cœur s'était durci, s'était figé.

Elle remarqua soudain James, assit sur une table, regardant le même couple qu'elle. Il la remarqua et s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Ils croient que personne ne les a vu, n'est-ce pas ?**

James sourit de bon cœur, pourtant elle discerna une certaine amertume derrière cette expression.

 **\- Pas facile de laisser partir ta petite sœur adorée, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Elle est parti depuis longtemps** , murmura-t-il. **Vous êtes tous parti depuis longtemps...**

Le ton triste de son cousin la troubla. Mais celui-ci vida brusquement son verre et fit apparaître un masque sur son visage avant de s'élancer sur la piste, se déchaînant comme un diable, arrachant des cris mi-indignés, mi-amusés aux personnes dansant sur la piste. Rose se mit encore à rire, profondément amusée par l'attitude de son cousin. Il revint soudain vers elle à grand pas, la traîna jusqu'au milieu de la piste.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?** chuchota-t-elle.

 **-T'amuser, Rosie-jolie.**

Elle eut à peine le temps de sentir une main incroyablement douce se poser sur sa taille, qu'elle sentit des ténèbres qui n'avaient rien à voir avec celles de ses paupières sur ses pupilles l'envahir.

* * *

L'aube se levait timidement sur le lac. Nicolas avait installé un fauteuil en face de la fenêtre, et contemplait ce spectable en compagnie de Rose, Fanny et Thomas. La lumière chatouillait la surface scintillante du lac, dîte-surface qu'une tentacule de calamar venait rider de temps à autre. Blottis les uns contre les autres, le visage encore fatigué de leur nuit blanche, les yeux des filles un peu marqués par leur maquillage à moitié effacé, un sourire complice aux lèvres.

 **\- Comme c'est beau...** , murmura Fanny. **Et dire que dans un an nous nous en allons, peut-être pour ne jamais revenir.**

Rose se serra un peu plus fort contre elle, aussi peu rassurée qu'elle.

 **\- N'y pense pas pour l'instant. James n'y pense déjà pas. Louis non-plus, ni William, alors il n'y a pas de raison que nous, qui sommes plus jeunes, y songions.**

 **\- En parlant de tes cousins, c'est Lily qui m'a bien fait rire hier !** s'exclama Thomas en s'arrachant à sa contemplation.

 **\- Ils étaient adorables !**

 **\- Ça fait des années que Scorpius vient passer Noël ou le Nouvel An avec nous, et autant de temps qu'ils se tournent autour.**

 **\- Pourtant ils ne semblent pas avoir beaucoup en commun...** , objecta Nicolas, se prêtant au jeu de commère auxquels les quatre amis s'adonnaient si rarement, mais toujours avec grand plaisir.

 **\- C'est justement ça qui est beau chez eux. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes centres d'interêt, alors chacun sait apprendre à l'autre. Il n'y a que la danse qui les unisse. Pour le reste, Scorpius aime voler, Lily aime marcher, il aime écrire et elle dessiner, il est passionné par le passé** – elle tut le fait qu'il en était plutôt terrorisé au point de ne jamais l'oublier – **et elle vit au jour-le-jour, intrigué par l'avenir : à l'allée dans le train elle a demandé à James et Lysander de lui lire l'avenir.**

 **\- Je vois que tu les as observés Rose,** plaisanta Fanny en riant.

 **\- Notre Rosie envierait-elle sa cousine ?** renchérit Thomas avec un regard rieur.

 **\- Et surtout, LA grande question, notre Rosie serait-elle déjà à la recherche de son Scorpius ?** les coupa Nicolas en prenant son amie par les épaules. **C'est vrai ! Nous trois, on a, ou on a eu un prince charmant... mais depuis Hansen, on te dirait dans ta tour d'ivoire !**

 **\- Et je compte y rester !** s'écria la jeune fille en riant. **J'ai bien compris que j'étais bonne conseillère, mais trèèès mauvaise protagoniste !**

Ses trois compagnons acquieçèrent en s'exclaffant. Et ils se laissèrent entraîner dans les souvenirs de Rose amoureuse. C'était quelque chose qui les attendrissaient toujours, et leur faisait aussi beaucoup de peine. Une peine qui, malgré le masque de leurs regards et de leurs sourires, perçait toujours sur leurs visage.

Les éclats de rire des adolescents se tarirent finalement et ils se blottirent encore les uns contre les autres. Rose sentit la tête de Fanny sur son épaule, la main de Nicolas sur sa taille, et elle se remit à rire. Elle rit de la chance de les avoir, et ils se replongèrent dans leur contemplation, bercés par la respiration des autres, émerveillés par la lumière qui se levait sur le parc couvert de rosée.

 **\- On vieillit** , lança soudain Fanny.

Les autres se redressèrent, sans comprendre.

 **\- On est comme des p'tits vieux, serrés les uns contre les autres, à s'émerveiller devant un spectacle auquel on assiste tous les matins ! Et on parle de Lily et Scorpius comme on parlerait d'un nouveau couple qui va se marier !**

Les yeux écarquillés de Thomas et Nicolas valaient toutes les blagues du monde. Rose éclata à nouveau de rire.

 **\- Et bien soyons vieux !** s'écria-t-elle entre deux hoquets. **Ça ne nous fait pas de mal de temps en temps !**

Ils furent interrompus par Louis qui déboula littéralement dans la pièce : trébuchant sur les marches, roulant pour s'étaler lamentablement au bas des marches.

 **\- Toujours aussi doué pour les entrée fracassantes !** lui lança Rose. **La dernière fois c'était à dos de Nimbus Bolid, la fois d'avant enfermé dans un malle...**

 **\- La prochaine fois ce sera ligotté par des serpentins : parce que je suis certain que Gryffondor va écrabouiller notre cher cousin et ses Serpentards !** répliqua Louis en se redressant.

 **\- Tu peux rêver, les rêves font vivre !**

 **\- J'apprécie la façon dont ma charmante cousine nous soutient moi et mon équipe... Un équipe qui est celle de sa maison !** fit semblant de s'offusquer Louis en s'approchant du canapé.

Thomas et Fanny bondirent, près à défendre leur ami. Tous trois avaient bien du mal à garder leur sérieux. Ce fut finalement Weasley qui craqua, vaincu par le regards de l'amie de Rose, cerné d'une maquillage brumeux qui lui donnait un air tout sauf éclairé, tout sauf effrayant. La bande soupira, faussement affligé par le clown hilare.

 **\- Oh ! Ne jouez pas les portes de prison !**

Ils continuèrent pourtant d'y jouer. À grande peine, certes, en se mordant les lèvres (mais était-ce réellement utile de le préciser?).

Puis tout doucement, le reste de la tour s'éveilla. Fanny et Rose acceptèrent finalement d'abandonner la bulle de ce lendemain de fête et coururent se changer dans leur chambre. Plaisantant de choses et d'autres, chacune baissa la fermeture-éclair de l'autre et ôta sa robe dans une envôlée de volants satinés pour enfiler ses vêtement habituels. Le regard de Fanny tomba sur Robe en soutien-gorge. La jeune fille farfouillait dans ses affaires comme à son habitude en maugréant, à la recherche du chemisier qu'elle avait décidé de mettre. Pourtant ce n'est pas cette image qui arrêta la jeune fille, mais une marque sur la taille de son ami, à la hauteur de son nombril.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la taille ?**

Rose baissa les yeux, passa ses doigts sur la marque et ses jolis sourcil se fronçèrent.

 **\- On dirait une main** , murmura Fanny en s'approchant, effleurant à son tour la peau de son amie.

Elle leva ses yeux bruns vers la jeune fille, une lueur inquiète au fond de ses prunelles.

 **\- On t'a frappé ?**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer ? Tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais laissé faire, que je vous l'aurais caché en sachant que tu pouvais me voir ? Sincèrement Fanny, je n'ai aucune idée de comment je me la suis faîte.**

Fanny ôta ses doigt et les contempla. Ils étaient couverts de paillettes argentées, s'enroulant en délicates arabesques. Elles se regardèrent, surprises.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?** s'exclama alors la jeune fille en regardant à son tour ses mains.

 **\- Tu vas rire mais ça ressemble à de l'Amortentia, du moins pour les arabesques...**

 **\- Mais oui bien sûr** , grommela Rose. **Tu me diras que cette nuit j'ai rencontré mon prince charmant et qu'il m'a marquée comme une brebis. Et bien il peut aller se rhabiller le prince charmant !** pesta-t-elle en passant rageusement son chemisier.

 **\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Il n'empêche que c'est joli, même si c'est étrange** , fit doucement remarquer Fanny en se redressant.

 **\- Joli ou pas, ça a interêt à disparaître rapidement ou bien je montre ça à Pompom** , maugréa-t-elle en démêlant ses longs cheveux.

Fanny se mit à rire avant de se détourner. Elle prit sa baguette et esquissa un petit mouvement au-dessus de sa robe afin de la netoyer. Une douce odeur de jasmin envahit la pièce, accompagnée d'une odeur de pamplemousse que son amie faisait dégager de sa baguette. Les robes rejoignirent les placards, et les jeunes filles rejoignirent leur lit. Leurs paupières se fermèrent, presque au chant de l'alouette.

* * *

Enfin, Poudlard acheva de se réveiller – après s'être endormi comme les deux jeunes filles – vers midi. Les yeux étaient encore cernés pour certains, mais les visages reposés. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que Rose remarqua immédiatement l'air défait de Lily. La jeune fille était recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, ses jambes fines ramenées sur sa poitrine, sa tête sur ses genoux. Et ses cheveux roux d'ordinaire si volatiles, si brillants, et surtout si soignés, ne semblait pas avoir été démêlés. C'était inhabituel chez la jeune fille car sans ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine, elle avait toujours pris soin d'elle, et surtout de sa chevelure qu'elle avait emprunté à sa mère.

 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas Lily ?** s'enquit doucement Rose en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle sursauta avant de grimacer ce qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire mais pas aux yeux de sa cousine.

 **\- C'est Scorpius ?**

Un sourire radieux passa sur les jolies lèvres de Lily.

 **\- Scorpius est un ange...**

 **\- Vous vous êtes enfin décidés ?** tenta de la taquiner Rose.

 **\- Je ne vois absolument de quoi tu veux parler** , minauda la fille d'Harry.

 **\- Disons que... hier j'ai vu un couple danser qui vous ressemblait étrangement** , lui glissa moqueusement Rose, suivant son jeu du chat et de la souris.

 **\- Tu dois te tromper de personne car je n'ai pas vu Scorpius de la soirée. Si c'était bien lui, ce devait être sa cavalière...**

Rose se mit à rire. Depuis le temps, elle aurait dû savoir que jamais au grand jamais Lily n'avouerait à haute voix la liaison qu'elle avait avec le meilleur ami de son frère. C'était plus un jeu qu'un secret car elle ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler son sourire, son regard, et tous ces autres signes qui démentaient sa bouche rieuse.

Puis la jeune fille se reprit en revoyant une ombre voiler le front de sa cousine.

 **\- Mais sérieusement Lily, tu ne veux pas me raconter ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

 **\- Rien d'important Rosie, ne t'inquiète pas** , tenta de la rassurer la jeune fille avec un pauvre sourire.

 **\- Tu n'es jamais inquiète Lily, c'est d'autant plus troublant lorsque tu l'es.**

La jeune Potter frissonna en se blotissant contre elle, et soudain Rose sembla se souvenir qu'elle n'avait que quatorze ans, elle n'était qu'une grande petite fille, encore parfois fragile. Elle entoura les frêles épaules de Lily de ses bras, la serra contre elle, caressant ses cheveux alors que la jeune fille enfouissait son visage dans le creux de son cou, en quête de chaleur, en quête de réconfort.

 **\- Merci Rosie** , souffla-t-elle en se relevant.

Sa cousine observa sa silhouette traverser la salle commune avant de disparaître derrière le portrait. Elle rejoignit Nicolas qui était un des seuls à tenter de travailler malgré sa fatigue. Alors qu'elle le regardait griffonner sur son parchemin, ses yeux tombèrent sur ses main. Il avait posé l'une d'elles sur sa taille ce matin-là. Sans réfléchir, elle la saisit, examina ses doigts devant l'air ébahi de son ami.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?**

 **\- Je lis les lignes de ta main** , se contenta-t-elle de marmonner sans réfléchir avant de quitter à son tour la pièce.

* * *

La Grande Salle était aussi agréable que la salle commune, aussi calme. Rose s'assit à une table, goûtant à ce calme si rare. Elle sentit quelqu'un se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

 **\- Pas encore remise de ta nuit de folie ?** lança la voix moqueuse de Scorpius

Elle hésita avant de se confier à lui. Il était discret, mais doutait. Pouvait-elle être certaine qu'il ne parlerait pas ? Ce n'était pas tant le fait que le bruit de cette marque sur sa taille qu'elle craignait. Non : c'était le fait que quelqu'un assure que c'était la marque de la sienne, pour mentir, pour lui mentir. Elle était curieuse de l'identité de la personne qui avait des doigts si fins, si longs, si purs qu'ils avaient laissé une traînée argentée sur sa peau. Elle frissonnait à ce souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas, elle frissonnait d'un certain plaisir. Qui pouvait posséder des mains si magnifiques ?

 **\- Pour parler de nuit de folie il faudrai que je m'en souvienne...**

 **\- Pourtant je ne t'ai pas vue boire...**

 **\- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je ne me souviens pas par contre...**

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Son ami perdit brusquement son air rieur. Elle vit une étrange inquiétude briller au fond de ses yeux. Ils s'observèrent un instant en silence, tentant de sonder l'esprit de l'autre. Puis elle se détourna et laissa les mots s'échapper de sa bouche. Elle parla de cette marque sur sa peau, de ce sourire qu'elle imaginait mais dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Elle lui montra ses mains encore couvertes d'argent, Scorpius les effleura, examina l'étrange fluide.

 **\- Un bon magicien en tout cas** , sourit-il. **S'il en vaut la peine tu le retrouveras Rosie.**

 **\- Mais ce n'est pas...**

 **\- Ne dis pas de choses que tu ne penses pas** , lui souffla-t-il avec un clin d'œil. **Attends de le voir avant de dire que tu ne veux pas de lui.**

 **\- Mais je ne veux pas de lui ! Ni de personne ! Je veux juste...**

 **\- Que veux-tu vraiment Rose ?** la coupa Scorpius en la regardant bien en face.

Elle ne savait pas. Elle était tellement bien ainsi, on la laissait tranquille. Elle aimait observer passivement les autres, vivre au jour le jour en pensant vaguement au lendemain, elle aimait être près des autres dans leurs mauvaises passes, mais ne pas y être elle-même. Elle refusait de se l'avouer mais elle ne voulait plus souffrir comme elle avait pu souffrir avec Jordan. Ce n'était pas sorcier à comprendre, mais Scorpius fut peut-être le premier à le lui faire remarquer aussi vertement.

 **\- Tu veux rester éternellement dans ton cocon ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas dans mon...**

 **\- Rose, je t'en pris, je te connais** , soupira Scorpius. **Tu n'as presque pas bouger de ton banc hier ! Il a fallu que James s'approche de toi que tu danses.**

Les mots du Serpentard la blessèrent mais ce n'est pas cela qui la glaça.

 **\- Avec qui ai-je dansé?**

 **\- Avec un type qui passait par là** , s'impatienta Scorpius. **Tout comme c'est lui qui m'a attribué ma cavalière au début de la soirée.**

 **\- Il t'a mis avec Lily** , sourit son amie.

 **\- Là n'est pas la question Rose** ! trancha le jeune homme, passablement agacé. **Ce que je veux dire, c'est que s'il ne t'avait pas mis avec je-ne-sais-quel-gars pour danser juste pour une danse, tu serais restée seule. C'est donc ça qui t'amuse ?**

 **\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça !** s'écria-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard. **Je ne suis pas une pauvre chose qui ne fait rien et passe son temps à se plaindre !**

 **\- Pas pour l'instant. Mais veux-tu que je te dises une chose, Rose ? J'en ai vu d'autres comme toi. D'autres qui, le jour où ils ont voulu s'ouvrir au monde, se sont trouvés étouffés par la bulle qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes construit. Et crois-moi Rosie, je ne veux pas que tu vives ça ! Jamais ! Ouvre les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !**

Une main tapota doucement l'épaule du jeune homme qui leva la tête. Il sembla oublier en un instant son espèce de frustration envers son amie qui éprouva la même sensation quand elle croisa le regard éthéré de Lysander. Il les salua en silence, d'un sourire mais c'était bien assez. Machinalement, Malefoy ferma ses poings, les cacha dans les plis de sa cape, et une simple œillade du Serdaigle l'en remercia.

 **\- Étais-tu à la fête hier ?** s'enquit finalement le blond, brisant le silence qui les charmait. **Je ne t'ai pas reconnu parmis les masqués.**

 **\- C'est le principe d'une bal masqué pourtant** , répondit Scamander d'un ton léger. **Puisque tu ne m'as pas reconnu, je ne te dirai pas qui j'étais, je te laisserai une chance de le deviner la prochaine fois.**

Il se tourna vers les deux amis et s'assit entre eux, un sourire encore plus amusé aux lèvres.

 **\- Vous par contre je vous ai reconnue** , reprit-il sur le même ton. **Il n'était pas difficile de repérer les bons danseurs** , ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil à Malefoy. **Et toi, Rose il y avait ta démarche légère.**

 **\- Lysander...**

 **\- Lys'** , l'interrompit-il. **C'est plus simple, moins étrange.**

 **\- Très... très bien** , balbutia-t-elle. **Lys'... Dis-nous comment tu étais...**

 **\- Fantôme de l'opéra** , marmonna le Serdaigle. **Ma cape d'hiver, des gants et un masque blanc pour couvrir tout mon visage.**

 **\- As-tu chanté au moins ?** s'enquit la jeune fille.

 **\- Le fantôme d'Opéra ne chante pas** , répondit Scorpius à la place de Lysander. **Il est le professeur, il est le confident, il est l'ombre. Mais jamais il n'est pas la Voix.**

 **\- Alors as-tu trouvé ton ange ?**

 **\- Pour avoir un ange il faut le vouloir** , souffla Lysander avec le regard dans le vague. **Je ne crois pas le rechercher pour le moment.**

Son regard clair se perdit un instant dans le vague, il semblait contempler quelque chose que lui-seul pouvait voir, quelque chose qui le fit sourire. Pourtant ses deux amis sentirent leur cœur se serrer dans leur poitrine lorsqu'ils respirèrent la mélancolie qui émanait de ce rictus. Lysander secoua pourtant bien vite ses mèches blondes, et leur rendit ce sourire solaire qui en dessina deux autres sur leurs visages.

 **\- Luna et ton père devaient avoir du sang de Vélane pour te donner un tel sourire,** souffla Rose.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui sourire encore. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Scorpius songea qu'il devait avoir hérité de ce trésor avec le fardeau de l'Avenir. Lysander devait être de ces sublimes créatures, trop belles pour être saisissables, trop fragiles pour être impérissables. Il était aussi frêle qu'un roseau, mais portait en lui la sagesse d'un Centaure. C'était quelque chose de magnifique à voir, de terrible à comprendre, pourtant Scorpius avait l'étrange sensation qu'il allégeait un peu le fardeau qui écrasait les épaules du jeune homme. Dîte-épaule qu'il serra imperceptiblement, et Lysander le remercia encore d'un regard avant de se lever. Il les quitta de son pas aérien, aussi léger qu'un fantôme pourtant c'était au fer rouge qu'il marquait chacune de leurs conversation dans l'esprit de ses deux compagnons.


	4. Leçon d'astronomie

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Alors cette histoire avait peut-être jusqu'ici une couleur bisounours... elle va devenir un peu plus sombre à présent, comme vous devriez vous rendre compte dans ce quatrième chapitre!_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, ainsi que la suite. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis (je vous assure, le clavier ne mord pas! ;-)_

 _Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas! Cet univers fascinant n'est né que de l'imagination de JK Rowling, la mienne ne fait qu'essayer de la suivre._

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'écoula tout doucement. Le temps passa sous les éclats de rire de Lily qui avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur, pourtant c'était au tour de Rose de s'inquiéter. Elle s'arracha finalement à sa famille, à ses amis dans la soirée. Le couvre-feu n'avait pas encore sonné, elle avait toujours deux heures devant elle pourtant la nuit était déjà tombée. Ses pas la menèrent par des escaliers, par les couloirs, les salles, les passages. Pour la première fois, Rose se laissa guider par le château vivant. Son corps ne lui demandait plus rien que de rester debout à marcher, et la laissait tranquille à ses pensées. Elle songea à Scorpius. Jamais son ami n'avait été si dur envers elle. Elle ne pouvait lui donner raison pourtant une cruelle petite voix lui répétait à l'infini les mots du Serpentard. Elle était peut-être solitaire, mais elle avait ses amis. Elle les connaissait depuis toujours, avait rencontré Fanny lors de leur tout premier soir à Poudlard, devenant presque inséparables. Et puis elle s'était mise à rire avec Thomas en cours de Botanique, et le meilleur ami du jeune garçon, Nicolas, les avait rejoints à son tour. Deux filles, deux garçons, il était inutile de chercher plus loin. Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, plus jamais elle n'avait discuté en riant avec son voisin de table, qui qu'il soit. Cela ne l'aurait pas troublée plus que cela si elle ne s'était pas rappelée qu'elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était à l'école moldue. Or tout s'était arrêté lorsqu'elle avait rencontré ses amis. Des amis pour la vie, songea-t-elle. Mais ses amis ne l'avaient jamais empêchée de parler avec les autres. Jamais. Eux-mêmes avaient leur vie, eux-mêmes vivaient en dehors du groupe, en-dehors de leur famille. Ils étaient tous les trois tombés amoureux de personne extérieurs, d'autres maisons par exemple, et ils avaient des amis en dehors-d'elle. _En-dehors d'elle_. Un étrange sentiment lui saisit le cœur. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie... simplement de la solitude. Car elle devait s'avouer qu'elle vivait enfermée. Elle vivait loin des autres, pourquoi ?

Elle s'arrêta soudain de marcher, s'appuya contre un pilier, s'y laissa glisser. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-elle refermée sur elle-même ? À quelle moment s'était-elle coupée du monde ? À son entrée à Poudlard on l'avait pourtant laissée en paix quant à son nom et ses parents. Personne ne l'avait jamais considérée autrement que pour ce qu'elle était : Rose. Rose tout court. Weasley pour les autres, mais sur le même ton qu'on appelait les autres Smith ou Morgan. Ce n'étaient donc pas les autres qui l'y avaient poussée.

Mais quoi alors ? Elle n'avait rien vécu de traumatisant qui puisse...

Elle interrompit brusquement son raisonnement. Si. Si elle avait ressenti un déchirement. Un chagrin d'amour auquel elle avait donné tant d'importance ? Était-ce vraiment cela qui l'avait touchée ? Peut-être... Certainement même, songea-t-elle. Elle avait eu tellement peur de retomber amoureuse qu'elle avait évité tout ce qui pouvait lui en donner l'occasion. Les garçons d'abord... et puis les filles. Les filles qui étaient toutes amies avec les garçons.

Elle siffla de rage, furieuse contre elle-même. C'était si stupide ! Tellement ridicule ! Elle pouvait également maudire Scorpius. Après tout, c'était bel et bien lui qui l'avait forcée à ouvrir les yeux. Mais à présent ? Que faire à présent ? Comme revenir vers le monde, à quinze ans ? Comment faire comprendre aux autres que finalement on veut bien d'eux ?

Elle se remit en marche, courant cette fois. Ses pas résonnaient sur les dalles de marbres. Pourtant le château qui jusqu'ici avait accepté de la laisser errer dans les corridors décida de stopper sa course. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ressentit le froid qu'elle avait jusqu'ici ignoré. Son regard tomba sur une fenêtre brisée. La cassure était en forme d'homme. C'est en voyant ces brissures de verre qu'elle comprit où elle se trouvait. La Tour d'Astronomie. Le professeur McGonagal n'avait jamais voulu qu'on remplace cette vitre. C'était comme une relique, un parfum du passé, Rose le savait. C'était ici que Snape avait tué Albus Dumbledore sous les yeux de son oncle. Dumbledore et Snape. Albus et Severus. Albus. Comme les prénoms pouvaient être dûrs à porter! Elle sentit comme l'ombre de son cousin passer près d'elle, pour la rassurer, et elle fut heureuse de n'être que Rose.

Elle se retourna encore, observant les lieux, et elle s'allongea sur le sol, contemplant le ciel qui s'offrait à elle. Rassemblant ses connaissances en Astronomie, elle se mit à chercher les constellations, à identifier les planètes. Puis bien vite cet exercice l'agaça, elle laissa simplement ses yeux bleux vagabonder d'une étincelle à l'autres, avec la fascination d'un enfant.

Tout à sa contemplation, elle ne remarqua pas les deux étudiants assis non-loin d'elle. Ils conversaient à voix basse, mais elle ne les entendait pas. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux l'appelle doucement par son nom. Elle se redressa comme un enfant pris en faute et sentit sur son visage les regards des frères Scamander. Ils étaient adossés à un muret et regardaient eux-aussi le ciel. Lorcan lui fit signe d'approcher, elle se leva et s'assit prudemment à côté d'eux. Cette fois, elle écouta ce qu'ils disaient. Lysander décrivait les constellations, racontait des histoires qu'elle avait apprises étant enfant.

 **\- Il y a aussi Persée, à côté de la Grande Ourse. C'était un héros grec, un fils de Zeus et d'une mortelle... Un peu comme le fils d'un sorcier et d'une moldue** , ajouta-t-il plus bas. **Un... devin... avait prédit... qu'il devait tué son grand père. Alors, ledit grand-père s'est mit en tête d'enfermer sa fille unique, de la dérober aux yeux de tous. Il pouvait la cacher aux mortels, mais pas aux Dieux. Et Zeus en est tombé amoureux et s'est introduit chez la belle sous forme d'une pluie d'or. Quand le père de Danaé a réalisé qu'elle avait eu un enfant, il l'a mise dans une boîte qu'il a livré aux flots. C'est le roi d'une île qui l'a découvert. Et Persée grandissant, s'est apperçu que ce roi désirait sa mère qui s'était toujours refusée à lui. Pourtant cette fois il ne lui laissait pas le choix, alors Persée, par bravade ? Par désespoir ? Qui sait ce qui l'a animé à cet instant... Persée lui a promis de lui ramener en cadeau de noces la tête de la Gorgone Méduse. Il est alors parti, avec plus de désespoir que d'espoir...**

Il s'interrompit, les regarda, et sourit. Pourtant ce n'était pas ce sourire solaire qui transportait Rose. C'était tellement triste...

 **\- Je vous passe les détails** , leur lança-t-il. **Aidé des dieux, il a fini par trouver la Grotte des Gorgones. Le regard le Méduse pétrifiait quiconque le croisait... comme celui d'un Basilic,** remarqua-t-il. **Par chance, elles dormaient toutes les trois – Méduse avait deux sœur mais elle était la plus dangereuse, et le seule mortelle - et grâce au reflet de son bouclier, il est parvenu à lui trancher la tête sans la regarder. Et il s'est envolé avec les sandales ailées que lui avait donné Hermès. Il a volé, volé dans les airs... jusqu'à ce qu'il apperçoit une jeune fille attachée sur un rocher. Elle était offerte en pature à un monstre parce que son père avait offensé le dieu des Océans. Persée, fort de sa victoire contre Méduse, a combattu le serpent marin, l'a tué. Et je vous laisse deviné qu'il a ensuite épousé la belle. La belle Andromède. Certains disent que c'était un coup de foudre, d'autre que c'est plus par reconnaissance et lui par pitié qu'ils se sont mariés... C'est triste l'interprétation qu'on peut faire des mythes,** murmura-t-il. **Il est retourné avec elle sur l'île, juste pour le jour du mariage du mauvais roi avec sa mère. Et comme promis, il ramenait la tête de Méduse. L'autre, crédule et stupide, a demandé à la voir : lui et ses convive se sont trouvé transformés en pierre. Persée et sa mère étaient enfin vengés. Vous me demanderez : et son grand-père ? Il l'a bel et bien tué. Il s'est rendu à des jeux sportifs et par accident il a atteint quelqu'un dans le gradin, en lançant le disque... C'était son grand-père.**

Il se tut, Rose vit Lorcan lui prendre doucement sa main tremblante. Elle ne dit rien. Les mots étaient simples, n'importe qui aurait eu les mêmes, pourtant il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui l'avait portée à voir ce mythe. Lysander remua doucement à côté d'elle, dégageant sa main de celle de son frère.

 **\- Vous voyez le point plus large non-loin de Persée ? C'est Andromède... C'est la galaxie d'Andromède** – il sourit encore. **Il y a tellement de personnages réunis dans le ciel... Castor et Pollux, Persée et Andromède...** – il se tourna vers son frère en souriant chaleureusement cette fois. **J'espère qu'on aura nous aussi notre place quelque part dans le ciel ou sur la terre...**

Lorcan ne répondit pas, lui rendant son sourire. Et Rose les observa, fascinée. Ils paraissaient soudain tellement semblables ! Malgré leurs différences de cheveux, de silhouettes, de traits, ils avaient l'air étonnemment semblables. Finalement le blondinet releva son visage vers les étoiles, une ombre désespérée semblait y être imprimée.

 **\- Et toi Rose** , murmura-t-il. **Je suis certain que tu vas arriver à faire éclater ta bulle. Mais** _–_ il se tourna vers elle pour planter ses yeux dans les siens **– Ne change pas trop, pense à rester toi-même. Ou tu te perdras dans un personnage que tu auras toi-même créé et que tu ne comprendras plus toi-même.**

Elle ne sut si elle devait ou non apprécier cette remarque. Ça ne semblait pas sonner comme un reproche, ni comme la remarque qu'un grand frère ferait à sa sœur, la rabaissant au rang d'enfant. Pourtant ce ne fut pas à cela qu'elle songea d'abord.

 **\- Comment sais-tu que...**

 **\- Tu as parlé à vois haute. Sans doute pensais-tu être seule, mais nous t'avons entedu** , répondit Lorcan d'une voix douce, avant que son frère n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Elle soupira en riant à moitié, et elle sentit Lysander se détendre sensiblement à côté d'elle. Il posa sur elle ses yeux, ils sont doux, ils sont beaux, et en cet instant ils sont tristes. Elle sent qu'il tremble encore, elle sent que si Lorcan est ici, ce n'est pas pour que son frère lui conte des histoires qu'il connaît déjà. Elle a déjà vu le regard que le brun porte sur l'autre, parce qu'elle l'a déjà senti sur elle. Elle l'a senti à cette époque qui lui semble maudite et lointaine, cette époque où elle courrait après ce fantôme de Hansen.

 **\- Vous avez dû bien en rire** , lança-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle prétendait léger.

À sa grande suprise, il l'est tellement qu'elle s'apperçoit que l'insouciance qu'elle voulait feindre est réelle. C'est étrange à ressentir, étrange à comprendre...

 **\- Il n'y a pas de quoi en rire** , répondit Lysander avec un sourire. **Je suis certain que tu y arriveras, alors pourquoi te décourager en me moquant ?**

 **\- Et comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?** lui répliqua-t-elle avec bonne humeur. **Tu ne me connais presque pas...**

 **\- Pas besoin de te connaître ma belle pour comprendre ce que disent les étoiles** , rétorqua-t-il en pointant son doigts vers le ciel.

Elle se tut, saisit par son air sérieux, avant que celui-ci ne se fendille et qu'il n'éclate franchement de rire.

 **\- Je plaisante Rose : je ne suis pas devin ! Mais même si je te connais peu, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu as assez de volonté pour arriver à tes fins !**

Son rire était sonore, pourtant l'air soucieux que Lorcan essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler ne lui échappa pas. Elle se força à rire à son tour, et tous deux rirent en observant les étoiles. Ils rirent si longtemps qu'ils en oublièrent pourquoi ils riaient, tellement qu'ils se sentirent épuisés en se taisant, si fort qu'ils sentirent une sourde douleur leur tenailler le ventre. Et quand le silence revint, il y avait Lorcan. Lorcan et son air qui ne cherchait même plus à masquer son inquiétude. Alors seulement elle observa réellement le jumeau de Lysander.

Jusqu'ici, il avait été comme l'ombre du jeune homme, l'ombre d'une lumière. Lui brun, quand son frère était blond. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien ce blond qui ressemblait à un spectre et non Lorcan. Ce dernier avait un air doux et fier gravé sur ses traits si semblables et si différent de ceux de Lysander. Mais contrairement à celui-ci, il avait cette étincelle, cet optimisme tout au fond des yeux. En un mot il semblait vivant quand son frère semblait éteint, il semblait fort quand l'autre semblait frêle, il semblait présent quand son jumeau semblait effacé. C'était Lysander le spectre, et non l'inverse. S'en apercevoir écorcha singulièrement le cœur de Rose.

 **\- Il faudrait rentrer** , souffla-t-elle en se relevant. **Le couvre-feu va bientôt être sonné, et les escaliers de la tour ont tendance à n'en faire qu'à leur tête.**

Les deux frère acquiesçèrent en se redressant à leur tour. Ils s'étirèrent tous trois, engourdis d'être restés trop longtemps assis. Et ils se mirent en marche en silence. Rose sentit ce silence peser lourd entre eux, mal à l'aise face à ces deux êtres si étranges. Ils descendaient les marches sans faire attention à elle, sans même la regarder. L'instant de bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti avec eux lui semblait déjà si lointain qu'il lui semblait l'avoir rêvé.

Bientôt elle reconnut le couloir au bout duquel se trouvait leur salle. Elle allait s'eclipser en silence lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui saisir le poignet. Deux perles de jade lui firent face avant se sentir deux bras frêles autour d'elle. Deux bras doux, si doux qu'elle aurait pu se laisser noyer dans cette étreinte.

 **\- Merci Rose** , murmura simplement la voix de Lysander. **Merci.**

Et il la relâcha aussi vite qu'il l'avait prise, l'ombre de son soleil aux lèvres. Elle serra ses mains, perdue dans ses yeux, perdue dans ses mains. Elle s'y serait abandonnée si elle avait pu.

* * *

Le week-end s'était écoulé, tout doucement, dans cette ambiance tamisée et joyeuse de lendemain de fête. La première grande date de l'année ayant été dépassée, certains comptaient déjà les jours qui les séparaient de la seconde, à savoir les vacances Noël. Quarante-sept jours. Quarante-sept jours avant de connaître un nouveau lendemain de fête. Mais finalement il n'y avait que les quatrième années pour faire ce décompte : les trois première années les élèves étaient bien trop émerveillés par Poudlard pour penser à rentrer chez eux, et les trois dernières années ils craignaient trop les examens de fin d'année pour désirer que le temps passe plus vite. Ou bien, ils craignaient simplement la fin de l'année, la fin de Poudlard, la fin de l'adolescence, et leur grand saut dans l'inconnu.

C'était cela surtout qui animait les discussions des septièmes années. Louis et William jubilaient à l'idée de partir étudier, tout en tremblant chaque fois qu'ils y pensaient. Quant à James, il les écoutait parler de cet avenir à la fois si proche et si abstrait, il riait de les voir si exciter. Et, lui qui n'avait jamais spécialement apprécié les sortilèges, se prenait à rêver de ceux que jetaient les sorciers indiens, dont Louis parlait tant. Son blond cousin, malgré ses plaisanterie permanentes était tombé amoureux de cette magie, lorsqu'il était parti avec sa famille en Inde. Il en parlait toujours avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, dîtes-étoiles qui rappelaient à son interlocuteur que sous sa peau diaphane coulait du sang de Vélane.

Parfois, délaissant ses farces, le fils de l'aîné des Weasley faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, et soudain tous ceux qui l'entouraient sentaient une magie étrangère frôler la leur.

Et les autres rêvaient d'aurores, de créatures fantastiques, de sortilèges, de voyages vers un nouveau monde.

 **\- Et toi James ?** s'exclama un jour William. **Que feras-tu l'année prochaine ?**

 **\- J'irai en botanique. Ça me permettra de réunir cette matière, les potions, les sortilèges...**

 **\- C'est drôle que tu finisses en Potion quand on pense que c'était la matière que ton père haïssait le plus,** rit Louis.

Étrange peut-être, mais pas drôle : James ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait prêter à rire. Pourtant il ne répliqua pas, amusé par l'état d'émerveillement presque perpétuel dans lequel était plongé son cousin. Il savait que lorsqu'on parlait de l'année prochaine, le jeune homme était capable de rire de tout, même d'un bête trou dans sa chaussure (c'était arrivé). Alors il rit doucement jaune.

 **\- Fais encore de ta magie Louis** , murmura-t-il. **Il fait gris aujourd'hui, il fait triste ! Et la magie que tu as appris en Inde semble chasser cette pensée qui attriste tout le monde...**

 **\- Sans me vanter, la magie n'y est pas pour grand chose...**

James ne répondit pas. Il savait. Il savai que ce qui charmait les âmes, ce n'était pas de voir son cousin réaliser les sorts indiens élémentaires, c'était de ressentir le mélange de magie qui s'affrontait en son cousin. Le sorcier. Le charmeur. Et le Véla. Il s'était apperçu que c'était lorsque Louis murmurait des sorts qui n'étaient pas gravé dans ses gènes, que son côté Véla ressortait.

* * *

 _PS: Je sais parfaitement que mon histoire n'est pas parfaite, mais si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez (même s'il est négatif), je pourrais l'améliorer. Je ne demande pas des avis pour me faire mousser, ou pour flatter mon ego, mais pour améliorer mon écriture._


	5. Perdu

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Nous voici donc au cinquième chapitre de cette aventure! Il est en quelque sorte l'un des moments clés de l'histoire, beaucoup d'évènement qui suivront découlerons de ce qui sera dit ou fait, non-dit ou non-fait dans ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

 _Merci aux deux personnes qui ont posté un com'! Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais ça fait toujours plaisir!_

 _Lilou: Merci pour ton commentaire! C'était un peu le but de la rendre angoissante, j'essaye de la rendre telle en y faisant flotter des secrets et des non-dits... je suis contente d'avoir atteint mon objectif avec toi :-)_

 _Chlo: Et bien si tu es une lectrice d'ordinaire détestée , ce ne sera pas le cas cette fois ;) Comme tu l'as en effet compris, Lys' est le centre de l'histoire. Peut-être en apprendras-tu un peu plus (ou sera-t-il encore plus mystérieux, tu me diras) dans ce chapitre! Sinon le couple Lily/Scorpius sera plus ou moins permanent, mais j'espère que tu lui trouveras son sens (même si d'habitud tu ne l'apprécie pas spécialement). Mais comme tu l'as remarqué, chacun a son rôle (même si certains ne le joueront que bien plus tard); Lily et Scorpius auront tour à tour leur importance et les mettre ensemble m'a semblé naturel... Tu me diras! J'espère que ce chapitre et les suivants te plairont!_

 _Cat240: Pourquoi eux? Tu verras bien! ;-) C'est vrai que ce ne sont certe pas ceux qui en savent le plus (comme tu le remarqueras) mais ils sont ceux qui ont réussi à plus ou moins cerner Lys' sans être guidés! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même si je ne suis pas certaine qu'il t'apporte de réponses... Merci pour ton com' en tout cas! :-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Disclaimer: L'histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que celle de ses descendants!_

* * *

Rose reposa son peigne, rajusta ses magnifiques mèches rousses avant de rejoindre Lily qui l'attendait, assise sur le lit de sa cousine. L'aînée des Weasley jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre : la parc s'était paré de blanc et de perles. Pourtant elle n'eut pas le temps de s'émerveiller que déjà la fille Potter se mettait à lui parler, à toute vitesse. Et si finalement Scorpius ne faisait que jouer ? Et si Scorpius refusait de l'aimer autrement qu'en cachette ? Mais s'il faisait cela, c'était qu'il n'était pas sincère, qu'il ne voulait pas assumer, n'est-ce pas Rose ?

La concernée tenta un instant d'appaiser la jeune fille, sans succès. Ce ne fut que quand elle la prit dans ses bras que la voix de Lily s'éteignit alors que, comme un chaton, elle se blotissait tout contre elle.

 **\- Lily. Je ne comprends rien à votre histoire pour la simple et bonne raison que vous n'en parlez jamais. Mais ce que j'en vois émeuvrait n'importe qui. Il t'aime Lily. Désolée de sembler fleur bleue mais il suffit de vous regarder pour le comprendre.**

 **\- Mais s'il finit par ne plus m'aimer ?** gémit la jeune fille, perdue dans ses inquiétudes irationnelles.

 **\- Pense à maintenant Lilou, pas à demain** , murmura-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Sa cousine acquiesça doucement avant de se lever, et Rose la regarda sortir de la chambre d'un pas dansant. Elle se mit à rire tout bas, elle était si mignonne, Lily, lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans ces raisonnements de midinette. Ladite midinette passa la tête par la porte, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

 **\- Mets tes anneaux de gitanes plutôt que tes étoiles aux oreilles. Tes cheveux sont ébouriffés aujourd'hui et donneront l'impression que tu as deux mèches argentées parmis tes cheveux de feu.**

Un clin d'oeil et elle était partie. Rose soupira, mi-agacée, mi-amusée, reconnaissant pourtant au fond que sa cousine avait raison. Les étoiles qu'elle portait habituellement se détachèrent de ses lobes, remplacées par deux immenses et fins anneaux. Un cadeau de tous ses cousins pour ses seize ans. Mais elle avait toujours du mal à les mettre. Pas qu'ils furent lourds, au contraire, elle soupçonnait ses cousins de les avoir ensorcelés afin de les rendre plus légers, mais il lui semblait que c'était sa famille qu'elle portait aux oreilles, sa famille qu'elle pouvait perdre si elle perdait ces bijoux.

 **\- Mais ça fera tellement plaisir à Lily** , murmura-t-elle tout bas en détachant son regard du miroir.

Elle se saisit de sa cape d'hiver avant de quitter à son tour sa chambre. Sa cousine l'attendait au bas des escaliers, et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant en reconnaissant les boucles qui brillaient à ses oreilles.

 **\- On avait beaucoup hésité avec les cousins au moment de les choisir, finalement je pense que les autres qu'on avait vu n'auraient pas été aussi jolies sur toi...**

 **\- À quoi ressemblaient-elles ?**

 **\- Tchhuuut !** siffla Lily. **Tu as celles-ci et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Maintenant on devrait aller rejoindre les autres ou ils vont encore se payer notre tête !**

Elles se sourirent encore, complices, et un instant la jeune femme oublia la solitude dans laquelle elle se sentait se noyer depuis que Scorpius lui avait fait prendre conscience de son propre isolement.

* * *

La table des Trois-Balais n'était pas assez grande pour tout le groupe qui y était attablé. Le groupe plaisantait en disant que c'était une répétition à la fête de Noël. À peu de chose près ça l'était. Et comme dans le train c'était une joyeuse pagaille. Louis riait avec son inséparable William, apostrophant les personnages trop silencieux comme Rose. En somme ils n'apostrophaient que Rose. Celle-ci tournait ses yeux rêveurs vers eux et souriait de ce sourire éthéré et effacé qui serrait le cœur de Scorpius tandis qu'il encerclait de son bras la fine taille de Lily. Thomas était pourtant à ses côtés, avec Nicolas et Fanny qui discutaient avec animation avec Albus et James. Hugo et Helena échangeaient avec Lily et Scorpius – ce dernier jonglant entre cette discussion et celle de de son ami et de ceux de Rose.

Une bien joyeuse pagaille.

Pourtant une pagaille qui s'arrêta lorsque Rose se leva brusquement pour aller à la table voisine. Malefoy passa sa main dans ses cheveux, passablement déçu, avant de reconnaître Lysander qui lisait, blotti contre le mur. Scamander releva les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune fille et esquissa un sourire. Et contre lui, Scorpius sentit Lily se crisper. Il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille, respirant un instant ses cheveux, juste le temps de lui souffler _Qu'as-tu donc ?_ Et Lily de le regarder avec un sourire figé avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste, mais au début d'une histoire d'amour comme la leur, le monde s'efface autour d'un baiser.

Rose sourit, déviant un instant son regard de Lysander pour fixer le couple. Intrigué, le jeune homme suivit ce regard, elle le vit pâlir lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Lily et Scorpius. Puis il secoua la tête, regardant à nouveau la rouquine.

 **\- Ils en ont mis du temps** , lui glissa-t-il.

 **\- Moins que les parents de Lilou** , répliqua la jeune femme, rieuse.

 **\- Si tu as un problème avec mes parents, dis-le-moi !** lança la voix de James qu'ils n'avaient pas vu approcher.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent en voyant son visage apparaître entre eux, un large sourire fendant son visage.

 **\- Restez pas là tous les deux, venez à notre table !** lança-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

Puis sans attendre leur réponse, il retourna parmis les autres, décoiffant au passage les cheveux de son frère qui lui répondit par un coup de coude dans les côtes. Rose se leva alors, pas Lysander. Pas tout de suite. C'était comme si elle avait disparu dès qu'elle s'était redressée pour quitter la table. Son regard s'était replongé dans son livre, il fallut l'appelle encore par son prénom pour qu'il le referme et la suive... sans un mot.

La suite fut étrange pour elle. Lysander était à ses côtés, Lysander était là, mais il était ailleurs. Non pas qu'il semblât s'ennuyer mais... l'étrange mélancolie qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti en lui depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la tour d'astronomie était réapparue. C'était lui le spectre, songea-t-elle à nouveau. Malgré son sourire si sublime, il n'était pas réellement là. Elle posa alors sa main sur la sienne, il sursauta en se dégageant et leurs regards se croisèrent, il le soutint en déglutissant avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

 **\- Ils sont bien les mêmes que dans le trains** , balbutia-t-il. **Moi qui pensait que vus n'étiez de si bonne humeur que parce que c'était le jour de la rentrée...**

 **\- C'est ainsi chez les Potter-Weasley et leur bande !** lança gaiement Nicolas depuis le bout de la table. **On ne s'ennuie jamais ici !**

 **\- Mais il le sait Nico !** répliqua Albus. **Il passe le Nouvel An avec nous depuis qu'on est gamins !**

L'ami de Rose ne répondit pas, mais celle-ci lut la question qu'il lui adressa silencieusement. Pourquoi alors n'avait-il jamais vu les Potter-Weasley en compagnie du jeune homme ? Surtout qu'ils ne semblaient pas entretenir de mauvais rapport, et que James partageait plusieurs de ses cours avec lui.

 **\- Ah non Rosie ! Ne commence pas à philosopher toute seule** , lui siffla tout bas Scorpius en lui donnant un léger coup de coude. **Tu en auras tout le temps ce soir dans ton lit !**

Elle le fusilla simplement du regard, et se détourna de lui, se rapprochant du Serdaigle qui écoutait Fanny raconter une blague moldue aux frères Potter et à Nicolas et Thomas. Comme toujours, ce furent Albus et James qui se mirent à rire, aux deux autres de s'entre-regarder sans comprendre la chute de l'histoire. Fanny soupira, se lançant dans l'explication détaillée de la blague qui perdit soudain tout son intérêt en se trouvant tout à coup décortiquée. Mais ce n'était plus cela qui faisait rire Rose : c'était la tête de ses deux amis qui tentaient tant bien que mal de suivre. Et lorsque, cinq minute après tout le monde, ils se mirent à rire, Rose s'apperçut qu'il manquait un éclat de rire. Il manquait celui de Lysander. Il n'avait même pas sourit. Il n'écoutait même plus ce que racontait Fanny, semblait plus vaguement intéressé par la conversation de Louis et William. Il semblait... dépassé, plus étourdi que distrait. Elle fronça les sourcils, sans voir que Scorpius faisait de même dans son dos.

\- **Ça va Lys' ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

Non. Non ça n'allait pas. Non, il allait tout simplement s'effondrer, épuisé. Il n'avait pourtant pas touché à Bieraubeurre qu'on lui avait servi, mais ses pensées le submergeaient un peu plus à chaque instant.

Le visage de Rose se pencha encore sur lui, un pensée lui traversa brusquement l'esprit, si fugace qu'il n'eut pas le temps de la saisir. Tout ce qu'il savait était que lorsqu'elle se dissipa, il avait posé ses lèvres tremblantes sur celles de la jeune fille.

Le silence tomba à leur table, alors qu'il s'écartaient brusquement, balbutiant des excuses qui ne devaient probablement pas avoir de sens. Il vit le regard intrigué ou mauvais des Potter-Weasley et se leva de table, se rependant encore en excuses, attrapant son manteau au passage, et sortant titubant des Trois Balais sans voir que James avait devancé Scorpius pour le suivre.

Sa tête tournait, il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, ce même cœur qui tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il lui faisait mal.

 **\- Lysander !**

Ne pas se retourner, surtout ne pas se retourner... Ne. Pas. Se. Retourner... Il le fit. James l'avait retenu par le bras, bien plus rapide, en bien meilleur forme que lui. Il l'attrappa par les épaules et le força à s'assoir par-terre dans la neige. Peu importait qu'il fasse froid : il était hors de question qu'il le laisse entrer au château dans la nuit dans cet état.

 **\- Prends un peu de neige et applique-la doucement sur ton visage, je te promet que ça calme.**

Mais les mains de Lysander tremblaient bien trop fort, et ses yeux écarquillés étaient trop pleins de larmes pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il faisait. Alors le jeune homme en ramassa à sa place, ôtant ses gants, et la fit doucement fondre sur les joues et le front de Lysander. Celui-ci serra les paupières en respirant plus fort encore, tressautant régulièrement, au contact de la glace pensait l'aîné Potter, au contact de sa peau en réalité.

Il rouvrit ses paupières fatiguées, le visage soucieux de James ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Encore une fois il n'eut pas de temps de réfléchir que déjà leurs bouches s'étaient rencontrées. Il l'embrassait furieusement, bien moins doucement qu'il n'avait embrassé Rose. Il dévorait ces lèvres avec desespoir, comme s'il cherchait à prendre ou à se défaire de quelque chose. James dut poser ses mains sur ses épaules pour les séparer.

 **\- Non...** , gémit-il en reprenant son souffle, agrippant ses cheveux à pleine main. **Que ça s'arrête...**

 **\- Lysander, calme-toi, ce... c'est pas grave si tu...**

 **\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir !** se révolta le jeune homme en s'éloignant encore plus loin de lui. **Rien ! Comment veux-tu qu'il y ait de la place pour de l'amour ou même... ou même du désir avec... avec tout ce qu'il y a dans ma tête !**

 **\- Laisse-moi te ramener, s'il te plaît...**

 **\- Non ! Tout ce que je te demande James, c'est de me laisser tranquille et de revenir à la taverne! Et de me laisser seul !**

 **\- Tu sais en me le demandant que je ne le ferai pas. Pas avec toi dans cet état.**

 **\- Alors tais-toi ! Ne me touche pas ! Ne dis rien ! Rien ! Et surtout... surtout... MET DES GANTS !**

Il avait hurlé, le regard halluciné, les mains agitées de spasmes effrayants. James, s'exécuta sans un mot, s'assit à un mètre de lui, adossé au mur. Et il écouta. Lysander pleurait. Lysander parlait. Lysander frissonnait en gémissant, il pleurait encore. Ce n'était plus Lysander. C'était un autre. Mais il ne pouvait pas être le jeune homme qui avait charmé tout le compartiment le jour de leur rentrée. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme aggripper si fortement les cheveux qu'il s'en arrachait, il se leva d'un bond, revenant aux Trois Balais. Leurs amis parlaient encore, s'inquiétant pour le Serdaigle. James ne leur adressa pas un regard, plongeant simplement ses yeux dans ceux de Scorpius qui le suivit sans un mot.

Rose les regarda partir, intriguée, agacée. Son cousin revint à peine cinq minutes plus tard, elle frissonna en le voyant arriver. Il était très pâle, et surtout il était seul. Où était passé Scorpius ? Où était allé Lysander ? La réponse en ce moment importait peu. La main de Fanny sur son épaule ne l'appaisait pas, elle tremblait de rage. De rage contre son frère, contre son ami, contre ses amis, contre tous ceux qui l'avaient retenue, qui avaient laissé James la devancer, qui l'avaient tout bonnement empêchée de sortir.

Le regard qu'elle lança à son cousin lorsqu'il revint dans la taverne, sans Scorpius, sembla faire son effet, il baissa la tête. Elle l'entendit marmonner que Lysander était rentré. Elle eut envie de le giffler, de lui crier qu'elle était bien assez grande, que c'était à elle de chasser Lysander s'il devait être chassé, et non à eux. Est-ce qu'ils avaient senti ces lèvres sur les leurs ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient vu son regard lorsqu'il s'était écarté ?

 **\- Ai-je au moins le droit de demander pourquoi il a fallu que tu fasses appeler Scorpius ?** siffla-t-elle en direction de James.

 **\- Scorpius ?**

 **\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote !** s'écria-t-elle en se relevant. **Je sais que tu lui as fait signe de venir !**

 **\- Je n'ai pas...**

Il lui mentait. Et étrangement c'est ce qui la blessa le plus. Ce ne fut même pas le fait qu'il l'ai empêchée de rejoindre le Serdaigle. Ou peut-être cela lui fit-il mal... parce qu'il lui mentait pour la même raison qu'il l'avait retenue.

Elle saisit son manteau et se dirigea comme une furie vers la porte des Trois Balais. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'elle manqua de se raviser, et qu'elle regarda en direction de ses amis. Fanny et les deux garçons la regardaient d'un air entendu, elle sut qu'ils lui raconteraient le lendemain ce qu'il s'était dit.

 **\- Quand vous reverrez Scorpius, vous lui direz que c'est vous aussi qui m'enfermez dans ma bulle !** cracha-t-elle à sa famille.

Le froid lui mordit le visage, elle enfila son bonnet et son écharpe à la hâte. Elle allait partir vers le château quand un détail attira son attention. La neige le long du mur de la taverne avait été retournée, comme si quelqu'un s'y était assis... ou plutôt comme s'il s'y était recroquevillé. La personne s'était ensuite relevée, et avait pris le chemin du château. Lysander sans doute, songea-t-elle en sentant son cœur se serrer. Et sans surprise, elle remarqua que d'autres traces de pas accompagnaient les siennes. Celles de Scorpius à n'est pas douter. Pourtant il y avait encore quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle soupira, consciente que son esprit faisait sans doute une montagne de ce qui venait de se produire mais ce fut le mensonge de James qui la poussa à suivre les pas. Ce ne fut pas difficile, même lorsqu'elles disparaissaient, sans doutee effacées par une cape ou un coup de vent, elle réapparaissaient un peu plus loin, guidant inlassablement la jeune fille vers le château. Celle-ci se mit brusquement à courir. Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre pourquoi. C'est qu'une des paires de pas n'était justement pas formée de pas. C'était une traînée, un fossé.

Elle cessa brusquement sa course, elle appercevait les trois silhouettes à présent. Elle reconnut sans peine les deux chevelures blondes qui se reflétaient à la lumière de la Lune, et ne mit pas longtemps à identifier Lorcan comme étant le troisième homme. À partir de là, elle avança plus doucement. Rien ne lui servait de courir, elle ne voulait pas courir. Elle savait où ils allaient de toute façon, et elle savait comment y aller. Lysander ne semblait pas en état de lui parler, puisque c'était vraisemblablement lui que les deux adolescents montaient vers le château.

Elle les suivit, presque machinalement, les regarda discrètement monter les escaliers, puis se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle des Serdaigle. Sans surprise, elle vit Scorpius y entrer avec Lorcan, portant toujours Lysander. Elle s'accouda a une fenêtre et attendit, le regard rivé vers la Lune. Elle songea à l'étrange tournure qu'avait pris cette année. Elle songea à cette solitude qui la rongeait malgré ses amis, elle songea à sa famille, elle songea à tous ces gens qu'elle cotoyait depuis des années et qu'elle apprenait soudain à connaître. Il y avait William qui passait de plus en plus de temps avec eux. Et puis il y avait Lysander. En y réfléchissant, c'était tout naturellement qu'il était devenu leur ami, surtout le sien songea-t-elle jalousement : ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfant. Luna était la marraine d'Albus. Et pourtant, étrangement jamais il n'avait été proche d'eux. À croire qu'il n'était là que pour passer un bon moment avec les Potter-Weasley, juste pour un réveillon, juste pour une soirée, juste pour disparaître dans la nuit avec un simple au-revoir aux lèvres. Aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais pensé à lui écrire. Jamais. En y songeant elle eut honte, elle eut honte car elle croyait ressentir ce que Lysander devait sentir vibrer au plus profond de lui-même. Il était seul, il n'avait que son frère sur qui il s'appuyait de toutes ses forces.

Elle cessa un instant de respirer. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait songé ainsi à Lysander. Jamais elle ne l'avait défini comme quelqu'un de fragile, de seul. D'ailleurs il ne l'était pas... il avait Lorcan, il avait Scorpius. Scorpius... Elle ne s'expliquait pas que le meilleur ami d'Albus ait raccompagné Lysander à la place de James... À sa place à elle peut-être. Scorpius n'avait jamais approché Scamander, ne lui avait jamais parlé en privé que le jour de la rentrée.

Elle releva la tête, les sens en alerte, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Ce devait être cela. Ce devait être à cause de ce qui s'était passé la jour de la rentrée. Ce jour-là Lysander avait paniqué aussi, il s'était enfui de la même façon et c'était Scorpius qui l'avait suvi.

* * *

 _Lorcan regarda partir le Serpentard, sans un mot. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il respira. Enfin. Enfin ils avaient trouvé une possible issue. Il releva la tête vers le lit de son frère, s'y hissa. Le jeune homme dormait sous les couvertures, paisible et serein, grâce à un sort qu'il avait trouvé dans un des livres de sortilèges de sa grand-mère maternelle, celle qui était morte au cours de l'un d'eux. Il se souvenait l'avoir pour la première fois essayé lorsqu'il avait quinze ans, sur des animaux d'abord, sur lui-même ensuite. Il se rappelait combien il avait eu peur, tremblé comme une feuille lorsqu'il avait pointé sa baguette sur lui-même, mais il n'avait pas non-plus oublié combien il avait été heureux de s'éveiller. Il avait senti que ses angoisses s'étaient envolées... Alors il s'était mis à exercer ce sort sur son frère lorsque celui-ci était trop angoissé pour dormir. Lorsqu'il entendait Lysander trembler dans son lit, il lui proposait de l'aider. Ce n'était pas une potion, donc pas une drogue, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que leur grand-mère l'avait mis au point..._

 _Son coeur se serra: c'était la toute première fois qu'il ensorcelait son frère sans son accord. Pourtant, en le regardant ainsi dormir, il sourit. Lysander ne dormait plus depuis des nuits, celle-ci était peut-être artificielle, mais au moins... au moins elle lui faisait oublier juste quelques heures toutes ses terreurs._

 _Il se pencha sur le visage angélique de l'adolescent et l'embrassa sur le front. Le jeune homme remua un peu, mais ne s'éveilla pas. Lorcan le contempla longtemps durant, à la lumière de la Lune qui entrait par les grandes fenêtres. Et il sourit. Il sourit car soudain, il lui semblait distinguer la couleur de l'espoir sur les joues pâles de son frère._

* * *

Le passage des Serdaigle s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Malefoy livide. Il se mit ausiitôt à courir, il aurait continué si Rose ne s'était pas placée en travers de son chemin. Elle le fixa de ses grand yeux bruns, son visage étant à lui-seul un point d'interrogation.

 **\- Rose... Rose je n'ai pas le temps...**

 **\- Et bien trouve-le** , répondit-elle froidement.

 **\- Une autre fois Rose, mais là je dois...**

 **\- Que dois-tu faire ?** l'interrompit-elle.

 **\- Je dois aller voir Lily.**

Elle crut avoir mal entendu.

 **\- J'aurais pu ramener Lysander si tu me l'avais demandé, au lieu de me visser à ma chaise. Et alors tu aurais pu passer tout le temps du monde avec Lily,** grinça-t-elle.

 **\- Rose je t'en prie, ce n'est pas le moment...**

 **\- Je veux juste comprendre, je veux juste savoir commement il va** , reprit-elle d'une voix douce, sentant sa colère retomber.

 **\- Il ira bien... Il est juste épuisé.**

 **\- Par quoi ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais !** répliqua-t-il avec agressivité.

 **\- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile ! Vous avez dû le porter. Et que je sâches, ce n'est pas un baiser qui fait perdre connaissance !**

Il la regarda comme si c'était la première fois, comme s'il venait de se rappeler que Scamander avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au vu de l'attitude du Serdaigle, elle savait déjà qu'elle ne lui en reparlerait pas... pas tout de suite. Mais elle voulait comprendre pourquoi son ami l'avait empêchée de le suivre.

 **\- Je t'en prie Scorpius. Je... je ne suis pas en colère seulement... seulement je veux savoir. Je veux savoir ce que tu sais, ce qui t'a poussé à me retenir.**

 **\- Parce que tu n'es plus la même, Rose,** murmura-t-il sans la regarder.

 **\- À qui la faute ?** répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Il la regarda étrangement. Un peu de regret, un océan de tristesse, une goutte de crainte. Il accéléra le pas.

 **\- Il faut que j'aille trouver Lily !** dit-il sans lui répondre.

La jeune femme le regarda partir, sans chercher plus à le suivre, bouillante de rage: il lui semblait qu'il avait manqué un morceau à leur conversation. Il l'avait retenue parce qu'elle n'était plus la même? Était-ce vraiment tout ce qu'il avait pu inventer comme phrase toute prête, juste bonne à couper court à une discussion? Elle demeura un long moment, fixant la silhouette de son ami lorsqu'il sortit du château, courant dans le parc. Si elle avait eu des yeux de basilic, le jeune Malefoy se serrait transformé en statue de glace.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu, Rose tourna la tête vers le bec d'oiseau qui condamnait l'entrée de la Tour de Serdaigle. Elle aurait aimé y monter et demander ce qui s'était passé. Elle aurait aimé le faire tout de suite car le lendemain il serait trop tard. Lysander serait redevenu l'être avenant qu'il était, il serait de nouveau souriant, ferait comme si l'incident n'avait jamais eu lieu. À cette pensée son cœur se serra pourtant elle tourna les talons. Les escaliers la menèrent sans encombre à sa tour. Elle traversa la salle commune et se jeta sur son lit. Elle ne souvint pas de s'être endormie.

* * *

 _Je précise juste une chose: la réaction de Lysander après avoir embrassé James n'a rien à voir avec celle d'un homosexuel refoulé (soit dit en passant, je ne suis absolument pas homophobe et je lis volontier des slash). Il les a embrassé par instinct, vous comprendrez le reste plus tard... ;-)_


	6. Sur ses lèvres et sur ses mains

_Coucou tout le monde! :-)_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre de notre aventure, plus long que les autres (il me semble que c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici). Il y a l'explication à une toute petite interrogation, mais l'essentiel tardera encore deux ou trois chapitre (non non, mon but n'est pas de vous faire poireauter... mais si je dévoile tout dès le début il n'y a plus d'histoire!). Dîtes-moi ce que vous en penserez. En bien, en mal: peu importe, c'est ce que vous pensez qui compte._

 _Merci à Promesse et missflower62 qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser un com'! =D_

 _promesse: le commentaire met parfois un temps à être affiché, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je l'avais reçu. Merci d'avoir voulu que je le vois :) Contente que le portrait que j'ai fait de Lily te plaise, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue! Pour James, je suis aussi heureuse que tu l'apprécie car il aura un rôle assez primordial (à sa façon...) . Je n'ai pas spécialement de préférence entre James et Albus, mais c'est vrai qu'on retrouve plus souvent l'aîné en crétin fini (héhé... peut-être que j'en ai eu marre...). J'essaye en effet de faire le moins de faute possible (ça m'énerve tellement quand je trouve des fautes de grammaire toute bête! alors si jamais tu en retrouves (parce que je suis certaine qu'il y en aura) n'hésite pas à me le signaler!). Tu trouveras en effet les réponses à toute tes interrogations... mais plus tard. Ce chapitre est le dernier avant le début de la chute. Mais je n'en dis pas plus! ;-) Merci encore pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu ais pris le temps d'écrire, et aussi de savoir que tu apprécie pour l'instant ce que j'écris! À bientôt!_

 _Bonne lecture à tous!_

 _Disclaimer: L'histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que l'histoire de la Génération Suivante!_

* * *

Le paysage défilait sous ses yeux, mort et morne. Il y avait bien Will et Louis pour amuser la gallerie mais pour une fois elle était terriblement irritée de leurs plaisanteries. Il y avait bien la main rassurante de Fanny parfois sur son épaule mais elle s'en dégageait. Elle ne savait pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, elle ne savait pourquoi elle avait envie de giffler Scorpius. Alors elle se tut, alors elle ne dit rien, alors elle garda le silence.

 **\- Rosie, je ne comprends pas non-plus ce qui s'est passé... mais si tu veux en parler...**

Elle manqua de l'envoyer au diable, quand elle reconnut Albus. Son cousin la regardait de ses magnifiques yeux verts, l'air préoccupé. Elle ne répondit pas mais ne se détourna pas. Doucement, comme s'il craignait de la brusquer, il lui prit le bras, elle se leva avec lui, fusillant Scorpius et James du regard au passage. Son cousin la conduisit dans le couloir. Là, il se tourna vers elle, il lui caressa la joue, comme pour effacer l'air blessé qu'elle affichait. Il n'en fallut par plus pour qu'elle ne fonde en larme. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle les laisse couler avant qu'elle ne commence à hurler.

Alors elle se mit à parler. Elle lui avoua sa colère, sa sensation d'abandon, le trouble qu'avaient jeté en elle les paroles de Scorpius.

 **\- Il n'avait pas le droit de me dire ça...** , hoqueta-t-elle. **Il ne pouvait me dire ça et ensuite me demander de retourner dans ma bulle à la première vague ! Il n'avait pas le droit de m'empêcher d'aller questionner Lysander ! Même si c'était pour qu'il me dise que c'était une erreur, même si c'était pour qu'il me brise le cœur, au moins... au moins je ne me sentirais pas si mal.**

 **\- Écoute Rosie, je sais qu'il n'a pas été très intelligent d'agir ainsi...**

 **\- Ne le défends pas !** cracha-t-elle.

À sa grande surprise, son cousin baissa la tête, l'air aussi blessé qu'elle.

 **\- Moi aussi je lui en veux Rose** , murmura-t-il finalement. **Moi aussi je me sens mis à l'écart. Crois-tu qu'il a accepté de m'expliquer quoique ce soit? Crois-moi, j'ai aussi l'impression d'être abandonné des personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance ! Scorpius me cache quelque chose, James semble savoir quoi... Ils savent quelque chose que je pourrais savoir... mais au lieu de me dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas m'expliquer – ce qui me ferait mal mais que je comprendrais – ils mentent ou se taisent !**

Rose hôcha tristement la tête. Mais elle tremblait encore.

 **\- C'est comme s'ils me traitaient comme une enfant... comme si je n'étais pas capable de...**

 **\- Et si tu allais lui parler Rosie ?**

Elle le regarda avec un pauvre sourire. Lui parler ? Elle n'en avait plus la force, elle n'en avait plus le courage. Albus sembla comprendre. Tout doucement il posa ses doigts sur son visage et en essuya les dernières larmes.

 **\- Tu le feras? ?** répéta-t-il à voix basse.

Sans un mot elle acquiesça, et à sa grande surprise il la ramena dans le compartiment, se rassit. Et ce fut tout. Il se remit à bavarder avec Scorpius, le taquinant un rien plus agressivement sur la façon dont il tenait la main de Lily, répondant un rien plus vertement à son frère mais en somme tout était normal.

* * *

La neige était tombée, Molly avait ensorcelé le manteau blanc afin qu'il ne fonde pas et se renouvelle malgré les allées et venues. Noël, comme toujours se fêtait au Terrier, avec toujours plus de monde. C'est pourquoi les Potter-Weasley s'installaient toujours quelques jours avant le réveillon afin d'aider le couple vieillissant.

Il y avait du monde mais c'était finalement très simple : toute la famille (ce qui représentait déjà une trentaine de personnes) et les amis les plus proches des adultes. C'est ainsi que Neville et Luna passaient tous les réveillons avec eux. Et puis depuis déjà plusieurs années Scorpius passait Noël là-bas, et Albus allait chez lui pour le Nouvel An. Cette année ne fut pas une exception, ils étaient finalement une quarantaine. Les tentes avaient été plantées dans le jardin, on aurait dit qu'un campement s'était installé. La vue du jardin pavé d'abris avait toujours amusé James, pourtant il était toujours saisi de la simplicité des soirées malgré le nombre d'invités... Il était surpris et soulagé que tout se passe aussi simplement.

Il y avait aussi ce moment, toujours solemnel, toujours dramatique, le 23 décembre de chaque année: Scorpius arrivant au Terrier. Les Potter-Weasley avaient eu beau dire aux Malfoy qu'ils pouvaient transplaner directement dans le jardin, ceux-ci sonnaient inlassablement à la grille moldue du jardin. Tout le monde se souvenait de la première venue du Serpentard et de ses parents: Scorpius ne s'était pas précipité vers Albus, l'avait arrêté un regard avant de se tourner vers son père. Drago Malfoy était très pâle, le visage figé, et son épouse se tenait à son bras, sans un sourire, mais ses yeux doux fixant un à un les visages de ceux qui s'approchaient. Astoria Malfoy était un femme qui pouvait sembler froide et effacée, qui pouvait passer pour la parfaite épouse Sang-pur, cependant cette impression s'envolait lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux sur son mari: ce n'était pas du respect ni de l'obéissance que l'on lisait dans ce regard, c'était de la tendresse, de l'amour, et un parfum de joie de vivre.

Elle avait simplement souri à Drago et Scorpius, avant de se tourner vers Ginny.

 **\- Nous vous confions Scorpius,** avait-elle murmuré, charmant par son regard la plus jeune de la fratrie Weasley. **Je ne pense pas qu'il vous pose de problème, il est une terreur chez nous mais un enfant sage chez les autres,** avait-elle ajouté avec un clin d'oeil à son fils.

Des mots simple en apparence, affligeant de banalités, pourtant c'étaient les mots justes. Ginny avait souri, s'était avancée la première pour l'inviter à entrer. Les enfants avaient ri tout bas de voir la tête qu'avait eu Harry lorsqu'il avait vu sa femme "fraterniser avec l'ennemi" comme il disait souvent en plaisantant. Il avait eu l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de se prendre une gifle, avait machinalement regardé Drago. Celui-ci affichait la même expression, avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

 **\- Avoue que tu t'attendais à une dragonne, Potter,** avait-il persiffler.

 **\- Papa!** s'était exclamé Scorpius pour le faire taire.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Scorpius, nous n'allons pas nous entre-tuer et tu vas rester ici... mais avoue que l'on ne pouvait pas se rencontrer sans piques.**

Harry était rentré dans la maison, sans un mot. Et à la surprise générale, c'était Ron qui s'était avancé vers le père et son fils. Il l'avait toisé avec un visage indéchiffrable, avant de présenter simplement sa main tendue.

 **\- En s'approchant d'Albus, ton fils s'est aussi approché de ma fille. Je mentirais si je disais que ça m'enchante, mais on ne va pas faire payer à nos enfants le prix de nos querelles passées.**

Rose avait senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle avait courru vers son père. Bien sûr elle savait que son père avait changé, mais jamais il ne lui en avait donné une telle preuve.

Elle se souvenait que lors de son entrée à Poudlard, ce dernier lui avait dit de ne pas approcher Scorpius... Sa requête avait été lamentablement ignorée. C'était tremblante que sa fille lui avait appris qu'elle s'était prise d'affection pour le jeune Serpentard, elle avait confié à ses cousins qu'elle craignait qu'il ne lui envoie une Beuglante. Mais c'était une lettre toute simple qui était arrivée. Ou plutôt non... ce n'était pas un message ordinaire. Son père avait pris soin de son écriture cette fois-ci, il lui parlait avec une lucidité, une sagesse qui les avait tous supris. Oui, il avait haï Malfoy. Oui, il avait espéré que ses enfants demeurent loin de lui et de son fils. Non, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais dès lors qu'il avait appris qu'Albus était réparti à Serpentard, il avait su que ce souhait ne serait jamais exaucé. Albus était trop doux, et Rose trop proche de lui pour que Scorpius ne lui vole pas un morceau de son cœur si immense. Car sa fille avait un cœur sublime, lui avait-il écrit avec tendresse. Et au jour d'aujourd'hui, Rose disait encore que cette lettre de son père était la plus belle qu'elle ait jamais reçu.

L'arrivée des Malfoy le 23 décembre avait depuis perdu de sa lourdeur. Gnny s'avançait désormais la première pour embrasser Astoria, l'inviter à entrer prendre le café. Et leurs maris les suivaient à l'intérieur, encore mal à l'aise. C'étaient les deux femmes qui parlaient, qui riaient. La conversations avait parfois duré dix minutes, parfois deux heures, et il en était de même lorsque les Potter raccompagnaient les deux adolescents au Manoir des Malfoy. Ils avaient changé de demeure, Harry en avait fait la remarque lors de sa première visite, sans évoquer les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans l'ancien. Drago avait pourtant senti la remarque indirecte, s'était tourné vers son ancien rival, le visage défait.

 **\- J'ai fait des erreurs, Potter,** avait-il admis gravement. **Mon père a commis des crimes, et ma mère l'y a suivi. Mais les temps ont changé, les gens aussi. Tu sais tout cela, sinon tu ne me laisserais pas ton fils. Le passé ne peut être changé, mais je refuse qu'il me colle à la peau, encore moins qu'il colle à celle de mon fils. Dans notre ancien manoir, il y avait trop d'ombre. Je voulais depuis longtemps le quitter, mais je ne m'y suis résolu que lorsque Scorpius est né.**

 **\- Tu as réussi dans ton entreprise,** avait murmuré Ginny. **Ton fils te ressemble terriblement, mais ce n'est pas un Drago enfant que j'ai eu sous les yeux à Noël, c'est un enfant comme les autres.**

La discussion s'était arrêté là, Astoria avait entraîné sa famille et les Potter à l'intérieur. Et chaque année, le même manège se répétait, à l'exception que cette années Rose et Lily accompagneraient Albus chez les Malfoy.

Ainsi, comme chaque année, les parents de Scorpius s'avancèrent dans le jardin, comme chaque année la neige devint immortelle. Le Terrier était transformé, il n'y avait que les aiguilles de Molly qui tricotaient toutes seules (elles étaient plusieurs paires d'aiguilles en même temps soit-dit en passant) pour rappeler que cette maison étaient bien celle des grand-parents Weasley.

* * *

Ses yeux parcoururent son visage dans la glace. On disait que son visage était charmeur, mais qui savait ce qu'il y avait sous ce sourire, ce qui se cachait sous ce regard ? Qui savait que ce regard avait souvent parcouru ses joues en espérant les voir livide ? Qui avait sentit que ses oreilles étaient épuisées d'entendre battre son sang dans ses temps ? Personne sans doute, personne ne l'avait compris. Alors ses lèvres demeurèrent closes, dessinant ce qui ressemblait à un sourire, ce qui était un grimace, et ses manches se rabatirent sur ses poignet, cachant ces veines qui ne demandaient qu'à être tailladées.

* * *

James regardait Lily danser aux côtés de Scorpius lorsqu'une voix l'interpella-

 **\- Viens danser James, ne reste pas planter assis, les parents occupent bien assez de place !**

Ça c'était Dominique, la sœur aînée de Louis. Dominique qui avait décidé que tous devaient danser. Il soupira, attrappant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

 **\- Ne fais pas comme si tu devais aller à Azkaban** , grommela-t-elle. **Ou je te promets que tu trouveras jamais de fille qui veuille de toi !**

 **\- Toute les filles n'aiment pas danser** , objecta-t-il, amusé.

 **\- Cite-moi un seul exemple...**

 **\- Rose.**

 **\- J'allais dire à part Rose. Rose est Rose, c'est le Prince Charmant qui lui fera aimer la danse !**

 **\- Rose est assez grande pour se débrouiller seule !** la coupa James.

 **\- Ai-je dit le contraire ?**

Dominique le regarda avec un sourire amusé. Elle avait de nouveau réussi à le faire marcher. Mais ce que personne n'avait pris la peine de comprendre était que c'était précisément pour entendre que sa cousine pouvait y arriver seule qu'elle provoquait les autres. Oui. Rose pouvait se débrouiller sans l'aide de personne, elle avait été la première à le comprendre. Ses cousins avaient beau le clamer, ils ne l'avaient jamais accepté... et quoiqu'il en dise, Scorpius non-plus.

Rose entendit-elle ces mots ? Entendit-elle sa cousine la défendre à mots voilés ? Peut-être. Peut-être car personne ne compris ce qu'elle fit. Personne sauf Albus. Albus qui la regarda droit dans les yeux. Albus qui la fixa de ses iris émeraude jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détourne, l'oeil étincellant. De sa démarche légère elle traversa la salon. Elle ne dansait pas. Déjà gracieuse, elle n'en avait pas besoin.

 **\- Danse avec moi.**

Lysander la dévisage avec l'ombre d'un sourire, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait faire, comme s'il l'attendait. Il regarda sa main tendue avant d'avancer la sienne, avec ce qui ressemblait à un soupir. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra en l'entendant mais n'y songea plus dès lors qu'il lui sourit. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Scorpius faire un geste vers eux, elle s'apprêta à répliquer mais à sa grande surprise, c'est Lorcan qui l'en dissuada. Lorcan. Lorcan qu'ils connaissaient encore moins que Lysander. Lorcan à qui Scorpius obéit pourtant... Il faudrait vraiment que Malfoy lui explique, qu'il cesse de lui mentir.

Mais bien vite elle ne songea plus à cela, elle croisa simplement le regard de son cavalier. Celui-ci était peut-être un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire mais il arborait ce sourire qu'elle adorait tant. Il lui tenait la main si doucement qu'il lui semblait qu'il la frôlait à peine.

 **\- Merci** , souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

 **\- Pour quoi ?**

 **\- Pour avoir accepté** , murmura-t-elle simplement.

Un autre sourire lui suffit. Jusqu'à ce que Hugo bouscule par mégarde le danseur. Poussé en avant, Lysander trébucha, se rattrappant presque aussitôt mais aggrippant par reflexe la main de sa cavalière. Il se redressa s'excusant. Mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Déjà elle le sentait s'éloigner, déjà la main qu'elle sentait sur sa taille semblait s'envoler, son sourire s'était évanoui. Les doigts ne lâchèrent pourtant pas les siens, les serrant compulsivement.

 **\- Lys'...**

Il releva les yeux vers elle, elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

 **\- Pardon... pardon Rose... je... je ne voulais pas...**

 **\- Lysander, calme-toi. C'est oublié** , sourit-elle en posant sa paume sur sa joue.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent encore alors qu'il s'écartait violemment, s'excusant encore une fois, avant de se ruer vers le couloir. Elle esquissa un geste pour le suivre mais Scorpius lui barra la route, le visage fermé.

 **\- Laisse-moi passer** , lança-t-elle froidement.

 **\- Vraiment Rose, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.**

 **\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser passer.**

 **\- S'il te plaît Rose...**

 **\- Non Scorpius !** s'écria-t-elle, perdant le peu de sang froid qu'elle avait face à lui. **J'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour la dernière des idotes ! J'en ai marre que TU me prennes pour la dernière des idotes ! Je sais ce que je fais ! Et tout ce que je veux, c'est comprendre ! Je veux savoir pourquoi il s'enfuit, pourquoi il s'est enfui ! Et si je ne dois pas le savoir, qu'il me le dise lui-même !**

Ses beaux yeux lançaient des éclairs, pourtant son ami ne semblait pas disposer à la laisser passer. Elle esquissa un geste, un seul vers sa poche où était dissimulée sa baguette quand une longue main se posa sur l'épaule du blond.

 **\- Laisse-la Scorpius. Elle a raison, c'est à Lys' d'en décider, pas à toi.**

C'était Lorcan. Toujours Lorcan. Encore ce jeune homme que Scorpius ne connaissait en rien et à qui il obéit pourtant, baissant la tête, s'écartant du chemin de la jeune fille.

 **\- C'est presque vexant de voir que tu écoutes davantage les inconnus que ta meilleure amie** , cracha-t-elle en saisissant deux capes au hasard pour sortir..

Comme à Pré-au-Lard, le froid lui mordit le visage, pourtant cette fois elle ignora cette sensation, gardant les manteaux sur son bras. La neige était tombée, et tombait encore. Ses pieds avaient laissé des traces de pas dans ce coton immaculé, jusqu'à un recoin du jardin. Elle reconnut l'arbre, elle y était grimpé un nombre incalculable de fois lorsqu'elle était enfant. Nouant les deux étoffes autour de sa taille, elle pointa sa baguette sur ses chaussures, faisant disparaître ses talons, et elle posa son pied sur le tronc noueux, se hissant sans peine trois mètres plus haut, sur la branche sur laquelle le jeune homme s'était assis. Il la regarda monter d'un air presque craintif. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il saisit la cape qu'elle lui tendait et murmura un merci qu'elle remarqua que ses joues scintillaient et ses yeux humides. Elle eut soudain honte d'être venue. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le voir pleurer... c'était comme si elle l'observait depuis sa fenêtre avec des jumelles. Sans trop s'en rendre compte elle fit un geste pour se relever.

Elle sentit comme de la glace sur son poignet, comme un zéphyr gelé.

 **\- Reste** , murmura Lysander d'une voix voilée.

Elle demeura. Le souffle d'air s'était défait de sa peau aussitôt qu'elle s'était rassise. Son cœur lui faisait mal alors qu'elle entendait le jeune homme sangloter. Ses yeux glissèrent vers sa fragile silhouette qu'il avait recroquevillée. Doucement, elle tendit les bras vers lui, l'enlaçant doucement. Mais dès que le bout de sa paume effleura par hasard son cou, il se redressa, sursauta. Il ne pleurait plus, semblait bien trop abattu pour sangloter.

 **\- Pardon Rose** , murmura-t-il alors en essuyant ses joues. **Tu... tu dois croire que je te prends pour une pestiféré mais... je... je t'assure que ce n'est pas ça...**

Elle hôcha simplement la tête, l'ombre d'un sourire au fond de ses yeux. Il le lui rendit, les lèvres tremblantes.

 **\- Tu dois me prendre pour un fou...**

 **\- Non. Je... je ne crois pas que tu sois fou. Tu es juste...**

 **\- Malheureux** , souffla-t-il en étouffant un nouveau sanglot.

 **\- Oui** , avoua-t-elle, surprise de la sincérité du jeune homme. **Tu as parfois l'air de porter le poid du monde sur tes épaules... alors que l'instant précédent tu semblait encore voler comme un oiseau.**

 **\- C'est ce qu'on m'a souvent dit** , grinça-t-il amèrement. **Ce n'est pas si loin de la vérité.**

Alors brusquement il lui saisit la main. Son corps tressaillant tout entier n'échappa à la jeune fille mais il respira en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour la contempler.

 **\- Si je le voulais, je pourrais te dire toute tes peurs, je pourrais te dire ce qui t'arrivera le mois prochain, je pourrais te conter comment finira cette nuit** – ses yeux se tournèrent vers les étoiles – **je pourrais te dire tout ce que Scorpius voudra te dire lorsque tu retourneras dans le salon... mais...**

 **\- Mais tu ne le feras pas** , souffla-t-elle doucement en posant son autres main sur celle qui couvrait déjà la sienne.

 **\- Je ne peux pas Rose... je n'en ai pas la force...**

Sa voix se brisa encore une fois alors qu'il se dégageait brusquement.

 **\- Il n'y a pas que cela, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda-t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur son épaule.

 **-J** **e n'ai jamais voulu lire l'avenir** – il se tourna vers elle, le regard éperdu **je n'ai jamais désiré lire dans leur pensées mais... je suis né ainsi. Et je donnerais ma vie entière pour me défaire de ce fardeau. Ma vie entière** , répéta-t-il avec un accent terrible.

Un étrange silence passa entre eux.

 **\- Lys'** , murmura-t-elle doucement. **Je suis certaine que tu as déjà entendu cette phrase des milliards de fois mais... savoir ce qui arrivera aux autres n'est peut-être pas si... dramatique...**

 **\- Tu es adorable Rose** , sourit-il. **Mais tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est que de ne pas pouvoir prendre... la main de quiconque sans avoir des dizaines d'images affluant soudain dans ton cerveau...**

 **\- Il n'y a pas qu'avec ta main, n'est-ce pas... Lorsque je te touche... tu trésailles...**

 **\- Tu pourrais me toucher dans le dos que je le verrais tout de même, tu pourrais poser ta main sur ma nuque que je le sentirais, tu pourrais la poser sur ma joue que je le saurais, tu pourrais... tu pourrais poser tes lèvres sur les miennes que je le verrais plus clairement encore.**

Elle rougit un peu, c'était la première fois qu'ils reparlaient du baiser qu'il lui avait volé.

 **\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfui à Pré-au-Lard...**

 **\- Je suis désolé Rose. Je... je ne voulais pas le faire... et je ne voulais pas m'enfuir mais... j'ai eu honte. C'était comme si je regardais ta vie par un judas... je ne voulais pas... je...**

 **\- Ça n'est pas grave Lys'.**

 **\- Ça l'est Rose !** répliqua-t-il d'une voix forte. J **e ne dirai rien de ce que j'ai vu, pas même à toi... sauf que je sais que c'était ton premier baiser. Et je te l'ai volé ! Mais je... je te promets que je ne savais pas que je verrais tout cela ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! je... je ne voulais pas...**

 **\- C'était le tien aussi** , murmura-t-elle doucement en posant sur la sienne sa main recouverte de sa cape. **Toi aussi c'était la première fois que tu embrassais quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Alors comment aurais-tu pu savoir ?**

Il haletait violemment, alors elle l'attira encore contre elle. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, enserrant sa taille de ses bras fragiles. Elle caressa doucement ses mèches, chantonnant à son oreille, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de trembler.

 **\- Mais tu sais Lysander... ça ne me gêne pas que ce soit toi qui ait vu tout cela** , souffla-t-elle soudain.

Il s'écarta d'elle, elle craignit de l'avoir effrayé, pourtant ce ne fut pas de la crainte qu'elle lut dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle y plongea les siens.

 **\- Rose... tu ne sais pas...**

 **\- Alors apprends-moi.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas celui...**

 **\- Tu l'es Lys'** , le coupa-t-elle.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi sûre d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi certaine de quelque chose, et tout ce qu'elle voulait était qu'il la croit.

 **\- Et Lys... si c'est cela qui te fait peur... je peux te le cacher.**

Elle tira doucement sa baguette de sa manche, la pointa sur sa bouche. Ses lèvres nues se colorèrent en carmin. Presque craintif, du bout des doigts il les effleura du bout des doigts.

 **\- Il est magique, il ne tâche pas** , souffla-t-elle avec un brin d'humour. **Et surtout il couvre chaque ligne de ma bouche.**

Comme souvent les Potter-Weasley avaient organisé un ami invisible avec les Scamander et les Londubats, mais jamais elle n'avait rien eu à offrir au jeune homme, cette année-là c'était à Fred qu'elle avait dû offrir. Pourtant en voyant le regard de Lysander, elle sut que personne n'aurait jamais rien pu lui offrir de plus beau. Elle le revit. Elle revit ce sourire solaire se former sur son visage pâle. Elle le vit approcher son visage du sien, elle posa la première ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et elle le sentit. Elle le sentit fondre sur sa bouche, l'embrassant presque avec fureur et tant de douceur pourtant. Ses mains délicates coulaient dans ses cheveux, et elle aggripait le devant de sa cape afin de s'assurer de ne pas le toucher. _Merci_ , souffla-t-il en reprenant un instant son souffle. Pour ce simple mot, pour le soulagement qu'elle sentait dans sa voix, pour son sourire, elle acceptait sans rechigner de ne jamais pouvoir le toucher autrement que par sa bouche. Il l'attira contre lui, elle entendit les battements de son cœur contre son oreille, et ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Elle se sentait si bien contre lui, et il semblait si bien.

 **\- Tu es merveilleuse** , souffla-t-il en respirant ses cheveux.

 **\- Ce n'est qu'un sort tout simple** , répondit-elle doucement.

 **\- Et ma grand-mère qui créait des sorts compliqués... C'est dans la simplicité qu'est la vrai magie !** s'exclama-t-il en tenant son visage en coupe.

Il rayonnait, son sourire illuminait la nuit de Noël. Elle ne résista pas à l'envie de gouter ce sourire.

* * *

On les vit revenir, enveloppés dans leurs capes, riant ensemble, un éclair rieur passa sur le visage des autres. Ils se parlaient tout bas, se tenaient la main. La seule chose qui en étonna plus d'un fut que Rose portait des gants que personne ne lui avaient jamais vu. C'était presque des gants mousseline, très léger, très fin, presque transparent. Le genre de gants que personne ne porte en hiver... Il n'y eut que la famille de Lysander et Scorpius pour comprendre. On vit s'embuer les yeux de Luna qui s'approcha d'eux et les embrassa chaleureusement sur la joue, avant de serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras. Un geste qui avait un affreux de goût de vieux jeux pour tous, encore une fois ils ne furent que quelques uns à comprendre. L'étreinte de Luna avait une couleur semblable à celle de son fils, même si elle n'était pas si timide. Luna. Aérienne. Elle portait bien son nom.

Rose sentit la main de Lysander sur son bras qui la détacha doucement de sa mère avec un sourire. Luna sourit alors simplement, tardant quelques secondes à lâcher les mains de la jeune fille. Ses doigts fins caressèrent l'étoffe des gants, un léger sourire passa encore sur ses lèvres.

Lysander posa sa main sur sa taille doucement, elle se tourna en souriant vers lui et se laissa entraîner parmis ceux qui dansaient.

 **\- Qui disait que Rose n'aimait pas danser ?** lança la voix de Dominique, apostrophant James qui s'était depuis longtemps rassis.

La jeune fille se tourna un instant vers sa cousine qui l'observait en souriant. Celle-ci s'approcha d'elle, salua Lysander du regard avant de serrer Rose dans ses bras.

 **\- Tu le mérites Rose. Et je suis certaine que ça va rabaisser le caquet de ce cher ami blondinet** , murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

La jolie rousse demeura un instant surprise, puis croisa le regard rieur de Lys' qui serra ses doigts avec douceur. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus, c'était rassurant en un sens.

 **\- Ce cher blondinet n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qui s'est passé d'ailleurs** , lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

 **\- Il n'avait pas dû comprendre pourquoi j'avais été troublée quand tu m'avais embrassée... Pas fûtés ces Serpentards** , s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Les lèvres de son amant dans son cou la firent rire aux éclats, comme pour narguer le malheureux Scorpius qui était demeuré tout bonnement planté aux côtés de Lily. La jeune Potter sembler être peut-être la seule à ne pas avoir encore compris ce que le fait que Rose rentre main dans la main avec Lysander impliquait.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Scorp' ?** s'exclama-t-elle en continuant à danser. **Tu es jaloux ?**

Ah non ! En fait elle trouvait normal de les savoir ensemble... Scorpius déglutit en fixant sa meilleur amie droit dans les yeux qui lui tira la langue alors que son amant se remettait à rire.

Non loin d'eux, Harry frappa amicalement l'épaule de son meilleur ami. À vrai dire, tous les adultes avaient un étrange sourire. Il n'y avait que Luna et Rolf pour rayonner. Hermione et Ron semblait avoir avaler un citron au miel, et Harry et Ginny se moquaient du père de Rose.

 **\- Dîtes les grands, ça vous direz de vous remettre à vos conversations d'auror, de Quiddich ou de créatures magiques ?** lança Lysander en détachant son regard de la jeune fille, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

Pourtant, troublée, Rose préféra l'attirer de nouveau dehors. Elle n'avait jamais aimé être le centre l'attention, et même si les adultes s'étaient détournés, elle aurait su que tous l'observaient.

 **\- On aurait mieux fait de rester ici,** murmura-t-elle alors que Lysander l'aidait à remonter dans l'arbre.

 **\- On aurait mieux fait...,** souffla-t-il. **Alors restons-y.**

Le bras qu'il passa autour de se taille la fit frissonner. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils regardèrent les étoiles un instant, avant qu'elle ne le sente soudain trembler contre elle. Elle se tourna vers lui, croisa un regard embué. Elle tendit ses mains vers son visage, il ferma ses délicates paupière, goûtant la douceur de ce contact, même s'il ne sentait pas sa peau contre la sienne. Elle l'obligea à le regarder. Et alors elle sut. Elle sut que l'avenir n'était pas que dans les mains. Elle sut ce qu'il faisait en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie la nuit où elle s'y était réfugiée. Elle reposa ses doigts sur ses yeux, se rapprocha de lui, s'assit précautieusement sur ses genoux et, couvrant toujours la vue du jeune homme, elle approcha son visage, l'ôtant lorsqu'il put sentir son souffle sur son visage.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, il esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire qui se tordit vite en une grimace. Elle embrassa cette grimace, comme elle avait embrassé son sourire.

 **\- Le jour où tu voudras me dire ce que tu vois, le jour où tu sentiras que tu ne peux plus porter seul ce fardeau sur tes épaules, je serai là – tu le sais ? Et d'ici là je serai aussi là Lysander... Et après aussi... Je suis là... Je veux être là... J'espère être toujours là.**

Elle ponctuait chacune de ses phrases d'un nouveau baiser que le jeune homme acceptait avec tendresse. Les mains de Rose sur ses joues étaient douces, sa bouche aussi, sa taille se mouvait souplement entre ses bras. Il voulut répondre. Il voulut lui dire la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire. _Je t'aime._ Mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, baiser qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de briser, baiser qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. Il la sentit trembler un peu contre lui, alors il resserra son emprise sur sa taille, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne se brise. Il lui semblait que ce n'était pas une femme qu'il étreignait, que c'était un ange que ses bras entouraient. Un ange qui allait le sauver... Un ange qu'il voulait sauver.

* * *

Comme elle s'y était attendue, Scorpius vint la voir le lendemain. Il gratta tôt le matin à la toile de sa tente, du côté où elle dormait. Encore ensommeillée, elle s'enveloppa d'une couverture et sortit de la tente magique sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas éveiller sa famille. Le jeune homme l'attendait, enveloppé dans sa cape, les cheveux en bataille, un air penaud sur son visage.

 **\- Je... je peux te parler deux minutes ?**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais le faire à sept heures du matin, un lendemain de réveillon, mais puisque je suis là, autant t'écouter** , réplondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de rendre froide, masquant mal son amusement.

 **\- Je suis désolé Rose. Je... je pense que je n'ai pas compris... ou plutôt que je n'ai pas voulu comprendre pourquoi tu m'en voulais autant de t'avoir écartée de Lysander il y a quelques semaines.**

 **\- Je m'en étais bien rendu compte** , murmura-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

 **\- Je suis désolé... je crois qu'en fait...**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte, Scorp', mais c'est toi qui m'a demandé de sortir de ma bulle. En m'empêchant de régler ce problème – qui n'en était finalement pas un – avec Lys', c'est comme si tu m'avais considérée comme une gamine fragile qu'il fallait ménager. C'est surtout ça qui m'a agacée. Ce n'était même pas le fait que tu ne me dises pas quel était ce qui n'allait pas chez Lysander, ça ne me regardait pas – sauf à partir du moment où il me l'a confié, hier.**

 **\- Il te l'a dit ?** s'exclama le jeune homme en se redressant brusquement.

 **\- Qu'il voyait l'avenir des gens dans leur main ? Oui Scorpius il me l'a dit.**

Il baissa de nouveau la tête, elle poursuivit.

 **\- C'est toi-même qui m'a dit que je devais vivre en me détachant de vous. Mais dès que j'ai cherché à l'approcher, tu as presque tout fait pour me rappeler que je ne savais rien de lui, que j'ignorais des choses que tu savais, comme pour me dire _Ne t'approche pas trop de lui, Rosie, tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas de toi_.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais...**

 **\- Mais c'est la sensation que j'ai eu Scorpius,** trancha-t-elle froidement. **En m'empêchant de m'expliquer avec lui, c'est comme si tu m'avais retenue attachée à vous, attachée à toi. Et je ne veux pas cela ! Grâce à toi j'ai eu envie de voler de mes propres ailes. Et c'est toi qui m'en a empêchée.**

Les mots de la jeune fille ne rencontrèrent que le silence, son meilleur ami se contentant de fixer la neige à ses pieds. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi désolé, malgré son amertume, elle eut pitié de lui et posa sa main sur son bras.

 **\- Je ne t'en veux pas pour m'avoir éloigné de Lys' mais pour m'avoir isolée,** murmura-t-elle doucement.

 **\- Je suis désolé Rose...,** balbutia-t-il en fuyant son regard. **Je... je ne l'avais jamais regardé sous cet angle... je pensais que tu m'en voulais parce que tu aimais Lysander et que je refusais de t'expliquer quoique ce soit.**

 **\- C'est charmant de ta part de ne rien m'avoir dit,** souffla-t-elle doucement. **Et s'il t'a confié d'autres secrets, alors gardes-les précieusement, aussi précieusement que ceux que j'ai pu te confier, qu'Albus ou Lily ont pu te livrer. Tu sais Scorpius** – elle effleura sa joue – **parfois je me demande ce que tu fais à Serpentard, à part honorer tes ancêtres, car tu pourrais tout aussi bien être à Poufsouffle. Tu es quelqu'un de fidèle, quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Seulement souviens-toi que parfois, on aimerait ne pas avoir à compter sur toi.**

Le visage du Serpentard se crispa à ces mots, elle savait que cette dernière remarque lui avait fait mal. Il devait pourtant le savoir, elle voulait qu'il comprenne.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais plus avoir à compter sur toi,** acheva-t-elle. **Je voudrais juste... ne pas oublier que dans deux ans on s'en ira. Qu'on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. J'espère que notre amitié durera toujours, je l'espère vraiment et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Mais je ne peux pas en être certaine, et toi non-plus. Et même si nous restons unis, géographiquement je doute que l'on se retrouve au même endroit. Et c'est à ce moment que je m'en voudrais de m'être trop reposée sur vous, sur toi : parce que vous ne serez plus là.**

Le jeune homme acquiesça en relevant la tête, pourtant ce fut le visage de la jeune fille qui le convainquit. En croisant son regard, il esquissa un sourire qu'elle imita bientôt, et il la serra dans ses bras.

 **\- Merci de m'avoir dit tout cela, Rose. J'en prendrai compte à l'avenir.**

 **\- Merci. Mais... pourquoi être venu à sept heure du matin ?**

 **\- Disons que j'ai cru comprendre que tu allais passer plus de temps avec Lysander à présent,** marmonna-t-il, mal à l'aise. **Alors je ne savais pas à quel moment j'allais pouvoir parler avec toi, et comme je m'en vais demain matin avec Albus...**

 **\- Mais on se revoie chez toi pour le Nouvel An !** protesta-t-elle.

 **\- Je sais mais... j'ai juste pensé que peut-être... tu allais vouloir le passer dans sa famille...**

 **\- Scorpius !** l'interrompit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude. **Je ne vais pas vous planter. Oui, je suis avec Lysander. Oui, je vais passer du temps avec lui. Mais je vais bien évidemment venir chez toi avec Lily dans quelques jours ! Pour plusieurs raisons : la première est que je l'ai promis, la seconde est que sinon Harry et Ginny ne laisseront pas venir leur fille, la troisième est que j'ai tout simplement envie de vous voir. Et j'aurai tout le temps de voir Lysander une autre fois.**

 **\- Si tu veux qu'il vienne...**

 **\- Mais arrête de t'angoisser !** s'exclaffa-t-elle. **Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne. Pas cette fois. Ce Nouvel An, je veux le passer avec vous, et avec Thomas, Fanny et Nicolas qui ont promis de passer pour deux ou trois heures. Avec vous, tu comprends ?**

Il finit par hôcher la tête, souriant maladroitement. Elle se défit de leur étreinte et se mit à rire doucement.

 **\- Il faudra que je dise à Lys' qu'il s'était trompé : il m'avait dit que tu allais venir me parler dès qu'on rentrerait hier soir. Tu ne l'as pas fait.**

 **\- Tu le lui diras,** murmura Scorpius en souriant se toutes ses dents. **Tu lui diras qu'il s'est trompé.**


	7. Dans la brume

_Hello tutti quanti!_

 _Avec ou sans com', voici le chapitre suivant de notre histoire! Alors je préviens, le debut peut vous sembler bisounours, mais s'il vous plaît, lisez jusqu'à la fin avant de quitter la page... Comme je l'avais précisé dans le chapitre précédent, voici le début de la chute, le début des explications viendra la prochaine fois... Je n'en dis pas plus, j'en ai trop dit!_

 _En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture! :)_

 _Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que la génération suivante!_

* * *

 _ **\- Il faudra que je dise à Lys' qu'il s'était trompé : il m'avait dit que tu allais venir me parler dès qu'on rentrerait hier soir. Tu ne l'as pas fait.**_

 _ **\- Tu le lui diras,** murmura Scorpius en souriant se toutes ses dents. **Tu lui diras qu'il s'est trompé.**_

Elle ne le lui dit pas. Elle se tut à ce sujet car elle avait compris que parler d'avenir à Lysander le brisait. Il voulait vivre, rien de plus.

Ce lendemain de Noël, elle le trouva en train de l'attendre non-loin de la tente de sa famille, dissimulant mal le fait qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres du campement Weasley pour retrouver la jeune fille. Il semblait tourner en rond dans la neige, elle s'approcha en l'appercevant. Et fut reçue par le plus merveilleux des sourires, et couvrit d'un coup de baguette sa bouche et ses doigts. Et elle saisit la main qu'elle lui tendit. Elle saisit la main qui l'invitait à découvrir, à s'ouvrir. Il saisit la main qui lui donnait envie de poursuivre.

Et dans les jours, les semaines qui suivirent, ils sortirent chacun de leur bulle pour aller timidement vers l'autre. Elle lui montra son monde d'espoir, il lui montra son monde de créature. L'un vivait dans le passé, l'autre ne pensait qu'à l'avenir. Et le fait d'être à deux, d'être si différents les forçait à vivre le présent. Il la forçait à cesser de regarder en arrière, à ne plus penser à la solitude qui l'avait toujours possédée, elle détournait son regard des étoiles et des mains des autres, car son seul désir était de croiser le regard de sa compagne. Il voulait la connaître, comprendre chaque inflexion dans son regard, tout comme elle voulait découvrir la signification de ces fugaces grimaces qui contractaient parfois son visage.

Alors elle s'ouvrait à lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle parla de Hansen sans honte. Elle parla de son cœur maladroitement réparé, si fragile qu'elle l'avait tenu enfermé. Et timidement elle le remit à Lysander qui l'accueillit avec un sourire, un sourire qui combla chaque fissure. Il lui remit son avenir en échange. Celui qu'il espérait avoir avec elle, et celui qu'il appercevait dans les mains des autres. Il lui délivra le calvaire qu'il vivait chaque jour. Il lui parla de son grand-père surtout. Xenophilius. Le vieux Xénophilius qui dans quelques années ne reconnaîtrait même plus sa propre fille. Il pleura en le lui disant car jamais encore il n'avait pu le confier à personne, pas même à Lorcan. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sâche. Lui-même aurait préféré ne pas savoir, simplement pour pouvoir profiter des années qu'il avait encore à passer avec le vieil homme.

Elle n'essuya pas ses larmes, ne murmura rien pour le rassurer. C'était peut-être ça le plus horrible pour le jeune homme : il était impossible de le rassurer, car il savait ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne le serait pas. Alors elle serra simplement sa tête contre sa poitrine, caressa ses boucles, les embrassa et referma ses bras sur ses épaules angoissées. Elle ne lui posa jamais la question qui lui brûlait les levres : est-ce qu'il pourrait jamais se défaire de ce fardeau ? Si elle avait songé à le lui demander, les larmes de Lysander pour son grand-père l'en avait dissuadée. Elle ne voulait pas le voir pleurer à nouveau.

Elle le revit pourtant en larmes. Souvent. Parfois lorsqu'il recevait une lettre de Xenophilius, parfois lorsque quelqu'un lui avait, poliment, serré la main, pour le saluer. Il s'effondrait. À peine seul avec la jeune fille il se mettait à grelotter, tombait au sol. Et au milieu de ses sanglots étranglés, il s'excusait de lui faire subir cela. Alors elle l'attirait contre elle, vérouillait la porte, et elle lui assurait qu'elle préférait savoir pourquoi il tremblait que de l'ignorer. Qu'elle préférait qu'il pleure devant elle que seul. Et la crise durait. Parfois cinq minutes. Parfois deux heures. Et à chaque fois il en ressortait épuisé, les yeux cernés et gonflés, sa voix voilée s'excusait encore, alors elle lui caressait la joue et lui disait d'une voix rieuse qu'elle lui pardonnait à condition qu'il essaye de sourire. Parfois il y parvenait, parfois non.

Dans tous les cas elle esquissait elle-même un sourire. Et ce sourire embrassait le sien. Sourire qu'il dévorait en retour avec avidité, tout comme elle. Ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes, il lui répétait à l'infini qu'il y avait encore une chose qu'il reprochait à sa malédiction : elle lui avait caché qu'il existait sur terre quelqu'un qui lui donnerait envie de poursuivre. Alors parfois, elle lui répondait simplement qu'il devait au contraire se réjouir de ne pas l'avoir vu : ainsi il avait eu quelques surprises dans sa vie. Souvent il riait avec elle en retour, et ils sortaient de la salle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés. Un bras passé autour de ses épaules, il lui soufflait tout bas qu'il avait de la chance dans son malheur, plus de chance que tout les devins réunis. Naïve, elle serrait la main posée sur elle, posait l'autre autour de la taille de Lysander. Et, heureuse, elle ne voyait pas son regard s'accrocher encore parfois aux mains des autres.

Elle ne parlait à personne de Lysander, soudain elle comprenait l'espèce de jeu qu'avaient Scorpius et Lily : ils voulaient simplement être tranquilles. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait cachée comme eux. Il n'y avait que Fanny pour lui tirer deux ou trois informations. Fanny qui lui rappelait encore de temps en temps la marque qui scintillait toujours sur la marque de sa taille, mais à laquelle Rose avait fini par s'habituer. Après toutes ces semaines le dessin était toujours aussi voyant pourtant elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu le moindre problème lié à ce tatouage, et elle devait reconnaître que le motif lui plaisait.

 **\- T'es-tu déjà redemandée à qui appartient cette main ?** lui avait une fois demandé Fanny.

 **\- Je m'en moque. Je me moque même de savoir si c'est vraiment la marque d'une main ou simplement une reproduction : pour moi c'est celle de Lysander.**

 **\- Lui en as-tu déjà parlé ?**

 **\- Jamais.**

 **\- J'en déduis qu'il ne l'a pas vu.**

 **\- Aurait-il dû ?** avait-elle demandé d'un air faussement innocent.

 **\- Vous êtes donc aussi plânant que vous en avait l'air !** avait soupiré Fanny en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle sur le lit.

Rose avait haussé les épaules, sans sourciller.

 **\- Sérieusement vous n'avez encore jamais rient tenté ?**

 **\- Jamais. Pourquoi ? Aurait-on dû ?** s'était agacée a jeune fille.

 **\- Lysander est vraiment un gars étrange...**

 **\- Scorpius n'a jamais rien essayé non-plus avec Lily...**

 **\- Rose, je t'en prie ! Lily a quatorze ans ! Il en a dix-sept, tu en as seize !**

 **\- Il n'a pas la tête à ça !** s'était-t-elle écriée en fusillant son amie du regard. **Il n'est pas un des tes copains sans rien dans la tête ! Il en a justement trop dans la tête pour se laisser aller ainsi, tu peux comprendre ça ?**

Fanny avait cligné des yeux, avait soigneusement enregistré chaque mot que Rose lui adressait, et elle acquiesça, ne la requestionna plus jamais quant à l'avancement de sa relation avec le Serdaigle. Lysander avait trop de choses en tête pour poser sur un autre endroit du corps de la jeune fille que sur sa taille. Lysander était différent. Elle le retint, et lui cria par chacun des regards qu'elles échangèrent dans les semaines qui suivirent qu'elle serait là le jour où elle voudrait lui en parler.

* * *

Et puis juin arriva, avec ses habituels examens, mais surtout avec son parfum d'adieu et de nostalgie. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se mit à penser à demain, à se demander ce qu'ils deviendraient lorsqu'il serait loin de Poudlard. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que Lysander serait celui avec qui elle passerait sa vie, à dire vrai elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Elle voyait dans les yeux de Scorpius que lui-aussi se le demandait, peut-être même se l'était-il toujours demandé.

Elle sentait que les caresses de Lysander n'avaient plus la même musique. Depuis Noël, elle avait senti le désespoir s'envoler, mais il lui semblait soudain retrouver l'adolescent qui l'avait involontairement embrassée à Pré-au-Lard, un adolescent qui avait perdu son audace. Il n'en restait plus que la tristesse. Pourtant il pleurait de moins en moins, et serrait fort si fort ses mains dans les siennes qu'elle se demandait parfois s'il ne pouvait pas deviner les fissures de sa peau à travers la mousseline tendue. Alors elle ôtait doucement ses mains et lui parlait. De tout, de rien. Elle lui parlait et elle le sentait poser sa tête sur son épaule, l'entendait lui murmurer qu'il souhaitait demeurer à jamais avec elle, à l'écouter parler, à l'écouter respirer. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle songeait à demain. Qu'elle songeait à un réveil à ses côtés, à un baiser pour la réveiller, à une caresse sur son visage ensommeillé. Et la première fois qu'elle s'imagina réveillée par les pleurs d'un bébé, elle rougit violemment, le cœur battant, n'osant pas espérer. Son rougissement n'échappa pas au jeune homme, alors elle se dépêcha de fuir son regard avant qu'il ne comprenne. Pourtant, taquin ce jour-là, il le rechercha, et elle vit un sourire tendre fleurir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il devina ses pensées.

 **\- Qui sait, Rose ? Un jour peut-être,** lui souffla-t-il simplement en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Elle ne répondit pas. Pas qu'elle ait honte, mais elle se sentait stupide de songer, à seize ans, à passer sa vie avec son premier amour.

 **\- Pourtant c'était bien le cas de tes parents,** lui signala-t-il, lui rappelant encore son don.

 **\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Sans... sans la guerre... je n'existerais même pas !**

 **\- À chacun sa guerre, Rose,** répondit-il gravement en plongeant son regard dans le sien. **À chacun son rêve. La guerre a disparu mais il n'y a pas que la souffrance pour rapprocher.**

Elle se tut encore, et cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui l'écouta parler. Il parlait d'un ton léger. De créatures surtout, ces créatures découvertes par ses parents. Parmi elle il y avait le Ronflak Cornu, et ils rirent lorsqu'il reparla de cette corne d'Éruptif que sa famille avait pris pour celle d'un Ronflak. Il lui parla aussi des Joncheruines, lui montra ses Lorgnospectres, et ensemble ils s'amusèrent à remarquer que beaucoup d'élèves en avaient la tête farcie. James battait des records, suivi de près par Louis et Will. Par contre, Lily surprit le jeune homme : elle n'en avait pas un seul.

 **\- Pas si Luna notre Lily Luna,** rit la jeune fille.

 **\- Ma mère s'appelle Luna,** lui rappela Lysander en faisant mine de s'offusquer. **Et elle n'en a jamais eu un seul, jamais. Je le sais car lorsque j'était petit, j'étais fasciné par ces lunettes. Mais en fait, contrairement à ce que vous pourriez tous penser, c'est dans la famille des Lovegood qu'il y a les moins de Joncheruines,** ajouta-t-il.

Rose se remit à rire, et ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à compter les lueur dans la tête des gens. Un passe-temps comme un autre, commenta Albus d'un air faussement affligé en passant devant eux pour rejoindre les cachots où il devait passer son examen de Potion que Rose passait quelques heures après – le dernier de la série. Les deux adolescents se contentèrent de lui souhaiter bonne chance avant de se replonger dans la contemplation du monde à travers les Lorgnospectres.

* * *

Il faisait froid lorsqu'elle sortit des cachots, alors elle accéléra le pas. Ses pensées, déjà s'adressaient à Lysander qui devait l'attendre dans la Grande Salle. Elle pointa sa baguette vers ses lèvres, avec un sourire. Quand brusquement, elle entendit un gémissement dans une salle voisine, comme un sanglot. Elle cessa sa marche, rangea sa baguette et poussa doucement la porte.

Il y avait une silhouette étendue sur le sol, et une autre agenouillée, penchée sur lui. Elle l'embrassait. Rose voyait ses mains tenant fermemant son visage, dévorant presque ses lèvres. C'était cet individu qui gémissait. Alors brusquement, elle sentit tout son sang la quitter. Car l'homme qui se consolait sur cette bouche était Lysander. Il l'embrassait. Il embrassait avec fureur une personne qui n'était pas elle. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, un cri lui échappa. Il se redressa, la fixa de ses yeux humides. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il la reconnut que de véritables larmes se mirent à dévaller sur ses joues.

 **\- Rose...,** murmura-t-il en se remettant sur ses pieds.

 **\- Qui est-ce ?** siffla-t-elle.

 **\- Rose je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'expliquer...**

 **\- Alors commence par me dire son nom.**

Le jeune homme soupira, garda le silence, les larmes coulant toujours en silence de ses yeux. Tremblant de tout son corps, la jeune femme leva sa baguette pour en illuminer la pièce. Au bout de longues secondes, la lumière fantômatique lui permit d'identifer la personne, elle étouffa un nouveau cri.

 **\- C'est James !**

* * *

 _Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un com'! ;-) Que pensez-vous qu'il se soit passé?_


	8. Deux frères

_Hello tutti quanti!_

 _Voici le chapitre suivant de l'histoire des Potter-Weasley et des Scamander-Lovegood! Parce que oui, à présent ce n'est pas qu'on se détachera de Rose et Lys', mais les autres vont être plus visibles._

 _Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un com', ce n'est que depuis que j'écris des fanfic' que je comprends combien ces quelques lignes peuvent être remotivantes! :)_

 _Je précise tout de même que le rythme de parution risque de passer à un chapitre par semaine: je vais bientôt arriver au bout de mes chapitre déjà écrits et même si la suite est bien avancée, je préfère ralentir l'allure que de l'arrêter pour le reprendre plus tard... Mais promis-juré, cette histoire a eu un début et elle aura une fin! ;-)_

 _Chlo : Je te laisse découvrir la suite! Et merci beaucoup d'essayer de poster un commentaire!_

 _Promesse:_ _Pour Lily je ne cache pas qu'il faudra quand même attendre... Mais promis, je ne l'oublie pas! Après tout c'est elle qui a en quelque sorte "tout déclenché"! Pour Lys' tu n'y es pas, du moins pas tout à fait mais ton idée a du sens_ _. Je dirais même que tu as frôlé l'idée... Tu vas voir!_

 _Bonne lecture à tous! :)_

 _Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que la Nouvelle Génération!_

* * *

 _Tremblant de tout son corps, la jeune femme leva sa baguette pour en illuminer la pièce. Au bout de longues secondes, la lumière fantômatique lui permit d'identifier la personne, elle étouffa un nouveau cri._

 _ **\- C'est James !** _

Elle n'avait pas remarqué ses paupières closes, son visage sans expression. Elle ne vit que Lysander se décomposer. Il ne répondit pas, et baissa la tête. Elle ne put pas tout de suite quoi dire... Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas. À peine deux heures plus tôt, Lysander la serrait contre lui, l'embrassait, riait avec elle en regardant au travers des Lorgnospectres. Il ne mentait pas, elle le savait, et la culpabilité qu'elle lisait brusquement dans ses yeux était réelle, tout simplement parce que Lysander ne savait pas mentir. Il pouvait cacher des choses – et tellement ! – mais il ne savait pas mentir. Alors quoi ? Alors pourquoi embrassait-il son cousin ? James... James encore étendu, étalé sur le sol, comme un pantin, comme une poupée. Il avait été ensorcelé. Lysander l'avait ensorcelé, pour l'embrasser... Que s'était-il passé ?

 **\- Rose...**

 **\- Je t'écoute Lys'** , cracha-t-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. **Explique-moi depuis combien de temps tu te moques de moi,** poursuivit-elle sans écouter la petite voix qui, du plus profond de son coeur, lui hurlait de se taire et d'écouter.

 **\- Jamais Rose...** , murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. **Jamais je ne pourrais me moquer de toi.**

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, sa main pointa sa baguette vers ses lèvres, faisant disparaître son rouge à lèvres, exposant sa vie à la bouche de son amant. Un geste simple, un geste rageur, mais elle vit, elle sut qu'elle le brisait. Il couvrit son visage de ses mains, tremblant de tout son corps.

 **\- Répond !** cria-t-elle. **Explique-moi si tu le peux !**

 **\- Je t'aime Rose...**

 **\- Je ne sais pas qui tu aimes Lysander!** ricana-t-elle amèrement. **Je ne sais pas qui touche ton cœur de pierre, mais sûrement pas moi !**

Elle voyait le visage torturait du jeune homme, elle savait que l'amour qu'il lui jurait était authentique... mais elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à le croire.

 **\- C'était pour...**

 **\- Pourquoi Lysander ? Parce que tu voulais dominer quelqu'un de démuni ? Parce que tu aimes te sentir dominant ? Parce que c'est excitant ? Parce que l'adrénaline te dope ? Parce que savoir que tu peux te faire surprendre te fait frissonner ? Et bien je te ferai frissonner !** cria-t-elle en fondant sur lui, happant de force ses lèvres, lui offrant chaque ligne de sa peau, agrippant de force ses paumes en y appliquant les siennes. **Je te ferai trembler !** siffla-t-elle en reprenant un instant son souffle avant de plaquer à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne. **Je te ferai t'effondrer !**

Lysander ne put même pas résister, il ne semblait pas en avoir la force. Malgré ses maigres efforts, il ne put se dégager du terrible baiser que lui infligeait sa compagne en furie. L'air se bloquait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il lisait la vie de la jeune fille, air qui s'échappa brusquement de ses lèvres alors qu'il éclatait en sanglots.

 **\- Arrête Rose** , gémit-il contre sa bouche. **Pitié... je ne peux pas...**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas** , lui lança-t-elle en le lâchant brusquement, le regardant tomber à genoux, ses jambes se dérobant sous lui. **Je ne comptais pas continuer. Je ne comptais pas t'embrasser à nouveau ! Tu me dégoûtes !** cracha-t-elle finalement avec mépris avant de disparaître, le laissant seul et sanglotant, frissonnant.

Presque aussitôt, elle voulut revenir, lui pardonner et le supplier de lui pardonner, sécher ses larmes, lui redire mille _Je t'aime_. Mais sa rage la poussait loin de lui, loin de son amant. Il l'aimait, il le lui avait dit ! Et elle l'aimait. Et il l'avait trahie. Et elle ne l'avait pas laissé s'expliquer. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre sans faire parler à la fois son amour et sa colère, or elle venait de comprendre que c'était peut-être les deux choses qui pouvaient lui faire le plus de mal. Car elle ne pouvait les exprimer que par ce baiser redoutable, ce baiser qui l'effrayait elle-même lorsqu'elle y songeait encore.

Elle ne savait plus où elle allait, elle ne savait pas où ses pas la menaient. Elle ne savait même pas où elle était : les larmes lui brouillaient tant la vue qu'elle n'était capable que d'éviter les murs. Elle ne voyait plus. Elle ne voyait que Lysander penché sur James, l'embrassant avec cette effrayante fureur.

Depuis combien de temps errait-elle ainsi dans les corridors ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, mais plusieurs heures : la lumière avait baissé. Elle ne se souvenait de rien de ces instants, elle ne savait par où elle était passée. Elle ne voyait que ces deux silhouettes s'embrassant, défilant encore et encore dans sa tête. Peut-être avait-elle croisé James à un moment, il avait fait un geste vers elle avant de faire demi-tour. À présent qu'elle y songeait, elle devait l'avoir insulté, lui avoir crié dessus, alors qu'encore une fois son fort-intérieur lui soufflait que son cousin n'était pour rien dans la trahison de Lysander : il n'en était qu'un pantin. Elle n'avait plus croisé personne depuis, ses larmes semblèrent enfin de tarir, elle regarda où elle était.

Ses pas devaient l'avoir menée au rez-de-chaussée, elle distinguait la lumière des portes grandes ouvertes du Hall. Elle chercha à essuyer ses larmes, elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'elle avait pleuré pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne, elle avait bien trop honte de s'être fait avoir, que tout le monde ne la voit que comme la débutante qu'elle était.

 **\- Rose !**

Que Merlin soit maudit ! Il fallait que ce soit Scorpius qui la voit. Oh ! Et il fallait qu'il soit en compagnie d'Albus, et de Louis, et de Will, et pour que personne ne manque, le malheur avait voulu que Nicolas, Thomas et Fanny se trouvent à quelques mètres du Serpentard, et qu'ils l'entendent donc l'appeler par son nom.

Elle chercha à se dérober, à se fondre dans la foule, mais une nouvelle main la retint par le bras. Lorcan. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir celui-là. Ses « poursuivants » l'entourèrent, elle ne put leur dissimuler son visage trempé de larmes. Elle dut donc endurer leurs _Mon dieu Rose, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ Et les _C'est l'examen de Potion ? T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça s'est bien passer._ Et les _T'inquiète pas Rosie, c'est sûrement pas si grave_.

 **\- Foutez-moi la paix !** hurla-t-elle brusquement en se dégageant. **Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !**

 **\- C'est Lysander.**

C'était Albus qui venait de parler. Tout bas, calmement. Ce n'était même pas une question : il connaissait la réponse. Et les autres l'apprirent en voyant le beau visage de Rose de décomposer un peu plus, se remettant à sangloter. Son cousin s'approcha , la prit contre lui.

 **\- C'est un porc !** s'étrangla-t-elle sur son épaule. C **omment... comment j'ai pu...**

 **\- Il t'aime Rose.**

 **\- Va te faire voir Lorcan ! Sois tu ne connais pas ton frère, sois tu le couvres ! J'espère pour toi que tu ne le connais pas !**

 **\- Rose, et si tu nous expliquais ?** murmura la voix douce de Scorpius en posant sa main dans son dos.

Elle cacha son visage dans la poitrine d'Albus qui lui caressa maladroitement les cheveux, secouant frénétiquement la tête, comme pour s'empêcher de lâcher la moindre parole. Alors Louis et Will se retirèrent, Lorcan lui sourit doucement avant de s'effacer, et ses trois meilleurs amis la serrèrent dans leurs bras avant de s'éloigner à leur tour. Il ne restait qu'Albus et Scorpius. Encore eux. Toujours eux. Pourtant cette fois elle fut heureuse que Malefoy soit à ses côtés. Tous deux l'entraînèrent hors du château, la guidant vers un coin du parc peu reculé mais très tranquille. Là, lovée dans les bras de son cousin, ses mains enfermées dans celles du blond, elle leur raconta. Des larmes de rage se remirent à couler sur ses joues. Ses deux amis l'écoutèrent en silence, resserrant un peu leur étreinte quand elle ne parvenait plus à poursuivre.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas** , souffla-t-elle finalement. **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a ensorcelé James, pourquoi il l'a embrassé.**

 **\- Rose** , murmura doucement Scorpius. **Qu'as-tu fais lorsque tu les as vu ?**

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

 **\- Je lui ai demandé des explications mais... je... je n'arrivais pas à l'écouter, je ne pouvais pas... Je ne l'ai tout simplement pas écouté. Je lui ai craché les pires choses du monde et...**

 **\- Et ?** l'encouragea Albus.

 **\- Et j'ai fait disparaître mon rouge à lèvres...**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas Rose** , murmura doucement Scorpius.

 **\- Et je l'ai embrassé** , acheva-t-elle en arrachant ses mains des siennes pour en couvrir son visage.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent sans comprendre.

 **\- S'il t'avait trahi, pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé ? Il n'en valait pas la peine** , remarqua le brun.

 **\- Parce que... parce que je savais qu'il aurait mal. Parce que je _voulais_ qu'il ait mal !**

 **\- Pourquoi aurait-il eut mal ?**

 **\- Parce que...**

Elle ne put poursuivre, elle n'arrivait pas à dévoiler le secret de Lysander. Malgré le mal qu'il lui avait fait, elle ne pouvait pas le trahir à ce point. Ses doigts fébriles passaient et repassaient sur les contour des lignes de sa main, alors qu'elle serrait les paupières pour ne pas se rappeler. Scorpius suivit son regard.

 **\- Pour lui montrer ton avenir** , souffla-t-il.

 **\- Comment...**

 **\- Il le lisait sur ta bouche... c'est pour le lui cacher que tu as commencé à maquiller tes lèvres,** poursuivit-il, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

 **\- De quoi parles-tu Scorp' ?** s'exclama Albus alors que Rose se recroquevillait, morte de honte.

 **\- Tu lui as montré ton avenir !**

Un silence tomba. Elle tremblait. Malfoy s'était figé. Potter tour à tour les fixait.

 **\- Oui** , murmura finalement la jeune fille en levant les yeux vers son ami.

Alors Scorpius, plus pâle qu'un linge leur conta ce qu'il leur avait toujours refusé. Il leur avoua ce qui s'était passé, cette nuit-là à Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

 _Les deux jeunes hommes avaient depuis près de dix minutes quitté précipitamment la table lorsque James pénétra à nouveau dans la taverne, agité et inquiet._

 _ **\- Scorpius,** appela-t-il. **Tu veux bien venir deux secondes ? Je vais chercher Lorcan, et je ne veux pas le laisser seul.**_

 _Le jeune homme hôcha simplement la tête._

 _ **\- Écoute** **Scorp',** l'avertit l'aîné Potter alors qu'ils marchaient vers la porte. **Ce que tu vas voir, ce que je vais te dire, il vaudrait mieux que tu le gardes pour toi, et uniquement pour toi, je doute que Lysander apprécie que tout le monde saches. Il a pété un fusible, et je crois que tu avais réussi à l'apaiser la dernière fois... c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à toi. Je... je crois que tout ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il ait embrassé Rose: ça n'a été qu'un prétexte... pour qu'il explose.**_

 _Le jeune Serpentard acquiesça simplement la tête et suivit le frère de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était étonnamment sérieux, l'inquiétant un peu plus. Il glissa à son tour sa silhouette dans l'embrasure de la porte et il crut recevoir une gifle lorsqu'il baissa les yeux. Le jeune Serdaigle s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, rongeant ses ongles, s'arrachant ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, le visage couvert de perles gelées. Il grelottait en gémissant, sanglotant si fort qu'il aurait ému le plus insensible des sorciers._

 _Scorpius s'agenouilla à ses côtés, se souvenant des confidences que Lysander lui avait fait dans le train et prenant donc garde à garder ses gants. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et en essuya les joues craquelées de glace du jeune homme qui finit par articuler un faible « merci » auquel il répondit par un sourire, serrant doucement sa main, constatant que Lysander s'était détendu en s'apercevant que leurs peaux ne se touchaient pas._

 _Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers les étoiles, et Scorpius le vit soudain écarquiller les yeux, épouvanté et s'effondrer de nouveau._

 _ **\- Va chercher Lorcan** , chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de James qui était jusqu'ici demeuré à l'écart, comme s'il hésitait à s'en aller malgré la présence du Serpentard. **Il me semble que je l'ai vu aller du côté de la Cabane Hurlante avec Ada, sa petite amie.**_

 _L'aîné des Potter hocha simplement la tête avant de disparaître._

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que qui se passe Lysander** ? murmura-t-il une fois que l'autre se fut éloigner._

 _Il vit le Serdaigle se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang, secouant frénétiquement la tête._

 _ **\- Personne ne t'a touché cette fois-ci** , signala-t-il prudemment_

 _ **\- Mais j'ai touché Lily dans le train !** articula Lysander avec désespoir._

 _ **\- Qu'y as-tu vu de si effrayant ?**_

 _ **\- Tais-toi !** cria le jeune homme en le repoussant._

 _ **\- Écoute-moi bien Scamander** , siffla Malfoy. **Je ne sait pas ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, je ne sais pas d'où te vient ce don étrange ! Mais Lily est mon amie et si elle est...**_

 _ **\- Elle n'a rien à craindre si c'est ce que tu crains** , lâcha Lysander en cessant un court instant de trembler._

 _Sans le vouloir, Scorpius laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement dont il eut aussitôt honte. Il songea soudain à quelque chose que Rose lui avait fait remarqué, quelques jours après le bal Halloween._

 _ **\- Lysander** , appela-t-il doucement en posant ses mains sur les siennes pour les écarter de son visage._

 _Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau le regard de noyé du jeune homme. C'était pire encore que le regard que son père avait une fois eu en réveillant en hurlant d'un cauchemars._

 _ **\- Tu sais ce qui rend parfois Lily triste, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _Un hoquet étranglé lui répondit. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête dans tous les sens en haletant. Scorpius ne put distinguer aucun des mots qu'il balbutiait. Il effleura le front de Lysander, il était tout bonnement brûlant, alors comme James, il ramassa un peu de neige et l'appliqua doucement sur les joues de Scamander. Celui-ci ne sursauta même pas, continuant de gémir, de haleter, de pleurer._

 _Il entendit soudain des pas courant dans la neige. Il se retourna et vit Lorcan se précipiter vers eux. Il crut un instant qu'il allait tenter tout comme lui d'apaiser son frère, déjà Scorpius doutait que le jumeau de Lysander y parviennent tant l'angoisse qu'il lisait dans ses propres yeux était profonde. Comment pouvait-il espérer calmer le jeune homme si lui-même n'était pas serein ? Pourtant, sans un mot, presque sans un regard, Lorcan tomba à genoux aux côté de son frère dément et le serra contre lui. Il le serra comme s'il tenait un enfant qui venait tout juste d'échapper à la mort. Un étreinte dont la seule vue dégageait de la chaleur._

 _Scorpius recula mais ne put défaire son regard de ce tableau, de ces deux frères. Il discernait les balbutiements affolés de Lysander que Lorcan apaisait en passant et repassant sa main dans ses cheveux._

 _ **\- Je n'en peux plus Lorcan... j'en peux plus... C'est trop... trop de voir tout ça... Même les lèvres des autres... Autant que leurs mains...Plus que leurs mains...**_

 _ **\- Calme-toi Lys'** , murmura son jumeau en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui._

 _ **\- Et ça va pas s'arrêter si je n'empêche pas tout ça... Je vivrai toujours avec... avec... avec...**_

 _ **\- Tu ne vivras pas toujours avec. Je te le promets.**_

 _ **\- Et pourquoi pas ?** répliqua son frère avec un sanglot déchirant. **Pourquoi j'arriverais à l'empêcher de se foutre en l'air ?**_

 _À ce mot, Scorpius sentit son cœur se glacer et il dut se retenir pour ne pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : de qui parlait-il ?!_

 _ **\- Parce que tu es comme Maman ?** lui souffla Lorcan. **Tu es comme elle. Parce que tu vas arriver au bout de tes peines !**_

 _ **\- Mais Maman elle en avait trouvé la volonté...**_

 _ **\- Je t'interdis de dire ça Lys' ! Tu m'entends ? Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Si tu ne veux plus le faire pour toi, alors fais-le pour moi... Lys'... Je t'en prie...**_

 _ **\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.**_

 _ **\- Au contraire, je comprends que tu ais envie de lâcher l'affaire mais Lys'... Ça fait des années que tu sais qu'un jour tu pourras t'en débarrasser ! Des années que tu attends ce moment !**_

 _ **\- DES ANNÉES QUE JE LE REDOUTE !** hurla Lysander en le repoussant. **Des années que je redoute le jour où enfin je trouverai ça dans la main de quelqu'un ! Des années que je penses que si jamais je n'arrive pas au bout, je resterai pour toujours avec ce fardeau !**_

 _Il se leva en repoussant Lorcan, les yeux fous._

 _ **\- Tu sais ce que c'est que de vivre avec ÇA ?! De frôler simplement la main de quelqu'un pour te décortiquer son passé, son présent et son avenir ! D'entendre en permanence des murmures que je vais entendre pour de bon dans quelques secondes ! De ne pas avoir de surprise dans sa vie ! Et pourtant de ne pas être capable de se contrôler, ni même de s'expliquer ce que je fais. J'aime les Libellules, je ne sais même pas pourquoi si ça me fais plus mal encore quand je lis sur leurs ailes qu'elles vont se faire gober par une grenouille dans quelques instants ! Et grand-père ! Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas si je sais comment il va finir ! Je le SAIS ! Tu peux comprendre ça Lorcan ? Dis-moi que tu le peux ! Je t'en supplie Lorcan ! Dis-moi que tu comprends ! Dis-moi que ça va s'arrêter !**_

 _Il avait agrippé son aîné par le col de sa cape et s'y cramponnait en hurlant son désespoir. Le brun avait beau murmurer des mots les uns après les autres, rien n'y faisait, il continuait de hurler, de pleurer. Scorpius avait honte de se trouver là, de voir Lysander dans cet état second, aliéné. Pourtant en s'éloignant, il rappellerait sa présence. En demeurant immobile, il était certain qu'on l'oublie._

 _Il détourna simplement les yeux, cherchant à ne rien entendre. C'était impossible. On pouvait fermer les yeux sur bien des choses, mais même un sourd aurait senti le désespoir du fils de Luna. Il perçut soudain un mouvement de Lorcan. Un mouvement qui n'était pas pour étreindre son frère. Il tira tout bonnement sa baguette._

 _ **\- Ne fais pas ça !** siffla Lysander. **Je te l'interdis !**_

 _ **-Tu sais que je vais le faire** , murmura son jumeau, et Scorpius le trouva cruel de dire une telle chose._

 _ **\- Ça ne changera rien !**_

 _ **\- Pas cette fois. Tu ne le changeras pas cette fois.**_

 _Il avança sa main libre pour effleurer la joue moite de son frère. Celui-ci se savait impuissant, comme toujours, il ne chercha même pas à se dégager. Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient le visage de Lorcan. Son expression était le miroir de la sienne : épuisée, appeurée._

 _La baguette de Scamander dessina une gracieuse arabesque dans les arts, et Lysander s'effondra endormi sur lui._

 _ **\- Scorpius** , appela doucement la voix du brun. **Aide-moi à le ramener au château.**_

 _Malfoy s'approcha à pas de loup. Les traits de Lysander étaient doux, et la souffrance semblait l'avoir déserté. Il saisit un des bras du jeune homme pour le passer autour des siennes. Le son de leur pas et des bottes de l'endormi trainant dans la neige résonnèrent dans le silence de la nuit. Ils marchèrent. Longtemps. Scorpius lançait régulièrement des coups d'œil à Scamander mais celui-ci semblait avoir oublié sa présence._

 _Le château fut bientôt en vu, avec sa sombre silhouette et ses corbeaux. Il lui sembla soudain bien peu illuminé, comme si on y avait éteint toute lumière. C'était triste. Mais c'était beau. La tour d'astronomie se découpait un peu du reste, étant la plus haute de toutes._

 _Personne dans le hall quand ils y entrèrent. Ils reposèrent un instant Lysander sur le sol, ou plutôt sur leurs capes d'hiver. Ils s'assirent à côté, et Malfoy eut l'impression de veiller un cadavre, alors il se redressa brusquement. Lorcan garda la tête baissée. Peut-être pleurait-il..._

 _Sans un mot le blond reprit un des bras du jeune homme et son frère fit mécaniquement de même. Les escaliers furent difficiles à monter, ils s'arrêtèrent à plusieurs reprises. Et comme si le château s'était levé contre eux, les escaliers n'en firent qu'à leur tête, rallongeant considérablement leur trajet._

 _Ils finirent pourtant par se retrouver devant un mur orné d'un bec. Scorpius n'écouta même pas la devinette étant donné que ce n'était pas à lui de répondre. Le passage s'ouvrit mais Lorcan le regarda._

 _ **\- Je pense que j'y arriverai tout seul** , marmonna-t-il._

 _ **\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, je monte !** rétorqua Malfoy. **Et qu'on m'expulse en me reprochant d'être un espion Serpentard ! Je vais quand même pas te laisser grimper ces escaliers tout seul.**_

 _ **\- Je l'ai déjà fait tu sais** , murmura tristement Lorcan, les yeux baissés._

 _ **\- Et bien tu ne le feras pas cette fois !**_

 _L'autre haussa les épaules, acquiesçant en silence. La tête de Lysander dodelinait sur son épaule, ses mèches blondes venait chatouiller la joue du Serpentard. Les larmes qui avaient gelé sur son visage avaient fondu, et c'était comme s'il venait de pleurer._

 _Il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle commune, les uns étant encore à Pré-au-Lard, les autre encore dans le reste du château. Il y avait toujours juste quelques premières années qui esquissèrent un geste pour venir les aider mais un signe de Lorcan les en dissuada. Scorpius sentit son cœur se serrer en constatant que le brun n'avait pas menti : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ramenait son frère dans cet état._

 _ **\- Savent-ils ce qui le détruit ainsi ?** murmura-t-il tout bas au jeune homme alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers menant au dortoir._

 _Lorcan frémit au mot « détruire » avant de soupirer, sans rien ajouter. Sorpius n'insista pas, l'aidant à monter les dernières marches. Le Serdaigle poussa la porte du dortoir. La pièce était spacieuse, mais l'autre ne put retenir un gémissement désemparé : les lits étaient en mezzanine, on ne pouvait y accéder que par l'une de ces étroites échelles. Malgré son air jusqu'ici lugubre, Lorcan sourit, amusé._

 _ **\- Les Serdaigles sont des aigles. Il faut bien qu'on vivent sur les hauteurs !**_

 _ **\- La tour de Serdaigle est déjà une des plus hautes ! Ça ne vous suffit pas ?** grogna Scorpius._

 _L'autre secoua la tête, avant de reposer son frère sur le sol, tout doucement, comme s'il était de cristal. Et il se dirigea vers une des malles qui étaient posées contre un mur. La sienne vraisemblablement puisqu'il l'ouvrit et entreprit de farfouiller méthodiquement à l'intérieur. Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux en le voyant en tirer un balais. Son œil de joueur de Quiddich reconnut un vieux Comète 260. C'était un balais de ce genre que son père avait eu la première fois qu'il était monté sur un balais !_

 _ **\- Désolé si je scandalise le champion que tu es. Mais je ne suis pas joueur, et ce balais est largement suffisant.**_

 _Quand il le vit enfourcher son balais, Scorpius blêmit : il doutait sincèrement qu'un balais si vieux puisse supporter le poids des deux frères. C'était un coup à se tuer : une fausse manœuvre, et le balais partait dans le mauvais sens : au plafond, contre un mur, contre une fenêtre... En voyant les joues blêmes du Serdaigle, il sut que ce dernier était parfaitement conscient des risques._

 _ **\- J'espère que tu ne te vexeras pas... mais tu veux bien me laisser le faire ?**_

 _Lorcan l'observa un instant en silence avant de lui tendre le Comète. Scorpius respira un peu mieux. Les balais avaient beau se perfectionner chaque jour un peu plus, leur décollage était toujours le même : que ce soit un vulgaire balais de cuisine ensorcelé ou un Ultime Nimbus Bolid, le principe était le même._

 _Avec mille précautions, il chargea Lysander sur le balais. Le jeune homme était comme une marionnette fragile entre ses mains. Ils grimpèrent lentement les trois mètres, et Scorpius le déposa sur le matelas. Son visage était toujours aussi pâle, et il tremblait un peu, il entreprit donc de lui ôter son manteau, son écharpe, son pull avant de l'envelopper sous les couvertures. Puis, il descendit en silence. Lorcan était assis sur sa malle, ses mains cachant son visage._

 _ **\- Ils ne savent pas** , souffla-t-il soudain sans relever la tête. **Ils ne savent rien. Certains pensent qu'il est juste émotif ou fragile, d'autres croient que Lysander est atteint d'une maladie bizarre qui le fait parfois s'endormir partout, d'autres, plus médisants, le croient drogué... Mais personne ne sait.**_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne savent pas ?**_

 _Lorcan le regarda cette fois-ci. Il n'avait pas pleuré mais ses yeux étaient humides._

 _ **\- Je sais que Lysander t'en a parlé... ce don... cette malédiction...**_

 _ **\- Il n'y a donc que toi et moi qui le sachions ?**_

 _ **\- Dans le château il n'y a que McGonagall et Neville qui soient aussi au courant. Et à part ça... nos parents et grand-parents... personne de plus. Quand il a su qu'il était de ceux qui voient l'avenir, mon frère m'a fait promettre de ne le dire à personne. Jamais.**_

 _ **\- Et... de quoi parlait-il tout à l'heure ? Quand il a dit qu'il avait vu quelque chose dans la main de quelqu'un et que s'il n'arrivait pas au bout, il resterait toujours avec ce fardeau...**_

 _Le Serdaigle soupira encore, se passa machinalement la main sur le visage en jetant un coup d'œil à la mezzanine. On devinait le corps de Lysander, il serra ses paupières, comme si en effaçant son frère de sa rétine il effaçait aussi ses souffrances._

 _ **\- Tu ne t'es jamais interrogé sur les gens comme lui, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es toujours dit que c'était ridicule, que personne ne pouvait voir l'avenir, et je reconnais que si je n'avais pas eu Lysander je l'aurais cru aussi. Mais...** – il baissa un instant la tête, Scorpius s'assit contre le mûr, sur le tapis – **le fait est qu'il y a des gens qui n'ont jamais demandé à voir l'avenir et qui le connaissent sans jamais l'avoir appris, et précisément. Ils n'ont pas besoin de cartes ni de boule de cristal. Les mains des autres, leurs yeux, et les étoiles suffisent. Lysander est de ceux-là. En te regardant dans les yeux, il devine si tu caches quelque chose, en t'effleurant la main, il l'apprend. Certains en profitent presque honteusement, mais pas mon frère. Dès l'instant qu'il a su, on était très jeune tous les deux, on avait peut-être sept ans, il a voulu savoir comment se débarrasser de ce... don** – il cracha de dégoût en prononçant ce mot. **Mes parents ne se sont jamais opposés, ils se sont penchés sur les livres, délaissant leurs recherches, jusqu'à ce qu'en désespoir de cause mon grand-père lance un appel à témoin dans** **Le Chicaneur** **. Et quelqu'un a répondu. Quelqu'un nous a contacté, nous apportant de vieux manuscrit italiens qu'il avait pris la peine de traduire pour nous. Il a vu Lysander, et il s'est tourné vers mes parents en leur mettant les feuillets dans les mains. J'espère qu'il parviendra à se libérer** , a-t-il dit **. Parce que tous ne dépend que de lui.**_

 _Il s'interrompit en fixant le Serpentard. Ce dernier ne le quittait pas des yeux, gardant le silence, sentant une main glacée lui serrer le cœur._

 _ **\- Les gens comme lui naissent avec ce don, mais ils peuvent le rendre. Ils n'ont qu'une chance, ne doivent pas la perdre. Quand ma mère l'a su, elle a fondu en larme, maudissant les voyants comme son ancienne professeur de Poudlard qui passaient son temps à prévoir la mort des autres. Parce que la seule prophétie que Lysander pourra empêcher, c'est la mort de quelqu'un. La première mort brutale qu'il verra dans une main.**_

 _ **\- Et Lysander l'a vu dans la main de Lily** , murmura Scorpius en fermant les yeux. **C'est pour ça qu'il a paniqué. Et il l'a revu sur les lèvres de Rose...**_

 _Lorcan ne répondit pas, son visage anéanti suffisait. Malefoy déglutit avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début._

 _ **\- Cette... cette personne qui doit se suicider... se... foutre en l'air, comme il a dit... Qui est-ce ?** Scamander rétourna son regard mais Scorpis se releva, l'obligeant à le regarder. **Lorcan je sais que c'est quelqu'un de proche de Lily, alors je t'en supplie dis-moi qui c'est !**_

 _ **\- Si seulement je le savais !** répondit le Serdaigle en éclatant brusquement en sanglots. **Si seulement il acceptait de me le dire ! Si seulement... alors... alors je pourrais l'aider... alors je pourrais... je pourrais aider mon frère... l'aider à ne pas devenir fou mais... mais il refuse de me parler de ça ! Il se réveille en hurlant la nuit ! On a dû jeter des sorts à nos compagnon de chambre pour ne pas les réveiller ! Et il se réveille en hurlant... et il délire... mais jamais... jamais... même dans son délire... jamais il n'a dit de nom...** – Lorcan se recroquevilla, les mains si profondément enfoncées dans ses cheveux qu'il aurait pu se les arracher. – **Et je me sens impuissant Scorpius ! J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien ! J'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas y arriver seul alors que c'est ce que je me tue à lui faire croire !** – Il releva vers lui son visage inondé de larme, si semblable à celui de son jumeau – **J'ai peur de le perdre... j'ai peur parce que je sens que la personne qui nous remis ces manuscrit avait déjà perdu quelqu'un à cause de ce don... mais pas parce qu'il était la personne dont la mort était écrite... je suis sûr qu'il a échoué... qu'il ne l'a pas supporté... et qu'il a mis fin à ses jours... J'ai peur que Lysander fasse la même chose ! Alors je peux dire que je vis comme lui... Lui tremble pour la mort de l'autre, moi je tremble pour lui !**_

 _Scorpius posa main sur son bras, l'intimant au silence par ce simple geste. Le Serdaigle jeta un regard éperdu vers lui, comme s'il attendait que ce soit lui qui lui donne la réponse._

 _ **\- Je crois savoir comment aider Lysander.**_

 _L'autre le regarda d'un air sceptique, si désespéré qu'il lui semblait que le jeune Serpentard ne pourrait que le blesser davantage, les blesser lui et son frère, les briser, peut-être les tuer... Cela faisait si longtemps que les jumeaux tremblaient ensemble sans le savoir, se croyant seuls au monde. Il lui paraissait impossible que quelqu'un d'autre eût trouvé une solution._

 _ **\- Lily a peur. Lily sait de qui il s'agit.**_

 _Cette fois Scamander se redressa, le regard si animé que Scorpius en oublia qu'il était plein de larmes. Il frissonna, en fermant les yeux. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Et ce sourire si lumineux lui en rappela un autre. Celui de Lysander. Un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, un sourire qu'il voulait revoir. Un sourire si vivace, si plein d'espoir qu'il ne pouvait que se battre pour lui._

 _Alors sans un mot de plus il bondit sur ses pied. Il pouvait être en cinq minutes dans le hall d'entrée, en quinze minutes à Pré-au-Lard. Il pouvait aller retrouver les autre, leur dire qu'il avait ramené Lysander. Il pouvait rassurer James qui devait se faire un sang d'encre, et se joindre à Louis et William pour faire oublier aux autres l'incident. Il pouvait attirer Lily à l'extérieur, il pouvait lui faire regarder les étoiles... lui parler d'avenir, dériver sur la divination, rappeler l'épisode du train... Il pouvait... Il pouvait l'interroger. Il pouvait la supplier de savoir, de l'aider à comprendre. Il pouvait lui avouer qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, et lui dire que Lysander avait dit dans le train qu'elle avait peur. Il pouvait lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur, parce qu'elle était tellement plus jolie lorsqu'elle était gaie!_

* * *

 _Voilà, vous connaissez à présent presque tout le secret de Lysander..._

 _Avec cette explication, à vous d'essayer de recoller les morceaux pour comprendre d'ici la parution du prochaine chapitre! ;-) ça me semble logique, à vous de me dire si c'est juste une impression parce que je l'écris ou si la suite se dessine déja...  
_

 _A la prochaine! :)_


	9. Jamesésirius

_Bonjour tutti quanti!_

 _Tant pis, avec ou sans com' (0 review sur près de 70 vues...), voici un nouveau chapitre! Si vous n'aviez pas encore compris qui était directement concerné par le secret de Lysander, vous avez ici la réponse! ;)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, donc ni l'histoire de Harry Potter, ni celle de la Génération Suivante ne m'appartient!_

* * *

Rose ne pleurait plus. La peine qu'elle ressentait pour le Serdaigle était au-delà des larmes, mais surtout la honte qu'elle ressentait déjà était devenue insupportable.

 **\- C'est ça qui lui faisait aussi peur !** s'exclama-t-elle en étouffant un cri. **Il voyait mourir la personne...** – elle écarquilla soudain les yeux, devenant plus pâle encore que Scorpius – **James !**

 **\- Tu veux dire que...**

 **\- James ! C'est James qu'il embrassait ! C'est James qu'il voyait !**

Au regard alarmé qu'ils lui lancèrent, elle sut qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds, se bénissant eux-mêmes de ne pas être allés s'isoler dans le coin le plus reculé du parc. Rose sentit sa rage s'envoler, laissant place à une impuissance désespérante, à une profonde pitié. Le récit de Scorpius l'avait bouleversée, et lorsqu'il avait décrit perdu dans sa démence, elle n'avait eu aucune difficulté à l'imaginer tout simplement parce que c'était bel et bien la folie qui possédait son regard lorsqu'elle avait interrompu leur baiser. Elle savait qu'elle lui ferait du mal, mais pas à ce point. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle lui montrerait sa vie après qu'il ait échoué, après la mort de son cousin, elle ne l'imaginait tout simplement pas.

Les examens finis, l'atmosphère du château semblait s'être ralentie, il n'y avait qu'eux pour courir si vite. Ils ne s'étaient pas concertés, tous trois se suivirent pourtant jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame. La jeune fille balbutia le mot de passe, entraînant ses deux amis à sa suite.

James n'était pas dans la salle. Scorpius ne sut pas à quoi ils s'attendaient, ils auraient dû s'en douter. Louis et Will étaient cependant assis à une table, gribouillant sur un parchemin, riant entre eux. Rose courut à eux, hors d'haleine.

 **\- Contents de voir que tu vas mieux !** lança gentiment Louis.

 **\- Où est James ?** le coupa-t-elle

Son cousin la regarda, étonné, avant de hausser les épaules. Alors tous trois se ruèrent vers les dortoirs.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce que nos amis Serpentards fichent dans notre salle ?** les taquina vainement Will alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

La salle des dernières années était déserte. Parfaitement rangée. Il n'y avait qu'une feuille posée sur un lit. Rose avança la main mais ce fut Albus qui s'en saisit, les mains tremblantes. Ses amis le regardèrent écarquiller ses yeux d'ange, avant de la leur tendre, le souffle court. À toute vitesse, le blond et la jeune Weasley déchiffrèrent la lettre. Ou plutôt... ce n'était pas une lettre, plutôt une confession, un aveu. Rose sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que l'horreur achevait de refermer ses mains sur son cœur. Et si elle s'était déjà maudite de ne pas avoir su comprendre celui qu'elle aimait, elle se haïssait de penser qu'elle n'avait finalement pu comprendre personne!

 _Je m'appelle James Potter._

 _Ou plutôt on m'appelle James Potter. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce nom, et j'en ai souvent voulu à mes parents de me l'avoir donné. Mais je n'ai jamais osé le dire : je sais que mon père y tenait_ _profondément. Je le comprends en un sens, moi aussi j'aurais sans doute appelé mon fils Harry si je n'avais jamais rencontré celui qui m'a donné la vie. Pourtant ce prénom me fait frissonner dès qu'on m'appelle, et plus encore quand je suis James Sirius Potter. Seule ma mère m'appelle ainsi quand je deviens pénible, elle croit que je cesse de l'embêter car je la sais en colère, mais c'est faux : j'ai juste mal au cœur d'entendre les prénom de deux morts s'incarnant dans mon nom. C'est étrange, sans doute stupide, mais je n'ai jamais pu me défaire de cette idée. Sans doute est-ce pour cela d'ailleurs que je suis devenu le bout-en-train, l'hurluberlu de la famille. Celui qui rit, celui se moque, le garçon drôle et farceur : tout ce que mes illustre homonymes étaient. Et je crois que d'un côté, ça rassure tout le monde : moi rieur, mon frère aussi sage qu'Albus, aussi fidèle que Severus, et ma sœur aussi jolie que ma grand mère, aussi rêveuse que Luna. Ils ont de la chance : ils peuvent choisir entre deux personnes... moi je suis James Sirius, James-Sirius, Jamesésirius. Les deux faces d'une même pièce._

 _Mais non, je ne suis pas celui-là. De farceur, de joyeux je n'ai que l'extérieur. Parce qu'au fond je ne suis personne. Ni James, ni Sirius. Ni James Sirius. Je suis Personne. Sans doute est-ce pour cela que j'ai été si fasciné par l'Odyssée quand j'étais enfant, et qu'aujourd'hui je vais sans cesse voir Hagrid pour qu'il me parle de Cyclope **[*]**. Un lubie passagère, pense tout le monde. Ils se trompent. Je suis Personne, je suis un spectre puisque je porte le nom de deux défunts. C'est lourd à porter tout cela... Lourd sur mes épaules. _

_Pourtant c'est mon secret, personne ne le sais. Parfois le regard émeraude mon père se pose sur mes mains trop maigres, mais mon sourire de façade semble le convaincre. Personne d'autre ne fait attention à moi. Tant pis, tant mieux... Pourtant chaque jour je sens ce prénom peser un peu plus lourd sur mes épaules. J'ai dix-sept ans, je vas partir de partir de Poudlard et même si j'adore cet endroit, je suis soulagé. Soulagé de partir de ce lieu ou mes homonymes ont brillé pour les qualités que je semble posséder, soulagé ne plus sentir sur moi le regard de mes professeur, ne plus sentir dans leurs prunelles cette douce nostalgie. Je serai bientôt un peu plus libre, loin de ces souvenirs, loin de tout. Ce soir je serai libre, et cette lettre sera sans doute trempée de larmes, c'est pourquoi je l'ai ensorcelée._

 _À celui qui me lira j'envoie un sourire. À celui qui me regrettera, je répond qu'il existe bien des personnes qui me ressemblent. On m'oubliera : pourquoi retenir deux identités identiques ? James et Sirius sont en moi, je suis en eux, se rappeler d'eux est bien suffisant._

 _J'embrasse tous ceux que j'aime, tous ceux qui m'ont aimé, et je leur assure qu'ils n'ont pas à se sentir coupable, pas même de m'avoir appelé James Sirius. Je suis ce que je suis, peut-être que si je m'étais appelé autrement j'aurais été digne de haine. Je m'en vais car je suis fatigué, fatigué d'être une ombre, fatigué d'être ce que je suis. Le monde s'arrêtera quelques jours, puis tout reprendra, et tant mieux._

 _Un dernier mot. Un seul. Pour le joyaux de ma vie. Pour elle, je suis heureux d'avoir vécu, d'avoir su ce que c'était d'être grand frère, ce que c'est que de ressentir de la tendresse. Lily est une petite étincelle, depuis toujours. Mais surtout, c'est quelqu'un qui ne porte pas le poids de trop lourd prénoms sur ses épaules. Le nom d'une grand-mère loyale, et celui d'une amie originale. Elle peut être comme elle le désire, tout s'accordera. C'est pour elle que j'ai peur, alors je la confie à mes parents, à mon frère, à ma famille. Je ne veux plus vivre, mais je veux qu'elle le fasse encore. Prenez soin d'elle, oubliez-moi. Je m'en vais rencontrer mes homonymes, et les vôtres._

 _Ne pleurez pas trop et n'oubliez pas que je vous aime._

* * *

 ** _[*]_** _Po_ _ur ceux qui se souviendraient mal de cette histoire de L'Odyssée , je fais ici référence au passage du Cyclope Polyphème: Ulysse se trouve enfermé dans sa grotte avec ses compagnons avec le Cyclope et sont surpris par celui-ci. En tant que chef, Ulysse se présente: il dit se nommer Personne. Le Cyclope ne saisit pas le mensonge, ferme sa grotte d'un rocher et mange quelques uns des hommes et dit qu'il terminera de les manger après son sommeil. Il s'endort et pendant ce temps, les hommes survivants et Ulysse taillent un tronc d'arbre en pieux, et crèvent l'unique œil du Cyclope. Bien sûr Polyphème hurle de douleur, ses congénères se pressent autour de sa grotte et lui demande ce qui se passe, et qui lui a crevé son oeil: "C'est Personne!" crie-t-il. "Ah bon! Tu t'es crevé on oeil tout seul! Et bien tant pis pour toi!" lui répondent les Cyclope en s'éloignant de la grotte. (Et si la suite des aventures de Ulysse, n'hésitez pas à lire ou relire L'Odyssée!_

 _C'était plus court que d'ordinaire mais je me rattrape la semaine prochaine! Que ça vous ai plu ou non, n'hésitez pas à laisser un com' à l'occasion, ça ne vous coute que deux minutes et quelques mots! ;-)  
_


	10. À leur poursuite

_Hello tutti quanti! :-)_

 _Désolée de cette absence, j'essaierai d'éviter les retards à l'avenir... Voici le dixième chapitre de notre histoire!_

 _Promesse: Merci d'avoir laissé un com'! :-) En fait je crois que j'ai imaginé toute l'histoire à partir de la lettre de James, c'est je crois le premier texte que j'ai esquissé, contente qu'il t'ai plu! C'est vrai que je trouve que Harry a joué un pari risqué en donnant de tels noms à ses enfants... Mais James Sirius était peut-être le plus dangereux pour l'enfant, notament à Poudlard où les deux Maruadeurs ont brillé. Pour la partie sur Lily, il y en aura d'autres comme ça, tout au long de l'histoire, même si cette fois elle n'apparaît pas._

 _Bonne lecture à tous! :D_

* * *

 _Je m'en vais rencontrer mes homonymes, et les vôtres._

 _Ne pleurez pas trop et n'oubliez pas que je vous aime._

C'était lui. Depuis le début c'était lui. Dans la main de Lily, sur les lèvres de Rose. C'était James. La jeune fille sentit les larmes commencer à dévaler sur ses joues. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter davantage.

- **Attendez !** s'exclama Scorpius. **Cette lettre date d'il y a moins d'une heure... peut-être que...**

 **\- Et que proposes-tu ?** soupira Albus, la voix cassée.

 **\- Que tu poses cette lettre de malheur, que tu essuies tes joues et que tu rameutes tout le château si c'est nécessaire !** répliqua son meilleur ami en le saisissant par les épaules. **Albus c'est ton frère ! Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça !**

 **\- Et que veux-tu...**

 **\- Lorcan a soutenu, relevé, porté Lysander quand il ne pouvait plus avancé ! Il l'a fait alors que Lys' était peut-être condamné ! Tu dois faire de même !**

 **\- Mais si l'avenir est écrit...**

 **\- TU ES BOUCHÉ OU QUOI ?!** explosa Scorpius. **Il n'est pas encore trop tard ! Il n'est jamais trop tard ! Et il n'y a pas que James en jeu ! Il y a Lys' ! Il y a Rose qui ne se le pardonnera jamais ! Il y a Lorcan qui sombrera ! Il y a vos parents ! Il y a Lily qui ne sourira plus jamais ! Et il y a toi sombre idiot ! _TOI_ ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser partir sans te battre ! Mince Albus ! Tu n'es à Serpentard que parce que tu voulais qu'on soit ensemble, alors que le Choixpeau voulait t'envoyer à Gryffondor ! Alors tu te bouges, et tu vas le chercher avec nous !**

Une tête passa brusquement par l'encadrement de la porte. C'était Louis.

 **\- Je peux savoir pourquoi deux Serpentards et une fille de sixième année sont en train de hurler dans notre chambre?**

 **\- Oui, tu peux le savoir. Dépose immédiatement tes affaires et vous venez avec nous** , lança Scorpius fondant comme un rapace vers la porte.

 **\- Il y a un problème ?**

 **\- James. Note de suicide,** grinça Malfoy, peu désireux de mettre des formes à un geste aussi désespéré.

En d'autres circonstances, l'expression du jeune homme l'aurait fait rire, pourtant il enfonça encore un peu plus le clou, espérant pouvoir ainsi secouer aussi son meilleur ami et Rose, toujours pétrifiés.

 **\- James va mal depuis des mois, il a éclaté aujourd'hui, il faut le retrouver avant, sinon Lysander aussi va sombrer, et Lorcan avec... Bref je te passe l'effet boule de neige.**

 **\- Que viennent faire les Scamander dans...**

 **\- Pas le temps de vous expliquer !** s'exclama Scorpius en les entraînant hors de la chambre, courant vers la Grosse Dame. **Tout ce que vous avez à retenir est qu'il faut localiser James et Lysander! Si vous trouvez Fanny, Nico et Tom, qu'ils nous aident et... et puis Lorcan aussi pourrait nous aider. Will !** lança-t-elle au jeune homme qui venait de les rejoindre. **Va les chercher ! Et Rose !**

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, son regard dans le vide. C'était un cauchemars, un pur cauchemars. Elle allait se réveiller, voir son cousin rieur, joyeux et vivant, et Lysander guéri et souriant... Mais l'un voulait mourir et elle avait détruit l'autre. Étrangement, elle espéra simplement que tous deux allaient avoir leur place entre les étoiles. Elle l'espérait vraiment ! Les étoiles... Elle voulait y revoir son sourire.

* * *

Tout y était passé, absolument tout. Le parc. Les cachots. Les Tours. Le Lac. La Cabane d'Hagrid où ils espéraient trouvé le jeune homme en train de parler de Cyclope une dernière fois. La Bibliothèque où il aurait voulu feuilleter une dernière fois l'Odyssée. Le terrain de Quiddich où peut-être il avait voulu faire un dernier tour. Le parc. Les tours. Le Lac. La Cabane. Et encore la Bibliothèque. Les cachots. Les Tours. Le Lac. La Bibliothèque... Etc.

Le château avait été passé au peigne fin, Rose, Louis, Will, Fanny, Nico et Thomas s'étaient répartis à pied tandis qu'Albus et Scorpius sillonnaient l'air de Poudlard sur leurs Nimbus Bolid. Ces derniers étaient même allé jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. Sans succès. James était introuvable. Et Lysander aussi.

En désespoir de cause, ils avaient pris le risque de se faire remarquer, prenant tous un balais, ou empruntant à des camarades. Ainsi, même si la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, même s'ils n'y voyaient presque plus rien, ils survolaient tous le château, et les couloirs aussi. Pour ça, c'était Louis et Will qui s'en occupaient, chacun étant habitués à leurs extravagances, ainsi qu'Albus et Scorpius qui, étant des jours de Quiddich attiraient moins l'attention, faisait simplement rire lorsqu'on les voyait fendre l'air d'un corridor.

Restaient Rose et ses trois amis qui tournaient au-dessus du parc, survolaient le château et le Lac. Tous espéraient voir soudain un Patronus virevolter vers eux et leur annoncer que les deux garçons avaient été retrouvés.

Scorpius, la mort dans l'âme, finit par s'envoler jusqu'à la Tour de Serdaigle, espérant au moins y trouver Lysander. Une fenêtre était ouverte, alors même s'il ne l'avait pas prévu, il y entra. Un concert d'exclamations et de protestations l'accueillit.

 **\- Dîtes-moi que Scamander est ici !** lança-t-il en parcourant fébrilement du regard les visages au-dessous de lui.

 **\- Je suis ici Scorpius** , répondit une voix douce.

Le cœur du Serpentard bondit avant de s'arrêter. C'était Scamander. Mais pas Lysander. Le Serdaigle venait de se détacher du groupe, très pâle.

 **\- Mais ce n'est pas moi que tu cherches, n'est-ce pas ?**

Scorpius secoua tristement la tête, la gorge nouée.

 **\- Grimpe dans mon dos et accroche-toi ! Pas le temps de t'expliquer Lorcan !  
**

 **\- C'est interdit de voler aussi haut et d'utiliser son balais pour entrer dans les autres maisons !** lança un Préfet.

 **\- Très bien Azen !** répliqua Scorpius alors que Lorcan montait derrière lui. **Colle-moi toutes les retenues du monde et enlève tous les points que tu voudras à Serpentard ! Si tu savais à quel point je m'en moques ! Ne crois-tu quand même pas que je prendrais autant de risque, que Scamander prendrait autant de risques si nous n'avions pas une excellente raison ?**

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de l'autre et s'en fut comme il était entré. Il sentait le Serdaigle trembler contre lui, mais devinait que son angoisse n'avait rien à voir avec le Vide.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** articula-t-il finalement alors que Scorpius s'engouffrait par une fenêtre pour traverser un couloir.

 **\- Pas le temps d'expliquer !** répéta nerveusement le Serpentard. **On n'en a pas le temps. Dans les grandes lignes, on a compris que c'est James dont Lysander a vu la mort. Or James a laissé une note de suicide.**

 **\- « On » ?**

 **\- J'espère que vous me pardonnerez... Mais je leur ai tout dit. À Albus et Rose. Les autres savent simplement qu'on doit les retrouver vivants** – il sentit Lorcan se glacer – **mais j'ai dû leur expliquer, leur raconter. Rose savait qu'il voyait l'avenir... mais elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il avait pu voir dans la main de Lily... Elle avait même oublié combien il avait été troublé à la rentrée.  
**

Un silence tomba, troublé par le seul sifflement de l'air dans leurs oreilles. Les deux jeunes hommes scrutaient la nuit, cherchaient un quelconque signe de mouvement. Mais ils ne virent rien à part d'autres silhouette survolant les airs, d'autres silhouettes qu'ils croisaient, qui partageaient leurs regards affolés.

 **\- Et s'il était trop tard ?** murmura soudain Lorcan.

 **\- Impossible** , répliqua Scorpius sans frémir.

 **\- Mais ça fait des heures que vous les cherchez et vous ne les avez toujours pas trouvés !**

 **\- C'est justement bon signe** , répondit plus doucement le Serpentard. **Si... si c'était... trop tard, on les aurait trouvés, parce que... ils ne pourraient plus bouger. Mais on ne les a justement pas trouvé On a peut-être parcouru tout le château, et on ne peut pas être partout à la fois. Si on ne les a pas trouvé, c'est qu'ils se déplacent encore, c'est qu'ils sont vivants !** acheva-t-il férocement.

Lorcan ne répondit pas, cherchant sans doute à se convaincre de ces mots, et scruta encore le vide. James et Lysander étaient quelque part, ils ne _pouvaient pas_ avoir disparu.

 **\- On va aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la Grande Salle,** annonça soudain le blond. **Avec un peu de chance, ton frère y sera.**

L'autre se contenta d'acquiescer, et ils s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre. Tout le monde était encore attablé, même si les assiettes étaient vides. Un vent de surprise parcourut l'assemblée. Les professeurs se levèrent prestement, mais les deux adolescents n'y prirent pas garde, fixant fiévreusement les visages, les uns après les autres. Par hasard, Scorpius croisa le regard de Hansen Jordan, et stupidement, il se souvint de la peine qu'avait ressentit Rose lorsqu'il l'avait repoussée, de ses larmes, de son sourire éteint. Il ne voulait plus voir cela. Jamais !

 **\- Messieurs Scorpius et Scamander descendez immédiatement !** lança la voix sévère de McGonagall.

 **\- Impossible professeur !**

 **\- Descendez !**

 **\- Impossible** , répéta-t-il. **Regarde si Lysander est là, pendant ce temps j'essaye de gagner du temps,** souffla-t-il à son compagnon.

Il disait cela, mais Lorcan le vit plonger doucement sa main dans sa poche.

 **\- Monsieur Malfoy, ce que vous faîtes est passible d'exclusion. Tout comme il pourrait entraîner l'annulation de vos examens, et celle des ASPIC de monsieur Scamander !**

 **\- Je le sais professeur, et il le sait. Mais nous cherchons son frère !**

 **\- Il n'est pas nécessaire d'enfreindre le règlement pour cela !** siffla le professeur Verdeen, professeur de métamorphose.

 **\- Oh si professeur !**

Il sentit soudain Lorcan se redresser, lui murmurant tout bas _il n'est pas là_.

 **\- Professeur nous devons absolument retrouver mon frère ! Dans un instant il pourrait être trop tard ! Et nous devons retrouver James ! Professeur je vous en supplie, c'est extrêmement important !** l'implora le frère de Lysander en se tournant vers elle.

 **\- Vous ne nous laissez pas le choix** , soupira Verdeen.

 **- _Stupéfix_ !**

C'était Lorcan qui avait réagit le premier, son compagnon n'avait même pas eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Le professeur s'effondra, sous les cris des élèves, aussitôt Scorpius sentit que son balais ne lui obéissait plus. McGonagall brandissait sa baguette : elle l'avait ensorcelé.

 **\- Je suis désolé Professeur !** s'écria le Serdaigle d'une voix brisée. **Mais je devais le faire ! Neville !** lança-t-il soudain en se tournant vers le professeur de Botanique. **Je sais que tu es au courant ! Je sais que tu comprends pourquoi je fais ça ! Je t'en prie Neville, laisse-nous partir !**

Neville était certes professeur, mais il était le parrain de Lysander, du moins l'était-il officiellement car dans la pratique, les deux jumeaux l'avaient toujours adoré de la même manière. Il était un des meilleurs amis de leur mère, et en sa qualité de parrain il avait été mis dans la confidence.

Le professeur avait pâli, et attrapa le bras de McGonagall qui, excédée, s'apprêtait à faire descendre le balais. Il regarda son filleul dans les yeux, la même angoisse les possédait.

 **\- Plus tard Minerva. Plus tard vous les punirez, mais pas maintenant.**

 **\- Neville vous n'y pensez pas !**

Les deux adolescents le virent alors se pencher à l'oreille de la directrice qui porta la main à son cœur avant d'agiter sa baguette, libérant leur balais.

 **\- Allez-y mes enfants** , leur dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. **Trouvez-les! Nous vous rejoignons !**

Scorpius bénit Luna d'être demeurée si proche de Neville. Son balais put repartir par la fenêtre. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit une lueur bleutée errer autour du château. Derrière lui, Lorcan resserra sa prise sur sa taille, le souffle court, et touts deux volèrent vers la lumière, vers le Patronus. C'était une chouette, mais aucun des deux n'en devina le propriétaire.

 **\- Je les ai trouvés...** , balbutia la voix de Fanny. **Rose, Albus, Scorpius, je les ai trouvés... Ils sont en haut... en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie... James est au bord... et Lysander...  
**

Ils n'attendirent pas de savoir la suite et fendirent les airs jusqu'à la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Une angoisse prit soudain Scorpius à la gorge. C'était du haut de cette Tour que son père avait contribué à la mort d'Albus Dumbledore – même si le monde savait depuis que ce dernier avait lui-même choisit son heure et son meurtrier, et que l'adolescent n'avait était qu'un instrument, Drago Malfoy ne s'était jamais pardonné son acte. C'était du haut de cette Tour qu'avait commencé l'enfer qu'avait vécu son père durant une année entière. C'était du haut de cette Tour qu'il était devenu un véritable Mangemort.

Il ne fallait plus qu'un seul corps ne tombe de cette Tour, pas en présence d'un Malfoy. Ni en la présence de quiconque et surtout pas de Lysander. Déjà ils voyaient la silhouette mince de James, debout sur le parapet. Il ne regardait qu'à moitié le vide, de l'autre côté sans doute devait-il fixer Lysander. Scorpius se préparait à lui lancer un Imperium – après tout un Impardonnable pouvait aussi sauver une vie – mais n'en eut pas le temps. Semblant venir de nulle part, un balais fondit sur James, le faisant basculer à l'intérieur. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, ainsi qu'une exclamation de douleur, un craquement de bois aussi. Puis une voix cria.

 **- _Petrificus Totalus !_**

Alors seulement les deux adolescents surent qui les avait devancés. Rose. Ils entrèrent alors dans la Tour, James était figé sur le pavé, Rose se relevait péniblement, son balais brisé.

 **\- Pardon James mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. J'étais sonnée... je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que tu te rue vers la fenêtre** , murmura-t-elle en l'étreignant avec force.

Riant à moitié, trop heureuse de les avoir retrouver, elle fit apparaître un Patronus, qu'elle envoya dans le parc. C'était un papillon. Puis elle sembla remarquait Lysander effondré à deux pas d'eux et le regard angoissé de son cousin. Alors elle dessina encore une arabesque. Et un nouveau papillon, plus beau encore que le premier jaillit de la nuit. Cette lumière était pour eux cette fois, juste pour eux-deux. Juste pour rassurer ces deux angoissés qui venaient sans doute de vivre les pires instants de leur vie.

Lorcan et Scorpius attérirent, le premier s'effondra aux côtés de son frère, l'enlaçant de toutes ses force alors que Rose se jetait sur James, son Patronus devenant plus brillant encore. Scorpius et Fanny demeurèrent en retrait, silencieux, comme s'ils n'appartenaient pas à ces retrouvailles, comme si personne ne leur devait rien. Puis d'autres silhouettes apparurent, d'abord Nico, puis Louis, puis Albus. Ce dernier fondit sur son aîné toujours ensorcelé.

 **\- Tu n'es pas Personne, James !** souffla-t-il contre lui. **Tu es mon frère. Et leur cousin. Et notre ami. Tu ne peux pas nous demander de t'oublier, de te laisser mourir ! Tu ne peux pas partir sans laisser rien d'autre que ce mot ! Merlin merci, Lily ne sait rien pour l'instant !**

Rose les regarda, et libéra finalement son cousin de son sortilège. Celui-ci se recroquevilla alors sur lui-même, elle hésita à s'approcher de Lysander mais celui-ci était si perdu dans l'étreinte de son jumeau qu'elle préféra ne pas le faire. Alors elle s'approcha de James, lui serrant les mains avec force. Elle fixa son visage livide, ses lèvres tremblantes – ces mêmes lèvres que son amant avait embrassé, mais désormais cela n'avait plus d'importance.

 **\- Tu n'es pas Personne** , répéta-t-elle. **Tu es James Sirius Potter, pas James Potter, ni Jamesésirius. Tu es toi-même, et personne d'autre ! On t'aime pour toi, pour ce que tu es, pas pour ce que tu prétends être.**

 **\- Aucun de vous ne me connais, Rose** , répondit le jeune homme d'un ton lugubre.

 **\- Si** , murmura une voix. **Moi je te connais.**

Lysander avait laissé échappé ces mots du filet de voix qu'il lui restait. Il pleurait encore, tremblant de tout son corps, plus fort encore de James. Cette fois la jeune fille ne put s'en empêcher : elle s'approcha de lui. Il la regarda, elle y lut de la honte, de la terreur, et du remords.

 **\- Pardon Rose** , souffla-t-il encore en se détournant, se défaisant de l'étreinte de son frère. **Je...**

Il ne put dire un mot de plus. En face de lui, Rose avait souri. Elle lui avait souri. Et soudain, il lui semblait qu'il comprenait pourquoi les gens étaient si bouleversés lorsqu'il souriait, tout simplement parce que la jeune fille venait de lui en donner un miroir. Sur les lèvres de la belle, un sourire s'épanouissait, comme une fleur, comme une fleur immortelle.. Il se redressa malgré son épuisement, et demeura un moment ainsi, sans expression, la contemplant simplement à la lumière de la Lune, souriante malgré son effrayante pâleur. Elle était belle, mais surtout elle lui pardonnait. Et c'était tout ce que son pauvre cœur demandait, plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Il éclata de nouveau en sanglots, l'attirant contre lui, pleurant dans ses cheveux. Il l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

Lorcan s'écarta, un air blessé flottant sur son visage. Rose s'excusa du regard, il lui répondit par un sourire. Puis il se leva, et s'effaça dans les escaliers. Elle s'écarta du jeune homme, son visage ravagé, ses épaules secouées de sanglots lui brisaient le cœur, même si c'était le soulagement qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

 **\- Je t'aime Rose** , murmura-t-il.

Ces mots lui brisèrent le cœur : c'était exactement ceux qu'il lui avait soufflé lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris avec James, lorsqu'il avait cru que plus jamais elle ne pourrait l'aimer. Ses mains caressaient furieusement ses mèches blondes, comme si elle craignait que soudain il ne s'effrite entre ses mains. Oui, il l'aimait. Elle le savait, elle le sentait.

Sans réfléchir, comme lui lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée la toute première fois, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement, tendrement. Et aussitôt elle s'écarta, comme sil elle s'était brûlée, comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

 **\- Pardon Lys'... Je ne voulais pas... je...**

Elle ne poursuivit pas. L'expression figée du jeune homme l'en empêchait. Le regard fixe, il effleura le visage de Rose de ses doigts. Il caressa mécaniquement ses joues, son front, son menton, ses lèvres. Il toucha nez, survola son cou, ses lèvres. Puis sa bouche et ses joues des glaces se fendirent en un sourire plus éclatant encore que tous ceux qu'il avait jamais pu esquisser. Ce n'était plus du miel, ni du Félix Felicis, c'était de la Gaieté à l'état pur.

Pourtant ce sourire ne dura pas longtemps, ses mains décharnées saisirent en coupe le visage de la jeune fille, il fondit sur ses lèvres. Elle lui répondit timidement, surprise, avant de le laisser l'entraîner. Et elle le sentit s'effondrer un peu plus. Leur baiser avait un parfum de désespoir et un goût de soulagement. Et le chant de leur lèvres s'effleurant, se dévorant encore et encore sonnait comme une promesse.

 **\- Je ne vois plus rien** , murmura-t-il soudain en la regardant dans les yeux. **Juste toi... Juste nous... Juste ta bouche ! Juste toi ! Toi Rose ! Toi et plus ton avenir ! Toi et plus James ! Plus de cris ! Plus de larmes ! Juste toi** **!**

Ses bras enlaçant la taille de sa compagne ébahie, il enfouit son visage dans son cou, et elle le sentit tomber... Il s'était endormi. Il n'avait pas perdu connaissance car ses traits étaient incroyablement détendus, c'était comme si soudain il s'autorisait à tomber, à dormir en paix.

La jeune fille referma ses bras sur ses épaules, respirant le parfum de ses cheveux. Il sentait bon. Il sentait si bon la sérénité. Et soudain elle croisa le regard de ses amis qui les fixaient. James sanglotait doucement sur l'épaule de son frère, tandis que Louis était accroupit à côté d'eux et murmurait doucement à son oreille. Will était un peu en retrait, tout comme Scorpius. Fanny Scorpius, Nico et Thomas étaient affalés contre le muret du parapet, contemplant tout à tour James et Lysander. Dans les yeux de tous on ne lisait qu'une chose : ils étaient en vie.

Rose croisa le regard de Scorpius, celui-ci lui sourit, heureux de voir un tel soulagement se peindre sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. Lorsqu'il avait vu le Serdaigle fondre sur la bouche de la jeune fille, juste après l'avoir embrassée, il avait su que tout était terminé. Il avait compris que Lysander avait tout bonnement perdu son don, sa malédiction, son fardeau. Il l'avait su au regard qu'il avait lancé à son amie. Il n'y avait plus le voile que le Serpentard y avait toujours discerné, plus de désespoir, plus rien qui puisse voiler ce regard.

Ils entendirent soudain des pas, Lorcan revint en courant, suivit de la directrice, de Neville, d'Hagrid et des autres professeurs. Ces derniers demeurèrent pétrifié devant la scène qui s'offrait à eux. C'était peut-être une des plus étrange qu'il leur ait jamais été donné de voir. Des balais s'amoncelaient sur les pavés, l'un d'eux était brisés. Et tous les adolescents étaient à terre, blottis les uns contre les autres, certains sanglotant, d'autres souriant, d'autres sanglotant en souriants. Deux silhouettes étaient affalées dans les bras des autres, dîtes-silhouettes que les adultes identifièrent avec soulagement.

Doucement, ils s'approchèrent et défirent prétentieusement les étreintes, Lysander se trouva bientôt lové dans les bras de Hagrid qui le regarda avec une tendresse bourrue.

 **\- Ça fait du bien de porter un jeune juste pour l'emmener dormir.**

La remarque fit sourire Rose et Albus : tous deux savaient que le garde-chasse de s'était jamais tout à fait remis du fait d'avoir dû porter le corps supposé mort du Survivant.


	11. Puisqu'on s'aime tant

_Hello tutti quanti!_

 _Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Il n'en restera ensuite plus qu'un seul pour clore la première partie. J'espère qu'elle vous satisfera, et que la seconde ne vous décevra pas!_

 _Merci à lovemariiie30 pour son gentil commentaire, et à ceux qui ont ajouté **Sourire aux Étoiles** à leurs alertes/favorits! :-D_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, sur-ce: bonne lecture!_

 _Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages de la Génération Suivante!_

* * *

On aida James à se relever, il tremblait de tout son corps, refusait de lâcher son petit frère. Rose les regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire, tandis que Louis, Will et ses trois meilleurs amis les suivaient. Elle s'approcha du bord du parapet, s'y accouda. Le souvenir de la soirée qu'elle avait passée en compagnie des deux frères lui revint en mémoire.

 **\- Il avait peur de savoir, mais il voulait pourtant en apprendre le plus possible sur la mort potentielle... de James** , souffla Lorcan en s'installant à côté d'elle, lui aussi fixant le ciel. **Alors il cherchait dans les étoiles. Il y cherchait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Mais il avait si peur... Alors il me contait des histoires, juste pour songer à autre chose... c'est pour cela qu'il s'est mis à parler de Persée et Andromède.**

 **\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?** murmura-t-elle.

 **\- Parce qu'il n'osera jamais te le dire, même si, crois-moi, il a été infiniment plus serein dans les jours qui ont suivi. Mais je pensais que tu devais savoir que... tu n'as jamais parlé de ta solitude à voix haute. Il a vu tes yeux et il a su. Il a su tes peines, mais surtout il a su qu'il t'aimait. Je suis son frère, je suis son jumeau. Et même si malheureusement notre lien mental n'est pas aussi fort que celui des jumeaux Weasley, devenu légendaire, j'ai senti qu'il voulait soudain se battre pour toi.**

Il se tourna vers elle. Son regard était humide. Il ne souriait pas, ce n'était pas de la joie qu'il voulait exprimer.

 **\- Je voulais te remercier Rose. Parce que sans toi, jamais il n'aurait trouvé la force.**

 **\- Tu ne sais rien Lorcan** , murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. **Tu ne sais pas le mal que je lui ai fait. Même s'il me pardonne, moi je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Jamais.**

 **\- J'ignore ce qui s'est passé Rose, j'ignore ce qui a fait que Scorpius vous a tout avoué alors qu'il m'avait promis de tenir sa langue, mais sais-tu ce que je réponds à cela ? Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ça n'a pas d'importance car ton cousin est sauvé, car tu l'as sauvé, et que du même coup tu as sauvé mon frère.**

 **\- Vous l'auriez fait aussi...**

 **\- Mais c'est toi qui l'a fait. Et c'est à cause de ce que tu lui as fait que vous vous êtes tous mis à les chercher. Non Rose, je ne plierai pas, c'est d'abord toi qu'il faut remercier.**

 **\- C'est Scorpius, Lorcan, pas toi.**

 **\- Si tu n'avais pas aimé Lys', toi et moi savons que Scorpius n'aurait rien dit,** répondit-il posément.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas décidé à s'arrêter là.. Il s'appuya encore un peu plus au parapet, et fixa la nuit qu'ils avaient parcourue en tremblant.

 **\- Rose... Je ne pense pas trahir Lysander en te disant cela...**

 **\- Alors ne le dit pas!**

 **\- Tout simplement parce qu'il ne sait rien de tout ça** , acheva Lorcan sans s'interrompre. **Lorsque ma famille a rencontré cette personne qui avait traduit le manuscrit italien, qui nous a révélé comment Lysander pouvait se libérer, ils nous a remis le texte. Il nous l'a donné. Lysander n'a jamais voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il ne voulait que l'essentiel, que l'utile, et pas les détails** – le jeune homme s'interrompit, la gorge nouée, sans doute parler du secret qu'ils avaient caché était-il encore douloureux pour lui – **mais je n'ai pas pu faire comme lui. J'ai pris le manuscrit. De nous quatre, je suis le seul à l'avoir lu. Sais-tu pourquoi je te remercie ?**

 **\- Parce que tu penses que c'est grâce à moi que nous nous sommes mis à le chercher...**

 **\- Non Rose. Je te suis reconnaissant de l'avoir fait, mais ce n'est réellement cela qui fait que je sens que j'ai une dête envers toi.**

 **\- Tu ne me dois rien !**

 **\- Si Lysander a cherché la force de se battre, c'était pour toi.** poursuivit-il sans sembler l'entendre ni la regarder.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, encore sceptique.

 **\- C'est de James dont il a vu la mort... parce qu'il était ton cousin. Parce qu'il t'aimait déjà avant.**

 **\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi...**

 **\- Lysander t'aimait déjà depuis des années. Ça aurait pu être et demeurer un amour d'enfant... mais c'est à cette époque qu'il s'est mis à voir l'avenir. C'est à cette époque... qu'il a inconsciemment choisi pour qui il se battrait. Pour toi Rose. Parce que... les gens comme Lys' n'ont pas un cœur tout à fait comme le tien.**

Elle voulut lui parler, elle voulut lui dire que au contraire, son frère avait un cœur comme les autres. Un cœur qu'on pouvait combler, un cœur qui pouvait combler. Un cœur qu'on pouvait briser. Un cœur qu'elle avait brisé. Apparemment elle le murmura à voix haute car Lorcan lui répondit.

 **\- Ce n'est pas dans ce sens que je parle, Rose. Ce que je veux dire est que Lysander a en quelque sorte choisi la personne qui devait mourir. Il a choisi quelqu'un pour qui il aurait envie de se battre. Il t'a choisie. Il voulait vivre pour toi, mais il ne voulait pas que tu meurs. Alors c'est de James dont il a vu la mort.**

 **\- Lorcan je t'en prie...**

 **\- Il ne le savait pas,** souffla-t-il tout bas. **S'il avait lu ces manuscrits, il l'aurait su.**

Elle le fixa. Il lui parlait sans la regarder, sans voir le parc qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux, sans sentir la Lune sur son visage. Il ne pensait qu'à Lysander. Toujours Lysander. Toujours son frère adoré, son frère à qui il avait tout donné. Lui aussi avait été rongé par l'angoisse. C'était moins flagrant que chez son jumeau, mais sa silhouette elle-aussi s'en était vue affectée. Ses mains tremblaient un peu et ses ongles étaient rongés, un tic nerveux le faisait reniffler toutes les deux secondes. Jamais ecore elle n'y avait prêté attention. Il semblait si grand, si fort. C'était lui qui avait porté Lysander...

 **\- C'est pour toi qu'il s'est battu, Lorcan,** murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblantes. **C'est grâce à toi qu'il est ici.**

Le brun secoua la tête, tristement. Elle sentit une pierre lui tomber dans l'estomac. Il lui semblait que l'image de Lorcan s'effondrait, et s'il n'y avait pas eu la lumière de la Lune pour frapper son visage, elle aurait pu croire faire face à Lysander.

 **\- Je me suis battu pour lui, mais il l'ignore.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas juste,** trancha-t-elle.

 **\- C'est toi qui n'est pas juste Rose. C'est toi qui refuse que je te remercie,** répliqua-t-il en la glaçant du regard. **Depuis des années, depuis... depuis qu'il savait qu'il était maudit, c'est pour toi qu'il s'est battu. Pour toi, Rose.** _ **Toujours**_ **pour toi.**

Elle recula du parapet, effrayée par la lueur désespérée qu brillait au fond de ses yeux.

 **\- Et moi je me suis battu pour lui. Encore et toujours pour lui. Parce qu'il est mon monde Rose. Parce qu'il est mon frère.**

Il baissa la tête en soupirant, se laissa glisser au bas du muret, la tête dans les mains. Instinctivement, elle s'approcha, comme elle l'avait toujours fait pour Lysander. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, et Lorcan la serra avec un sourire rassurant, la remerciant d'un coup d'oeil.

 **\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris, n'est-ce pas ?** souffla-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel, elle secoua la tête. **C'est normal... comment pourrais-tu comprendre. Personne n'a jamais compris, personne n'a jamais su.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que personne n'a jamais su ?**

Un long silence passa entre eux. Elle songea à Lysander qui devait dormir encore à l'infirmerie. Elle songea à lui pour se rassurer, car elle craignait soudain ce que Lorcan allait lui dire. Elle avait raison.

 **\- Il est mon jumeau, Rose. Il est plus que mon frère. Il est l'autre parti de moi-même, je suis l'autre partie de lui-même.** Il laissa échapper un soupir, fermant les yeux, avant de parler. **Je suis comme lui, Rose.** **Je ne vois pas la même chose dans les mains des autres, mais j'y lis aussi tellement de choses... J'y lisais.**

Elle ne put répondre. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi Lorcan avait-il caché cela à tous, même à son frère ?

 **\- J'ai découvert que je pouvais faire cela quelques mois après lui. Mes parents étaient si inquiets que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à leur en parler. Pour qu'ils n'apprenent rien, je n'en ai rien dit non-plus à Lys'. Peut-être aurais-je dû parler... car quand nous avons su ce à quoi était destiné Lysander, j'ai appris mon avenir par la même occasion. J'ai appris ce que j'allais vivre. C'est pour le savoir que j'ai lu les manuscrits.**

 **\- Mais... je ne comprends pas... tu ne t'es jamais comporté comme ton frère...**

 **\- Tu ne fréquentes Lys' que depuis qu'il a lu dans la main de Lily. Tu ne l'as pas vu les années précédentes, il était léger. Il essayait... de ne pas perdre pied. J'étais là pour ça, je voulais être là pour ça.**

 **\- Moi toi Lorcan ? Toi, comment as-tu pu...**

 **\- Je l'ai choisi, Rose,** souffla-t-il. **Je l'ai choisi car si je lui en avais parlé...** – il laissa échapper un long soupir, elle crut il sentir l'ombre d'un sanglot – **j'aurais dû lui dire ce que moi aussi je voyais...**

Il ne put poursuivre, haletant. Elle crut revoir Lysander le soir de Noël, le soir où elle lui avait confié son secret. Doucement, elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

 **\- Depuis que j'ai dix ans, je vois la mort d'un jeune homme dans les mains de ma famille. Dans celle de mes amis. Mais je ne savais pas qui c'était... jusqu'à mes treize ans. Je crois qu'au fond je ne voulais pas admettre que c'était Lysander que je voyais se jeter dans le vide.**

Elle blêmit.

 **\- Lysander est la personne la plus importante pour moi. Je pense que, enfant, j'ai inconsciemment décidé que ce serait pour lui que je me battrais, tout comme il avait choisi de se battre pour toi.**

Une grosse larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille, il l'essuya d'un geste tendre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Mais je ne vois plus ça, Rose. Tu peux ôter tes gants,** ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire. **C'est pour cela que je voulais te remercier. Parce que sans toi...**

 **\- Le conditionnel passé ne sert à rien,** souffla-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaules. **Oublie. Lysander est vivant. Et James est vivant. Et tous les deux vous allez pouvoir vivre à présent, vivre tranquilles.**

Elle tendit la main, il se releva, fit un geste pour partir, pourtant elle ne bougea pas.

 **\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas dans tous ça... Ada, ta petite amie, ne compte donc pas ?**

Lorcan sourit énigmatiquement

 **\- Bien entendu qu'elle compte. Elle compte autant que Lys'... Mais j'ai connu mon frère avant de la connaître. J'ai choisi mon frère avant de la connaître. Mais elle compte Rose, crois-moi. Elle compte.**

Un nouveau sourire illumina son visage, un sourire faisant écho à celui de Lysander. Puis il l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'éloigner dans la pénombre. Elle ne songea pas à lui poser de nouvelles questions, elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas assez de toute la nuit pour lui demander tout ce qu'elle ne comprennait pas.

 **\- J'espère que maintenant tu pourras le dire à Lys',** lança-t-elle sans savoir s'il pouvait toujours l'entendre.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Elle fixa les balais qui jonchaient encore le sol, le sien était brisé. Tant pis. Elle en prit un au hasard et l'enfourcha. C'était interdit mais elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de sentir l'air sur son visage, de sentir le froid l'appaiser avant d'affronter ses amis, ses cousins, sa famille qui devait sans doute déjà être avertie.. Et Lysander. Surtout Lysander. Surtout elle voulait sentir l'air siffler dans ses oreilles, lui soufflant que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'en quelque heures elle avait bien été la plus malheureuse puis la plus heureuse des femmes.

Elle sauta dans le vide, tournoya un instant à côté de la Tour avant de filer droit vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

Il y avait plus d'une dizaine de personnes dans la pièce, pourtant le silence y était le seul maître. Elle repéra bien vite Lorcan qui s'était laissé tombé à côté du lit où Lys' était étendu, aussi paisible qu'un enfant.

Pourtant ce n'était pas autour de ce jeune homme que tout le monde était rassemblé, c'était autour du lit à baldaquin sur lequel gisait James. Son cousin était recroquevillé sous le drap tandis que madame Pomfrey cherchait par tous les moyens à éloigner les cousins qui ne tenaient plus en place.

Rose s'approcha doucement, bouscula un instant l'infirmière juste pour embrasser James sur le front. Son cousin ferma les yeux au contact des lèvres de sa cousine mais ne répondit rien. Enfin, la jeune fille éloigna ses amis et cousins du lit du jeune homme qui voulait simplement dormir. Scorpius se joignit à elle, les autres finirent par s'écarter, de plus ou moins bonne grâce.

Le Serpentard s'assit silencieusement à côté de son meilleur ami. Les joues du jeune Potter étaient d'un marbre sépulcral, ses lèvres exsangues tremblaient. Il posa alors sa main sur son épaule, Albus laissa sa tête reposer sur la sienne. La foudre l'avait frappé. Un de ses piliers avait manqué de s'effondrer. Sans Rose, sans Scorpius, sans Lysander, sans Fanny... sans eux-tous... Un spasme de frayeur parcourut douloureusement son corps, tandis que Scorpius resserrait sa prise autour de ses épaules.

 ** **\- Il est hors de danger maintenant,**** souffla le Serpentard à l'oreille du brun. ****Il n'est plus seul. Regarde tous ceux qui ont cherché à aller le retrouver : il ne peut plus dire qu'il est seul. Il doit comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'il compte pour nous-tous.****

 ** **\- Je sais... j'essaie de ne pas l'oublier... mais je pense à tous ces mois, toutes ces fois où j'ai surpris son visage maussade avant qu'il ne se mette à sourire... Tous ces silences... toutes ces fois où il sursautait lorsque ma mère l'appelait James Sirius... Et même... même le jour de la rentrée... quelqu'un lui a dit... Le grand James Sirius Potter serait-il paresseux... Tu te souviens ?**** annôna-t-il.

 ** **\- Je me souviens,**** murmura doucement Scorpius.

 ** **\- Et Lily !**** poursuivit-il avec angoisse. ****Elle savait ! Elle l'avait vu ! Depuis quand, hein ? Depuis quand ?****

 ** **\- Elle a la main d'une adulte,**** souffla son ami. ****C'est ce que Lys' m'a dit dans le train après qu'il se soit enfui du compartiment. C'est ainsi.****

 ** **\- Elle n'a que quinze ans, et quand elle en avait quatorze... elle avait déjà vu que James allait mal ! Elle savait ce dont il était capable !****

 ** **\- Albus, calme-toi, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir...****

 ** **\- Et qu'est-ce que je dis à mes parents ? Que je n'ai qu'un an de moins que mon frère, alors que ma sœur qui en a trois de moins a su voir que James allait mal ? Que je côtoyais mon frère tous les jours et que je n'ai pas su voir ?****

 ** **\- Albus...****

Le jeune homme fondit en larme, enfin il s'autorisa à pleurer.

 ** **\- Et en plus... en plus...****

 ** **\- Albus, arrête, c'est terminé.****

 ** **\- Mais est-ce que... est-ce que tu réalises que si toi tu ne m'avais pas secoué, si tu ne nous avais pas bougé Rose et moi, on l'aurait retrouvé... il serait...****

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors que son ami le serrait dans ses bras, renonçant a parler. Rose s'approcha d'eux, posa sa tête sur l'épaule, tremblant de tout son corps. Le jeune Serpentard parcourut la pièce du regard. Ses deux meilleurs amis dans ses bras, Louis effondré contre Will. Fanny, Nico et Thomas étaient assis non-loin, de l'autre côté du lit de Lysander, en face de Lorcan. Scorpius les vit dans cette position... Celle dans laquelle Harry et Ginny les trouvèrent était identique. Les deux garçons étaient encore endormis, l'un assommé par des mois d'angoisses, l'autre par un mal-être mêlé à de la potion sans rêve. James s'éveilla pourtant lorsqu'il sentit la main de sa mère caresser sa joue. Il ouvrit ses beaux yeux bruns, identique au sien, lui rendit ses larmes mais pas son sourire. Il referma immédiatement ses paupières, tremblant de tous ses membres, la suppliant de le laisser. Alors Ginny s'assit sur son lit, souleva de son mpatelat l'adolescent pourtant plus grand qu'elle, l'attira contre son coeur Le jeune homme se débattit un peu, puis sa mère se mit à chantonner. Albus était assis encore à côté du lit et l'entendit et songea que sa mère avait bien choisi sa chanson. C'était Fleur qui avait appris à la dernière fille Weasley toute une ribambelle de chansons moldues en français.

 _ _"Derrière chez ma tante il y a un étang__

 _ _Derrière chez ma tante il y a un étang__

 _ _Je me ferai anguille anguille dans l'étang__

 _ _Je me ferai anguille anguille dans l'étang__

 _ _o__

 _ _Si tu te fais anguille anguille dans l'étang,__

 _ _Si tu te fais anguille anguille dans l'étang__

 _ _Je me ferai pêcheur je t'aurai en pêchant__

 _ _Je me ferai pêcheur je t'aurai en pêchant__

 _ _o__

 _ _Si tu te fais pêcheur pour m'avoir en pêchant__

 _ _Si tu te fais pêcheur pour m'avoir en pêchant__

 _ _Je me ferai alouette alouette dans les champs__

 _ _Je me ferai alouette alouette dans les champs__

 _ _o__

 _ _Si tu te fais alouette alouette dans les champs__

 _ _Si tu te fais alouette alouette dans les champs__

 _ _Je me ferai chasseur je t'aurai en chassant__

 _ _Je me ferai chasseur je t'aurai en chassant__

 _ _o__

 _ _Si tu te fais chasseur pour m'avoir en chassant__

 _ _Si tu te fais chasseur pour m'avoir en chassant__

 _ _Je me ferai nonnette nonnette dans un couvent__

 _ _Je me ferai nonnette nonnette dans un couvent__

 _ _o__

 _ _Si tu te fais nonnette nonnette dans un couvent__

 _ _Si tu te fais nonnette nonnette dans un couvent__

 _ _Je me ferai prêcheur je t'aurai en prêchant__

 _ _Je me ferai prêcheur je t'aurai en prêchant__

James se redressa et fixa sa mère. Celle-ci balbutiait ces mots d'une voix nouée, une voix qui ne semblait parfois n'être plus qu'un gémissement, et ses yeux cherchait ceux de son fils dont les épaules tremblait alors qu'elle les étreignait. Ce ne fut qu'au début de ce sixième couplet que son aîné releva la tête pour fixer les lèvres de Ginny qui articulaient cette comptine dont elle comprenait chaque mot, chaque sens. Il vit le sourire de sa mère lorsqu'elle le vit se redresser, et entreprit d'entonner à son tour le dernier couplet:

 _ _Si tu te fais prêcheur pour m'avoir en prêchant__

 _ _Si tu te fais prêcheur pour m'avoir en prêchant__

 _ _Je m'donnerai à toi puisque tu m'aimes tant__

Albus serra l'épaule de son frère avant de chantonner avec lui et leur mère ces derniers mots

 _ _Je m'donnerai à toi puisque tu m'aimes tant **[*]**__

Harry les observait à deux pas, les larmes aux yeux, mais le cadet Potter savait qu'en aucun cas son père ne se sentait mis à l'écart: depuis toujours leur mère consolait en chanson, leur père en embrassades. Le temps avait passé, mais ce fut avec cette éternelle maladresse qu'il serra son fils dans ses bras. C'était cette même maladresse qui rassurait James: sentir qu'il était juste le fils de Harry, de l'homme hésitant et aimant, et non pas du Survivant.

Finalement l'aîné Potter sembla daigner se souvenir de la présence de son frère. Il se tourna vers lui, posa sa main sur celle qui frôlait son épaule.

 ** **\- J'imagine que c'est toi que je dois remercier...****

Albus sentit un poignard s'enfoncer lentement dans son cœur. Il aurait adoré lui dire que oui; que c'était grâce à lui qu'il était en vie, grâce à lui que tout le monde l'avait poursuivi... Mais non. C'était Scorpius qui avait dirigé les opérations, c'était Lysander qui leur avait fait gagné du temps; c'était Lily qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille du Serdaigle qui l'avait mise à celle du Serpentard... Non, décidément il avait été inutile. Ce n'était même pas lui qui s'était jeté sur James pour le faire tomber du parapet, c'était Rose. Il n'avait servi à rien. Il voulait même dire que sans son meilleur ami, il aurait été capable d'abandonner James à son sort.

 ** **\- C'est Rose, et Scorpius, et surtout Lysander que tu dois remercier. Mais pas moi Jimmy, pas moi.****

 ** **\- Si James,**** se crut obliger de dire Scorpius en s'approchant. ****Car si Albus n'était pas ton frère, nous n'en serions pas là. Si Albus n'était pas ton frère, aucun de nous n'avait bougé...****

 ** **\- C'est pas de moi qu'il faut s'occuper,**** marmonna le cadet Potter. ****C'est de lui.****

 ** **\- Alors souri Al',**** murmura James d'une voix faible.

 ** **\- C'est à Lorcan ou à Lys' qu'il faut le demander, ce sont eux qui pourraient refaire le monde avec un sourire.****

 ** **\- Mais ils ne sont pas toi. Ils ne sont pas mon petit frère.**** Il regarda à droite à gauche avant de demander tout de même: ****où sont-ils d'ailleurs?****

 ** **\- Lys' dors,**** souffla Albus. ** **Il dort tranquille car à présent tu es en sécurité,**** ajouta-t-il en souriant.

James baissa les yeux en se blottissant contre son père. C'est dans la chemise de celui-ci qu'il marmonna.

 ** **\- Il essayait... il me suppliait de ne pas sauter. Je ne sais pas comment mais il savait ce que je voulais faire... Depuis le début disait-il... il disait... il disait qu'il l'avait vu dans la main de Lily... il disait... qu'il l'avait vu sur mes lèvres... Je... je lui ai crié de partir, d'aller se faire soigner... Il était dans un état encore pire que le mien mais je n'ai pas voulu le voir... Pas tout de suite...**** \- sa voix semblait se coincer dans sa gorge à mesure qu'il poursuivait son récit. ****Il tenait à peine debout... et il avait le visage ravagé... Et ça a duré des heures... des heures pendant lesquelles il m'a poursuivit dans les couloirs, des heures pendant lesquelles j'ai essayé de me défaire de lui. Mais... mais il revenait toujours, comme un fantôme. Finalement, j'ai décidé d'aller quand même à la Tour d'Astronomie**** \- il crispa ses mains sur la chemise de son père, comme un enfant racontant un cauchemars - ** **il s'est effondré quand il a compris où j'allais, mais quand il s'est relevé, il a repris toute l'avance que j'avais pu prendre sur lui... Et il est parti dans un délire... il délirait encore lorsque je suis tout de même grimpé sur le parapet, et il délirait encore quand je me suis approché du bord, et encore lorsque j'ai regardé en bas, et encore... et encore... et encore quand Rose a sauté sur moi...****

 ** **\- On t'expliquera quand tu te seras reposé...,**** murmura Albus en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. ** **Mais James... le jour où tu voudras te foutre en l'air... pense à nous-tous... pense à Papa et Maman... pense à Lily... pense à moi... Et pense à Lys'... Parce que mille fois il a voulu mourir, sais-tu pourquoi il est resté?****

 ** **\- Pour Rose.****

 ** **\- Pas seulement. Il est resté pour son frère, et pour toit aussi... pour t'empêcher de faire ce que tu as voulu faire hier soir...****

 ** **\- Comment...****

 ** **\- On t'expliquera James. Mais... je crois que maintenant il y a une autre personne avec qui tu vas devoir... t'expliquer...****

Son frère releva la tête, mais Albus sentit le regard de ses parents qui l'incitaient à garder le silence. Il n'eut pas à le faire: la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, et un tornade rousse s'engouffra dans la pièce, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, ce ne fut pas dans les bras de Scorpius qu'elle se jeta. James eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir les siens avant de la sentir heurter violemment sa poitrine, avant de sentir son visage dans son cou. Et tous ceux qui avaient eu sa lettre d'adieu sous les yeux entendirent ses mots résonner encore tout près d'eux.

 _ _Lily est une petite flamme.__

C'était exactement cela. Elle était une petite flamme. Une flamme brûlante de vie, de rage de vivre. Mais une flamme. Et par définition une flamme pouvait s'éteindre. Albus remercia mentalement encore Lys' d'avoir su voir, d'avoir su comprendre Lily. Et même s'il savait combien cela avait rongé le jeune homme, il le remercia d'avoir accepté de porter sur ses frêles épaules le poids qu'il avait découvert dans la main de Lily.

C'était donc le désespoir de James qu'elle avait senti et que Lys' avait déchiffré en elle. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas décodé la scène que le jeune homme avait vu ce jour-là, la scène qui l'avait hanté, rongé... Oui, il était presque heureux que ce soit Lys' qui ait porté ce fardeau sur ses épaules trop faibles, parce que l'enfant qu'était encore Lily n'aurait su y faire face. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Rose embrasser les doigts de Lys', appuyée cotre l'épaule de Fanny, les bras de Thomas autour de sa taille, les mains de Nicolas tenant les siennes. Et il vit aussi le regard complice qu'elle échangea avec Lorcan. Il avait encore dû manquer un épisode, manquer une discussion. Tant pis. Plus tard, plus tard il songerait à tout cela. Pour l'heure il voulait simplement voir Lily dans les bras de James, voir leurs parents les regarder avec tendresse, voir Luna et Rolf franchir la porte de l'infirmerie pour serrer leur deux fils dans leurs bras, voir Louis se détacher doucement de Will qui le poussa à s'approcher doucement de James et échanger un sourire avec lui, voir Scorpius accepter la main que Ginny passa sur sa joue. Il voulait voir tout cela. Et faire ce que Lysander n'avait encore jamais pu se permettre: penser à aujourd'hui, à maintenant, à tout de suite, et oublier un instant que demain existait.

* * *

Les heures s'écoulèrent. James avait fini par s'assoupir à son tour, tandis que Mme Pomfrey tentait régulièrement de convaincre les élèves d'aller dormir dans leurs dortoirs. C'était tout bonnement impossible. La foudre s'était abattue, comme le soir de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore : ils se trouvaient dans une de ces situations où sa règle des « six visiteurs par patients » était impuissante.

Allors elle se contenta de distribuer les Potions de Sommeil Sans Rêve aux élèves qui gémissaient dans leurs fragiles songes, les incitant à aller s'allonger sur les lits voisins. Lorcan qui s'était montré si serein face à Rose était étonnament celui qui en eu le plus besoin. Le jeune homme, la tête appuyée sur le matelat où reposait son frère, laissait régulièrement échapper un léger sanglot... comme il avait dit que Lys' faisait, ne put s'empêcher de songer Scorpius tout en veillant le sommeil de son meilleur ami et de Lily. Il n'avait pas sommeil. Les parents Potter avaient eu beau lui assurer qu'il pouvait se reposer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'assurer que ses proches allaient bien.

Et lorsqu'à cinq heure du matin il reçut une lettre de son père, il ne ressentit aucune fierté. Drago l'y félicitait. Drago lui disait qu'il avait bien fait. Mais Scorpius n'avait pas oublié l'angoisse qui l'avait étreint lorsqu'il avait su que tout se jouerait en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Jamais il ne l'avouerait à personne, mais lui-même ignorait ce qu'il aurait fait si James s'était réellement jeté dans le vide.

Vers six heures du matin, il vit soudain une étrange auprès du lit de Lysander. Une lueur bleuté. Une lueur que seule la magie pouvait émettre. Il voulut se lever pour approcher mais il sentit soudain ses paupières s'alourdir, et sans même s'en rendre compte, il passa un bras autour de la taille de Lily et s'endormit à ses côtés.

* * *

 _ **[*]** Pour la comptine, j'avoue que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idée... et même si celle-ci est un peu (beaucoup répétitive), j'aimais bien l'idée de la fuite/poursuite: c'est un peu cela qui s'est passé dans le précédent chapitre, et je trouvais la fin jolie, surtout dans la bouche d'une mère et de ses fils (après, peut-être suis-je une sentimentale... Tant mieux!)_

 _J'espère que tout est bien clair dans ce chapitre... si jamais il y a des points qui vous semblent flous, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler! C'es clair dans ma tête, ça ne veut pas dire que ça l'est sous mes doigts!_ _À la prochaine!_


	12. Parmis les décombres

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Bon... désolée encore de ce retard... Mais d'un autre côté je me suis rendu compte qu'à partir de la rentrée je ne pourrai plus poster aussi régulièrement (du moins à partir du moment où j'aurais épuisé mon stock de chapitre déjà écrit...). Du coup je vais essayer d'en poster d'avantage d'ici la fin du mois. Et promis juré cette histoire aura une fin!_

 _Donc voici le dernier chapitre de la première partie! (c'est à dire de la période à Poudlard)._

 _Je ne me plaindrai pas cette fois-ci du peu de retour et me contenterai de le souligner, moi-même ayant tarder à poster ce nouveau chapitre._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture! :D_

* * *

 **\- Lysander est parti.**

Ce furent des mots simples que ceux de Luna. Elle les murmura avec sa candeur que les années n'avaient jamais éteinte. Rose ne sut dire si cette douceur l'appaisa ou si elle la poussa un peu plus profond dans le gouffre qui venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Lys'. Lys' avec qui elle n'avait presque rien échangé de plus qu'un baiser depuis qu'il avait été soulagé de son fardeau. Lys' qui avait semblé lui pardonner, mais Lys' à qui elle avait encore tant à dire, de qui elle voulait encore tant savoir.

Et il était parti. Comme un voleur. Personne ne savait quand il reviendrait. Pour elle, il n'avait laissé qu'une lettre. Sans doute aurait-elle dû se sentir privilégiée... elle ne s'en sentait que plus trahie encore. Toute l'euphorie, qu'elle avait pu ressentir en haut de la Tour n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Le baiser de Lysander aussi était encore loin. Et toute l'amertume qu'elle ressentait ne faisait que lui rappeler celle qu'elle avait ressentie dans les cachot. Oui, Lys' semblait lui avoir pardonné, oui elle lui avait pardonné aussi. Cependant rien n'avait été dit. Il ne l'avait même pas écrit.

Rageusement, douloureusement, elle relut la lettre que Luna venait de lui remettre.

 _Rose,_

 _Pardonne-moi de ne pas être venu te dire au-revoir. Mais si je t'avais vu, je n'aurais pas pu repartir. Cela te semblera niais, tant pis : c'est la vérité._

 _Je m'en vais Rose, pour peu de temps j'espère... mais cela, l'avenir que je ne vois plus nous le dira. Je ne pense pas que je serai en condition de t'écrire et j'espère que tout ce que nous avons encore à nous dire, nous nous le dirons de vive voix._

 _Je m'en vais pour revenir entier. Parce qu'actuellement je ne le suis pas. Je me repose sur Lorcan, or il est temps pour lui de vivre entièrement aussi. Pour moi aussi. C'est pourquoi je pars, c'est pourquoi je pars seul._

 _Tu peux m'attendre Rose, mais je n'ose pas te le demander, parce que j'ignore quand je reviendrai. Si tu m'attends, sâches que je ne te décevrai pas. Si tu ne le fais pas, je serai en bien mauvaise position pour te blâmer. Alors laisse-moi te dire encore une fois (j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière) que je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps que j'ai oublié le moment où tout a commencé._

 _S'il te plaît, Rose, je ne te demande qu'une chose: de ne pas pleurer. Tu as versé bien assez de larmes hier..._

 _Je t'embrasse_

 _Lys'_

* * *

Ginny Potter descendit les marches de sa maison d'un pas lourd, le cœur lourd, les larmes lourdes. Oui son enfant vivait. Mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne cherche à nouveau à finir sa vie ? Des heures ? Des jours ? Des mois ? Bien peu en tout cas.

Elle releva la tête en sentant la main de son mari se poser soudain sur la sienne. Un pâle sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle croisait le regard de chaque membre de sa famille. Ils étaient tous venus. Ron, elle s'y attendait. Bill aussi puisque ses enfants avaient toujours été proches des siens. Mais elle n'aurait pas juré de la présence Percy, ni de George, et encore moins de Charlie qui n'avait jamais vécu en Grande-Bretagne depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Et pourtant ils étaient tous là. Pour la prendre dans leurs bras. Pour lui dire _« on est là »_. Pour protéger leur petite sœur.

 **\- Merci d'être là,** souffla-t-elle.

 **\- On se devait de l'être,** murmura George.

 **\- On se devait d'être là pour toi. Et aussi pour James,** ajouta Percy qui pourtant n'avait jamais été un sentimental.

Elle sourit à ce dernier. De tous ces frères, elle était celui qu'elle connaissait le moins, celui dont elle appréciait le plus l'affections, tant l'expression de ses sentiments était rare.

 **\- Merci,** répéta-t-elle. **Mais... je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire pour l'instant. James...**

Elle se tut en sentant sa gorge se serrer, et elle s'en voulut de sa faiblesse en voyant sa petite Lily se blottir dans les bras de son frère, sans doute pour cacher ses larmes.

 **\- Il pourrait... il pourrait voir un psychomage,** tenta le jeune homme.

À peine l'eut-il dit qu'il releva l'absurdité de ce qu'il disait. Son aîné n'accepterait jamais, pas pour l'instant du moins. Et tant qu'il s'y opposerait, même le psychomage le plus expérimenté se révèlerait impuissant.

 **\- Ou bien il pourrait travailler un temps chez George,** argua-t-il. **Entendre des gens rire lui ferait du bien.**

 **\- Non Albus,** répondit doucement le concerné. **Les rire sont au contraire de véritables poisons. Ils rappellent qu'on n'en est plus capable, qu'on ne peut qu'entendre ce son mais plus l'émettre. Après... la mort de Fred,** poursuivit-il d'une voix enrouée, **il m'a fallu des mois avant de rouvrir la boutique.**

Le jeune Potter baissa la tête, n'ajouta rien pendant quelques secondes.

 **\- Et si on le laissait simplement aller à l'université ? Il ne serait plus entouré de tous ces gens qui savent qui il est. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait aller... à l'étranger.**

 **\- Trop risqué,** marmonna sa mère qui retenait ses larmes en voyant son fils se débattre vainement pour chercher une issus. **Qui serait là lorsqu'il déprimerait ?**

 **\- Alors... alors Lily et moi on arrête Poudlard. Tant pis pour les études !** s'écria-t-il. **Que Lily lui rappelle pourquoi il doit vivre... et moi... et moi... je serai là, juste là, juste s'il en a besoin... parce que moi j'ai besoin d'être là...**

 **\- Dommage que Lys' ne soit plus là pour réchauffer James de son sourire,** soupira sa sœur assez fort pour que tous l'entendent.

Et le silence retomba tandis que les ongles d'Albus achevaient de se consumer entre ses dents. Puis, enfin, une voix douce les fit tous sursauter.

 **\- C'est la magie de Lysander qu'il nous faut.**

C'était Fleur qui avait parlé. Et tous furent surpris qu'elle ose intervenir, ayant toujours voulu se détacher un peu des Weasley, non sans leur vouer une profonde affection. Elle n'avait jamais montrer un attachement particulier pour James. Il était son neveu, sans plus. Et il était étrange qu'elle donna une solution si claire à un problème si sombre, surtout qu'elle semblait avoir déjà trouver une issue.

 **\- Lysander est parti,** la coupa Rose d'une voix sourde.

 **\- Je sais,** dit-elle doucement. **Mais Louis m'a parlé de son sourire. Il m'a dit qu'il ressemblait au mien, que lorsqu'il étirait ainsi ses dents, il donnait la couleur du bonheur.**

 **\- Lysander est parti,** répéta Louis en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa cousine qui tremblait comme une feuille.

 **\- Mais souviens-toi de ce que tu as dit le jour de la rentrée, dans le train. Quand pour la première fois il nous a fascinés,** lui rappela Lily.

 **-** _ **« On aurait dit Maman »**_ , souffla Louis. **Maman pourrait aider James.**

 **\- Maman ou l'un de vous,** compléta son père.

S'ils n'avaient pas si bien connu Louis, aucun des présents dans la pièce n'aurait pu savoir que ce visage grave était capable d'autant de gaîeté et de fantaisie. Parce que soudain, il voyait parfaitement où ses parents et sa jeune cousine voulaient en venir.

 **\- Tu es un Vela aussi,** intervint Bill, devinant les pensées de sa belle épouse. **Et même si cela est moins voyant que chez Fleur, tu sais user de charmes comme elle.**

 **\- Vous voulez que j'ensorcèle James ?** s'étrangla leur plus jeune fils. **C'est comme si je lui administrais un filtre d'amour : tout ne serrait qu'illusions. Et les illusions se brisent.**

 **\- Qui a parlé de l'ensorceler ?** intervint Percy. **Ce que tes parents essaye de dire, c'est que tu n'es pas qu'un être humain. Autant que Teddy est un Métamorphomage, tu es un Vela. Un être de chair mais aussi de magie. Plus de magie encore qu'un sorcier ordinaire. La magie, ce n'est pas que les sortilèges. C'est aussi toucher les autres. Défaire des nœuds. Tant en recherche magique, qu'en pensées.**

 **\- Mais Louis est le plus jeune ici ! Pourquoi pas toi Fleur ? Pourquoi pas Victoire ?** intervint Teddy en voyant son beau-frère pâlir.

 **\- Justement parce que je suis le plus jeune,** murmura Louis en relevant la tête, croisant le regard de sa mère. **Parce qu'étant le plus jeune, je suis celui qui a l'âge de James, celui sur qui il se reposera le plus facilement.**

 **\- Et moi qui croyait qu'on allait arrêter d'envoyer les gosses dans le gouffre,** grogna George.

 **\- George...,** intervint Angelina en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

 **\- Sérieusement ! Harry sauve le monde: génial - je n'ai rien à rajouter. On paye le prix fort - mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Mais maintenant on se rend compte que Lysander est celui qui a sauvé James. Et après il faut que ce soit** _ **Louis**_ **qui prenne soin de lui ?** explosa le jumeau brisé en se levant pour foudroyer sa famille du regard. **Mais regardez-le ! C'est un gamin ! Quand est-ce qu'on va arrêter de condamner les gamins !**

 **\- Il ne s'agit pas de les condamner mais de les sauver,** répliqua Angelina. **Tu reconnaîtras que ni toi ni moi, ni Harry, ni Ginny n'ont le don des Vela. Fleur pourrait prendre James sous son aile, c'est vrai,** admit-elle. **Mais pour cela il faudrait que James l'accepte. Or il n'a jamais été proche d'elle. En revanche, Louis le connaît plutôt bien** – elle se tourna vers l'adolescent toujours livide. **S'il accepte et seulement s'il accepte.**

Louis frissonna. Il sentait le froid le frôler. La peur paralysante. L'angoisse mordante.

 **\- Je le ferai,** souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche. **Pas pour le couver, pas pour l'étouffer. Juste pour lui rappeler... que la vie a un goût délicieux.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligé,** le coupa Ginny d'une voix douce.

 **\- Je sais. Mais s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à James et que je n'ait rien tenté, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Mais... Harry... Ginny. Pour ça, j'ai juste une chose à vous demander.**

* * *

 **\- James, vient avec moi en Inde. Ça te fera du bien.**

 **\- Je ne crois pas à ces histoires de magie indienne,** marmonna l'aîné Potter sans daigner se retourner dans son lit pour le regarder.

 **\- Je ne te demande pas de le faire pour ça,** soupira Louis en se mordant la langue pour ne pas lui rappeler que les quelques bases qu'il possédait de cette magie l'avait autant fasciné que les autres. **Je te le propose pour que tu t'éloignes. Que tu t'éloignes d'un peu tout mais surtout de l'Angleterre où chacun tique à ton nom. En Inde, certains feront le rapprochement, d'autres non, tout simplement parce que là-bas Harry est connu au même titre que n'importe quel nom appris en Histoire de la Magie. En partant d'ici, tu pourras être celui que tu voudras, et te détacher de Jamesésirius.**

Son cousin se retourna vers lui, Louis se réjouit intérieurement d'avoir marqué ce premier point. James plongea ses yeux bruns dans les siens.

 **\- Et qu'irais-je y faire alors ?**

 **\- Guérir,** murmura doucement le fils de Bill. **Parce que tu dois guérir de cette blessure qui te ronge depuis si longtemps.**

 **\- Je ne pourrai pas,** soupira-t-il. **C'est trop tard.**

Et il se retourna vers le mur, signifiant à l'autre que la conversation était close. Ce dernier se leva et alla vers la porte, résigné. Pourtant il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, ses mains agrippant avec tant de force le cadre de bois que ses articulations blanchirent.

 **\- Lys' t'a libéré en se libérant. Il est aussi détruit que toi, peut-être même davantage,** grinça-t-il entre ses dents. **Alors il est parti. Tout comme je te propose de faire. Partir, découvrir autre chose, autre chose pour remplir ta tête, pour remplacer tes idées noires. Lys' a trouvé la force d'avancer. Et Harry s'est relevé après la guerre, comme toute notre famille.**

 **\- Ça n'a rien à voir...**

 **\- Et le père de Teddy avait refusé que sa condition de loup-garou dicte sa vie. Il a guéri en partie de sa blessure. Et sais-tu ce que ça nous apporté ? Ce que ça _m'a_ apporté ? Ma sœur a trouvé l'amour de sa vie. Et j'ai aujourd'hui un neveu. Et toi tu as eu quelqu'un qui a été pour toi comme un grand frère. Tout ça parce que Remus a voulu vivre.**

 **\- Ça n'a rien à voir...,** répéta James d'une voix monocorde.

 **\- Et mon père ?** poursuivit Louis d'une voix dure. **Il aurait pu sombrer après avoir vu le visage que lui avait défiguré Greyback. Pourtant il rit aujourd'hui. Il rie aux éclats. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il s'est appuyé sur ma mère. Parce que savait que** _ **jamais**_ **elle ne l'abandonnerait.**

 **\- Ça n'a...**

 **\- Tout comme NOUS ne t'abandonneront jamais ! Ni moi ni personne. Personne ! Personne n'existe pas. Tu n'es pas _Personne_ !**

 **\- Vous devriez...**

 **\- Et Sirius ?** explosa le fils de l'aîné Weasley en abattant sa dernière carte qui, à son plus grand espoir, fit tressaillir James. **Douze ans à Azkaban l'ont miné mais ne l'ont pas tué. Et pourtant il était** _ **seul**_ **!**

 **\- Arrête...,** gémit son cousin en songeant à son homonyme.

 **\- C'est pour que, comme eux tous, tu guérrises que je te demande de partir avec moi. Tu me connais James. Je suis farceur quand je peux, présent quand il faut, si seulement on m'en laisse l'opportunité.** Il se rapprocha du lit où son cousin était recroquevillé et s'y assit. **Laisse-moi t'aider James.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas James,** sanglota l'aîné Potter. **Je ne veux pas l'être...**

 **\- Alors viens avec moi,** répéta doucement Louis. **Et...**

 **\- Je ne veux plus m'appeler James...,** souffla-t-il.

 **\- Jimmy. C'est comme ça que tes parents t'appellent, comme ça que souvent les enfants t'appellent. Viens avec moi, avec ce nouveau nom dans tes bagages. Ne sois plus jamais James Sirius ni Jamesésirius. Juste... juste Jimmy Potter.**

Louis se leva, désirant laisser réfléchir son cousin. Il en avait besoin et de toute façon il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'il lui donne immédiatement une réponse positive. James était trop enfermé dans sa douleur pour y voir la main qu'il lui tendait.

Partir en Inde ? Il en avait le projet depuis des mois. Il y aurait volontiers renoncé pour aider son cousin... mais il lui semblait justement qu'un pays nouveau et différent pouvait aider le jeune homme à se reconstruire.

Il songeait à cela, se souvenait que de toute façon, les parents de James l'appuyaient, qu'ils sauraient peut-être convaincre leur fils.

 **\- Mais qu'irais-je faire là-bas ?** murmura soudain l'aîné Potter.

Louis en faillit trébucher. Car si cette phrase semblait encore exprimer sa résistance, elle lui soufflait qu'il se mettait à envisager l'idée. Et alors qu'il lui répondait, un large sourire s'étendant sur ses lèvres. Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas à espérer que Ginny et Harry convainque James. Ou plutôt... Jimmy.


	13. PARTIE II: Dis, quand reviendras-tu?

__Hello tout le monde!__

 _ _Pendant longtemps,__ _ _Sourire aux étoiles__ _ _devait se terminer quelques temps après que James ne soit sauver, mais finalement ça me semblait trop simple, d'où cette deuxième partie. Ici, je préviens, Scorpius s'effacera. Il sera toujours présent mais pas omniprésent, simple nuance. D'autres personnages prendront tour à tour de l'importance.__

 _ _Ne vous effrayez pas au "Quatre ans plus tard", mais pour des raisons étudiante j'ai dû mettre un intervalle de temps assez long : même dans le monde des sorciers on ne devient pas médecin en six mois !;)__

 _ _J'espère que le début de cette seconde partie vous plaira, sur-ce: Bonne lecture!__

* * *

 _Quatre ans plus tard_

Ses mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux, y fixant quelques épingles. Elle inspecta son reflet dans le miroir, lui sourit, satisfaite. Elle rajusta son chemiser, replaça son pendentif au milieu de son collier avant de se détourner. Elle enfila à la hâte sa veste, son sac puis attrapa sa baguette et transplana.

Elsa la héla dès qu'elle apparut dans le vestiaire. Elle se défit de sa veste, se demandant comme chaque matin pourquoi elle l'avait enfilée, et passa la blouse accrochée au mur, avec son nom brodé sur sa poitrine.

 **\- Comment s'est passé ta garde cette nuit ?** demanda-t-elle à son amie.

 **\- Si tu avais les yeux en face des trous, tu verrais que je n'ai pas les miens au milieu de la figure, donc que ce n'est pas moi qui m'en suis chargée cette fois,** répondit celle-ci en riant. **Je crois que ça a été Emily, avec Martin.**

Rose sourit en retour.

 **\- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais les yeux en face des trous le matin !**

 **\- Merci de cette non-information ! Mais j'ai bien le droit d'espérer qu'un jour Rose Weasley soit capable de distinguer un chat d'un chien !**

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, entraîna son ami dans le corridor. Elles se séparèrent un peu plus loin, et elle pénétra dans l'une des chambres. Elle y trouva une jeune femme endormie, un berceau à côté d'elle. Avant d'ouvrir la bouche, elle consulta le nom figurant sur son registre.

Elle posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui s'éveilla en sursaut, Rose la tranquilisa d'un regard.

 **\- Je voulais juste vous dire que la pédiatre passera dans une demi-heure pour examiner Adam.**

La jeune femme acquiesça, et Rose sentit une vague de tendresse déferler sur son cœur lorsqu'elle la dévisager son fils.

 **\- J'ai l'impression que je pourrais rester des heures à le regarder,** murmura-t-elle.

 **\- Vous aurez toute votre vie pour le faire,** murmura Rose en souriant.

Elle eut droit à un nouveau sourire, cette fois elle sentit son cœur se serrer tant il était rayonnant. Elle félicita à nouveau la nouvelle maman et sortit, continuant de faire la tournée des chambres. Il y avait les mères ayant déjà accouché et celles qui pour une raison ou une autre s'étaient trouvées à devoir être hospitalisées. C'était auprès de celles-là qu'elle restait le plus longtemps, quand elles étaient seules. Elles s'ennuyaient, certaines avaient peur. Et Rose les écoutait, et Rose les rassurait, elle avait toujours été douée pour ça. Lorsqu'elle voyait un sourire se dessiner sur ces lèvres angoissées, elle ressentait un soudain pincement au cœur. Elle s'occupait immédiatement de le chasser, et elle se retirait tout de suite. Elle était ainsi : elle rendait le sourire aux autres, et s'effaçait lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvé.

* * *

Vers huit heure, elle réapparut dans son salon. Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise d'y trouver Scorpius et Albus. Ses deux amis avaient pris l'habitude de venir la chercher sans prévenir, de l'emmener dehors, pour lui faire prendre l'air.

 **\- Hello princesse !** lança Scorpius en l'embrassant sur la joue. **Lily danse ce soir sur le Chemin de Traverse. On se doutait que tu ne serais pas au courant, alors on t'emmène.**

Rose sourit, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, et se laissa faire lorsqu'ils l'entraînèrent dans sa chambre, ouvrant en grand son armoire pour lui trouver une tenue. Elle avait beau prétendre qu'ils l'agaçaient, les voir venir chez elle lui faisait toujours chaud au cœur. Cette fois ils ne firent pas trop les difficiles, se contentant de lui tendre une robe d'été qu'elle enfila lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la chambre. Elle rajusta une énième fois son pendentif, arrangea ses mèches rousses et se laissa entraîner lorsqu'ils transplanèrent.

Dans les rues retentissaient déjà, mille et unes mélodies. Elle avait entendu parler de ces jours qui célébraient la musique, mais les avait toujours manqués. Elle en eut un peu honte pour une fois : elle n'avait même pas su que sa cousine y dansait.

 **\- On sait que tu n'aimes pas sortir toute seule et que tu as toujours peur de déranger, alors on t'emmène quand on pense que tu en as envie,** lui avait un jour glissé Scorpius avec sourire.

Elle n'était plus dans sa bulle. Ou alors sa bulle s'était élargie. Elle sortait sans rechigner, il fallait simplement l'y traîner. Elle ne restait plus collée à ses amis, acceptait de danser, repoussait les timides prétendants sans passer pour une vierge effarouchée... mais la plupart du temps ses amis veillaient du coin de l'oeil, comme elle veillait sur eux. Ils ne l'avaient jamais poussée à accepter de donner une chance à l'un de ses admirateurs d'un soir, tout simplement parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur à vendre. Lysander avait beau être parti, elle l'attendait encore. Finalement il lui écrivait souvent, tout comme il écrivait aux autres. Que lui disait-il ? Ils l'ignoraient. Elle avait simplement ce petit sourire lorsqu'elle recevait ses lettres. Et alors, si dans les jours précédents Scorpius et Albus avaient maudit Lys' d'être parti, ils oubliaient vite leurs paroles.

 **\- J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Lys',** lança soudain Albus. **Je ne savais pas qu'il était en Turquie.**

Au début, il avait eu peur de parler du jeune homme à Rose, il avait eu peur de la blesser. Et puis tous s'étaient apperçus qu'au contraire, tout cela faisait un bien fou à la jeune femme, qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre parler de lui.

Personne n'avait compris lorsque, tout de suite après s'être réveillé, il était parti sans un au-revoir, sans un mot. Mais au bout de quelques semaines ils avaient tous reçu une lettre, leur disant qu'il allait bien, leur racontant qu'il reviendrait quand il serait prêt.

Au bout de quatre ans, il ne semblait toujours pas être prêt. Souvent à présent Scorpius et Albus s'emportaient en recevant leur missive respective, et le sourire le Rose lorsqu'ils sentaient qu'elle avait reçu la sienne les rassurait.

Rose quant à elle avançait. Doucement, timidement, mais elle ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Un temps, ses amis avaient craint qu'elle ne l'attendît simplement, qu'elle laissât sa vie en suspend. Elle l'avait fait dans les premières semaines, puis dès les premières lettres elle avait relevé la tête. Elle disait qu'elle s'était expliqué avec Lysander sur l'affaire des cachots, sur les remords qu'elle ressentait, que ça l'avait soulagée. Et depuis elle avait passé ses ASPICS à son tour, était entrée en Médicomagie, s'était spécialisée en tant que sage-femme.

Aujourd'hui, peut-être était-elle juste un peu plus isolée qu'elle n'aurait dû, mais elle n'était pas éteinte. Un peu triste lorsque la lettre se faisait attendre, un peu seule. Mais elle n'était pas dans sa bulle. Ou plutôt Lysander ne faisait plus parti de sa bulle. Il était devenu quelqu'un dont on parlait, quelqu'un qu'on regrettait, quelqu'un qu'on aimait, mais plus quelqu'un qu'on pleurait.

X X X

Lily virevoltait sur la pavés, ses semelles de danseuse frappant le sol au rythme de la musique. Elle aussi avait grandi. La jeune femme de dix-huit avait pourtant gardé ce parfum spontanné, ce visage très doux, un peu enfantin, un peu naïf. Et son amour pour la danse était intacte. À sa sortie de Poudlard, elle avait désiré prendre un an pour vivre sa passion, avant de savoir si elle continuait sur cette voie, ou si elle suivait finalement les traces de Rose et rejoignait les Médicomages.

Rose la regarda danser, elle était toujours aussi belle, aussi agile. Et du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Scorpius la couver du regard. Encore une chose que Lysander avait manqué : ces deux-là n'avaient jamais pris la peine d'officialiser leur liaison, si bien qu'ils avaient passé ces quatre dernières années à se séparer sans dispute, à s'aimer, à se remettre ensemble... Quelque part ce manège avait quelque chose de rassurant pour Rose : il lui semblait que tant qu'ils ne seraient pas ensemble, alors elle aurait une chance que Lysander revienne. C'était enfantin, mais au fond d'elle, elle espérait.

Alors elle sourit simplement lorsqu'elle vit Scorpius fendre la foule à la fin de la danse pour s'approcher doucement d'elle. Elle échangea un regard avec son cousin. Non, décidément, ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais.

 **\- Passe tes Lorgnospectres,** murmura Albus à son oreille pour qu'elle l'entende. **Dis-moi combien il a de Joncheruines, pour que je sache combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir être tranquille d'ici à ce que Scorpius revienne me voir pour me dire qu'ils se sont trompés.**

Elle se mit à rire en s'exécutant.

 **\- Tu es tranquille pour un peu plus d'un mois,** répondit-il.

 **\- C'est toujours un mois,** soupira Albus d'une voix faussement affligée.

Elle lui tendit les lunettes irisées mais il déclina d'un geste.

 **\- Garde-les pour toi Rose,** lança-t-il en passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

Il n'y eut pas besoin d'ajouter quoique ce soit, il savait qu'elle avait compris. Ces lunettes, elle les avait toujours sur elle, ne s'en séparait jamais, parce que c'était les Lorgnospectres qu'elle n'avait jamais rendu à Lysander. Elle avait toujours porté ces lunettes avec elle, parce que c'était aux travers de ces verres qu'elle avait passé ses derniers moments avec Lys', qu'ils avaient vu le monde avec les mêmes yeux, qu'ils avaient pour la dernière fois été complice.

Albus savait cela. Rose leur en avait une fois parlé à Scorpius et à lui. Tout comme Scorpius les endormait de ses histoires avec Lily, il n'y avait que la jolie rousse pour toujours l'écouter. Tout comme Albus paniquait lorsqu'il n'avait plus de nouvelle de son frère au bout d'une semaine.

Ils étaient tous un peu fous, un peu névrosés, défendant leur petit morceau d'univers, se rassurant d'un autre éclat d'infini. Tous avec leurs peurs, avec leurs espoirs, leurs rêves. Tous donnant au monde tout l'amour qu'ils avaient à revendre. Peut-être qu'ainsi Lys' en recevrait un écho, pensait parfois Rose.

* * *

Pendant que Louis s'échinait à lui expliquer que la magie qu'il faisait n'était pas si différente de la sienne, simplement il l'utilisait sans baguette, le fils de Teddy riait sans l'écouter, désemparant le pauvre sorcier, amusant tout le monde avec ses cheveux passant successivement par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Rose les observait de loin, remarquant ce qui avait changé chez Louis depuis qu'il était parti étudié en Inde. Il avait beau être revenu un an plus tôt, il avait en partie oublié ce que signifiait n'utiliser sa magie que par sa baguette. Les autres étaient simplement intrigués lorsqu'il bougeait les objet simplement en bougeant ses mains. Elle trouvait ça beau. Parce qu'il semblait soudain entier, sa magie n'était pas qu'en son corps. Elle était aussi tout autour de lui. Louis était un Véla, un Véla qui avait accepté d'en être un : un être de magie à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Une magie qui avait sauvé James, songea-t-elle en posant ses yeux sur son autre cousin.

L'aîné Potter n'avait pas donné de nouvelle durant l'année qu'il avait passée en Inde. Pas une lettre pas un hibou, pas une visite. Les seules nouvelles que sa famille avait eu provenaient de Louis qui, comme il l'avait promis, veillait sur lui. Ses missives étaient rares mais contenaient toujours une anecdote, une petite histoire pour faire sourire les destinataires. Rose se doutait qu'il passait sous silence les instants plus sombres que son cousin avait vécu, cependant cela ne semblait plus avoir d'importance lorsqu'on voyait le visage enjoué de Jimmy – il ne répondait désormais qu'à ce nom.

Elle sentit soudain une main sur son épaule, Dominique lui sourit. Elle souriait tout le temps depuis quelques temps.

 **\- Rose,** lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. **Est-ce que je peux te parler ?**

La jeune fille la suivit, surprise. La neige crissait sous leurs pieds lorsqu'elles furent dehors. Sa cousine l'invita à grimper à l'arbre, elle la rejoignit en souriant.

 **\- Dis Rose, je sais qu'on a jamais été super proche... seulement c'est à toi que j'avais envie d'en parler... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.**

Alors là, Rose ouvrit des yeux ronds. Pas du fait que sa cousine ait rencontré quelqu'un, mais du fait que de toutes les personnes composant la famille Weasley (qui étaient plus nombreux à chaque génération), sa cousine l'avait choisie elle.

 **\- Je suppose que je dois dire que je suis contente...,** dit-elle prudemment.

 **\- Tu es surprise que je t'en parle à toi,** rit Dominique.

 **\- Je ne sais pas... tu as Louis, tu as Victoire, tes parents, Roxane... Tu as deux ans de plus que moi mais c'est à moi que tu en parles.**

 **\- Parce que c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'en parler Rose. Pour des millions de raisons : parce que je t'ai toujours trouvé sympa, parce que toutes les fois où j'ai parlé de quelque chose avec toi j'avais envie de continuer à discuter.**

Rose haussa les épaules, surprise. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

 **\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?**

 **\- Alexis Nott.**

 **\- L'ancien capitaine des Serpentard ?** s'étonna la jeune fille.

 **\- Lui-même. Je suis surprise que tu te souviennes de lui.**

 **\- Comment l'oublier ?** rit la jeune fille. **C'était toujours pour ne pas se faire assassiner par** _ **Alexis**_ **que Sorp' et Al' m'abandonnaient en courant vers leur salle commune.**

Dom' avait toujours été bizarre pour commencer les conversation, surtout qu'après elles ne reparlèrent pas du jeune homme, comme si le sujet ne s'était jamais présenté dans la conversation. Elles enchaînèrent sur leurs études, leur travail, leurs habitudes, leurs passions, leurs souvenirs de Pourdlard et Rose fut surprise de voir la lumière baisser tandis qu'on les appelait pour dîner,

 **\- Bien, je suis heureuse de te dire que tu as réussi le test,** lança finalement Dominique.

 **\- Quel test ?** demanda la rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait partir tous ensemble une semaine cet été, entre cousins et compagnons. Seulement je préfère m'assurer qu'on allait tous s'entendre, pour ne pas qu'il y ait de...**

 **\- Silence gênant,** compléta Rose avec un petit sourire.

 **\- Exactement.**

 **\- Qui irait ?**

 **\- Pour l'instant Louis, James, Albus, Lily – j'imagine que Scorpius squattera dans la chambre d'Albusquand ils « sépareront » – Alexis a accepté de venir, et puis Victoire et Teddy.**

 **\- Et Roxane ? Et Fred ? Molly ? Lucy ?**

 **\- Molly et Lucy sont encore trop jeunes, et Roxane et Fred m'ont dit qu'ils avaient déjà prévu quelque chose pour juillet,** sourit la jeune femme. **Est-ce ton cas ?**

 **\- Je n'avais même pas encore choisi mes dates de vacances.**

 **\- Tu devrais décoller un peu de ton boulot Rose.**

 **\- J'aime mon travail, et je sors souvent avec Albus, Lily et Scorpius, je vois régulièrement Fanny, Thomas et Nico. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus, Dom',** répliqua Rose un brin plus froidement.

 **\- Il te manque, non ?**

Durant toute la conversation, Rose avait évité d'évoquer Lysander. Elle n'avait d'ordinaire aucun problème pour en parler. Mais elle n'était pas certaine que Dom' la comprenne.

 **\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il continuait de vous écrire,** poursuivit doucement l'autre.

 **\- Environ toutes les deux semaines,** répondit Rose en passant une mèche derrière son oreille de sa main tremblante.

 **\- Tu as de la chance que ce soit un type bien,** sourit Dom'. **J'espère pour toi qu'il reviendra bientôt. C'était tellement beau de vous voir ensemble.**

Rose acquiesça en souriant et rentra à l'intérieur. La suite du repas se passa sans encombre, sous les éclats de rires de tous. Sa cousine annonça à la famille qu'elle avait rencontré Alexis – Rose ne comprennait toujours pas elle lui en avait parlé avant. Il y eut un léger murmure, une légère polémique : Theodore Nott avait-il été un Mangemort ? Harry soupira, marmonnant finalement que c'était le grand-père d'Alexis qui avait été Mangemort, et que de toute façon ils avaient bien accepté Scorpius. George voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais croisa le regard de ses neveux, soupira, et changea de sujet.

 **\- Tu as accepté la proposition de Dominique ?** lui glissa Albus.

 **\- Tu as bien accepté de venir : il faut bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour te seconder quand Scorpius se séparera de Lily.**

 **\- On doit paraître bien pessimiste,** répondit-il en riant.

 **\- Après quatre ans et leurs séparations tous les deux mois, je crois qu'on a bien le droit de dire ça,** dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. **Où irions-nous ?**

 **\- Dom' m'a dit que ce serait dans une maison appartenant à sa famille, en France, en Bretagne.**

Rose n'en demanda pas plus, s'intéressant de nouveau à la conversation de la table. Elle demeura encore un peu, avant de s'excuser de partir si tôt. Elle transplana.

* * *

La pluie tombait. Ça ne changeait pas tant de l'Angleterre, songea Rose lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent enfermés dans un café pour échapper à l'averse. Elle entendit Lily se moquer de Dominique qui leur avait promis un temps magnifique.

 **\- La météo se sera trompée,** répondit la blonde sans se démonter.

 **\- Alors la prochaine fois ne nous promet la Lune,** grommela Lily.

 **\- La prochaine fois ne crois pas tout ce que Dom' raconte,** répondit Alexis en riant.

 **\- Désolée, je ne sais pas lire dans les pensées,** répliqua la jeune Potter, inhabituellement froide.

 **\- Ça vaut mieux sans doute, Lys' savait le faire, il est bien content de ne plus pouvoir,** répondit Rose d'une voix rêveuse.

 **\- C'est sûr qu'il n'a pas eu de chance,** soupira Dom'.

 **\- Laissez Lys' a ses voyages sans doute ensoleillés...**

 **\- Il ne fait pas toujours beau temps là où il voyage...**

 **\- Merci Rose, mais il me semble qu'il ne pleut pas des cordes dans le Sahara où il est actuellement,** répondit Louis avec un petit sourire. **Ce que je voulais dire c'était que peut-être qu'on pourrait voir ce qu'on fait puisque la plage que ma chère sœur nous a fait miroiter est apparemment fichue – même si j'aurais dû me souvenir que la Bretagne est surtout connue pour ses ciels nuageux et ses tempêtes.**

 **\- On pourrait aller dans la forêt de Brocéliande,** proposa Albus.

 **\- Et à part se prendre la flotte, qu'est-ce qu'on irait y faire ?** demanda Hugo en levant un sourcil sceptique.

Albus écarquilla les yeux avant de siffler entre ses dents :

 **\- J'y crois pas. Je ne suis qu'avec des sorciers et je suis le seul à connaître Brocéliande ?**

 **\- Non, non, t'inquiète pas Al',** répondit Alexis avec un sourire.

 **\- Bien, est-ce que vous pourriez descendre de vos balais, vous, grands joueurs de Quiddich, ô suprêmes Serpentards, et nous dire ce que c'est que la forêt de Brocéliande ?** s'impatienta Dominique.

 **\- J'aurais été toi, j'aurais tenu ma langue,** souffla son compagnon à son oreille. **Tu es quand même sensée venir en Bretagne tous les deux ans...**

 **\- C'est la forêt de la légende Arthurienne. On dit que c'est dans cette forêt que Viviane a enfermé Merlin,** répondit simplement Scorpius.

 **\- Bien, mais on sait tous que ce n'est pas vrai,** répliqua Hugo. **Alors qu'est-ce qu'on irait y faire ?**

 **\- Aller se promener. On en va quand même pas rester toute la semaine dans ce café ?** gromela le cadet Potter.

 **\- Et pourquoi pas ?** répliqua distraitement Rose. **Ça me fera du bien de ne rien faire pour une fois ! En plus il y a de la musique dans celui-là.**

Ses cousins se mirent à rire, le début de dispute s'arrêta là. Ils se tournèrent vers la chanteuse au piano. Elle avait une jolie voix : fine, douce et puissante, cristalline aussi. Ses doigts courraient sur les touches noires et blanches, chantant des chansons que tout le monde dans le café semblait connaître. Dominique, Louis et Victoire chantonnaient aussi.

Soudain Louis prit les mains de ses cousins, les serra brièvement une à une. Alors que ceux-ci l'interrogeait du regard, il se cala confortablement dans la banquette, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

 **\- Écoutez maintenant les paroles, vous les comprendrez,** murmura-t-il assez haut pour que tous l'entendent.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?** voulut savoir Rose.

 **\- Magie indienne ma chère cousine,** répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. **Une autre forme de magie, ne l'oublie pas : les Véla n'auraient pas dû pouvoir communiquer avec les humains et pourtant ils l'ont fait. Il y a une raison très simple à cela Rose : leur magie est au-delà des langues, des barrières inventées par les humains. Les Occidentaux sont très avancés en ce qui concerne la maîtrise de la magie par baguette, cependant les Asiatiques ont orienté leurs recherches dans un autre sens : celui de la magie sans baguette, et entre autre celle qui est au-delà des langues.**

 **\- Nous pouvons donc comprendre le français à présent ?**

 **\- Et toutes les langues du monde si tu en as la volonté. Jusqu'au lever du soleil du moins.**

La jeune fille répondit au clin d'oeil de son sourire, s'appercevant avec surprise qu'elle comprennait en effet les paroles de la chanson. La musique était douce, la voix pure, mais ce furent les paroles qui la frappèrent.

 _Voilà combien de jours, voilà combien de nuits,  
Voilà combien de temps que tu es reparti ?  
Tu m'as dit « cette fois, c'est le dernier voyage,  
Pour nos cœurs déchirés, c'est le dernier naufrage,  
Au printemps, tu verras, je serai de retour,  
Le printemps, c'est joli pour se parler d'amour,  
Nous irons voir ensemble les jardins refleuris,  
Et déambulerons dans les rues de Paris ».  
_

Ses mains étaient moites, ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle mit un moment à s'en apercevoir. Elle se sentit alors trembler. Parce que ces mots, elle les avait déjà entendus. Du moins leur sens : cette promesse, ces promesses. Ces promesses auxquelles elle avait cru.

 _Dis, quand reviendras-tu ?  
Dis, au moins le sais-tu,  
Que tout le temps qui passe,  
Ne se rattrape guère,  
Que tout le temps perdu,  
Ne se rattrape plus ?  
_

Oui Lysander... Dis, quand reviendras-tu ? Dis, au moins sais-tu tout cela, au moins as-tu compris tout cela en m'abandonnant ? Dis Lys', combien y aura-t-il encore de temps perdu ?

 _Le printemps s'est enfui depuis longtemps déjà,  
Craquent les feuilles mortes, brûlent les feux de bois,  
A voir Paris si beau dans cette fin d'automne,  
Soudain je m'alanguis, je rêve, je frissonne,  
Je tangue, je chavire, et comme la rengaine,  
Je vais, je viens, je vire, je me tourne, je me traîne,  
Ton image me hante, je te parle tout bas,  
Et j'ai le mal d'amour, et j'ai le mal de toi,  
_

Oui Lys', as-tu compris cela ? As-tu compris chacun des mots que je t'ai dis ? C'est si long quatre ans, tellement long ! Et pourtant je n'arrive pas à avancer, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Parce qu'en réalité tu ne m'as jamais laissée, mais tu n'as pourtant pas été à mes côtés depuis longtemps.

 _Dis, quand reviendras-tu ?  
Dis, au moins le sais-tu,  
Que tout le temps qui passe,  
Ne se rattrape guère,  
Que tout le temps perdu,  
Ne se rattrape plus ?  
_

Lys', je me souviens que j'avais mal au cœur de te voir pleurer, j'avais comme mille aiguilles dans le cœur. J'était heureuse de ne pas voir ce que tu voyais. Aujourd'hui j'aimerais tellement voir quand tu reviendras. J'aimerais savoir si tu reviendras.

 _J'ai beau t'aimer encore, j'ai beau t'aimer toujours,  
J'ai beau n'aimer que toi, j'ai beau t'aimer d'amour,  
Si tu ne comprends pas qu'il te faut revenir,  
Je ferai de nous deux mes plus beaux souvenirs,  
Je reprendrai la route, le monde m'émerveille,  
J'irai me réchauffer à un autre soleil,  
Je ne suis pas de celles qui meurent de chagrin,  
Je n'ai pas la vertu des femmes de marins,  
_

J'aimerais savoir si je dois t'attendre, si je dois encore t'aimer. J'aimerais savoir aussi si je pleure de ton absence seulement, ou si je pleure de t'avoir perdu. Parce que je pleure Lys', le sais-tu ? Depuis ton départ je n'ai pas versé une seule larme pour toi, comme tu me l'avais écrit. Tu disais que j'en avais bien assez versé ce jour-là. Mais tu me manques Lys'. Je ne t'ai jamais promis de t'attendre, tu ne m'as jamais rien fait promettre, juste d'être heureuse, juste que tu m'aimais.

 _Dis, quand reviendras-tu,  
Dis, au moins le sais-tu,  
Que tout le temps qui passe,  
Ne se rattrape guère,  
Que tout le temps perdu,  
Ne se rattrape plus..._

Les autres, plongés tout comme elle dans l'écoute de la chanson, ne l'avaient pas vue, ni entendue tout le long de la mélodie. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi songea-t-elle en essayant d'essuyer ses joues, mais en sentant les bras de Louis l'attirer contre lui, elle comprit qu'elle se trompait. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa poitrine sans qu'elle puisse le retenir. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle, la virent cacher son visage dans la chemise de Louis qui resserra son étreinte. Elle ferma ses yeux, se blotissant contre son cousin. Il était d'ordinaire drôle, aujourd'hui il était simplement là pour elle. Sans un mot de réconfort, mais paradoxalement c'était peut-être de cela qui la réconfortait le plus : simplement laisser couler sa peine dans les bras de quelqu'un sans qu'il cherche à lui assurer que tout irait bien. Il avait dû comprendre comme tous pourquoi son visage était couvert de larmes, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas dire que tout irait bien. Au bout de quatre ans, rien ne permettrait à la jeune fille de le croire. Les perles de sel s'écoulant une à une de ses yeux, ses épaules tremblaient. Elles n'étaient pas frêles comme celles de Lysander, pourtant elles semblaient prêtes à se briser entre les mains de Louis.

 _Que tout le temps perdu_

 _Ne se rattrape plus..._

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter en bien comme en mal ! Si vous saviez à quel point c'est remotivant, même si le retour est négatif: au moins ça donne une clé pour s'améliorer..._


	14. Rose

_Hello tutti quanti!_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette aventure!_

 _Merci infiniment à Chlo! Ne t'inquiète pas pour le retard, sur ce point là je ne peux rien dire... ;) Tant mieux si je t'ai surprise car c'était l'effet recherché. J'avais voulu fair eun bond de seulement un an... j'ai abandonné l'idée parce que ce n'était pas vraisemblable! L'intervention de Louis n'était pas prévue à la base, mais du coup je me suis attachée à lui, alors je pense qu'il reviendra sur le devant de la scène plus tard. Je te préviens tout de suite par contre que je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de raconter leur voyage en Inde (une autre petite histoire peut-être si j'en ai l'inspiration? En tout cas je note l'idée). Par contre tu en apprendras très vite sur les deux jumeaux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette histoire! :) Encore un immense merci pour ton commentaire! Ça met vraiment du baume au coeur et ça donne envie de poursuivre (et parfois ça donne aussi des idées! ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture! :D_

* * *

Il ne pleuvait plus lorsqu'ils quittèrent ce café. La musicienne avait enchaîné sur la _Lettre à Élise_ et sur d'autres morceaux sans paroles pendant près d'une demi-heure après avoir remarqué la jeune fille blottie contre son cousin. Mal leur en prit de partir. Sur la merveilleuse idée de James, ils allèrent se promener sur la digue. Et bien sûr il se remit à pleuvoir tellement fort que tous les _Impervius_ du monde ne pouvaient les couvrir ! Alors ils s'en retournèrent trempés à la maison, riant de leur séjour à-moitié raté.

Albus remarqua Lily collée à James... Mauvais signe : cela signifiait que son meilleur allait squatter dans sa chambre la nuit suivante. Au moins, il ne s'étonnerait pas.

 **\- Dis... ça fait pas déjà quatre ans qu'ils tournent en rond ces deux-là ?** lui glissa Alexis lorsque Dominique rejoignit son frère dans la cuisine.

 **\- Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu aux histoires de cœur ?** s'étonna son ancien équipier.

 **\- J'imagine que c'est depuis que j'ai une copine qui me rabat les oreilles avec les histoires d'amour de ses cousins,** répondit Nott en riant.

 **\- On ne changera pas Dom',** soupira le jeune Potter.

Il sentit le regard de son ancien capitaine sur lui, refusa d'y prêter attention. Il savait ce qui allait suivre. Il connaissait sa cousine. Il savait son grand cœur, son envie d'aider les autres, son éternelle sympathie. Elle souffrait avec les autres, mais surtout elle avait cette capacité qu'il lui avait si souvent envié de savoir se débarasser de ses angoisses en trouvant les mots justes à mettre dessus. En réalité elle en était capable car il lui était impossible de garder pour elle ses angoisses. Tout naturellement c'était vers Alexis qu'elle s'était tournée... mais Albus ne voulait pas en parler.

 **\- Elle m'a aussi parlé de Rose.**

 **\- Ne le prend pas mal Alex... mais ça ne te regarde pas,** souffla le plus jeune en se détournant.

 **\- Je sais. Je la connais peu. Mais... j'aimerais...**

 **\- Je te remercie,** le coupa Albus en le regardant droit dans les yeux. **Sincèrement je t'en remercie, mais s'il te plaît, ne t'en mêle pas.**

Nott le toisa de ses yeux noirs, avant d'acquiesçer en baissant le regard. De toute façon sa compagne le hêla pour lui demander de l'aide. Et Albus se laissa tomber à côté de Hugo, à l'une des chaises de la table. Le frère de Rose le rouquine laissa échapper un soupir qui fit immédiatement regretter à son cousin de s'y être assis.

 **\- Et à moi, Albus. Est-ce que tu en parlerais ?**

 **\- C'est à Rose de t'en parler.**

Le plus jeune laissa échapper ricannement méprisant, et Albus songea que décidément il n'avait pas meilleur rôle de l'histoire.

 **\- Elle ne me parle pas, Albus. On n'a jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre que toi, Lily et James l'êtes. On vivait ensemble, on se parlait, on se confiait un peu. Et puis elle est partie. Et Lysander est parti** – il tourna vers lui ses yeux bleus hérités de son père – **et je l'ai perdue, Albus. Lorsque Lysander est apparu, elle s'est réellement éloignée, lorsqu'il est parti, elle a disparu.**

Son cousin soupira encore, comprennant le sentiment de Hugo. Il savait que ce dernier avait toujours souffert... d'être l'autre. Celui qu'on appréciait, celui qu'on oubliait. Rose et Albus avaient toujours formé un duo qui était devenu trio avec Scorpius. James avait toujours adoré Lily qui le lui avait bien rendu, qui le leur avait rendu à tous... Mais Hugo avait toujours été l'Autre.

 **\- Alors parle-lui Hugo. Elle ne s'en rend sans doute pas compte...**

 **\- Elle le sait Albus. Mais elle n'est plus là.**

 **\- Rose est toujours Rose, Lysander n'a rien emmené d'elle. Elle est toujours joyeuse, heureuse...**

 **\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai,** trancha froidement Hugo. **Tu pourras faire gober ce mensonge à tout le monde, même à mes parents, même à toi-même, mais pas à moi !**

Le rouquin se leva en renversant sa chaise et quitta brusquement la pièce, et Albus sentit son cœur se serrer en remarquant que personne n'avait même daigné jeter un coup d'oeil en sa direction. Dom' n'était pas là, la chère cousine qui appaisait chacun par de simple mots était à la cuisine, riant avec son compagnon... c'était donc à lui de s'occuper du jeune homme. Après tout, c'était son travail de Psychomage.

Il le trouva faisant les cent pas sous la pluie.

 **\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir,** grinça Hugo. **De toute façon je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû venir.**

 **\- Arrête.**

 **\- Non Albus !** s'écria son cousin. **N'essaye pas de me convaincre du contraire ! Parce que tu ne le penses pas, et surtout ce n** **'est pas de ça que tu es venu parler. C'est de Rose, n'est-ce pas ? Encore et toujours de Rose. Mais sais-tu quoi ? Moi aussi. Moi aussi je suis ici pour en parler !**

 **\- Et que veux-tu me dire ?** soupira Albus, conscient qu'il était inutile d'appaiser le jeune homme.

 **\- Qu'elle ment Albus !** cracha-t-il.

 **\- Sur quoi veux-tu qu'elle mente ? Elle ne dit pas tout mais elle ne ment pas.**

 **\- Je t'en prie Albus !** s'agaça l'autre. **J'ai vécu dix ans avec elle avant... avant qu'elle ne parte à Poudlard. J'ai appris à la connaître un peu quand même. Et elle ment ! Elle ment comme une arracheuse de dent !**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça de ta sœur !**

 **\- J'ai tous les droits,** répliqua Hugo en haussant le ton. **J'ai tous les droits quand il s'agit de ma sœur! J'ai tout les droits quand il s'agit de l'aider !**

 **\- Et sur quoi veux-tu qu'elle mente ?** le questionna Albus qui commençait à perdre patience.

 **\- Sur qui ? Sur Lysander bien sûr !**

 **\- Et en quoi ment-elle ?**

Il vit Hugo s'arrêter de marcher. Son cousin n'était pas spécialement grand, ni spécialement fort mais soudain il semblait prêt de lui sauter dessus. Hugo approcha lentement, approcha doucement son visage du sien, ses yeux clairs lançant des éclairs mertriers et Albus ne le reconnut plus. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état, jamais si furieux, jamais si amer.

 **\- Je te crois quand tu me dis que tu la crois, quand tu doutes à comprendre qu'elle ment,** murmura finalement le jeune Weasley en baissant la tête. **Mais je ne te dirai pas pourquoi je la dis menteuse. Parce que tu ne me croirais pas, parce que tu me traiterais de jaloux, sans chercher à comprendre. Après tout, c'est ce que vous faites tous, n'est-ce pas ?** grinça-t-il et Albus frissonna sous ce regard. **Vous ne comprennez pas que ce n'est pas de Rose que je suis jaloux, ce n'est pas de ses amis, de son lien avec vous... c'est de votre lien avec elle ! J'ai une sœur qui a un frère qu'elle a tendance à oublier, mais cela tout le monde s'en moque ! Tant pis,** souffla-il avec une note résignée étincelant dans sa voix juvénile. **Tant pis parce que pour une fois... c'est moi qui la comprends.**

 **\- Et tu vas garder ça pour toi, juste pour savourer ton petit succès ?** cracha Albus avec mépris.

L'autre soutint son regard avant de soupirer longuement. Ses lèvres tremblaient, ses yeux brillaient.

 **\- Tu n'as toujours rien compris Albus,** soupira-t-il avant de se détourner. **Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne m'as jamais connu, alors je t'interdis de me juger, tu m'entends ? Va chercher une plume dans la chambre de Rose, alors seulement tu comprendras !** acheva-t-il en rentrant, trempé, à l'intérieur.

L'eau s'écoulait du ciel, s'écoulait sur son visage, comme des larmes. Les traits qui tombaient de la nuit semblaient étirer les étoiles. Lysander n'aurait peut-être pas pu y voir quoique ce soit... Mais ce n'était pas à Lys' qu'Albus voulait penser, parce que Lys' n'était pas là. Il était loin, il était parti, et c'était de Rose qu'il fallait s'inquiéter

 **\- Albus !** appela la voix de Dominique. **Que s'est-il passé avec Hugo ?**

Il se retourna, sa cousine le regardait avec inquiétude, la baguette tendue pour le sécher dès qu'il serait à l'abri. Il songea que peut-être ce séjour n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

 **\- Tu viens, on n'attend plus que Rose et toi.**

 **\- Où est Rose ?**

 **\- Elle est montée se reposer il y a une heure. J'ai demandé à Hugo d'aller la chercher quand il est revenu, mais il m'a envoyée bouler... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **\- Dom'...**

 **\- Albus,** dit-elle sur le même ton. **Hugo ne s'énerve jamais.**

 **\- Il faut croire... que cette fois était une exception,** murmura le jeune Potter.

 **\- Très bien,** soupira-t-elle en disparaissant à l'intérieur.

* * *

 **\- Rose ? Je peux entrer ?**

Le silence, comme toujours. Il y était habitué, alors il entra. Sans doute la jeune fille devait-elle être en train de dormir, ou de lire. Alors il poussa doucement la porte.

 **\- Rose ?** appela-t-il encore.

Pas de réponse. Le lit était encore défait, des livres étaient posés sur la table de nuit, et elle semblait avoir préparé les deux fauteuils en face de son lit. Cela l'amusa : elle aussi devait avoir remarqué que bientôt Scorpius reviendrait les voir, un rictus désabusé aux lèvres.

Mais il se défit bientôt de ces pensées. Parce que s'il y avait bien un lit défait, des livres aux pages cornées, un parfum sucré, Rose n'était pas là.

Il s'apprêtait à redescendre, lorsque les paroles de Hugo résonnèrent dans ses oreilles. _Cherche une plume..._ Il jeta un coup d'œil à la petite table de la chambre, s'approcha, et parcourut l'écritoire du regard. Une plume de cygne était posée sur la table, il la reconnut : c'était celle qu'il lui avait offert pour son vingtième anniversaire, quelques mois plus tôt.

Un parchemin était posé à côté, il ne voulait pas le lire. Il ne l'aurait pas lu... s'il n'y avait pas lu son nom. Puisque la lettre lui était destiné, il pouvait bien la lire...

 _Bonjour Albus,_

 _Désolé de te répondre si tard. J'ai bien reçu ta dernière missive, mais j'ai dû changer de zone, j'ai mis du temps à trouver un hibou qui serait capable de traverser le désert jusqu'à Alger, avant qu'un autre ne prenne le relais à la banque sorcière algérienne, qui te le transmettrait alors jusqu'en Écosse. Bref, je te passe tous ces détails... qui n'ont sans doute pas grand interêt !_

 _Je vais bien, tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me le demander à chaque fois... Même si je te pose exactement la même question. C'est uniquement lorsque je pense à vous que j'en viens à regretter l'époque ou je lisais l'avenir dans le ciel. J'arriverais d'ailleurs bien à le faire d'ici, si tu savais comme le Sahara est un endroit magnifique ! Les moldus ne voient que des chameaux et des fenecs, et il est vrai qu'ils sont très nombreux ici, mais je pense que tu n'imagines même pas le nombre d'autres créatures. Un touareg m'a appris que l'isolement de certains Joncheruines ici a conduit à une spéciation – à la création d'une nouvelle espèce si tu préfères – j'espère en trouver dans les semaines qui vont suivre._

 _Je sais que tu trouves que je suis long à revenir, crois-moi, tu n'es pas le seul à me le dire : Scorpius pense de même – il y met d'ailleurs moins de formes que toi, mais comment lui en vouloir ? – et Lily, et James, et même Louis qui m'écrit de temps en temps... et je vous assure que j'adorerais revenir, que je rêve de retrouver Rose, mais pour l'instant c'est..._

Albus devine le mot suivant. _Impossible_. Il le devina... car il n'était pas écrit.

Un craquement retentit soudain, il se redressa et fit volte-face. Rose se tenait devant lui, un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, sa baguette encore à la main. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était belle. Plus belle encore que d'ordinaire... elle s'était faîte belle. Ses yeux et ses joues étaient peintes, ses cheveux soigneusement arrangés, sa jolie silhouette habillée comme lorsqu'elle sortait avec ses deux meilleurs amis... Albus haussa simplement un sourcil, commençant à comprendre son jeune cousin...

 **\- On passait à table, Dominique m'a envoyé,** murmura-t-il en évitant son regard.

Elle se contenta de hôcher la tête, jetant de fugaces coups d'oeil à la lettre encore posée sur le table. Il n'ajouta rien, laissa ses jambes le porter hors de la chambre, le descendre au bas des escaliers, tel un automate. Tous les autres étaient déjà attablés, il croisa le regard sombre d'Hugo, et il y lut tout ce que son cousin avait tenté de lui dire. Sa rage impuissante, sa colère, sa solitude...

Il sentit son cœur se serrer, son souffle se couper. Haletant un peu, tirant sur le col de son T-shirt, il s'assit à la place que Dominique lui indiquait en souriant. Mais les voix des autres lui parvenaient que comme étouffées dans de l'eau. Un rire était une bulle remontant doucement dans l'onde... ou plutôt une bulle qui demeurait enfermée dans sa poitrine. L'air lui manqua soudain, il aggrippa la table d'une main, posant l'autre devant sa bouche en sentant son cœur au bord de ses lèvres.

 **\- Albus ?** appela la voix de James.

Il leva les yeux vers son aîné. Celui-ci avait posé sa main sur son épaule et le dévisageait avec inquiétude... Il repoussa sa main, se leva en titubant. Il ne voulait pas, il ne comprennait pas. Soudain son monde semblait s'effondrer... Alors il ne sentit plus rien, juste la nausée qui l'envahissait à la vue de la jeune fille qui entrait dans le salon, juste les bras de son frère lorsqu'il tomba. Puis plus rien. Il n'y avait plus rien : Rose avait tout détruit.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?_


	15. L'auteur des lettres

_Coucou tout le monde! :D_

 _Voici le quinzième chapitre de cette aventure! Je posterai le suivant dans le courant de la semaine prochaine) qui je vous rassure sera bien plus long que celui-ci!), mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai bien peur que je sois obligée de ralentir mon rythme de publication avec les cours qui vont reprendre... J'ai encore deux ou trois chapitres qui sont écrit, et j'en ai quelques suivants mais le problème est qu'il me manque ceux qu'il y aura entre deux. Donc comme je vous l'ai dit, je continurai à écrire cette histoire, 1: parce que j'ai commencé à la publier et que j'ai horreur de lire des fiction abandonnées, 2: parce que je me suis attachée à mes personnages! **:)**_

 _D'ailleurs je serai curieuse de savoir quel est votre personnage préféré et pourquoi **:)**_

 _Sinon encore merci à Chlo qui a à nouveau laissé un commentaire pour le chapitre dernier! **=D** Je suis heureuse que ma Nouvelle Génération te plaise! Je m'étais rendue compte que je parlais de Louis, Lily, James... de tous ceux qui étaient à Poudlard sauf d'Hugo, or lui aussi devait avoir un regard sur la situation, un regard tout à fait différent de celui qu'ont Albus et Scorpius qui sont bien plus proche de Rose. Pour en revenir aux passage qui t'a semblé flou, Hugo a suggéré à Albus d'aller "chercher une plume" car elle était posée sur l'écritoire. S'il lui avait soufflé de lire la lettre qui s'y trouvé, jamais Albus ne l'aurait écouté, parce qu'il respecte l'intimité de sa cousine. Peut-être qu'avec cette réponse tu comprendras mieux la dernière phrase, et sinon essaye de te mettre à la place d'Albus: comment expliques-tu que la lettre de Lysander se trouve inachevée dans la chambre de Rose?... **;)** Ce chapitre livre une partie du mystère._

* * *

La pièce tanguait autour de lui lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une ronde tourbillonante de visage l'entourait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant. James, Lily, Scorpius, Alexis, Dominique, Rose, Hugo, Louis, et même Teddy et Victoire qui demeuraient pourtant à l'écart depuis le début du séjour. Il se redressa avec l'aide de son frère qui l'observait avec inquiétude malgré le sourire qu'il esquissait. Il envia alors Lysander qui aurait pu appaiser sa famille... Mais encore une fois il se rappella amèrement l'absence du jeune homme

 **\- Je vais mieux, ne vous inquiétez pas,** finit-il par articuler.

 **\- Tu es pâle comme un linge,** remarqua Dominique, le front creusé par l'inquiétude.

 **\- Comme toi, chère cousine,** répliqua-t-il d'une voix cassée.

La Vélane se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de répliquer qu'avoir la peau pâle ne signifiait pas être livide. Les yeux d'Albus se posèrent alors sur Hugo. Il remarqua ses yeux écarquillés, ses lèvres tremblantes, pourtant ce ne fut pas ce qui le frappa le plus : ces mêmes lèvres étaient mordues jusqu'au sang. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose, quand il sentit le regard de Rose sur lui. Il le sentit seulement, ne le soutint pas, ne le rechercha même pas. Il posa simplement sa tête sur l'épaule de James tandis que celui-ci l'aidait à se relever. Scorpius s'approcha aussi pour maintenir debout son meilleur ami chancelant.

 **\- Tu l'as fait exprès,** murmura-t-il tout bas en tentant de plaisanter. **Tu l'as fait pour ne pas avoir à me supporter ce soir.**

 **\- J'aimerais bien,** sourit-il. **Tu m'en parleras demain soir.**

 **\- Pas sûr Albus,** marmonna le Serpentard. **Si je n'ai personne à qui en parler ce soir... il y a de forte chance que je me mette à réfléchir...**

 **\- Ça te ferait pas de mal pour une fois !**

 **\- Très drôle,** grinça l'autre en esquissant malgré tout un sourire. **Tout ça pour dire que peut-être que demain je te remercierai de nous avoir fichu la trouille de notre vie en t'écroulant comme ça.**

Le jeune Potter sourit, toujours amusé par la façon que Scorpius avait d'exprimer sa gêne. Puis ses pensées redevinrent troubles lorsqu'il eut bu la gorgée de potion que lui tendait son frère. Il aurait voulu les rassurer, il aurait voulu leur dire qu'il allait bien, qu'ils pouvaient cesser de rider leurs fronts encore lisses... Il ne put que fermer ses paupières déjà lourdes, et leur sourire une dernière fois, sa main serrant celle de son frère. Et au travers de ses cils, il put durant un instant voir le sourire attendri de James. Alors encore une fois il songea à Lysander, à ce qu'il lui devait. Et il sentit que l'ancien Serdaigle lui manquait.

* * *

Ils repartirent une semaine plus tard, après avoir tout de même vu le Soleil, et surtout après qu'Albus se soit éloignés de ses compagnons. Il ne parlait presque plus qu'avec James et Dominique. James parce qu'il était son frère, Dom'... parce qu'elle était Dom'. Si Scorpius fut blessé de ce brusque changement d'attitude, il se laissa réconforter par Lily... Pour une fois leur brouille n'avait pas duré plus de quarante-huit heures.

Et les semaines qui suivirent s'écoulèrent, le cadet Potter reprit ses études de Psychomage, sans grande conviction pourtant. Soudain il se demandait à quoi avaient servi ces trois ans d'études, s'il n'avait même pas été capable de détecter le moindre mensonge chez sa cousine. Pourquoi chercher à comprendre les névroses tant humaines que magiques s'il ne savait pas les détecter ? Certe il était jeune, certe il avait beaucoup à apprendre encore, mais c'était surtout son orgueil qui était touché, il le savait : il pensait connaître sa cousine, s'apercevait qu'il se trompait.

Ce n'est que plus tard, un mois après qu'il ait senti le monde s'effondrer, un mois après avoir perdu une partie de son cœur, qu'un hibou s'engouffra par sa fenêtre ouverte, un jeudi soir. Il connaissait cet oiseau, ce grand-duc. C'était un oiseau semblable qui, régulièrement, lui délivrait une lettre de Lysander. Ils étaient censés provenir d'Alger.

Comme toujours, il saisit rageusement l'enveloppe, furieux contre l'expéditeur de la missive... Contre Lys' d'ordinaire. Et il s'apperçut qu'au fond il espérait que sa colère serait encore dirigée contre le jeune homme. Il déchanta bien vite en commençant à déchiffrer la lettre.

 _Bonjour Albus,_

 _Désolé de te répondre si tard. J'ai bien reçu ta dernière missive, mais j'ai dû changer de zone, j'ai mis du temps à trouver un hibou qui serait capable de traverser le désert jusqu'à Alger, avant qu'un autre ne prenne le relais à la banque sorcière algérienne, qui te le transmettrait alors jusqu'en Écosse. Bref, je te passe tous ces détails... qui n'ont sans doute pas grand interêt !_

 _Je vais bien, tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me le demander à chaque fois... Même si je te pose exactement la même question. C'est uniquement lorsque je pense à vous que j'en viens à regretter l'époque ou je lisais l'avenir dans le ciel. J'arriverais d'ailleurs bien à le faire d'ici, si tu savais comme le Sahara est un endroit magnifique ! Les moldus ne voient que des chameaux et des fenecs, et il est vrai qu'ils sont très nombreux ici, mais je pense que tu n'imagines même pas le nombre d'autres créatures. Un touareg m'a appris que l'isolement de certains Joncheruines..._

Il ne put poursuivre. D'un simple coup d'oeil, il identifia l'expéditeur : Lysander, comme il l'avait prévu. Lysander qui envoyait une lettre commencée un mois auparavant, une lettre qu'il avait vu écrite de la main de Rose. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, mécaniquement il se saisit de sa baguette, transplana presque sans y penser.

Sa cousine sursauta violement lorsqu'il apparut dans son salon. Elle dévisagea le pâle jeune homme.

 **\- Je me doutais que tu finirais par venir,** soupira-t-elle en posant son livre.

 **\- Pas besoin d'être** _ **devin**_ **pour le savoir !** grinça Albus en refusant de prendre place sur le fauteuil qu'elle lui désignait.

 **\- J'imagine... j'imagine que j'ai quand même envoyé cette lettre pour savoir, pour être certaine.**

 **\- Certaine de quoi ? Parce que moi je ne suis plus certain de rien ! À partir de quand as-tu remplacé Lysander ? À partir de quand as-tu commencé à lire les lettres qui lui étaient destinées ? À partir de quand as-tu commencé à nous mentir ! Comment as-tu pu nous laisser le maudire comme Scorpius et moi l'avons fait !**

 **\- Je ne vous laissais pas justement !** répliqua-t-elle.

 **\- Ne joue pas sur les mots Rose !** cracha son cousin. **Tu pouvais nous faire taire, mais pas nous enlever l'image que TU nous avais donné de lui !**

Il la regarda baisser la tête, sa colère retomba. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, il sentit qu'il respirait normalement. Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui, il s'effondra sur le siège qu'elle lui avait assigné, cherchant à capter son regard.

 **- _Pourquoi_ Rose ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous ais menti pendant autant de temps ! Le mois dernier, lorsque tu as pleuré dans le café, tu ne mentais pas, j'en suis certain, et toutes les fois où tu as dit qu'il te manquait...**

 **\- Je ne mentais pas à ce moment,** répondit-elle en étouffant un sanglot. **Je te le jure, Albus, je te jure que jamais je n'ai menti dans ces moments...**

 **\- Mais ces lettres Rose ! Ces lettres... depuis quand les écris-tu à sa place ? _Pourquoi_ les écris-tu à sa place ?! Tu l'as donc revu ?**

Elle se releva, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son corps, comme pour se protéger.

 **\- Je l'ai revu... un mois après... après la Tour d'Astronomie.**

 **\- Attends Rose... Tu es en train de me dire que tu l'as revu un mois après, or c'est bien un mois après que nous avons commencé à recevoir des lettres de lui...**

 **\- Tout à fait Abus,** murmura-t-elle en faisant volte-face. **Tu n'as jamais lu une seule ligne de lui. Jamais.**

 **\- Mais il est bien parti...,** souffla Albus d'un ton suppliant, craigant qu'elle lui explique la souffrance qui voilait son regard.

 **\- Il n'est pas parti,** asséna-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle semblait peiner à maîtriser. **Jamais. Il n'a entrepris aucun voyage... il ne s'est tout simplement pas réveillé... après ce qui s'est passé en haut de la Tour.**

* * *

 _Je sais que dernière j'ai pas mal marché au coup de théâtre mais parfois je me demande s'ils ne sont pas prévisibles ou si au contraire tout n'est pas trop plein de retournements de situation... J'écris l'historie donc je ne m'en rend pas compte donc si quelque chose vous a dérangé ou lassé, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!_


	16. Disparus

_Coucou tout le monde !:D_

 _Voici le seizième chapitre de cette aventure ! Les jumeaux réapparaitront au prochain chapitre !_

 _Merci à Chlo qui a de nouveau laissé un com' ! Contente de t'avoir encore surprise ! Tu as juste dans l'une de ces hypothèses, tu verras très vite laquelle. Quand à ce qui a poussé Rose à mentir, elle la donne dans ce chapitre ! Encore merci de suivre cette histoire ! :)_

 _Comme toujours je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

 _ **\- […] Tu n'as jamais lu une seule ligne de lui. Jamais.**_

 _ **\- Mais il est bien parti...**_

 _ **\- Il n'est jamais parti. Jamais. Il n'a entrepris aucun voyage... il ne s'est tout simplement pas réveiller... après ce qui s'est passé en haut de la Tour.**_

* * *

Peut-être ajouta-t-elle autre chose, peut-être pas : il ne l'écoutait plus, cherchait désespérément à trouver un sens à ces mots, un autre sens que celui qu'il devinait. Pour la première fois depuis des années, le vide qu'avait laissé Lysander le submergea. Et tous les souvenir qu'il avait du Serdaigle, tous ces souvenirs qu'il avait mis sous clé dans un recoin de sa mémoire remontèrent. Tous les Noël qu'ils avaient passés ensemble... seize en tout. À son premier Noël, Lysander était déjà là. Il en avait vu les photos : les adultes avaient toujours insisté pour faire une photo de tous leurs enfants. Et il se souvenait d'avoir regardé ces clichés quelques années plus tôt : il se souvenait de s'être vu grandir, d'avoir vu les autres grandir. Il s'était souvenu du visage rond qu'avait eu Dominique avant d'arborer ces traits si doux, ce menton si fin. Il s'était souvenu des couettes qu'avait porté Lily, des lunettes qu'avait un temps porté James, de l'air si rieur qu'avait toujours Rose avant de devenir plus sérieuse, plus posée. Il avait revu les yeux pétillants de Hugo. Il avait contemplé, amusé, comment Teddy et Victoire s'était rapproché au fil des années. Et l'an passé, il avait revu ces photos. Il les avait vu de son œil d'adulte, vaguement nostalgique. Il avait vu ceux qu'il ne voyait plus. Il s'était vu à six mois, assis sur les genoux de James, avec Dominique à côté de lui... et les deux Scamander, tous deux âgés d'un an, qui le regardaient par-dessus l'épaule de son aîné, un peu curieux.

Tout au long de sa vie, il avait croisé puis quitté bien des personnes... mais parmi ceux qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, qui l'avaient vu naître et grandir, parmi ceux qu'il considérait comme partie intégrante de son monde, Lysander avait été le premier à s'éloigner, le premier à s'arracher. Albus avait accepté ce départ, parce que si Lys' avait emmené son corps, il avait laissé son ombre en promettant de revenir... Mais le fait était qu'il n'avait jamais rien promis. Jamais. Durant tout ce temps, toutes ces années, c'était Rose qui avait orchestré un mensonge dont il ne commençait qu'à saisir l'ampleur.

Lysander ne s'était jamais réveillé, Lysander ne lui avait jamais écrit... Cette constatation lui écorchait singulièrement le cœur : durant quatre ans, il s'était consolé de l'absence de son ami par ces lettres, il lui semblait que le jeune homme était encore là. Soudain il apprenait qu'il avait en réalité perdu Lys' depuis des années. Parce que s'il « ne s'était jamais réveillé », cela ne pouvait que signifier que...

 **\- Rose... est-ce que... est-ce qu'en me disant cela... tu cherches à me dire... qu'il est parti... qu'il est... mort ?...**

Il l'avait dit. Il l'avait dit et sa voix s'était brisée. Et son souffle s'était coupé. Durant tout ce temps, jamais il n'avait pensé à la dernière parole qu'il avait échangé avec le jeune homme... et à présent qu'il y songeait il sentait son cœur se briser : il avait oublié ces instants. Il avait oublié le dernier moments où il avait vu rire Lys'. Et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait songé qu'à James, l'avait à peine regardé. Si vraiment le Serdaigle les avait quitté, alors jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

 **\- Non Albus. Il n'est pas mort... Il dort.**

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle s'était levée, enlaçant ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour se rassurer, comme si elle avait froid. Elle tremblait, ses yeux brillait. Pourtant il ne parvint pas à s'attendrir. Il la fixait sans la reconnaître. C'était bien la même silhouette, le même visage, la même chevelure, le même maintient... mais il ne parvenait pas à retrouver Rose en cette menteuse.

 **\- Où est-il ?** ânnona-t-il finalement.

 **\- Il reviendra.**

 **\- Menteuse !** cracha-t-il en se levant. **Depuis des années tu n'es qu'une menteuse ! Mais sais-tu le pire dans tout cela ? Tu as commencé à** _ **croire**_ **à tes propres mensonges ! Pendant quatre ans tu as construit un personnage qui n'est** _ **pas**_ **Lysander !**

Il la fixa, ses yeux était d'un vert aussi agressif qu'un avada kedavra. Si la personne en face de lui n'avait pas porté le nom de Rose, sans doute n'aurait-il pas hésité à se montrer plus violent – lui qui était d'ordinaire si pacifique.

 **\- Quand je pense à toutes les fois où Scorpius ou moi avons écarté un de tes si aimables prétendants,** siffla-t-il. **On aurait mieux fait de les laisser faire, de les laisser te séduire !**

 **\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça...,** bafouilla-t-elle.

 **\- J'ai tous les droits !** explosa-t-il. **Jamais nous n'aurions dû te laisser t'attacher à un fantôme ! Jamais nous n'aurions dû te laisser t'isoler, te laisser... te laisser attendre quelqu'un qui ne reviendra** _ **pas**_ **!**

 **\- Il reviendra !** s'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. **Il lui faut juste... juste un peu de temps.**

 **\- Quatre ans Rose. Quatre ans ! Quatre qu'on te laisse t'enfermer dans un mensonge ! Tu sais comment on appelle les gens comme toi dans mon jargon ? Une mythomane ! Dès le moment où tu as commencé à nous écrire à sa place, dès ce moment, c'est ce que tu es devenue !**

 **\- C'est faux !** cria-t-elle en se détournant.

 **\- Alors explique-moi en ce cas pourquoi cette farce ! Dis-moi, à quoi tout cela te sert-il ? Dis-le moi !**

 **\- C'est lui qui me l'a demandé...,** souffla-t-elle en effleurant du bout des doigts une photo qui la représentait aux côtés du jeune Serdaigle.

 **\- Encore un mensonge Rose !** s'exclama-t-il en la saisissant au poignet. **Encore un ! Une goutte de plus dans ton océan de tromperie ! S'il ne s'est jamais réveillé, il n'a jamais pu te le demander.**

 **\- Avant...** , lâcha-t-elle haletante. **Avant... il me l'a demandé...**

 **\- Avant il a embrassé James !** lui rappela-t-il en étant volontairement cruel. **Avant tu l'as maudit ! Avant tu lui as dit des choses que tu n'as jamais pu retirer, que tu n'as jamais pu te pardonner !**

Il se radoucit, la voix cassée d'avoir trop crié, conscient qu'il l'effrayait plus qu'il ne lui faisait comprendre quoique ce soit.

 **\- C'est pour cela que tu as commencé Rose, n'est-ce pas ? Pour te persuader qu'un jour tu pourrais retirer tout cela,** murmura-t-il en desserrant sa prise autour de son poignet, caressant plus doucement sa main.

 **\- Tu te trompes... Ce n'est pas ça...**

 **\- Alors quoi, Rose ? Alors pourquoi nous avoir menti pendant toutes ces années ? S'il dort depuis quatre ans, j'en déduit qu'il est dans une sorte de coma** – il posa ses mains sur ses épaules tremblantes, se baissa pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. **Rose... Rose on ne sort pas du coma au bout de quatre ans,** souffla-t-il en sentant sa bouche s'assécher.

 **\- Non... Non...**

 **\- On ne se réveille pas au bout de...**

 **\- Non !** le coupa-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot. **Il... il n'est pas dans le coma...**

 **\- De ce que tu m'as décrit, il l'est.**

 **\- Il dort Albus. Il dort pour se reposer. Il dort pour se ressaisir. Pour revenir... quand il sera prêt.**

 **\- Qui dit cela Rose ?** demanda-t-il en tentant de ne pas paraître trop brusque par son scepticisme.

 **\- Les médicomages... Ils disent que c'est comme s'il dormait... Il n'est pas inconscient, juste endormi.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ?** soupira-t-il.

 **\- Parce qu'il l'a demandé...**

Il passa une main sur son visage, peinant à comprendre les mots hachés de sa cousine.

 **\- Je ne comprends toujours pas Rose,** lâcha-t-il enfin.

 **\- Il a senti... je ne sais pas ce qu'il a senti ! Mais il a écrit à ses parents juste avant... juste avant de suivre James jusqu'à la Tour... Il leur disait que peut-être que quand ils liraient sa lettre il serait mort, ou peut-être parfaite santé... Mais il se sentait épuisé Albus. Pendant toute l'année il avait peiné à poursuivre... il sentait qu'il était à bout, que s'il s'en sortait, il n'était pas impossible qu'il s'effondre. Alors... alors il leur a demandé que si quelque chose lui arrivait, ils devaient nous le cacher, à tous. Faire disparaître son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse... le prétendre en voyage** – elle agrippa ses mains avec désespoir. **Il _savait_ qu'il allait revenir !**

Albus regarda sa cousine sangloter dans ses mains, trembler de tout son corps. Malgré sa rancœur, il l'attira contre lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu pleurer depuis l'incident du café... et il n'était pas un cœur de pierre : la voir en larme lui avait toujours brisé le cœur, quelque soit le sentiment qui l'anime.

 **\- Alors comment l'as-tu appris ?**

 **\- Je... je n'ai jamais cru à la version de Luna et Rolf. Jamais. Et je voyais Lorcan... je voyais qu'il ne vivait plus... Il semblait... traîner sa misérable carcasse... Albus** – elle leva vers lui ses yeux pleins de larmes – **Lorcan a tout supporté. Tout ! Mais après le départ de Lys'... il s'est effondré...**

 **\- Comment sais-tu ça?**

 **\- Disons que... je l'ai revu à plusieurs reprise en haut de la Tour... J'y montait pour repenser... aux moment que j'y avais passé avec Lys'... Au cours des deux semaines suivantes, j'ai dû le ramener plusieurs fois jusqu'à la Tour de Serdaigle parce qu'il ne tenait plus debout.**

 **\- Et tu ne nous en as jamais rien dit !** souffla Albus, indigné.

 **\- Je ne savais pas comment vous en parler !** se révolta-t-elle. **Et puis... et puis j'avoue qu'en le voyant ainsi... j'ai surtout pensé à Lys' ! Comme je te l'ai dit, Lorcan en a bavé au moins autant que son frère... et pourtant il s'est effondré une fois qu'il a été en sécurité ! Ce n'était pas logique, surtout si Lysander devait revenir, alors... alors j'ai eu peur ! J'ai eu peur qu'en fait... qu'en fait ils nous aient caché qu'il était mort... J'ai eu peur de l'avoir perdu... Alors je suis allée parler à ses parents ! Ils m'ont répété leur mensonge... je ne les croyais plus. Et Lorcan est arrivé.**

Elle se détourna, comme si soudain les bras de son cousin autour d'elle la brûlait. Ses beaux yeux bruns se perdaient dans le vide alors que les larmes s'en écoulaient désormais silencieusement. Elle s'adossa en mur, fixant un point quelque part derrière l'épaule de Albus.

 **\- Si tu l'avais vu Albus... Si tu l'avais vu tu aurais pleuré comme je l'ai fait quand il s'est approché... Il avait toujours été le plus fort des deux, celui qui portait Lys' à bout de bras, celui grâce à qui il a réussi à se tenir la tête haute... Mais quand il est arrivé... Il avait tellement maigri, ses yeux étaient cernés par deux traînées mauves... et il était comme ivre. Il avait sombré en quelques semaines. Tu ne l'aurais pas reconnu,** ajouta-t-elle avec tristesse.

Elle ne put poursuivre pendant quelques instants, pourtant Albus ne chercha pas à l'interrompre, se rassit simplement sur le fauteuil, respectant ses mots et ses silences, ses confessions et ses secrets.

 **\- Il a commencé... il a commencé à délirer à moitié. Mais à travers ses divagations, j'ai compris que Lys' n'était jamais parti. Et il... il répétait qu'il avait perdu sa vie, qu'il avait perdu son frère. Je... j'ai paniqué,** avoua-t-elle doucement en se tournant vers Albus. **J'ai cru comme toi qu'il était mort, j'ai cru que je l'avais vraiment perdu, alors Luna a eu pitié de moi. Tu ne sais pas quelle merveilleuse marraine tu as Albus** – et le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer en se rappelant du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière rencontre. **Elle m'a expliqué que dès qu'elle avait reçu cette lettre, ils avaient transféré Lysander à Sainte Mangouste, et qu'ils avaient prétendu que Lys' était parti en voyage dès son réveil. Nous... nous ne nous sommes doutés de rien.**

Le jeune homme soupira, comprenant un peu mieux le mensonge, cependant une partie lui échappait encore.

 **\- Pourquoi avoir écrit à la place de Lys' en ce cas ?**

 **\- Je vous entendais... je vous ai entendu dire une fois qu'il n'avait pas été franc. Vous ne le saviez pas mais... j'écoutais. Alors j'ai écrit, pour vous faire taire, parce que vous n'aviez pas le droit de parler ainsi de lui !** s'exclama-t-elle en durcissant un peu son regard. **Je... je pensais qu'après une lettre vous vous calmeriez... mais vous avez continué. Tous les mois il fallait que je vous écrive ! Tous les mois il fallait que je vous fasse taire !**

Albus baissa les yeux, blessé par l'attaque de sa cousine, obligé de reconnaître malgré lui qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Elle se tut enfin, le souffle court, mais le souffle calme. Enfin il la vit sereine, enfin elle avait parlé. S'il lui restait des secrets, ils ne pouvaient plus l'étouffer pour autant. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, les lèvres tremblantes, le corps frémissant. Il n'osa pas l'attirer contre lui...

 **\- Il y a encore une chose que je veux te demander Rose... Cela n'a plus grand chose à voir avec... avec ce mensonge... Mais comment va Lorcan à présent ?**

Elle secoua tristement la tête.

 **\- Il passe ses journées à l'Allée des Embrumes quand il n'est pas avec Lysander. Je l'y croise souvent à Sainte-Mangouste...**

 **\- C'est de Sainte-Mangouste que tu revenais lorsque j'ai trouvé cette lettre dans ta chambre en Bretagne...**

Elle acquiesça en silence, il sentit son cœur se serrer encore.

 **\- Il passe plusieurs heures aux côtés de Lys',** souffla-t-elle encore. **Tout le temps qu'on l'y autorise, soit huit heures maximum. Puis il va noyer sa peine là-bas...**

 **\- Il n'a pas...**

 **\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas – si je puis dire. Il n'a trempé dans aucune histoire louche... il n'est pas assez lucide pour ça. Je crois... je crois que ça lui faire du bien de me voir, alors souvent j'essaye d'aller voir Lys' quand il y est. On ne parle pas vraiment, on le regarde seulement dormir. Souvent il sort brusquement et je le retrouve en larme dans le couloir... Il a changé Albus. Si tu savais combien il a changé !**

 **\- Je l'imagine quand tu le racontes...**

 **\- Les médicomages... disent qu'il ne veut pas se réveiller pour l'instant, qu'il se reconstruit... mais il ne sait pas ce qui se détruit autour de lui.**

Albus ne put répondre. Il serra cette fois Rose contre lui, la laissant pleurer, le visage caché contre sa poitrine, trembler contre lui. Il songea à ces quatre années, à combien il avait été aveugle, combien ils avaient _tous_ été aveugles. Il soupira une fois encore.

 **\- J'aimerais le voir, Rose. J'aimerais _les_ voir,** murmura-t-il finalement.

 **\- Lorcan ne voudra pas...**

 **\- Lorcan comprendra. Il a le cœur bien trop grand pour t'en vouloir de quoique ce soit.**

Elle hocha finalement la tête, l'enlaça plus étroitement. Et Albus ferma les yeux, comme si ce simple geste pouvait faire disparaître toutes les questions qui affluaient dans son esprit. Étrangement – ou pas – c'était pour Lorcan qu'il s'inquiétait, non pour Lysander. En réalité, il ne savait que penser du jeune homme. Il ne comprenait comment quelqu'un pouvait choisir de ne pas se réveiller pendant quatre ans. Il regarda Rose qui essuyait ses dernières larmes, et se promit qu'il tenterait tout, absolument tout pour ramener le jeune homme. Peut-être était-il utopiste... mais il était un Serpentard. Il possédait bien des qualités qui n'étaient pas caractéristiques de sa maison, mais il y en avait une qui le reliait à elle, qui pourtant avait d'ordinaire une sombre connotation : le calcul. Il réfléchissait, évaluait, comptait. Et le résultat de ces quatre années ne lui convenait décidément pas.


	17. Aucun des deux ne peut vivre

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Désolée de ce long silence (vraiment long par rapport aux autres fois...) mais j'imagine que si je vous dis le mot « rentrée », vous comprendrez quand même ! ;) Je trouve enfin un moment pour poster ce chapitre, je m'excuse par avance si vous y trouvez des fautes..._

 _Je remercie Juliette54 et promesse d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! Je ne vais peut-être plus pouvoir publier aussi régulièrement que cet été mais ça fait toukours autant plaisir !_

 _ **Juliette54 :** tJ'ai en effet essayé de construire les personnage en les rendant les plus « réels » possible, tant mieux s'ils t'ont plu, de même que le couple de Lys' et Rose !:) et pour l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire ! Merci beaucoup de ton petit mot !_

 _ **Promesse :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton silence (de toute façon, avec mon retard je ne peux rien dire...;) J'espère que tu te plairas en Espagne !:D J'y ai vécu jusqu'à cette année et j'avoue que ça me manque un peu. J'espère aussi que ta mauvaise passe est passée, et que sinon tu en verras très bientôt le bout ! C'est vrai que mon histoire devient de plus en plus noire (comparée au début du moins) et tant mieux si tu trouve que les personnages prennent de la consistance. Pour hugo, c'est vrai que je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais moi-même écarté, c'était assez intéressant d'essayer de se mettre soi-même dans sa tête. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !:D_

 _Et sur-ce, cher lecteurs, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Albus jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était onze heure. Onze heure, pas sommeil, sa cousine accablée contre lui, un secret dévoilé, deux amis à rencontrer.

 **\- Rose,** répéta-t-il. J **e veux le voir. Je veux les voir. Je dois les voir.**

 **\- Il est tard...**

 **\- Il était encore plus tard lorsque tu es revenue de Sainte Mangouste, quand on était en Bretagne.**

La jeune fille soupira, se leva. Son cousin la vit tendre la main vers sa baguette, mais il fut plus rapide.

 **\- Tu es trop troublée pour transplaner Rose... mieux vaut que je nous y emmène.**

 **\- Sainte-Mangouste, troisième étage... chamgre 876.**

Il hôcha simplement la tête, répéta mentalement ces indications avant de la faire pivoter avec lui. Le salon de Rose disparut autour d'eux alors qu'ils étaient entraînés en un tourbillon de couleur.

Il s'était attendu à une pièce froide, blanche, austère. Mais il n'en était rien : des images de Ronflaks, de Licornes, d'Hypogriffe ornaient les murs. Le sourire ne vint pourtant aux lèvres d'Albus que lorsqu'il vit les photos collées à côtés de la table de chevet : Lys' avec ses parents, Lys' avec son frère, Lys' avec Rose. Et puis il reconnut aussi quelques photos qu'ils avaient pris tous ensemble. L'une d'elle retint en particulier son attention : Lysander encerclait de son bras la taille de Rose – aux lèvres fushia, aux mains aérienne – Albus riait avec Lily, et Scorpius plaisantait avec Louis et Will. Et enfin, il y avait Lorcan qui tenait la main de la dénommée Ada. Le jeune Potter n'avait qu'un très vague souvenir de cette jeune femme. Elle ressemblait à Lily, se souvenait-il, et elle adorait Lorcan. Il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose qui ressemblait à la lumière qui allumait le regard de Dominique lorsqu'elle regardait Alexis. C'était une flamme simple, sincère. Qui savait où elle se trouvait à présent ?

Pourtant il eut vite une réponse : elle n'était plus de toute évidence avec Lorcan. Parce qu'elle était la vie, et que la silhouette qu'il devinait assise, voûtée sur le lit de Lys', n'était plus qu'un épave. D'un coup de baguette, il alluma la lumière, illuminant du même coup le visage de l'autre Scamander. Ses cheveux bruns étaient lisses, mais ternes, son visage amaigri et agité de tics, ses yeux injectés de sang et il semblait en outre avoir du mal à maintenir sa tête assez droite pour les regarder, pour garder ses yeux suffisement ouverts. Ses joues étaient livides, cependant le coin de ses yeux rougi d'avoir trop pleuré, et ses yeux... ses yeux étaient un gouffre de chagrin, un hurlement de désespoir, un appel au secours.

Albus lâcha Rose, s'approcha du lit, tendit la main vers Lorcan. Le jeune homme le fixa d'un œil inexpressif. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où les doigts du jeune Potter allaient frôler les siennes qu'il réagit, les serra faiblement avant de répondre à son étreinte dont l'intensité lui souleva le cœur.

 **\- Je me demandais quand je vous reverrais,** murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée.

 **\- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais répondu à nos invitations ? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais répondu aux lettres qu'on envoyait chez tes parents ?** souffla Albus en se redressant, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Lorcan ne répondit pas, dévia son regard vers le corps qui dormait sous leurs yeux. Les paupières du jeune homme étaient closes, scellées par des longs cils noirs... Il ne semblait en effet pas inconscient, simplement endormi.

Rose s'approcha de Lysander et caressa sa joue rougie par le sommeil. Il remua un peu, esquissa un léger sourire. Puis il marmonna. Un mot. Un nom qui saisit le coeur d'Albus de joie et sembla dessécher de douleur celui des deux autres.

 ** **\- Rose...****

 ** **\- Je suis là,**** répondit-elle mécaniquement.

C'était faux. Elle n'était pas là, elle s'était réfugiée quelque part dans ses pensées, quelque part dans ses souvenirs peut-être ou peut-être tout simplement quelque part où elle trouverait la force de ne pas pleurer. Albus garda le silence, s'assit sur le bord du lit, comme eux. Et attendit. C'est ainsi que des heures s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus total. Il pensait que les deux éveillés parleraient à l'endormi, mais pas un mot ne déchira l'air. Pas un son. Lorcan assis sur une chaise, la tête posé sur le matelat tenait la main de son frère, tandis que Rose était assise sur le lit et touchait l'autre. Ils tournaient tous deux le dos à Albus, cependant ce dernier était persuadé qu'aucun des deux ne pleurait. Et lui, étranger à cette situation, étranger à leur perte, ne pouvait que les regarder de ses yeux de psychomages qui ne voyait que le gouffre dans lequel ils sombraient tous deux.

 ** **\- Lorsque Luna m'a amené ici la première fois... il a prononcé mon nom...,**** commença soudain sa cousine. ****J'ai cru qu'il allait se réveiller... là... tout de suite... Luna l'a cru... et Lorcan... et Rolf... On a tous cru aux contes, on a cru à La Belle au Bois Dormant. Mais ce n'était qu'un nom dans son sommeil, tout comme il appelle son frère, tout comme il appelle sa mère, son père, tout comme il pourrait t'appeler si tu te mettais à lui parler.****

Il hôcha simplement la tête, se laissant malgré lui happer par le gouffre, par cette attente sans fin. Ce temps pendant lequel il fixa le visage de celui qui avait été son ami, celui qui avai sauvé son frère et qui n'était plus rien qu'un corps sans volonté. De la vie, il lui en restait... un peu... Juste de quoi murmurer et respirer.

Lorsque une heure du matin sonna, il se redressa et tendit cette fois une main résolue vers sa cousine. Elle ne sursauta pas, leva juste vers lui des yeux tristes, il tenta de les ignorer.

 ** **\- Rentre chez toi. Il est tard, tu travailles demain matin.****

À sa grande surprise, elle ne protesta pas, se contenta de se lever pour poser ses lèvres que sa joue avant de disparaître. Il demeura donc seul face à Lorcan. Le jeune homme ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte que Rose était partie. Il s'approcha à son tour de lui.

 ** **\- Lorcan, il est tard.****

 ** **\- Je sais,**** répondit simplement l'autre.

 ** **\- Il faut rentrer,**** murmura-t-il plus doucement.

 ** **\- Pas maintenant.****

 ** **\- C'est la nuit. Il dormira jusqu'à demain-matin au moins...****

 ** **\- Et plus encore. Bien plus encore.****

Et soudain il disparut sous les yeux ébahis d'Albus. Il demeura alors seul avec Lysander, avec ce fantôme. Il le fixa presque avec haine avant de songer au jumeau du jeune homme. Allée des Embrumes lui avait dit Rose... Il soupira et transplana sans jeter un regard de plus au gisant.

* * *

L'Allée des Embrumes n'était pas inquiétante en elle-même: c'était plutôt les gens qui la fréquentaient qui lui avaient donné si mauvaise réputation. La ruelle était sombre, mais pas plus qu'une autre. C'était plutôt les sons qui étaient lugubres. Des rires sardoniques, des murmures comploteurs, des odeurs inconnues. Jamais Albus ne s'y était rendu de nuit. Parfois il donnait un coup de main à son oncle Fred en allant lui trouver quelques ingrédients. La rue le soir était toute autre. Les rires étaient éteintes, les cris pour ameuter la clientèle aussi. Il n'y avait que des silhouettes vacillantes entrant, sortant des sombres masures.

Il chercha à reconnaître Lorcan parmis ces ombres... il ne le trouva pas, se résolut à aller d'auberge en auberge. Un frisson parcourait son dos chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans l'une d'elles, comme si un mauvais pressentiment le glaçait de son souffle sur sa nuque. La peur de trouver un Lorcan trop détruit, trop miner. La peur de voir l'étendue de cette tristesse éclairée par la pénombre.

Alors il laissa ses jambes le guider, ses mains hagardes écarter les portes une à une, ses yeux fouiller frénétiquement les pièces mal éclairées.

Il ne prit conscience de l'heure avancée que lorsqu'il sentit que sa cape lui manquait. Il regarda autour de lui, prit soudain conscience du fait qu'il ne se trouvait plus à l'Allée des Embrumes. L'Impasse des Naufragés. Le nom lugubre de cette rue lui inspira une soudain confiance, et il poussa la porte du _Chant du Cygne_.

Le pub n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici. Il n'était pas miteux, mais s'accordait parfaitement avec le nom écrit sur l'enseigne accrochée dans la rue. Un lustre de cristal pendait au plafond. L'objet n'avait rien de luxueux et cliquetait au moindre souffle, comme du verre brisé. Le barman faisait écho à ce son en essuyant les verres, était si mince qu'il aurait pu éclater au claquement d'une porte. Des rideaux gris translucides pendaient aux fenêtres, une flûte ensorcelée laissait échapper des notes aussi tristes que des sanglots.

Lorcan était assis à l'une des tables, la tête dans les bras. Albus sentit son sang se glacer, et s'approcha à pas de loup, comme s'il allait briser l'auberge en marchant trop vite. Il le secoua doucement, le jeune homme sursauta, posa sur lui son regard bouffi de larmes, lui montrant aux multiples reflets du lustre la maigreur de son visage. Ses traits étaient encore plus émaciés que ne l'avait vu le jeune potter dans la chambre de Lysander. Ses paumettes ressortaient, sa machoire pourtant fine semblait carrée et sèche. Albus sentit sa gorge se serrer tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté du cadavre vivant.

 **\- Je t'ai cherché partout,** murmura-t-il.

 **\- Ça fait longtemps que mes parents ne le font plus,** souffla le jeune homme en réponse.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me cherche...**

 **\- Lys' aurait mal au cœur de te voir dans cet état,** laissa échapper Albus.

 **\- Lys' n'est pas là,** répondit Lorcan sans le regarder. **Lys' dort... Il ne peut pas me voir, il ne peut pas savoir... Il ne peut pas comprendre.**

 **\- Et lorsqu'il se réveillera,** l'interrogea Albus en tendant une main prudente vers son avant-bras.

Le jeune Scamander secoua la tête d'un air désabusé. Un océan de chagrin, une goutte de mépris, un soupçon de tendresse. Chacun de ces sentiments noya le cœur de son interlocuteur d'une vague de doute, de frayeur aussi.

 **\- Tu n'as pas compris Albus. Lys' ne se réveillera pas.**

Ces mots tombèrent comme une pierre de glace entre eux. Les yeux verts de Lorcan semblèrent s'excuser tandis qu'ils s'embuaient. Albus fit glisser sa main vers la sienne, la serra tandis que l'autre fondait en larme. Et le jeune Potter vit revenir vers lui un écho du passé. Il revit Lysander retenir ses larmes tandis que Rose l'entraînait hors de la pièce, comme il les avait parfois vu faire. Il entendit les sanglots de l'endormi et la voix douce de sa cousine. Il emprunta cette voix, la fit sienne, cette même voix qu'il utilisait auprès de ses patients les plus fragiles – comment avait-il pu oublier comment l'utiliser ?

 **\- Tu devrais dormir.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas rentrer...**

Albus sourit. Albus comprit. Albus tira sur la main qu'il tenait, retint l'épaule qui peinait à se redresser et passa un bras autour de la taille de Lorcan pour le soutenir, jeta deux mornilles sur le comptoir.

 **\- Je te promets que tu ne rentreras pas cette nuit,** souffla-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme qui continuait de pleurer contre lui.

 **\- Il me manque tellement,** sanglota-t-il.

 **\- Je sais,** murmura Albus en lui ébouriffant doucement les cheveux. **Il me manque aussi, il nous manque à tous...**

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !**

 **\- La plupart non,** reconnut le jeune homme. **Mais mon frère est parti un an, juste après... juste après qu'on l'ait... empêché de sauter** – les larmes lui brûlaient toujours les yeux lorsqu'il songeait à ce moment. **Il est parti et n'a pas donné de nouvelle... on ignorait ce qu'il devenait, on ignorait s'il vivait... s'il reviendrait.**

Lorcan acquiesça doucement s'appaisant un peu. Albus en profita pour transplaner chez lui. Il aida le jeune homme à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre, l'allongea sur le lit, s'assit sur le bord.

Le lit semblait trop grand pour lui, il semblait se perdre sous la couette. Doucement, il le borda comme un enfant, passa et repassa sa main dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la respiration du jeune homme ralentir. Un rapide coup d'oeil à la pendule lui apprit qu'il était plus de quatre heure du matin, ce qui lui laissait encore quelques heures de sommeil – qu'il devinait déjà léger.


	18. Tant que l'autre survie

_Hello tout le monde! :D_

 _Désolée encore une fois de mon retard... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira qund même! Celui-ci est écrit de longue et j'avoue que c'est un de mes préférés! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, en bien, en mal, en moyen: comme vous le pensez! :)_

 _Bonne lecture! :D_

* * *

Lorsqu'Albus ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il perçut un bruit ténu dans sa chambre. Encore ensommeillé, il se leva, trouva Lorcan assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Il soupira avant de s'assoir à côté de lui. Le jeune homme se redressa et chercha à sourire sans y parvenir.

 **\- As-tu faim ?** demanda le plus jeune.

Il secoua simplement la tête, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres. Un long soupir lui échappa.

 **\- Merci de m'avoir reçu chez toi cette nuit... mais je vais devoir rentrer.**

 **\- Justement Lorcan,** répondit Albus en l'empêchant doucement de se lever. **Je voulais te parler de ça. Je sais que tu ne voudras pas a début, mais j'ai espoir que tu finisses par accepter... Rose m'a dit que tu vivais encore chez tes parents, je voulais te proposer de vivre avec moi.**

L'autre ne sembla pas surpris. Il avait perdu de son entrain, mais sa perspicacité était intacte.

 **\- Je ne peux pas accepter Albus.**

 **\- Jusqu'ici tout se passe comme je l'avais prévu,** marmonna le jeune homme, arrachant un sourire à Lorcan. **Je savais que tu répondrais ça.**

 **\- Vraiment Albus, je te remercie mais je ne peux pas.**

 **\- Tu ne** _ **peux**_ **pas ou ne tu** _ **veux**_ **pas ?** l'interrogea Albus.

 **\- Je ne peux pas, et je ne veux pas m'éloigner de mon frère.**

 **\- Il n'est plus chez vous,** répondit-il doucement.

\- **Mais il y a encore toutes ses affaires. Il y a tous ces souvenirs. C'est comme s'il était encore là.**

Albus se passa la main sur le visage, embarrassé. Il savait que Lorcan dirait cela. Il savait qu'il refuserait de quitter la demeure de ses parents à cause des souvenirs qui l'imprégnaient. Il n'ignorait pas le lien qui avait toujours uni les jumeaux Scamander, et les jumeaux en général. Seulement il n'avait pas eu besoin de commencer ses études de Psychomagie pour savoir que ce lien pouvait se révéler malsain, voir dangereux : il avait côtoyé son oncle George durant toute son enfance, avait vu l'effet dévastateur qu'avait eu sur lui ce lien. Il n'avait jamais osé dire à son oncle combien il avait trouvé malsain de donner à son fils le nom de son défunt jumeau. Il ne l'avait pas dit car il savait que George aurait alors cru qu'il pensait comme cette dinde de Rita Skeeter qui passait sa vie à essayer de détruire les Potter-Weasley. Tout avait commencé lorsque la maudite journaliste avait une fois publié une photo volée de son oncle embrassant Fred – alors âgé de six ans – sur la joue. Une légende accompagnait le cliché : _Le malheureux George Weasley cherche désespérément à retrouver son frère, Fredéric, en son fils du même nom. Pour le bien de l'enfant, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux l'interner au moins un temps à Sainte-Mangouste ?_ La parution de l'article avait profondément blessé George, Albus ne l'avait pas oublié. C'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais avoué à son oncle que donner le nom de son frère à son fils était dangereux non pas pour l'enfant, mais pour lui-même : c'était l'empêcher de partir, refuser d'accepter sa mort.

Il refusait que Lorcan commette la même erreur. Parce qu'à présent il avait grandi, parce qu'il avait mûri, parce que il sentait que l'absence de Lysander n'allait pas se contenter de ronger Lorcan : elle allait bel et bien finir par l'achever.

 **\- Mais il n'est pas là,** répondit-il alors doucement. **Depuis quatre ans il n'est plus là.**

 **\- Je sais,** souffla Lorcan. **Mais j'ai besoin de sentir qu'il est là... de sentir qu'un jour je pourrai le voir revenir, le voir me sourire, et qu'alors je pourrai... je pourrai lui dire... lui dire... lui...**

 **\- Écoute Lorcan. Tu n'es pas mon patient, tu es mon ami. Si tu veux me dire ce qui t'étouffe, alors dis-le moi. Je sais garder un secret. Je vous le montrerai en respectant la volonté de Lysander, en entrant dans votre mensonge. Cependant il y a une chose que tu ne dois pas oublier : Lysander est ton frère. Imagine un instant ce qu'il ressentirait s'il se réveillait aujourd'hui et qu'il te retrouvait dans cet état.**

 **\- Il ne se réveillera pas...,** souffla Lorcan en étouffant un sanglot.

 **\- Et pourquoi dis-tu cela ?** murmura doucement Albus en lui serrant l'épaule.

 **\- Parce que je suis... je suis...** – il soupira profondément en séchant rapidement ses larmes. **Regarde-moi Albus. Regarde mon visage. J'ai ving-et-un an j'ai les yeux toujours humide, les mains qui tremblent, le corps affaibli... Comment veux-tu qu'il se réveille ?!**

Il se leva, grelottant, se mit à arpenter la pièce.

 **\- Pardon,** murmura-t-il soudain. **J'oublie toujours que depuis quatre ans que je me cache, presque tout ce que je sais est un secret.** Il se rassit aux côtés d'Albus et s'enfonça dans le dossier, l'ai épuisé. **Tu n'es pas sans ignorer le lien qui uni le jumeau, je sais que tu en as un malheureux exemple dans ta famille... Mais comme si avoir porté cette malédiction sur nos épaules pendant dix-sept ans ne suffisait pas, il faut que le lien qui nous uni soit plus fort encore. Tu... tu as entendu parler de la prophétie qui unissait ton père et Voldemort :** _ **Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survie.**_ **Cela vaut aussi pour nous.**

 **\- Mais tu ne partageais pas le don de Lys',** objecta Albus.

 **\- Si. Je ne te dirai rien de plus, juste que mon frère ne l'a jamais su, que c'est ce que je veux qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne.**

 **\- Et pourquoi dis-tu que ce fragment de l'ancienne prophétie vous concerne ?**

 **\- Il ne nous concerne pas,** coupa Lorcan. I **l concerne tous les jumeaux. Tous ! Or le lien qui unissait ton père et Voldemort ressemblait à celui qui uni des jumeaux... en plus fort encore. Il ne concernait que ton père et Voldemort, désormais elle est réalisée, terminée. Ce que je voulais te dire est que** ** _je_** **ne peux pas vivre si Lys' survit. Et qu'il ne peut vivre si je survit. Or actuellement... il survit. Son esprit dort, or son esprit est sa vie. Je ne peux donc pas vivre ! Mais je ne veux pas mourir, je pourrais pourtant, mais je veux le revoir au moins une fois avant de partir.**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça...**

 **\- Je le dis tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est parce que je ne vis plus que... je suis devenu cette espèce de loque humaine. Parce que... quand je pense à lui... quand je pleure jusqu'à m'en soûler... j'oublie... j'oublie... j'oublie que j'ai envie de mourir.**

 **\- Lorcan !**

 **\- Tais-toi Albus ! Laisse-moi parler ! Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est qu'en faisant ça, je survis aussi...**

 **\- Et Lys' ne peut donc pas vivre** , compléta horrifié le jeune Potter.

Le silence tomba, troublé par le seul souffle irrégulier de Lorcan. Il ne pleurait pas, semblait trop faible pour le faire. Albus tenta de dissiper au plus vite l'obscurité qu'avait ainsi jeté l'aveu du jeune homme sur l'avenir.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais cru aux prophéties,** murmura-t-il soudain.

 **\- Alors apprends à y croire,** le railla l'autre avec un rictus désabusé.

 **\- Non. Vous n'êtes pas dans un cercle vicieux. Ce sont les cercles qui n'ont pas de commencement, or vous avez eu un commencement. C'est Lysander qui s'est effondré le premier ! Pas vous deux ensemble ! Il y eu un commencement à votre enfer, mais si vous n'êtes pas dans un cercle, alors c'est qu'il existe une fin !**

 **\- Tu ne le croirais pas si tu avais attendu quatre ans. L'espoir est puissant, mais a besoin d'être alimenté. En quatre ans il n'y a rien eu. Jamais.**

 **\- Et bien je t'en donne ! Je t'en offre des ruisseaux, des trésors d'espoir ! Je suis encore jeune, encore optimiste, trop optimiste alors laisse-moi te donner un peu de mon optimisme !**

 **\- Même si je me remettais à espérer, ce n'est pas cela qui ramènerait mon frère !** s'écria Lorcan en se levant d'un bond.

Albus planta ses yeux vert sur lui, se taisant jusqu'à ce que les iris de l'autre daignent finalement se poser sur lui. Il tenta d'ignorer le puit de désespoir qui lui faisait face, tenta de se persuader que ce visage ravagé pouvait revivre.

 **\- Il est vrai,** dit-il finalement. **L'espoir ne fera pas revivre Lys'. C'est toi qu'il ranimera. Et c'est toi qui le ramènera.**

 **\- Tu ne comprends pas,** gémit doucement Lorcan en s'appuyant à une chaise, comme s'il allait s'effondrer. **La prophétie en elle-même est un cercle qui n'a pas de commencement. Il est impossible d'en sortir, à moins que je ne décide de mourir... je le ferais Albus, crois-moi que je l'aurais fait mille fois si je n'avais pas été certain que Lysander serait aussi effondré que je le suis aujourd'hui s'il venait à se réveiller.**

 **\- Lorcan, il y a une chose que tu sembles oublier. Tu oublies qui tu es, et qui je suis. Tu oublie ce qui nous définit. Beaucoup sont sceptiques par rapport aux qualités que l'on est sensé attribuer aux maisons de Poudlard, notamment sur celles des Serpentards. Cependant, ce que tout le monde semble oublier, c'est qu'on peut être Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Tu es à Serdaigle. Tu es quelqu'un qui cherche, qui veut comprendre et qui y parvient.**

Il se leva pour être à sa hauteur et s'appuya au même dossier de chaise, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

 **\- Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais faire par toi-même, étant toi-même un Serdaigle. Tu as trouvé le fond du problème. Maintenant, laisse-moi t'apporter ce que peut t'offrir Serpentard. Non, ce n'est pas la malveillance, ni l'ambition, c'est la ruse. En bon élève, tu ne cherches à résoudre les situations qu'en les attaquant de face, mais justement, dans ma maison, on contourne le problème, on passe par derrière. Et sais-tu pourquoi on nous dit d'une ambition sans mesure ? Parce qu'en réfléchissant comme nous le faisons, en évitant, en détournant, en manipulant, on arrive toujours à nos fins. Crois-tu qu'un Gryffondor aurait pu atteindre Voldemort ? Non. Parce que les Gryffondor sont courageux. Certains sont aussi subtils, mais ils sont courageux avant d'être rusés. Ils attaquent de face. On dit les Serpentards lâches car ils sont rusés avant d'être courageux. Et toit, Lorcan, toi le Serdaigle, tu cherches à comprendre le monde, tu cherches à comprendre ton frère. Seulement tu n'y parviens pas.**

Lorcan le fixai de ses yeux sombres, semblait boire ses paroles, comme s'il voulait se convaincre qu'il disait vrai, que l'issue qu'il lui promettait existait bel et bien.

 **\- Pourquoi crois-tu que l'armée qui a vaincu Voldemort y est parvenue ? Parce que contrairement à celle de ce mage, toutes les maisons s'y trouvaient réunies. Il fallait de l'intelligence, de la loyauté, du courage et de la ruse.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas comparer...,** murmura Lorcan en se détournant.

 **\- Si ! Si je peux comparer ! Parce que s'il y a une chose que mon père m'a appris, c'est que rien n'est blanc, rien n'est noir. Tout est en nuance, chacun est en nuance. Et s'il lui manque de ces subtilités, alors il doit s'allier aux autres. Tu as été intelligent Lorcan. Tu as su comprendre ton frère, la raison de son état, la raison de tout. Tu lui as été loyal, trop loyal peut-être,** ajouta-t-il plus bas. **Et tu as été courageux, courageux de respecter sa volonté de garder le silence** – il prit ses joues entre ses paumes, approcha son visage du sien, sa voix grave modulant délicatement en murmures. **Mais tu n'es pas rusé Lorcan. Sans contourner, sans détourner, vous ne vous en sortirez pas. Alors je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider, laisse-moi** _ **vous**_ **aider. Je veux que ton frère se réveille, pour mille et unes raisons : pour te revoir vivre, pour te revoir sourire, pour voir Rose heureuse, certe. Mais je veux aussi retrouver Lysander, je veux retrouver l'ami que j'ai perdu ! Ce que je te propose, je le fais pour toi, pour vous, mais je le fais aussi pour moi. Ce que je te propose n'est pas que de l'aide bénévole.**

Il se tut, hors d'haleine, mais il sentit que le regard qu'avait Lorcan valait la peine qu'il y laisse son souffle. Il avait l'impression de s'être un peu emmêlé dans son explication, le jeune homme semblait pourtant comprendre.

 **\- Je t'écoute,** soupira finalement l'ancien Serdaigle. **Comment ta ruse va-t-elle parvenir à réveiller Lys' ?**

 **\- C'est toi qui réveillera Lysander. C'est toi qui revivra le premier.**

 **\- Je ne pourrai pas vivre tant que mon frère survivra...**

 **\- Cela, permet-moi d'en faire mon affaire, veux-tu ?** répondit Albus en posant sa main sur son épaule. **Laisse-moi t'aider, pense à toi pour une fois, et laisse-moi m'occuper de Lysander.**

Les paupières du jeune homme s'abaissèrent, le jeune Potter vit sa poitrine se soulever comme si c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il respirait. Puis il se redressa finalement et hocha la tête. Albus crut même voir l'ombre du légendaire sourire des jumeaux se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Alors je te laisse la journée, va chercher tes affaires chez toi, je te prépare ta chambre pendant ce temps.**

 **\- Je te promet que je te le rendrai...**

 **\- Si tu veux me le rendre, gomme les cernes et les tics qu'il y a sur son visage,** répliqua l'autre avec un sourire. **Montre-moi de nouveau ton sourire. Je pourrai t'emmener au Chemin de Traverse avec Scorpius et les autres,** sourit-il.

 **\- Ils ne peuvent pas me voir ainsi...**

 **\- Alors je te propose une chose. Je te laisse donc la journée pour t'installer, et demain je t'emmène avec moi à Sainte Mangouste. Je reviendrai ce soir et on ira ensemble voir ton frère si tu veux.**

 **\- Albus, ne le prend pas mal mais... depuis trois ans, j'ai pris l'habitude d'aller le voir seulement avec Rose ou mes parents... c'est comme notre moment à tous...**

 **\- Je ne le prend pas mal Lorcan, ne t'inquiète pas,** sourit Albus. **Peut-être n'ai-je pas été assez précis : je veux dire que tu ne peux plus passer tes journées avec Lys'.**

 **\- Je n'y passais pas mes journées... mais je suppose que tu sais où j'allais après.**

 **\- Oui je le sais. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je t'emmènerai demain à Sainte Mangouste.**

 **\- Et que veux-tu que j'aille y faire ?** marmonna Scamander.

 **\- Je suis psychomage, peut-être Rose ne te l'a-t-elle pas dit.**

 **\- Et alors ?**

 **\- Je t'en prie Lorcan, tu sais où je veux en venir !** s'exclama le jeune Potter en levant les yeux au ciel. **Tu as dit toi-même que tu voulais mourir... aucune personne totalement saine d'esprit n'en serait capable. Aucune personne totalement saine d'esprit ne passerait ses journées prostré au chevet de son frère, pour ensuite aller oublier à l'Allée des Embrumes.**

Lorcan grimaça sous ces mots, mais ne voûta pas les épaules.

 **\- Mes parents ont souvent essayé de m'emmener là-bas, pourquoi parviendrais-tu là où ils ont échoué ?**

Albus ne se démonta pas, il savait que parfois, l'insolence était un appel au secours.

 **\- Parce que tes parents sont chercheurs, et que je suis psychomage. Pour observer, ils doivent garder le silence. Ta mère a toujours trouvé les mots justes pour bien du monde... peut-être pas pour cette fois-ci.**

 **\- Tu n'es encore qu'un débutant...**

 **\- En trois ans j'ai appris bien des choses. J'ai aussi appris que parfois on ne peut pas y arriver seul. Seul, tu ne pourras pa réveiller Lys'. Seul, je ne pourrai pas te faire revivre.**

 **\- Très bien,** murmura Lorcan après un long soupir. **J'imagine que tu ne me laisses pas le choix... et peut-être... peut-être que je suis trop épuisé pour te tenir tête.**

Albus sourit en se redressant et le regarda disparaître tandis qu'il transplanait. Un recoin de son cœur se glaçait lorsqu'il songeait que peut-être ne reviendrait-il pas, alors il ferma les yeux pour revoir le regard de Lorcan. Il y avait de la douleur et du désespoir, mais aussi un petite lueur dansant gracieusement dans ces pupilles : comme le murmure d'une promesse.


	19. S'il le faut

_Coucou tout le monde !:D_

 _Je suis encore une fois affreusement désolée du retard... mais j'ai réellement du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire. En réalité je me trouve actuellement dans un trou de mon histoire, car j'ai ensuite plusieurs chapitres déjà écrits... il fait cependant écrire ce qui les sépare et c'est ce qui me pose actullement le plus de problème !_

 _Mais encore une fois je vous promets de finir cette fanfic !_

 _Au passage, je voulais remercier_ _ **Luj**_ _d'avoir laissé un commentaire la dernière fois !:D Et je m'excuse encore de poster la suite aussi tard, j'espère tout de même qu'elle ne vous décevra pas ! N'hésitez vraiment pas à faire part de vos impressions ! Elles me permettent de progresser et j'y répond toujours (même si cela prend parfois du temps...)_

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt (j'espère!)_

* * *

Vingt-et-une heure sonnèrent à la pendule de la cuisine d'Albus. Plus d'un tour de cadran qu'il n'avait vu Lorcan. Ses mains pianotaient nerveusement sur sa gazinière tandis qu'il faisait cuire le repas du soir. Son regard émeraude ne cessait d'aller et revenir vers l'horloge.

Un léger crac se fit entendre dans l'entrée, il bondit hors de sa cuisine, le jeune Scamander, plus pâle qu'un linge, s'appuyait d'une main tremblante contre le mur. Son visage était encore plus ravagé de tics qu'au matin, le jeune Potter s'approcha de lui et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

 **\- Je suis désolé Albus,** souffla-t-il. **Je n'avais pas... vu l'heure... Je n'arrivais pas à laisser Lys'.**

 **\- La prochaine fois tu iras avec moi,** lui répondit doucement l'autre.

 **\- J'ai mis tant de temps... parce que habituellement je transplane depuis la chambre de mon frère... à l'Allée des Embrumes... je ne voulais pas le faire ce soir, je te le promet !**

 **\- Je te crois,** murmura Albus en souriant.

 **\- Mais je... je n'arrivais pas à énoncer clairement une destination autre que celle-ci... je...**

 **\- Calme-toi Lorcan. C'est normal : tu as passé près de quatre ans à effectuer cet espèce de triangle : depuis chez toi jusqu'auprès de Lys', depuis Lys' jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes, depuis l'Allée des Embrumes jusque chez toi... c'est devenu un automatisme.**

 **\- Alors comment m'en défaire ?** voulut savoir le jeune homme en relevant ses yeux injectés de sang.

 **\- Avec le temps. Avec le temps tu verras, je te promet que tu en sortiras. Tu y es déjà parvenu ce soir...**

 **\- Ça m'a pris deux heures !**

 **\- Alors je te propose une chose : tous les jours, en revenant de chez le psychomage, nous irons voir ton frère... puis tu nous feras transplaner.**

 **\- J'en serais incapable !** s'écria Lorcan en se reculant. **Je... je nous désartibulerais...**

 **\- Non Lorcan. La preuve : tu es arrivé entier ce soir alors que tu étais** ** _seul_** **. Tous les soirs je te donnerai une destination. Jamais la même que la veille. Et tu nous y emmèneras.**

Il serra doucement l'épaule du jeune homme qui acquiesça en frissonnant. Albus se redressa ensuite, remplit chacune de leurs assiettes, esquissa un sourire rassuré en le voyant manger sans rechigner... au moins il n'aurait pas à traiter un problème de plus !

* * *

C'était la deuxième fois. La deuxième fois qu'il se rendait dans cette chambre, et déjà il comprenait comment elle avait détruit Lorcan. Elle était emplie d'images, de souvenirs, de la vie qu'ils avaient eu _avant_... Avant que Lys' n'abandonne. Et malgré lui, c'était presque avec rancœur qu'il fixait le corps gracieusement allongé sur le lit. Ce corps murmurant des mots, ce corps murmurant des noms. Ça aussi, ça pouvait rendre fou. Fou d'espoir et de désespoir.

Une heure s'écoula avant qu'il ne se lève. Lorcan ne se redressa même pas, toujours prostré sur sa chaise, la tête posée sur le lit. Il soupira silencieusement avant de s'approcher de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule, l'autre sursauta violemment.

 **\- Il faut y aller maintenant,** murmura Albus.

 **\- Encore... encore un moment,** articula l'autre comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des siècles.

 **\- Non,** répondit-il d'une voix douce. **Un heure avec Lys', et le reste du temps pour vivre.**

Lorcan sembla sur le point de protester, le regard émeraude du jeune Potter devait avoir un effet apaisant car il n'ajouta rien. Il se leva simplement, serra brièvement la main fine de son frère qui marmonna dans son sommeil, avant de se détourner en soupirant. Pourtant lorsqu'il fit face à Albus, il y avait cette étincelle de détermination qui brillait.

 **\- Où?** demanda-t-il simplement.

 **\- Allée Mélusine,** répondit Albus en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Lorcan acquiesça en silence. Il le vit fermer les yeux, il fit de même, confiant. Et le temps s'écoula, seconde après seconde, minute après minute... Le temps s'écoula, de plus en plus long, de plus en plus lent. Il entendait la respiration du jeune Scamander, il l'entendait s'affoler, marmonnant pourtant encore et toujours les règle des Trois D suivit de l'adresse donnée. La paume qu'il tenait devenait de plus en plus moite pourtant Albus garda les yeux clos et le visage imperturbable, laissant un léger sourire errer sur sa bouche. Lorcan tarderait, il prendrait du temps. Tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait. Mais il lui faisait confiance, il savait qu'il finirait par les faire transplaner. Et lorsqu'il pivoterait enfin sur lui-même pour les éloigner de cet endroit maudit, il aurait déchiré un premier voile. Il fallait juste qu'il s'en croit capable, qu'il en sente l'envie. C'est pourquoi le jeune homme ne chercha pas à l'influencer par un mot, un regard ou un geste. C'était une statue de marbre que touchait Lorcan.

 **\- Allée Mélusine,** murmura soudain l'ancien Serdaigle en pivotant violemment sur lui-même.

Alors seulement Albus ouvrit les yeux, juste le temps de voir le corps de Lysander étendu sur le lit. Et encore une fois, une rage incommensurable lui mordit le cœur.

* * *

L'Allée Mélusine était une des ces rues où les sorciers qui avaient du temps à perdre erraient gaiement. C'étaient là-bas que l'on trouvait toute sorte de boutiques vendant des objets qui n'avaient rien d'indispensables. On y trouvait des librairies bien sûr, mais les ouvrages qu'elles vendaient n'avaient rien à voir avec des livres d'études, ni de diccionaires. Justement dans ces libraires on pouvait perdre son temps pour chercher LE bon livre, la petite perle cachée parmi toutes les autres.

Et en plus des libraires, on y trouvait toute sorte d'autres échoppes, des antiquaires qui vendaient tant de curiosités sorcières que moldues. Des objets tous plus improbables les uns que les autres. Albus avait d'ailleurs appris que c'était là-bas que Papy Arthur avait trouvé la fameuse horloge Weasley, peu avant la naissance de Bill.

La rue était bien illuminée en cette période de l'année, le soleil projetait ses rayons à l'intérieur des tavernes, Albus entraîna Lorcan dans l'une d'elles. Le jeune homme se montra un peu réticent à entrer, peinant à se défaire du cadre en lequel il s'était enfermé. Et le psychomage le sentit clairement se raidir lorsqu'il découvrit Scorpius, James et Lily assis à l'unes des tables. Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina en les voyant arriver, et l'étreinte enfantine qu'elle leur offrit à chacun en s'élançant vers eux, un lumineux sourire aux lèvres sembla toucher l'ancien Serdaigle qui la fixa, troublé de cette spontanéité malgré ses années d'absences.

Il se sentit encore entraîné dans un tourbillon, un tourbillon hors du temps, qui niait l'existence du Temps, qui poussa Scorpius à le serrer brièvement dans ses bras, tandis que James – de qui il avait été moins proche – lui tendait une main chaleureuse qu'il serra mollement. Puis alors qu'il s'asseyait, alors qu'il les entendait le harceler de questions, tout en demeurant assez pudiques, la réalité le frappa, comme s'il avait soudain reçut un hibou avec des années de retard. Le monde de la fratrie Potter n'était pas hors du Temps. Au contraire. Au contraire ils avaient continué à avancer, avaient senti ces quatre années s'écouler, tandis que lui avait laisser sa vie s'arrêter lorsque Lysander s'était laissé partir.

Le regard d'Albus qu'il intercepta lui confirma ces pensées avec un sourire. Et ce fut presque comme s'il prenait soudain conscience des questions que l'on lui posait et il entreprit d'y répondre, ressentant malgré tout clairement sa maladresse.

 **\- Où étais-tu passé pendant tout ce temps ?** demanda finalement Scorpius d'un ton léger.

 **\- Tu étais avec ton frère ?** renchérit James.

Le crispement de machoire du plus jeune Potter n'échappa pas au jeune homme qui renonça à confirmer l'idée de l'aîné, et il se sentit coupable malgré lui. Il savait qu'Albus avait encore du mal à digérer quatre ans de mensonges... il opta donc pour une demi-vérité.

\- **Je... j'ai été malade,** balbutia-t-il, pensant que son aspect décharné ne pourrait que confirmer ces réponse qui n'était d'ailleurs pas si éloignée de la vérité.

La jeune fille pâlit et posa sa main sur la sienne, le touchant par l'inquiétude sincère qu'il voyait au fond de ses beaux yeux bruns.

 **\- Ça ira mieux.. ne t'inquiète pas Lily,** marmonna-t-il en lui souriant maladroitement. **Je n'ai juste pas eu de chance.**

 **\- Mais tu vas mieux ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle.

 **\- Il ira mieux,** répondit Albus à sa place, soutenant longuement le regard de Lorcan.

 **\- J'ignorai cela,** murmura James.

 **\- J'ai tout fait pour,** répondit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

 **\- Lysander ne l'a jamais mentionné dans ses lettres,** fit remarquer Scorpius, le transperçant de ses yeux gris.

S'il n'avait pas été si épuisé, Lorcan aurait ri de se voir agiter la Vérité sous leurs yeux sans qu'ils ne la saisissent... et pourtant Scorpius venait de la frôler.

 **\- Il n'est au courant de rien. J'espérais être guéri pour le lui annoncer... en fait je vous avouerai que s'il n'est pas revenu avant... c'était parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état.**

Un éclat de rancoeur brilla dans les yeux de Scorpius, mais le Serdaigle n'y prit pas garde.

 **\- Il va donc revenir,** murmura tout de même l'ancien Serpentard.

 **\- Je l'espère.**

Il sentait ses mains trembler, craignant à tout moment que son mensonge ne s'effondre. Et soudain il prit conscience du rôle d'équilibriste qu'avait dû jouer Rose depuis toutes ces années. Le ventre noué d'angoisse et de mensonges, la langue lourde de chaque mots, le cerveau en ébullition... Elle s'éveillait chaque matin et vivait avec cette sensation. Il se sentit pâlir à cette idée.

 **\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?** s'affola Lily en voyant le peu de couleur disparaître de son visage.

 **\- Rien...,** murmura-t-il en frottant un instant ses tempes. **Ce... Ça me prend parfois.**

 **\- Peut-être devrais-tu rentrer,** proposa James. **Je vous racompagne...**

 **\- Non !** s'écria-t-il. **Non,** répéta-t-il plus doucement, regrettant d'avoir élever la voix. **Je... je ne vous ai pas vu depuis plus de quatre ans... laissez-moi rester encore un peu. Et racontez-moi ! Albus m'a sommairement dit que tu dansais Lily, que toi, Scorpius, tu voulais être potionniste-apothicaire et que toi James...**

 **\- Je me suis découvert une admiration pour oncle Charlie,** sourit l'aîné Potter. **Et puis le voyage que j'ai effectué avec Louis en Inde m'a donné cette passion du voyage... si bien que tu as de la chance de me voir car je m'en vais pour trois mois en Islande dans deux jours.**

Un ange sembla passer entre eux. Un véritable ange car le silence était cette fois léger, agréable à ressentir. La question de Scorpius les fit vitre revenir sur terre.

 **\- Et toi Lorcan ? Que vas-tu faire à présent ?**

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ressongea à ces vieux projets qui fleurissaient dans sa tête l'année de ses dix-sept ans. Il se souvenait qu'il voulait être médicomage, mais il ne s'en sentait désormais plus capable. Pas tant que le seul endroit où il verrait son frère serait un hôpital. Alors quoi ? Que lui restait-il ? Il avait vaguement envisagé une carrière de professeur, avait songé un temps à suivre ses parents avant de découvrir qu'il n'avait pas leur passion... Il ne savait pas répondre à Scorpius. Le jeune homme le savait mais comme s'il avait passé avec Albus un accord tacite dont lui-même ignorait le contenu, il le laissa réfléchir.

Il songea à ce qu'il voulait faire, mais seule l'image de son frère gisant s'imposait à son esprit. Il croisa le regard émeraude du jeune Potter, se souvint de ses promesses... et alors l'image de Lysander s'anima, il se vit se lever, lui sourire. Puis la chimère s'évanouit de son esprit. Car il ignorait ce qu'il ferait si son frère lui revenait.

 **\- Neville,** souffla-t-il finalement. **J'étudierai un temps auprès de Neville, auprès de la Nature. Et je verrai ensuite.**

 **\- Il était au courant de ton état ?** voulut savoir Albus, et Lorcan comprit immédiatement sa question implicite.

 **\- Il l'était. Neville est le parrain de Lys' mais il est la même chose pour moi. Il comprendra.**

Ses quatre amis lui sourirent. Et soudain il réalisa combien ces sourires lui avaient manqué. Le rire de Lily lui avait manqué, le regard doux que les trois hommes posaient sur elle – l'un amoureux, les deux autres attendris – la complicité ironique et tendre qui unissaient Albus et Scorpius, l'attitude désinvolte – et enfin vraie, Lys' aurait été heureux de le voir ainsi – de James.

L'aîné Potter semblait être le même, pourtant lorcan le voyait comme transformé. Ses gestes étaient moins théâtraux qu'auparavant mais sonnaient infiniment plus juste, son sourire autrefois large et permanent était désormias changeant, nuancé, tantôt taquin, lumineux, étonné... Face à ce visage on redécouvrait soudain quelque chose d'infiniment plus vrai.

Et il ne vit pas le soleil décliner, il ne comprit pas lorsqu'il vit Albus se lever soudain.

 **\- Je dois aller faire un tour à Sainte Mangouste pour une heure ! Je vous retrouve chez Rose ?**

 **\- Tu n'as pas de réunion d'ordianire le samedi,** fit remarquer Lily avec un sourire.

 **\- Elle devait avoir lieu jeudi, elle a été décalée à demain. Veux-tu rester ici Lorcan ?**

Le jeune homme hésita un instant avant de secouer la tête, et étrangement il crut voir un air soulagé sur le visage d'Albus qui soudain disparut.

* * *

Les draps blanc semblaient figés, comme sculptés dans du marbre. Et parfois, brusquement le drappé se mettait en mouvement, le corps qu'il recouvrait remuait dans son sommeil. C'était ainsi depuis quatre ans. Quatre ans que les visiteurs de Lysander s'approchaient pour lui parler en lui tenant la main. Albus l'avait fait aussi. Durant les dix premières minutes de cette visite en solitaire. Mais le silence et l'indifférence du jeune homme avaient soudain commencé à lui brûler les entrailles. L'impuissance lui vrillait le ventre, lui coupait le souffle.

Il lâcha alors la main du bel Endemyon, et s'assit sur le lit, continua à lui parler, de tout, de rien, de sa journée, de sa vie. Et encore une fois il ne se sentit pas assez proche de lui. Il grimpa complètement sur le mâtelat, son visage placé juste au-dessus du sien. De là il voyait encore mieux les traits figés du jeune homme, si figés qu'ils en semblaient morts, si nochalents qu'Albus sentit soudain une rage incommensurable s'empara de lui.

 **\- Sais-tu ce que je pense réellement de cela Lys' ?** murmura-t-il tout bas. **Tu ne me répondras pas, alors que cela t'intéresse ou non tu ne sauras. Tu sauras tout. Je te dirai tout. Je te dirai l'épave que tu as fait de ton frère. Je te dirai que je l'ai retrouvé au fin fond d'une ruelle par-delà l'Allée de Embrumes, ivre de ses larmes. Te souviens-tu de son sourire ? Bien sûr. Puisque c'est aussi le tien. Figure-toi que celui-ci n'existe tout bonnement plus. Ni sur tes lèvres, ni sur les siennes. Sais-tu ce qu'est devenu Rose ? Sais-tu que malgré les apparences ton absence la ronge ? Elle t'aime Lys'. Elle pense que toi aussi mais avec ce que tu lui fais subir, permets-moi d'en douter. Permets-moi de croire que cet amour ne peut être vrai ! On ne peut prétendre aimer quelqu'un lorsqu'on lui impose l'image de son cadavre chaque jour et depuis qutre ans. Car si tu dors, tu sais qu'elle est là. Tu sais combien elle souffre, et tu ne veux pas te réveiller ! De quoi as-tu peur bon sang ! Personne ne te reprochera rien, si ce n'est ton absence.**

 **« Mais je ne respecterai par ta volonté, je ne me tairai pas. Ou plutôt je les forcerai à oublier. À t'oublier s'il le faut ! Vois-tu j'aime ma cousine ! Et elle mérite le meilleur qui soit. Tu pourrais l'être Lys'- Mais pour cela tu dois te réveiller. Tu dois lui revenir. Si tu étais dans le coma je ne te ferai pas de tels reproches... mais justement Lys' : tu dors. Tu pourrais si tu le voulais ouvrir les yeux.**

 **« Alors je te préviendrai d'une chose. Tu ne verras plus si souvent ton frère dans cette chambre – qui sait ? Peut-être qu'en ressentant un manque de sa présence tu iras toi-même à sa rencontre ? Tu ne verras plus une Rose aussi abattue. Elle réapprendra à vivre, et crois-moi que s'il le faut, ce sera sans toi.**

 **« Alors que je te dis cela, j'avoue que je n'éprouve qu'une chose à ton égard. C'est de la haine et du dégoût. Car son sommeil est tout bonnement lâche. Tu as trop peur de devoir revenir sur les baiser que tu as volé à James ensorcelé. Elle ne t'en veut pas pourtant. Mais elle a besoin de s'expliquer avec toi. Est-ce de cela dont tu as peur ? Qu'une fois l'explication reçue elle t'abandonne ? Laisse-moi te dire qu'en attendant ainsi, il y a de forte chance qu'elle le fasse !**

 **« Je te l'ai dit, tu les verras moins, et ce sera avec un mépris grandissant que je te verrai étendu jour après jour sur ce lit. À présent, cher Lysander,** siffla-t-il entre ses dents, ses lèvres à deux centimètres de l'oreille du jeune homme, le visage crispé de rancoeur et de rancune. **Car vois-tu, je dois rejoindre mes amis, ceux de Rose, ceux de ton frère, et les tiens si tu t'en donnais la peine. Si tu te réveilles, tu retrouvera en moi ce que tu as pu trouver pendant un an, bien que tu te sois davantage appuyé sur James ou Scorpius. D'ici-là, tu me verras tout faire pour éloigner ces deux personnes qui t'aimes tant, ces deux personnes que tu détruits. Mais tu verras en t'éveillant, si jamais tu en as le courage, que les autres ne seront pas les seuls à souffrir.**

 **« Tu es lâche Lysander. Et moi rusé. Si pour rendre Rose et Lorcan heureux il faut les couper de toi, je le ferai. Petit à petit, pas à pas, jour après jour...**


	20. L'espoir au miroir

_Bonjour tout le monde! Joyeux Noël à vous!_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire! J'espère qu'il vous plaira **:)** N'hésitez pas à commenter, en bien ou en mal - peut-être même qu'un peu plus en mal car ainsi je pourrais améliorer **Sourire aux étoiles** , même sur un simple détail._

 _Et sur-ce, bonne lecture! Et sans doute bonne année (avec un peu d'avance :D)_

* * *

Huit heure sonna à la pendule de la salle commune. Rose déjà avait déboutonné sa blouse pour la suspendre dans son casier. Ses gestes étaient lents et tristes, comme ils l'étaient depuis deux jours. Depuis qu'elle avait tout avoué à Albus, qu'elle l'avait amené dans la chambre de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle sentait encore sur elle toute la colère de son cousin, et toute sa douceur lorsqu'il l'avait serrée contre lui. Un temps elle avait cru qu'il allait l'aider, l'aider à sortir de cet enfer, qu'il allait la réveiller... mais elle ne l'avait pas revu. Pas une visite, pas une lettre. Il avait reçu son secret, et s'en était allé comme un voleur.

Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes aui commençaient à y briller avant de refermer son casier. Elle allait incruster son bracelet dans la porte, comme le règlement l'indiquait, permettant à l'équipe de savoir qui se trouvait dans l'hôpital, lorsque l'une de ses perles se mit à scintiller. Sans un soupir elle remit pretemment sa blouse avant de courir aux services d'urgences dont la perle s'était allumée.

Elsa s'y trouvait déjà et l'accueillit avec un sourire. Sur la civière, elle vit une jeune femme étendue, les yeux clos. Tout en l'examinant tandis que sa collègue dosait une potion dans une fiole, Rose la détailla. Elle était très jeune, sans doute plus qu'elle.

 **\- Elle s'est effondrée au milieu du Chemin de Traverse,** l'informa Elsa. **Elle a eu de a chance car la personne qui a transplané avec elle jusqu'ici savait que c'était à ce service-ci qu'il fallait l'amener, et non pas aux urgences magiques.**

 **\- Tout le monde devrait le savoir,** pesta la jeune femme. **Si seulement le ministère se donnait la peine d'informer les sorciers il y aurait tellement d'accidents évités...**

 **\- Normalement elle et son enfant n'ont plus rien à craindre. Le plus grave est passé, je lui ai déjà administrer plusieurs potions, celle-ci est la dernière.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ?** lui demanda Rose qui achevait de refermer les égratignures qui zébraient les bras nus de la jeune femme. **Tu as presque fini, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille...**

 **\- C'est que je dois à présent aller en consultation et que je sais que les autres sont soit occupés, soit rentrés chez eux, soit pas encore arrivés pour leur garde.**

La jeune Weasley se radoucit et sourit à son amie. Tant pis pour sa soirée qu'elle passerait de toute façon seule.

 **\- Vas-y, je m'occupe d'elle.**

 **\- Merci Rose ! Par contre passe aussi rassurer le monsieur qui l'a amenée. Il a assuré ne pas la connaître... mais tu sais comment sont certaines personnes,** acheva Elsa avec un clin d'oeil avant de quitter la pièce.

La jeune médicomage ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et longea le couloir. Il y avait de temps à autres de parfaits inconnus qui demeuraient en sale d'attente comme si la femme qu'ils avaient aménée dans le service était leur compagne ou leur sœur. Elle avait toujours éprouvé de la sympathie pour ces gens, s'entretenait parfois un temps avec eux sans jamais livré un mot sur l'état de la malade, secret professionnel obligeant.

Elle ne put cependant pas réprimer un mouvement de surprise en découvrant Hugo assit dans la salle d'attente. Il se leva en la reconnaissant, lui lançant un sourire inquiet, une question brillant dans ses yeux.

 **\- Elle est hors de danger,** le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Un soulagement sincère se peignit sur le visage juvénile de son frère et elle eut soudain envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

 **\- Tu... tu pourras lui dire que je suis heureux qu'elle aille bien ?**

 **\- Je le ferai, ne t'inquiète pas,** lui répondit-t-elle avec le sourire le plus vrai qu'il ait vu sur le visage de sa sœur depuis des années. **Tu leur as peut-être sauvé la vie en l'amenant directement ici.**

Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire avant de laisser un étrange silence s'installer entre eux.

 **\- Tu... tu veux venir prendre un café avec moi ?** lui demanda-t-elle soudain. **Je devrais te quitter en cas d'urgence mais... ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vus...**

Et à son tour Hugo eut envie de la serrer contre lui, à la place il la suivit, l'écouta lui parler brièvement de son métier, mais son cœur se serra tandis qu'il constatait qu'elle ne se confiait toujours pas à lui à propos de son mensonge. Mais trop heureux de la retrouver, de l'entendre encore lui parler il chassa Lys' de son esprit, il lui parla à son tour, des études qu'il avait entamé depuis un an, des discussions qu'il avait avec Papy Arthur à ce sujet, de la fascination pour les moldus que lui avait inspirée le vieil homme.

Il avait grandi comme beaucoup d'enfant entre le monde sorcier et celui des moldus. Mais contrairement à beaucoup d'autes il n'avait jamais choisi l'un ou l'autre. Même leur mère s'était plutôt tournée vers le monde des sorciers, des créatures magiques, de la politique sorcière. Rose avait définitivement choisi le monde sorcier aussi en devenant médicomage, en faisant de sa baguette magique et de ses potions ses principaux outils de travail. Hugo n'avait pas choisi. Lorsqu'il avait décidé de son orientation, il avait inconsciemment choisi de ne pas choisir. Ni le monde moldu, ni le monde sorcier. Il voulait l'entre-deux dans lequel il avait vécu. Il voulait être un entre-deux. Et c'était Papy Arthur qui lui avait parlé de cette branche méconnue de la diplomatie sorcière. Une branche qui faisait le lien entre les deux mondes, qui négociait pour leur dirigeants.

C'était également Papy Arthur qui l'avait informé du fait que les Premiers Ministres Britanniques n'étaient au courant de l'existence de la Magie que le temps de leur mandat. Ensuite la diplomatie sorcère envoyait un émissaire effacer toute trace de son souvenir, afin de conserver leur existence secrète. Mais il existait d'autres diplomates qui dans l'ombre traitaient avec les services secrets moldus qui, eux, étaient conscient de l'existence de la magie. Ces sorciers travaillaient avec les moldus, sur le même pied d'égalité pour contrer les actions dangereuses menées par des sorciers envers la population sorcière comme moldue. Le plus célèbre incident qui ait été traité était l'évason de Sirius Black.

C'était ainsi que Hugo avait choisi d'étudier cette branche lors de son orientation un an plus tôt. Il en parlait aux dîners de familles, des étoiles dans les yeux, mais jamais encore il n'en avait parlé à sa sœur de façon aussi détaillée.

Une perle de son bracelet se mit soudain à scintiller, elle se leva d'un bon, embrassa chaleureusement son frère en lui promettant de le revoir très bientôt et courut à la chmabre de la patiente.

Celle-ci s'était éveillée, cherchait doucement à se redresser de ses oreillers mais la jeune médicomage l'en empêcha, lui recommandant de ne pas se redresser avant le lendemain tout en lui rappelant ce qui s'était passé.

Elle allait quitter la pièce pour demander à un collègue de garde de prendre soin d'elle en cas de besoin. Mais elle vit le visage de la jeune fille, ses mains angoissées posées possessivement sur son ventre. Mais ce qui la frappa furent ses yeux soudain luisants d'angoisse, ses yeux qui semblaient hurler à l'aide. Alors Rose laissa tomber le masque professionnel qu'elle se forçait toujours à porter lors des premières rencontres, et qu'elle ôtait si jamais elle sentait que la patiente l'acceptait.

Elle revint alors vers elle, remplit d'un coup de baguette le verre d'eau que la jeune fille avait très vite bu à son réveil. Celle-ci balbutia un remerciement le portant à ses lèvres de ses mains tremblantes. Et en la regardant boire, la jeune femme se rappela soudain qu'aucune documentation n'avait été trouvée sur elle.

 **\- Quel est votre nom ?**

Elle déglutit et posa le verre sur sa table de chevet, tentant de calmer se respiration angoissée.

 **\- Katleen. Je m'appelle Katleen Bergsen.**

 **\- Faut-il prévenir quelqu'un Katleen ?**

 **\- Personne,** répondit-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. **Mes parents ne veulent plus me voir, et mon compagnon est mort,** ajoute-t-elle d'une voix trop égale pour être naturelle. **Je vis dans une chambre à l'Impasse des Naufragés. Mes cousins aussi m'aident... mais je ne veux pas les inquiéter. Je leur écrirai demain, et je leur dirai que... que je vais bien. Qu'on ira bien tous les deux,** souffla-t-elle.

Rose lui sourit doucement, sans poser de question. Elle voyait pourtant les ombres que laissait Katleen dans ses maigres explications. Elle connaissait ces ombres. Car elle portait les mêmes, les siennes. Celles qu'elle disperçait dans l'esprit de sa famille et qui hantaient même le sien.

Sa pudeur habituelle la poussait d'ordinaire à la discrétion. Mais le désespoir dans les yeux de cette femme qui cherchait pourtant à demeurer ferme la poussa à prendre doucement la main de la jeune femme. Puis, comme si elle s'était brûler, elle s'excusa et sortit de la chambre. Cette fois encore elle courut dans la salle commune, ôta sa blouse à la hâte et transplana rapidement. Le visage de Katleen, le vide dans ses yeux qui ressemblait si fort aux siens la boulversait. Cependant elle ne pouvait nier que ce qui lui brûlait réellement le ventre était son visage crispée pour ne pas pleurer, mais surtout son visage crispé dans l'espoir de se relever.

* * *

Le jeune homme sentait sur lui le regard du jeune Potter. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi lucide, qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi éveillé. Si éveillé qu'il eut le temps de se faire la plaisanterie que bien des gens du monde sorcier rêvaient de voir ces yeux qui étaient ceux du Survivant. Bien sûr, pas un seul instant il n'avait chassé Lys' de ses pensées, pas un seul instant la brûlure de la moitié de son cœur ne s'était atténuée.

L'apparition de Rose dans son salon ne fit que lui rappeler l'absence de son frère. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait vu la jeune femme, qu'il ne l'avait réellement vu, réellement regardée. Il se souvenait de son maintien, de son visage, de ses gestes quatre ans auparavant. Mais cette Rose-là semblait avoir disparu. Les autres ne l'avaient pas encore vu, ou ne voulaient pas le voir. Lui voyait en elle son reflet. Et le regard ambré de la jeune médicomage lorsqu'elle croisa le sien lui confirma qu'elle pensait la même chose.

Cette expression disparut bien vite pour esquisser un magnifique sourire. Elle se blottit tout contre son cousin qui lui ouvrit les bras, embrassa tendrement la joue de sa cousine, se laissa tournoyer dans les bras du jeune Malefoy avant de laisser James l'enlacer brièvement. Puis à sa grande surprise elle courut vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Et sous ces sourire, il discerna la moitié d'un masque. Car une part d'elle était réellement heureuse de les voir près d'elle, une autre hurlait l'absence de Lys'.

Il sourit en voyant Lily saisir la main de sa cousine et l'entraîner dans sa chambre. Et tandis qu'Albus et Scorpius les suivait, il s'assit aux côtés de James.

 **\- Tu vas la voir réapparaître toute belle et pomponnée. C'est devenu une habitude pour eux. Je n'en ai jamais fait parti,** ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé, mais tu riras de la voir. **C'est une autre Rose, une autre fleur que tu découvriras. Cette Rose,** poursuivit-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Lorcan, **ton frère ne la connaît pas encore.** **Je sais que tu as été malade Lorcan. Je sais que sans doute tu as souffert de l'absence de Lysander, certainement au moins autant que Rose. Mais si un jour tu lui écris, dis-lui la fleur qu'elle est devenue. La beauté, l'ange qu'elle est mais dis-lui aussi qu'elle est un ange triste.**

 **\- Je sais,** souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

 **\- Je ne cherche pas à te blesser,** murmura plus doucement encore James. **Je me disais juste que si ses demandes et les nôtres n'ont eu aucun effet, peut-être les tiennes pourront le ramener.**

Lorcan acquiesça mais son expression n'échappa pas à l'aîné Potter. Celui-ci le dévisageait de ses yeux bruns. Le regard des Weasley. Le regard de toute une famille. Pourtant ce regard n'était pas lourd. C'était plutôt leur douceur qui caressait son visage, qui l'enveloppait. En échange de cette chaleur il avait envie de rendre service à cette famille aux si doux yeux, aux si doux gestes. A cette femme qu'il voyait revenir aussi, cette étoile qui ne parvenait pas à briller de mille feux, parce que son frère ne pouvait pas la voir.

Et sur le Chemin de Traverse, il vit combien Rose attirait par sa beauté. Scorpius la protégeait d'un regard à ceux qu'elle repoussait en souriant. Mais ce qui le frappa plus encore fut le regard d'Albus. Et lorsqu'à nouveau il croisa ces iris émeraude, il lui sembla que le jeune homme lui hurlait sa colère, comme s'il voulait lui confier qu'il brûlait d'envie de pousser sa cousine à danser avec un de ceux qui l'invitaient.

* * *

Et tandis que Lily entraînait Rose pour danser, tandis James et Lorcan discutaient ensemble de Merlin-seul-savait-quoi, Scorpius agrippa la manche de son meilleur ami pour le tirer hors de la taverne. Loin des vapeurs du Whisky Pur Feu et de la Bièraubeurre, loin de la musique, loin de l'atmostphère grisante des fêtes. Le froid leur mordit le visage, comme une main de la réalité le gifflant pour les rappeler à elle. Elle le savait, cette Réalité, que ces soirées, ces fêtes n'étaient pour eux que l'occasion d'éloigner Rose de l'absence de son compagnon, pour l'éloigner de la solitude qui rongeait son cœur malgré tous leurs efforts.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, l'acier soutenant l'émeraude, comme pour savoir lequel des deux cèderait le premier.

 **\- Sois franc avec moi Albus. Rose savait dans quel état était Lorcan.**

 **\- Peut-être,** reconnu l'autre en esquissant un demi-sourire.

 **\- Elle l'a vu récemment.**

 **\- Peut-être.**

Scorpius rouvrit la bouche, comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose, comme s'il voulait énoncer une vérité qui lui échappait.

 **\- Nous nous sommes trompés Albus,** souffla-t-il soudain d'une voix tremblante.

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?**

 **\- Sur tout Albus. Tout cela nous échappe ! Rose est déjà trop loin de nous, trop loin dans une attente qu'elle ne dissimule même plus. C'est la chose la plus triste que j'ai jamais vu ! Même l'épave qu'était Lysander avait un éclat d'espoir. Elle n'en a plus Albus...**

 **\- Mais que cherches-tu à me dire exactement ?** l'interrogea Albus d'une voix grave. **Je vois tout ce que tu me dis. Mais que veux-tu me dire ?**

 **\- Il y a quelque chose de pourri dans cette histoire,** murmura Scorpius en agrippant ses épaule, son visage si proche de son ami que celui-ci sentait son haleine angoissée sur ses joues. **Il y a quelque chose de pourri dans l'un de nous, ou dans quelqu'un d'autre. Quelque chose qui désespère Rose, qui a tué son espoir alors que nous en avons encore.**

 **\- Peut-être Rose n'est-elle pas celle que nous pensions.**

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?** grinça le jeune Malefoy en rafermissant sa prise.

 **\- Rien Scorpius. Mais peut-être avons-nous trop protéger Rose. De tout. Sauf d'elle-même.**

Le blond s'écarta et se mit à faire les cent pas. Et malgré son visage imperturbable, Albus sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de mentir à son ami.

 **\- Tu sais quelque chose de plus Albus. Ce n'est pas une question, je sais que j'ai raison,** murmura soudain Scorpius, ses yeux de nouveau plantés dans les siens.

 **\- C'était la condition pour qu'elle se livre Scorpius,** avoua tristement le jeune homme. **Elle m'a fait confiance et je ne...**

 **\- Pas à moi, n'est-ce pas Albus ? A moi elle n'a pas pu parler,** soupira son ami en s'adossant au mur.

 **\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance Scorpius. C'est moi qui l'ait mise au pied du mur. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix.**

 **\- Je te crois Albus,** dit-il doucement. **Je te fais confiance.**

 **\- Donne-moi six mois Scorpius. Dans six mois...**

 **\- Ne me promets pas de délais s'il te plaît. Je te fais confiance,** répéta le jeune homme. **Mais n'oublie pas que je suis là moi aussi.**

Le jeune Potter dévisagea encore son meilleur ami. A la lumière des lampadaires enchantés, son visage paraissait aussi cerné et décharné que celui de Lorcan.

 **\- Aide-moi à prendre soin de Lorcan,** murmura-t-il soudain.

Et le sourire désabusé qui déforma les lèvres de Scorpius sembla lui répondre qu'il le savait déjà.

 **\- Lui aussi est touché par ce quelque chose de pourri, non ? Lui aussi se sent pourrir. Il est déjà pourri lui aussi je le sens. Il faudrait arracher la part malade qu'il y a en lui,** souffla-t-il tout bas, faisant frissonner d'effroi le jeune Potter.

 **\- Il le faudrait d'ordinaire. Mais encore une fois, fais-moi confiance.**

Le jeune Malefoy lui rendit son habituel sourire. _Il y a quelque chose de pourri_ , murmurèrent encore ses lèvres minces avant de happer celles de Lily qui les rejoignait.


	21. L'a-t-on perdue?

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Oui je sais je n'ai pas posté depuis... depuis Noël? Eh bien c'est le début du mois, le début du printemps, d'une nouvelle saison alors bonne raison pour changer! Je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps à poster... Je ne peux rien promettre pour l'instant, mais j'ai un chapitre déjà écrit (il faut "juste" que j'écrive celui qui va entre les deux, à moins que je trouve le moyen de les raccorder ensemble...). J'essaierai de laisser s'écouler moins de temps d'ici la prochaine publication..._

 _Ce chapitre sinon est assez sombre, c'était assez morose à écrire... Pas que l'histoire en elle-même soit morose mais entrer dans la tête des personnages dans ce cas-ci était vraiment étrange._

 _Je remarcie sinon les deux **Guests** qui m'on gentiment laissé un commentaire. :-) Donc voici finalement la suite! Et sur-ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

Ses yeux verts parcoururent rapidement la foule, à la recherche d'un éclair roux. À ses côtés il entendait Scorpius marmonner, pester contre tous les diables, tous les dieux et tous les cieux. Contre tous. Tous ceux qui avaient pu les influencer à un moment ou à un autre.

 **\- Peut-être qu'on était finalement destinés à être aveugles Albus,** souffla-t-il alors que son meilleur ami commençait à s'inquiéter. **Peut-être qu'il était écrit quelque part qu'on devait perdre Rose.**

 **\- Arrête avec tes bêtises ! On l'a perdue dans la foule mais on ne l'a pas perdue !**

 **\- On l'a perdue,** souffla le jeune Malfoy d'une voix brisée.

 **\- Pose déjà cette bouteille au lieu de délirer. Et si dans dix secondes tu n'as pas dessoûlé je te plante ici.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas saoul,** grommela Scorpius en sortant malgré tout de sa poche une potion dégrisante. **Pas assez pour oublier que j'ai toujours cette potion sur moi quand je sors du moins.**

Le jeune Potter le regarda boire la substance, soulagé de voir ses joues reprendre des couleurs et ses yeux de nouveaux animés lorsqu'il le regarda.

Et ils se mêlèrent à la foule, cherchant anxieusement leur amie parmi les danseurs. Il commencèrent par trouver Lorcan qui dansait aux côtés de James. Et à la lumières des lampadaires, il leur semblèrent étonnamment semblables. Ce n'était pas leur façon de bouger, ni leur façon de rire, ni la façon dont Lorcan effleurait parfois l'épaule de la femme qui lui faisait face, ni le sourire de James à sa cavalière. Il y avait autre chose. Une magie qu'eux seuls sans doute pouvaient comprendre. Pouvaient sentir. Pouvaient dégager. Ils se regardaient à peine, ne se touchaient pas. Il y avait juste quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'émerveillement lorsque leur regard se croisait. De l'émerveillement à se voir. À se voir vivant. Comme si sans l'autre, chacun aurait pu dormir six pieds sous terre.

 **\- Ce serait beau de les voir si seulement Lorcan pouvait sourire,** murmura Scorpius, et son ami se raidit.

 **\- Laisse-lui du temps...**

 **\- Du temps Albus... du temps nous en avons assez perdu. Il en a assez perdu.**

Et l'éclat des yeux du blond était si farouche qu'un instant, le jeune Potter crut qu'il savait. Un instant il l'espéra, rien que pour vider son cœur. Puis Scorpius tendit le bras vers leur droite, suivant son geste il repéra enfin sa cousine. Dans l'ombre d'un coin de la salle. Et elle n'était pas seule. Pourtant aucun des deux n'esquissa le moindre geste pour aller vers elle, car sur le visage de la jeune femme, ils retrouvaient soudain un semblant de vitalité, un semblant de joie peut-être. Ils ignoraient qui étaient l'homme près d'elle, son visage n'était vu que d'elle, comme un énième secret qu'elle pourrait garder sans qu'il ne l'étouffe cette fois, espérait les deux hommes. Elle était belle dans sa robe bleu. Ses cheveux un peu emmêlés d'avoir trop dansé formaient un nuage autour de sa tête. Mais surtout elle souriait de toutes ses dents à cet inconnu dont elle-seule connaissait le nom.

Tous deux étaient adossés au mur, essoufflés, et riant. La main de l'homme était posée sur sa taille sans qu'elle ne semblât s'en formaliser. Pas plus qu'elle ne frémit lorsqu'il approcha son visage du sien. Pas plus qu'elle ne s'écarta lorsqu'il vint poser sa bouche sur la sienne, avec un mélange de douceur et de rudesse. Au contraire elle lui répondit avec la même fougue distante. La fougue des soirs sans lendemain. Il y avait comme un parfum désabusé qui dégageait d'eux, pour qui les voyait. De la délicatesse dans leur étreinte, mais aucune tendresse dans leurs yeux. Tout ce qui retint Albus et Scorpius de s'avancer fut le visage de leur amie qu'il regardèrent une dernière fois avant de détourner pudiquement la tête. Elle n'était pas heureuse, songèrent-ils. Mais elle n'était plus triste. Enfin elle s'était abandonnée à autre chose que son amour pour un disparu. Pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi seulement quatre ans après ? Albus sentit ses dents claquer d'y songer. Car il sentait qu'elle avait agit ainsi par désespoir. Sinon elle l'aurait fait avant. Ce soir elle voulait seulement oublier. L'oublier. Et si pour cela elle devait être dans les bras d'un autre, alors elle le ferait.

Les deux amis retournèrent s'asseoir au bar, demandèrent un verre d'eau pour se changer les idées et ils le sirotèrent tout en surveillant Rose du coin de l'œil. Les heures s'écoulèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Lorcan les rejoigne, suivi de Lily et James. Et lorsque ceux-ci cherchèrent la jeune femme des yeux pour rentrer, lorsque James fit un geste pour aller vers elle, Albus le retint sans un mot, l'invitant simplement à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

 **\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous tirez ces têtes d'enterrement tous les deux ? Et pourquoi vous laissez Rose faire quelque chose qu'elle regrettera demain ?** siffla Lily.

 **\- Elle ne le regrettera pas Lilou. Et quant à pourquoi on fait ces têtes... c'est juste que c'est triste de penser que demain elle sera aussi éteinte qu'avant. Tout ça parce que ce gars n'est personne pour elle. Parce qu'il n'est pas Lysander,** répondit simplement Scorpius.

 **\- Et vous êtes-vous simplement demander si elle obéissait à son bon sens ou si elle était droguée...**

 **\- Elle n'a rien bu Lily,** trancha Albus. **Arrête de chercher des explications qui la déresponsabilise de son comportement. Rose a 21 ans. Elle est majeure et vaccinée. Tant qu'il ne l'entraîne pas à l'extérieur pour l'emmener on ne sait où, nous n'interviendrons pas.**

La jeune fille soupira et s'assit elle aussi au comptoir, toute envie de danser l'ayant quitter. Et du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut elle aussi le sourire de Rose sur ses lèvres peintes, juste avant que celle-ci ne s'arrache à son amant, sans se retourner, et sans qu'il cherchât à la retenir. Elle la vit rajuster sa robe tout en venant vers eux et s'asseoir à côté de James en feignant de ne pas remarquer leur gêne à tous. Mais elle ne dit rien. Sa voix se serait brisée, songea-t-elle. Et elle n'aurait pas été capable de la faire sonner faux. Malgré l'angoisse que cela lui procurait, elle attendit que quelqu'un brise le silence. Personne ne s'en sentait la force. Personne ne savait comment déchirer quatre ans de silence. De mensonge aussi. Tous, même ceux à qui elle n'avait rien dit sentait quelque chose. Quoi ? Rose priait pour qu'ils ne le découvrent pas avant longtemps.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, leur regards s'entre-choquèrent. Mais personne n'osa engager la bataille. Et deux heures plus tard, lorsque le patron du bar leur lança qu'il allait fermer, personne n'avait encore pris le risque de parler. Parler c'était mentir. Ou blesser. En chien de faïence ils se regardaient. Prêts à l'assaut. Un assaut que personne ne lança.

* * *

Le lendemain, émergeant de son étrange soirée, Rose retourna à Sainte Mangouste, comme chaque matin. Le silence que tous lui avaient opposé en réponse au sien résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, comme le vide dans son cœur. Un vide qui s'affola lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau le regard de sa patiente Katleen. Les semaines avaient beau s'écouler, la jeune femme continuait de réveiller en elle ce trouble. L'impression que la résignée n'était pas celle qui aurait dû être. Du moins que la résignée n'aurait pas dû l'être. Rose aurait voulu lui demander où elle trouvait toute cette joie, cette rage de vivre. Mais une voix lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle n'était que sa patiente, en rien son amie.

Parfois elle avait envie de fuir un instant son travail et de courir à l'aile de psychiatrie, dans la chambre de Lysander et de n'en plus bouger, n'en plus partir. Juste demeurer à ses côtés, à attendre qu'un jour il se réveille. À attendre les réponses qu'il ne lui avait jamais données. À attendre de pouvoir lui présenter les excuses qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui présenter. Sans cesse dans le silence lui revenaient les mots qu'elle lui avait crachés dans les cachots.

 **\- Parfois je me demande ce qu'aurait dit Morgan s'il avait pu voir son fils, rien que pour une fois...,** murmura Katleen en la regardant. **Et je crois... je crois que je ne sens pas pour l'instant sa réelle absence parce que je ne le retrouve pas dans les yeux de mon fils. Je ne me retrouve pas encore non plus. Je ne regrette pas encore qu'il ne le voit pas...**

 **\- Mais vous Katleen ? Ne regrettez-vous pas qu'il ne vous voit pas ?** s'enquit Rose, franchissant pour une fois la barrière qu'elle s'imposait.

 **\- Moi il m'a bien assez vue. En quelques mois, je n'aurais pas beaucoup changé. Alors... alors lorsqu'il me manque je songe à la dernière fois qu'il m'a vue, au dernier sourire qu'il m'a lancé. Et... et un instant je m'imagine que cela vient d'arriver. Tout de suite. Juste un instant, pour me souvenir avant de continuer à avancer comme il l'aurait voulu.**

Rose sourit tendrement à la jeune femme. Ses grands yeux semblaient chercher un appui dans les yeux de la jeune femme, comme si elle avait elle-aussi senti un reflet d'elle-même dans les yeux de la jeune Weasley.

 **\- Mes mots vous sembleront vains, mais vous êtes forte Katleen.**

 **\- Pas tant que j'en ai l'air,** souffla-t-elle. **J'essaye de l'être mais... pas exactement.**

 **\- Vous êtes quand même forte. Car peut-être avez-vous du mal mais vous avez la volonté d'avancer.**

La patiente ne répondit pas, se retrancha derrière la barrière qu'elles s'étaient tacitement imposées. Au fond de ses yeux pourtant, de leurs yeux, chacune pu lire un murmure. Pas une promesse car il semblait que toutes deux avaient oublié ce qu'une promesse voulaient dire, qu'elles avaient cessé de croire aux promesses. Mais ce murmure, ce mot qu'aucun ne disait, qu'aucune ne trouvait miroitait, scintillait dans leurs prunelles. Sans doute ne sauraient-elles jamais ce qu'il signifiait, sans doute ne saurait-elles jamais de quel mot il s'agissait. Peut-être un serment, un serment sans mots, un serment fantôme donc pas un vrai serment, un serment que l'on pouvait briser et qui pourtant était mille fois plus fort que tous les Serments Inviolables qui avaient pu être proférés.

Rose eut envie de lui dire _« Je vous comprends »._

Et Katleen eut envie de lui répondre _« Je sens ce que vous vivez »_.

Pourtant, tacitement encore, sans un mot, en même temps elles se détournèrent l'une de l'autre, un petit soleil miroitant encore un peu dans leur cœur. Et en quittant la chambre pour retourner dans l'antre d'Endémyon, Rose songea que le départ de cette patiente serait peut-être la seconde chose qu'elle regretterait dans sa vie, après le départ de Lys'.

Et pour la première fois, une sorte de rage lui brûla le ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Elle dut s'appuyer contre un mur du couloir désert, comme si la colère qui la consumait était un enfant dont la venue au monde serait mille fois plus douloureuse que celles qu'elle assistait. Elle voulut hurler. Pour se libérer, pour libérer ses membres devenus lourds, pour briser la glace qui peu à peu se posait sur son sourire, pour assécher les larmes qui coulaient dans son cœur. Tremblante, elle réalisa que s'il le fallait elle s'arracherait la peau afin qu'une autre neuve et vivante la remplace, la délivrant de ces années de solitude et de silence. Elle voulait sentir quelque chose en elle renaître et la remettre debout, et lui permettre d'avancer, comme l'espoir relevait Katleen.

Elle voulut hurler.

Contre le monde entier.

Contre sa famille qui l'avait trop respectée et l'avait laissée s'enfoncer.

Contre Lysander qui l'avait abandonnée.

Il lui manqua pourtant quelque chose face au jeune homme endormi. Il lui manqua un instant l'oubli. L'oubli de son amour pour lui. Un instant elle crut qu'à nouveau elle allait s'effondrer. Pour la première fois cela ne se produisit pas. Pourtant lorsque les mots franchirent ses lèvres, elle ne hurla pas.

 **\- Tu es un lâche,** souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce. **Ou alors tu dors si profondément que tu es désormais trop loin pour te rappeler de moi. Te souviens-tu juste de moi ? Te souviens-tu combien je t'aimais. Réalises-tu que ce que tu m'as laissé est la pire des Malédictions ? Pire que celle du Loup-Garou, pire que celle du Sinistros. Tu m'as emprisonnée.**

Elle se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit et regarda à la dérobée ses paupières désespérément closes.

 **\- Dans ta lettre tu me disais de ne pas t'attendre si je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Mais tu n'as pas réalisé que le fait que j'en sois ou non capable importe peu. Je t'attends encore alors que je veux juste vivre. Je t'attends parce que j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin d'une suite ou d'une fin. Mais je ne peux supporter cet affreux blanc que tu continues de m'imposer. Et le pire est que je sens qu'il est trop tard. Que quelque chose est brisé, et je ne sais même pas si nous pourrons ni même voudrons le reconstruire.**

Doucement, comme si c'était la dernière fois, elle caressa sa joue. Avec tendresse. Mais elle ne scella pas leur entrevue d'un baiser. Quittant la chambre, quittant l'aile, elle retourna là d'où elle était venue. Sans jeter un regard en arrière. Elle ne vit pas les deux silhouettes qui était déjà présente dans l'ombre, qui l'avait observée, médusée.

 **\- Tu vas la perdre Lys',** murmura une voix.

 **\- Il l'a déjà perdue. À partir du moment où tu as su il l'a perdue.**

Albus ne répondit pas, une boule se formant dans son ventre. Il en avait voulu à Lys', mais jamais il n'avait voulu que sa cousine souffre autant. Pourtant il savait que Lorcan avait raison. Lorcan dont les yeux semblaient enfin reprendre vie. L'éclat s'était vite ranimait, comme s'il n'attendait qu'un souffle, qu'une voix pour revivre. Comme si depuis tout ce temps la seule chose qui aurait pu le sauvé avait été une main tendue. C'était lui qui avait choisi de la tendre mais il sentait que n'importe qui depuis tout ce temps aurait pu le ramener.

Et d'une autre façon mais selon la même ligne Rose avait ouvert les yeux. L'explosion à laquelle ils avaient assisté semblait programmée d'avance à présent qu'il y songeait. Doucement il prit la main de Lysander, et cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas une rage pure qui l'envahi. Une rage impuissante. La rage de perdre ceux qu'il aimait. Un ami réfugiait dans un coin de son esprit. Une autre errante, sans but, sans même vouloir de but. Cherchant une fin à une histoire qui n'en aurait pas. Une larme roula sur sa joue, une main fine l'essuya. Et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Lorcan, tous deux lurent la même chose dans le regard de l'autre. L'espoir que cette perle de sel serait la dernière.

* * *

 _Laissez un p'tit com' à l'occasion! En bon ou en mal, ça prend 30 secondes chrono en main et ça me permettrait d'améliorer cette histoire! ;)_


	22. Mes rêves parmi les décombres

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Donc comme promis j'ai essayé de réduire le laps de temps entre le précédent chapitre et celui-ci! Moins d'un mois c'est déjà pas mal... même si j'ai peur d'avoir perdu des lecteurs (déjà peu nombreux en route). Alors je voulais vraiment m'excuser du retard que je peux avoir sur mes publications mais j'espère que vous comprendrez si je vous dis que mes études me laissent peu, mais alors très peu de temps pour écrire. Alors je sais où va cette histoire, je sais par où passer et surtout vers où terminer. Mais je ne sais pas quand. J'aimerais pourtant. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous donner une date, même approximative mais je ne suis pas de ceux qui promettent la Lune. Je vous promet que cette histoire aura une fin, je vous promet de faire le plus vite que je peux. La fin l'année approche, les vacances avec elles, j'espère pouvoir finir cette histoire à ce moment-là._

 _Alors sinon peut-être que vous trouverez que j'exagère si je vous dis que le manque de review ne m'encourage pas, mais c'est le cas: c'est toujours plus motivant d'écrire en sachant que quelqu'un le lira et prendra le temps, même une minute seulement, de se demander et de dire que ce qui lui a plu ou non. Je ne demande pas de review qui font des kilomètres de long, même si bien sûr ça me ferait plaisir, mais juste qui me dise ce qui plaît ou non. Quel est le personnage préféré? Le plus détesté? Rien que ces quelques indications m'aideraient à un point inimaginable: elles me permettraient de savoir tout simplement si ce que je veux transmettre passe comme je l'imagine ou si je suis juste à côté de la plaque!_

 _Enfin bref, ceci n'était pas un reproche mais un appel. Et je suis certaine que celles et ceux qui écrivent sur ce site me comprendront!_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui marine depuis longtemps dans mon ordinateur et que j'ai enfin réussi à raccorder avec le reste de Sourire aux étoiles!_

 _À très bientôt j'espère!_

* * *

Hugo frissonna sous son manteau de laine, alors qu'il déambulait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Son regard passa sur les vitrines de Noël qui s'allumait depuis le début de la semaine. Novembre. Le mois de son anniversaire. C'était en fait la seule satisfaction que lui avait toujours apporté ce mois-ci. Un prétexte pour recevoir les sourires de sa famille. Il s'était toujours moqué, et éperdument des cadeaux, des embrassades aussi car elles provenaient de trop de mondes pour qu'elles soient toutes vraies. Ce qui comptait, c'était les sourires des autres. Car ceux-ci ne coûtaient rien. Pas même de l'imagination.

Mais ses dix-huit ans lui avaient semblé bien moroses, sans qu'il parvienne à se l'expliquer. L'ombre qu'il lisait dans les yeux de sa sœur semblait s'être étendue à ceux d'Albus, et Lily lui semblait plus inquiète que d'ordinaire. Alors pour une fois il avait choisi de détourner les yeux d'eux. Il s'était noyé dans les bras de sa mère, dans les éclats de rire de son père. Il les avait regardés avec admiration. Et plus encore il s'était senti vibrer face à son oncle Harry, frissonner devant George. Il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait des survivants de la guerre. Non pas quelque chose qui fasse d'eux des héros. Cette image, il la laissait aux gens du monde extérieur. Non. Il songeait plutôt à cette force qu'ils dégageaient. Ils étaient des survivants. Des gens qui voulaient encore vivre. C'était dans cette envie de vivre qu'il avait grandi. Dans cette volonté à la fois douce et violente. Sans doute était-ce cela d'ailleurs qui le blessait dans l'attitude de Rose et qu'il méprisait si profondément chez Lysander. Cet abandon. Cet abandon de la vie alors que d'autres n'avaient pas pu vivre. Se détacher ainsi était comme oublier les morts.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas arriver la personne qui lui tapota l'épaule, et il mit quelques secondes à remettre un nom dessus.

\- **Ça fait un bail ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as grandi !**

Il sourit en reconnaissant Fanny, l'ancienne meilleure amie de son frère.

\- **Je n'allais pas rester petit toute ma vie !**

\- **Mais tu semblais tenir davantage d'Hermione que de Ron… Enfin ! Comment vas-tu ? Que fais-tu maintenant que tu es sorti de Poudlard ?**

\- **Diplomatie magico-moldue,** répondit-il. **Faut bien des chirurgiens pour faire la liaison entre les deux mondes,** grommela-t-il devant l'air surpris de Fanny qui éclata de rire.

\- **Et Rose ? Je sais qu'elle fait médicomage mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Et je ne la croise jamais ici…**

\- **Elle travaille à plein temps à Sainte-Mangouste, ça lui prend quand même du temps.**

\- **Sage-femme, c'est ça ?**

\- **C'est ça,** confirma Hugo, de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise.

\- **Et bien… tu lui diras que j'aimerais avoir de ses nouvelles un de ces quat'. Je travaille au Chaudron Baveur les après-midis, elle pourra me trouver là-bas.**

Et elle s'éloigna sans rien ajouter, laissant le jeune homme comme cloué sur place. Il resserra encore son manteau autour de lui, frissonnant plus fort encore. Et tentant d'assimiler quelque chose auquel il n'avait jamais songé. Sa sœur avait tout laissé tomber. Elle avait coupé les ponts avec le monde entier. Même Fanny qui avait pourtant passé six étés chez eux. Six étés partis en fumé.

Et alors qu'il réalisait cela, son regard sembla vouloir l'arracher à sa nostalgie. Il tomba sur la porte de Fleury et Bott, là où il avait vu s'effondrer la jeune femme qu'il avait ramené à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle avait longé la vitrine, mince et pâle, une main posée sur son ventre qui commençait à poindre sous sa robe. Sur son visage il avait lu une souffrance identique à celle qu'il avait lu sur celui de sa sœur. Et elle avait fait ce que Hugo craignait toujours que Rose fasse : elle s'était effondrée. Sans un cri, sans un gémissement, sans une main portée à son front. Elle s'était effondrée à deux pas de lui, il avait tout juste eu le temps de la retenir, et il avait transplané immédiatement à l'adresse que lui avait un jour indiquée Rose.

À présent qu'il y songeait, il lui semblait que cette jeune femme était tombée du ciel pour Rose et lui. Car ensuite il avait eu avec sa sœur la plus longue conversation qu'il ait pu avoir avec elle depuis des années. Il aurait aimé la remercier, songea-t-il avec un sourire. Et savoir comment elle allait. Rose l'avait rassuré mais il aurait aimé l'entendre dire. Il aurait aimé connaître son nom.

C'est alors qu'il sentit s'activer dans sa poche le faux Gallion le reliant à ses cousins et qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche. _Sainte-Mangouste._ Soudain blême il transplana.

* * *

Une couverture douillette frôlant sa peau, Rose laissa les bras de Morphée effleurer ses membres et son visage, attendant qu'il se décide enfin à la saisir. Ce fut pourtant un picotement à son poignet qui la tira de cette douce rêverie. Elle consulta son bracelet, c'était la patiente 347 l'appelait. Elle bondit en reconnaissant le numéro de la chambre de Katleen. Depuis tout ce temps, jamais encore elle n'avait pressé le bouton. Et selon le calendrier, il n'était pas difficile de deviner la raison de son appel.

La jeune femme était redressée sur son matelas, ses deux mains posées sur son ventre rond. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jai faisaient ressortir la pâleur de son visage luisant de sueurs froides, ses grands yeux semblèrent appeler au secours lorsque Rose entra. Celle-ci s'approcha doucement pour l'examiner. Son toucher encore hésitant dérangeait les plus âgées, rassurait les plus jeunes.

 **\- Ce n'est pas encore le moment d'aller en salle de travail,** annonça-t-elle en se redressant en souriant pour la rassurer. **On va attendre encore une heure ou deux.**

 **\- Je ne pourrai jamais...,** balbutia la jeune femme, son corps tressaillant pour l'instant plus de frayeur que de douleur.

 **\- Je t'assure que tu pourras, il faut juste que tu te détendes.**

 **\- Comment ?**

La question était simple et lui avait été posée des milliers de fois, pourtant elle doutait encore des conseils qu'elle donnait à chaque fois : n'ayant jamais été mère, elle ignorait s'ils étaient vrais. La jeune maman l'écoutait attentivement, buvant avidement ses paroles, souriant à l'humour maladroit de sa sage-femme. Encore une fois, Rose ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le courage de Katleen mais s'aperçut vite que l'épreuve peut-être n'était pas encore surmontée : alors qu'une nouvelle contraction lui serrait le ventre, lui coupant le souffle, elle l'entendit murmurer entre ses dents:

 **\- Je ne voulais pas... Je voulais l'avoir... même si j'avais 19 ans... Mais pas seule...**

Rose perçut vaguement que le faux Gallion qui la reliait sans cesse à ses cousins s'activait, cependant elle refusa d'y prêter attention. Sa famille pouvait attendre, cette jeune femme avait besoin d'elle. Elle serra l'une des mains que Katleen crispait sur son ventre, perçut les assauts de la douleur lorsque la jeune femme lui broyait les doigts presque en rythme. Elle ne broncha cependant pas lorsqu'elle sentit l'un de ses doigts craquer un peu.

 **\- Ce que je vais te dire peut te sembler horrible, mais au moins tu es certaine d'être seule. Tu es certaine de n'avoir personne à attendre, certaine de pouvoir en aimer un autre le jour où tu sentiras ton cœur fourmiller pour quelqu'un d'autre.**

Elle se mordit les lèvres, sentant qu'elle en avait sans doute trop dit.

 **\- Quand as-tu ressenti cela?** murmura Katleen, sans doute plus intéressée par le fait d'oublier que par l'histoire de la jeune femme. Rose se permit donc d'être vague.

 **\- Quand mon compagnon est tombé dans une sorte de coma, il y a de cela plusieurs années, j'ai d'abord songé à l'attendre... puis... il y a quelques temps, un ami m'a fait comprendre que personne n'aurait le droit de m'en vouloir si jamais je venais à en aimer un autre, si je venais à m'en éloigner.**

 **\- Est-ce arrivé ?** haleta la jeune femme alors que Rose notait que bientôt il faudrait quitter la chambre.

 **\- Ça a failli plusieurs fois,** avoua la médicomage.

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir avancé ?**

 **\- Parce que... l'adolescente que je suis restée se cramponne au jeune homme que j'ai aimé, à cet ange qui illuminait le monde par un sourire** \- en disant ces mots elle perçut la tendresse nostalgique qui transparaissait sur les traits éprouvés par la douleur de Katleen. **J'ai senti la magie passer dès que j'ai daigné le regarder, avec les autres il y a eu de l'attraction, jamais ce magnétisme.**

Le sourire de la jeune maman avait un reflet de celui de Lysander. Un sourire qu'elle perdit vite lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction lui saisit le ventre. Plus longue, plus sourde, cette fois elle arracha un long gémissement à Katleen qui se plia en deux. Si Rose était parvenue à la détourner de la douleur jusqu'ici, elle sut que c'était désormais inutile. Elle appuya sur l'une des perles de son bracelet pour appeler une collègue tandis qu'elle passait sa main dans les cheveux de sa patiente. Ses supérieurs lui avaient souvent reproché ces familiarités, mais certaines femmes lui inspiraient parfois une réelle affection, et Katleen faisait partie de ces patientes. Elle appuya sa tête sur la main de Rose alors que de ses mains elle frottait nerveusement son ventre en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer.

Elsa entra dans la chambre, aidant sa collègue à transporter la jeune femme en salle de travail, Rose la remercia et lui demanda de la laisser. Pourtant sa collègue dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, s'approcha finalement de son oreille.

 **\- Il y a ton cousin Albus dans le couloir,** murmura-t-elle.

 **\- Qu'il attende,** trancha-t-elle en aidant Katleen à se redresser.

 **\- Je lui ai dit que tu répondrais ça...,** sourit la médicomage. **Mais... il m'a dit de te dire que... c'était à propos de Lys'.**

La jeune femme blêmit, se figea, leva ses grands yeux bruns vers Elsa qui ignorait le sens qu'avait le nom qu'elle venait de prononcer.

 **\- Je ne peux pas venir... Katleen…**

 **\- Vas-y Rose. Tire cette affaire au clair sinon tu ne pourras pas être concentrée, je m'occuperai d'elle d'ici là.**

Et elle la poussa vers la sortie, sans qu'elle puisse même tenter de résister. Telle un pantin, elle revint jusqu'à leur salle commune, celle où les proches venaient les chercher. C'était là que Albus l'attendait. Il était pâle mais il souriait, c'est en voyant ce sourire qu'elle devina les mots qu'il allait prononcer.

 **\- Rose... Lys' s'est réveillé. Il te demande.**

Elle ne pleura pas, elle ne cria pas, elle ne bougea pas. La nouvelle la foudroya, lui broya le cœur. Et soudain tout le doute, toute la rancœur qu'elle avait pu ressentir s'empara d'elle. Soudain elle prit la peine de compter le temps qui s'était écouler depuis si longtemps. Quatre ans. Merlin, que c'était long ! quelle douleur elle avait enduré. Et ce matin seulement elle était parvenue à lui cracher ce qui l'étouffait. Et en voyant Albus la détailler du regard, elle sut qu'il percevait ce qu'elle ressentait… comme s'il avait été là. Et en fermant les yeux elle réalisa que c'était sans doute le cas.

 **\- Qu'il attende,** murmura-t-elle finalement, des larmes dans la voix.

Elle vit le pauvre sourire de son cousin qui se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

 **\- Il a dit... il a dit qu'il comprendrait que tu ne veuilles pas venir, que tu lui en veuilles...**

 **\- Non. Il ne comprend pas,** souffla-t-elle.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules mais elle le refusa, alla prestement à la fenêtre.

 **\- Il me semble que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve,** articula-t-elle en appuyant son front sur la vitre. **Un rêve où Lys' m'aimait, où il me le disait, où il le pensait. Un rêve où je ne lui devais rien, et lui non-plus.**

Elle se tourna vers lui, fixa ce visage si familier qui la regardait si doucement, sans compatir, sans juger.

 **\- Et je me rends compte que cette nuit-là tout s'est effondré. Depuis l'espoir s'est enfui, mon rêve s'est effondré. Il m'avait promis qu'il m'aimait, mais finalement il a emmené mon innocence, mon insouciance.**

Ses épaules se voûtèrent. Et aussi grande en fut son envie, Albus n'osa pas s'approcher à nouveau d'elle.

 **\- J'ai beau rêvé qu'il revienne, je sais que c'est impossible. Car je sais que je ne suis plus la même, que le temps écoulé a tué le rêve que j'avais, que s'il est vrai que je l'aime encore, je ne saurais plus l'aimer comme avant. J'ai souffert moi aussi ; et pourtant j'ai continué à avancer. J'ai... j'ai eu un courage –** **pardonne-moi de dire cela mais c'est vrai – un courage qu'il n'a pas su avoir. Et je me rend compte que je lui en veux d'avoir été si lâche!**

Elle se retourna vers son cousin, il vit cette fois des larmes briller sur ses joues. Et il se souvint de la chanson qu'ils avaient entendu. _Dis, quand reviendras-tu? Dis, au moins le sais-tu, que tout le temps qui passe ne se rattrape guère? Que tout le temps perdu ne se rattrape plus?_ Il semblait qu'à force de lui parler pendant son sommeil, il soit parvenu à faire comprendre cela à Lysander.

 **\- Alors non Albus,** conclut la jeune femme en s'essuyant rageusement les yeux. **Je ne viendrai pas. Pas maintenant. D'une part parce que j'ai une patiente qui a besoin de moi, d'autre part parce que je ne sais pas si je suis prête à le revoir, avec ses yeux criant des excuses... que je ne pourrai que croire sans laisser parler mon ressentiment, avec son sourire que j'en suis venue à oublier. Si j'y vais, je me jetterais dans ses bras et je le sentirai raide et froid contre moi. Il faudra du temps pour qu'il me revienne... et... et je refuse de souffrir de cela. Je m'y refuse!** cria-t-elle en se plantant devant Albus. **A présent, si tu me permets, Katleen m'attend,** acheva-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

C'est le cœur en rage et en miette que la jeune femme revint aux côtés de sa patiente. Celle-ci sembla oublier son angoisse grandissante en voyant revenir la jolie rousse. Son soulagement fut de courte durée tandis qu'une nouvelle contraction lui tordait le ventre, et Rose put enfin sortir sa baguette et entonner l'enchantement qui liait la mère à la médicomage jusqu'à la naissance. Il permettait au médecin de transmettre ses forces à la future maman lorsqu'elle faiblissait. Et c'était cela aussi qui avait plu à Rose dans le métier : personne ne devenait médicomage sage-femme par hasard. Chacun choisissait de le devenir à cause de cette proximité avec l'autre, de cette sensation d'aider réellement, d'être utile.

 **\- Tu es prête Katleen ?** murmura-t-elle en tenant l'une des mains de la jeune femme.

Elle acquiesça, et alors tout s'effaça autour de rose. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, cette mère et son enfant à venir. Douloureusement, lorsqu'elle sentait son esprit dériver vers Lys', un cri de douleur de la jeune femme la rappelait à la réalité, l'empêchait de sombrer. Et cela dura près de six heures. Katleen criait tandis qu'Elsa tentait par divers sort d'atténuer tant bien que mal la douleur, mais son origine n'étant pas figé, la douleur n'était pas fixe non-plus, la contrôler était donc plus délicat encore. Alors la voix douce de Rose était là pour lui rappeler pourquoi elle avait mal, pourquoi elle devait poursuivre.

La réalité rattrapa bien vite les deux femmes, lorsque la médicomage posa le nouveau-né sur la poitrine de sa mère qui referma ses bras tremblants sur lui. Elle sentit se défaire l'enchantement qui les unissait, et elle sut que pour une fois, la nouvelle maman en ressentait une pointe de tristesse. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle devait à présent s'effacer.

 **\- Comment va s'appeler ce petit ange ?** demanda-t-elle malgré tout en souriant.

 **\- Morgan,** articula Katleen, la gorge nouée. **Morgan Bergon.**

Rose griffonna le nom sur le bracelet de naissance qu'elle passa au poignet de l'enfant avant de laisser ses collègues emmener la nouvelle maman.

 **\- Merci,** murmura tout de même Katleen en regardant en arrière, et la médicomage ne put que sourire tant ce mot, plus encore que chez toutes ses patientes, prenait une couleur sincère dans la bouche de la jeune femme.


	23. Enfuie dans le vide

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Comme vous le voyez j'essaye de réduire l'écart entre chaque publication ! Celui-ci a été un vrai plaisir à écrire!_

 _Un grand merci à **LightG** d'avoir un laissé un p'tit avis sur cette histoire ! À bon entendeur, ça fait toujours plaisir!_

 _Et sur-ce je vous souhaite une excellente lecture! À très bientôt!_

* * *

Katleen partie, la salle vidée, elle y demeura. Le regard vide, hagard. Elle n'avait pas fait un pas. L'esquisser, c'était choisir. Choisir de tourner à droite ou de tourner à gauche. De rejoindre la salle commune pour transplaner chez elle ou de se rendre dans l'aile où Lysander était interné. Elle tenta d'imaginer qui était à ses côtés. Albus bien sûr, et Lorcan à ses côtés. Elle était heureuse de revoir le jeune homme sourire, ses joues perdre de leur effrayante maigreur. Elle était heureuse pour lui. Qui d'autre y serait ? Luna et Rolf très certainement. Et puis... et puis elle n'en savait rien. Si d'autres étaient présents, alors ce serait des gens à qui elle aurait menti en les regardant droit dans leurs yeux, à qui elle aurait raconté les voyages de Lysander au Sahara ou dans les Andes. Elle aurait aimé y partir, songea-t-elle soudain. Elle aurait aimé être cette âme vagabonde. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle n'était pas cette âme-là, tout juste une autre fragile et incertaine, et elle se haïssait pour cela.

Elle n'irait pas, songea-t-elle soudain. Elle ne voulait pas le revoir. Dans un sursaut d'orgueil elle refusait qu'il la repousse devant d'autres personnes. Car elle l'aimait songea-t-elle en étouffant dans son poing un cris de désespoir. Elle pouvait lui en vouloir tant qu'elle voulait elle l'aimait comme jamais elle n'avait su aimé. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la repousse. Il lui semblait que ce serait pour elle le coup de grâce, celui qui la mettrait à terre.

Alors les larmes brûlant ses yeux, elle tourna à gauche. Le couloir. La Porte. La salle commune. Son casier. Son casier ouvert. Son regard porté sur le Portoloin d'urgence. Son casier fermé. Un crochet derrière son nombril, remuant son ventre noué. Et le tourbillon du Portoloin.

* * *

Hugo avait immédiatement répondu à l'appel de son cousin. Il avait été le premier à arriver, Albus attendait dans le hall. Un vague sourire errait sur ses lèvres malgré sa pâleur mais dans ses yeux, le frère de Rose revit la conversation qu'ils avaient eu en Bretagne.

 **\- Lys' s'est réveillé,** murmura le tout jeune homme avant que le fils Potter n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot.

 **\- Tu savais donc tout,** murmura l'autre.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais cru à son départ. Jamais. Et Rose s'est résignée trop vite, même si elle ne s'est pas tout de suite effondrée... J'ai surpris une conversation entre Luna et Rolf il y a deux ans à Noël. Je n'ai saisi que le nom de Lysander et celui de Sainte-Mangouste... il ne m'a pas été difficile de découvrir qu'il était ici. Ni de découvrir que Rose venait tous les jours.**

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avant de hausser les épaules.

 **\- Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à lui mettre la réalité en face. Ç'aurait été l'accuser d'un mensonge dont elle était à la fois l'artiste et la victime... J'ai juste un jour envoyé un message de retour à l'une des fausses lettres que je recevais, en écrivant à « Lysander » que je ne voulais plus voir ses lettres. Alors notre faux échange a cessé.**

 **\- Et tu n'as rien pu faire...**

 **\- Ne me juge pas Albus,** siffla Hugo aussitôt sur la défensive. **Tu sais autant que moi pourquoi je n'ai pas agi. Parce que je ne pouvais pas. Parce que de nous tous, j'ai toujours été un de ceux dont elle a été le moins proche. Parce que le lien qui nous unissait n'était pas assez fort pour survivre à cette bataille. Toi tu as pu,** murmura-t-il plus doucement. **Toi tu as pu lui lancer la vérité à la figure, tu as pu la serrer contre toi, tu as pu recueillir son secret, chose que jamais elle ne m'aurait accordé. C'est pour ça je crois que je t'ai dit d'aller dans sa chambre ce soir-là...,** souffla-t-il encore plus bas. **Je voulais que tu saches. Que quelqu'un saches, que quelqu'un l'aide ! Parce que moi je ne pouvais pas.**

Il accepta l'étreinte que lui donna son cousin, reléguant au fond de son esprit l'idée que c'était la pitié qui le guidait, car il savait qu'au fond il y avait autre chose. Puis ils se séparèrent, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Et ils attendirent.

Luna et Rolf ne tardèrent pas à arriver, mais Hugo ne put leur dire autre chose que bonjour. Parce que lorsqu'ils montèrent, Rose n'était toujours pas là. Elle n'avait pourtant que quelques marches à descendre pour les rejoindre et qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Plus tard il apprendrait que si elle n'était pas venue, c'est que l'enfant de la jeune fille qu'il avait secouru sur le Chemin de Traverse allait naître. Plus tard il comprendrait que c'était cet enfant qui l'avait retenu. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter. Car aux retrouvailles qui se déroulèrent sous ses yeux il ne put prendre part. Encore une fois il était en trop. L'Autre. Celui qui aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas se trouver là.

Alors, pour chasser l'amertume qu'il sentait brûler au bord de ses lèvres, il regarda Luna prendre son fils dans ses bras, sans un cri, sans un mot, sans l'appeler « mon fils » et sans lui broyer les épaules. Comme si elle l'avait vu la veille. Comme si les cheveux blonds du jeune homme n'atteignait pas sa taille. Il la regarda car elle était son seul point d'appui. De Lorcan il savait bien peu de choses, de Rolf aussi, presque rien de Lysander et trop de glace le séparait encore de Albus. Luna était l'amie de ses parents, celle dont ils parlaient souvent, dont régulièrement ils recevaient des photos d'animaux et de paysages du monde entier. Celle qui lorsqu'il était enfant lui parlait de Joncheruines et de Nargolle, qui chaque Noël le berçait de contes merveilleux. C'est sur sa silhouette aussi frêle que celle de son fils qu'il fixa son regard, refusant de le poser sur les jumeaux, tentant de penser à tout sauf à Lysander, d'ignorer le vide que laissait l'absence de sa sœur.

Albus lui aussi demeurait à l'écart, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. La moitié d'un soleil, l'autre demeurant dans l'ombre de ses pensées. Hugo aurait aimé savoir pourquoi il lui avait amené ici, lui qui n'avait rien à voir avec ces retrouvailles, qui n'arrivait même pas à ressentir de la joie face au miracle car pour l'instant ce miracle ne profitait pas à Rose. Sa sœur était peut-être encore dans les ténèbres alors que la famille Scamander se retrouvait dans la lumière. Il aurait aimé quitter la pièce pour partir la chercher... mais il craignait trop de la voir s'effondrer. Alors il demeura, tremblant, silencieux.

Aussi, lorsqu'un médicomage appela Lorcan et ses parents pour s'entretenir avec eux de l'état de Lysander, il eut envie de disparaître. Car désormais il sentait sur lui les yeux gris du jeune homme. Il sentait voleter vers lui un peu de son étrange magie qui l'avait toujours un peu mis mal à l'aise.

 **\- Comment va Rose ?** demanda-t-il finalement.

Hugo remarqua qu'il n'avait pas demandé où elle se trouvait et malgré sa rancœur, il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier son inquiétude alors qu'il s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il la réclame.

 **\- Elle travaille encore certainement,** se surprit-il à répondre, et il vit un miroir de cette surprise sur le visage de Lysander. **Elle est médicomage sage-femme,** ajouta-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi. E **lle a réellement commencé à exercer il y a deux ans.**

 **\- Comment va-t-elle ?** répéta doucement Lysander, une ombre coupable sur son visage.

Hugo hésita à répondre. Non pas qu'il ne voulût pas le faire, mais il ne savait quoi dire. Comment allait sa sœur ? Elle était triste. Mais pouvait-il réellement le dire au jeune homme ? Pouvait-il le lui dire sans l'accuser des malheurs de la jeune femme ? Pouvait-il lui dire qu'elle s'étiolait sous le poids de son absence et des mensonges qu'elle avait inventé pour lui ?

 **\- Tu lui manques,** répondit-il simplement. **Cinq ans c'est bien long tu sais.**

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Ce n'était pas la souffrance qui creusait son visage. Mais le chagrin très certainement.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas,** souffla-t-il, comme s'il avait compris tout ce que Hugo avait décidé de taire pour l'instant. **Je ne pensais pas que ça durerait si longtemps, je...,** et sa voix s'étrangla alors qu'il cherchait ses mots. **Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'attende si longtemps, qu'elle... perde tant de temps. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre ainsi,** acheva-t-il en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

 **\- Veux-tu le lui dire ?** intervint soudain Albus et un rictus triste passa sur le visage de Lysander.

 **\- Elle ne voudra pas m'écouter. Et je la comprends.**

 **\- Mais a-t-elle raison ?** interrogea Hugo. **Aurait-elle raison de t'en vouloir ? Ses raisons seraient-elles fondées ?**

 **\- C'est à elle d'en juger.**

 **\- Mais veux-tu la voir ?** répéta le jeune Potter, comme s'il mettait son ami à l'épreuve.

 **\- Dès que j'ai ouvert les yeux, que j'ai vu ton visage et celui de Lorcan j'ai cherché le sien,** murmura Lysander. **Mais je sais qu'elle ne viendra pas.**

Albus n'ajouta rien et quitta la pièce après avoir lancé un long regard à Hugo. Le jeune homme se retrouva seul avec l'ancien Serdaigle, l'observa d'abord en silence. Puis soudain il eut envie de savoir. Savoir s'il avait raison de lui avoir tant voulu pendant toutes ces années, s'il était celui qu'il pensait-

 **\- Est-ce que tu l'aimais ?** souffla-t-il soudain. **Est-ce que tu aimais ma sœur ?**

 **\- Et je l'aime encore,** répondit simplement Lysander. **Autant qu'il y a cinq ans...**

 **\- Pourquoi être demeuré si loin d'elle si longtemps alors ?**

 **\- Crois-tu que je l'ai fait de gaieté de cœur ?** répliqua-t-il sans animosité, comme encore trop abattu par le temps perdu. **J'aimais ta sœur. Ce... ce soir-là j'avais enfin...** _ **enfin**_ **ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé ! Parler aux gens sans voir leur avenir et leurs malheurs avec. Enfin...,** un sourire rayonnant passa une fraction de secondes sur ses lèvres, **enfin je pouvais embrasser ta sœur sans y voir la mort de James, sans penser que ce serait de ma faute. Et je pouvait prendre sa main, la serrer dans mes bras...** Il soupira. J **e ne sais pas si tu comprends combien cela était important, si tu imagines le bonheur que j'ai ressenti. Mais... Mon corps était fatigué de ces mois d'angoisse. Et je savais par les manuscrits, que Lorcan pense être le seul à avoir lus, que si je parvenais à empêcher... la mort de James,** ces mots franchissaient encore difficilement la barrière de ses lèvres, **un profond sommeil pouvait me prendre. Parce que mon corps était épuisé, et mon esprit fatigué de pleurer. Le cœur n'avait rien à voir dans tout cela, aucun mot à dire. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Rose de ne pas m'attendre... parce que je ne savais pas combien de temps allait s'écouler.**

 **\- Tu ne sembles pourtant pas touché par le fait que cinq ans ont passés,** répondit calmement Hugo. **Cinq ans que... peut-être sans le vouloir, tu as volé à ma sœur.**

 **\- Je crois que tu n'imagines pas ce que je ressens. J'ai envie de pleurer sur ce temps perdu. Mais ce serait en perdre davantage. M'en plaindre serait gaspiller celui qu'il me reste. Ce serait faire plus de mal encore à ma famille, et exaspérer ceux qui comme toi m'en veulent de ma lâcheté** – il vit Hugo ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer – **car au fond n'est-ce pas ce que tu me reproches ? Tu me crois lâche, et même si tu te trompes je ne chercherais pas te détromper. Parce que j'aurais pensé la même chose. Mais je t'en pris Hugo, crois-moi sur une chose : je dormais. Je ne vous entendais pas. Pour moi ces cinq ans n'ont été qu'une longue nuit qui a affaibli les jambes et fait pousser mes cheveux.**

Hugo hocha doucement la tête et laissa un silence étrange s'installer entre eux.

 **\- Rose est triste,** dit-il soudain, comme s'il se sentait redevable de l'honnêteté de Lysander. **Je n'imagine pas ce que tu ressens mais tu n'imagines pas combien tu lui manques. Personne ou presque ne sait ce qui t'es arrivé. Elle l'a caché. Elle a envoyé des lettres à tout le monde et régulièrement, en imitant ton écriture. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres te croient lâches.** Il s'assit à côté du jeune homme qui buvait ses paroles mêmes si elles étaient amères et au goût de sel. **Mais je sens qu'elle lâche prise. Je sais... je sais que depuis quelques mois elle n'envoie plus de lettres, comme si elle était trop fatiguée pour le faire, pour te défendre, pour se défendre des attaques des autres à ton égard. Elle est triste,** répéta-t-il comme si ces trois mots pouvaient dire toute la douleur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Rose.

Lysander ne répondit pas, le jeune Weasley vit deux larmes se former dans ses yeux et ne bougea pas lorsque le Serdaigle se détourna pour les cacher.

 **\- Si tu l'aimes, si vraiment tu l'aimes Lys'... alors ne tarde pas. Ma sœur a le droit d'être heureuse, ou du moins de connaître la fin de votre histoire.**

 **\- Je sais,** souffla-t-il. **Mais comment voudra-t-elle m'écouter ? Elle ne reviendra pas avec Albus.**

 **\- Non elle ne viendra pas. C'est à toi de venir.**

 **\- Mais voudra-t-elle de moi ?**

 **\- Pas tout de suite Lys'... Mais si je t'en ai autant voulu, si même parfois je t'ai détesté, c'est bien parce qu'elle t'aimait plus que je ne considérais que tu ne méritais.**

L'ancien Serdaigle esquissa un sourire, l'ombre du soleil légendaire qui illuminait son visage. Mais soudain Hugo se souvint de ce sourire beau à en faire pleurer les étoiles, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il comprit ce à quoi sa sœur s'était raccrochée durant tout ce temps.

Lorcan revint soudain dans la pièce avec leurs parents, et Hugo préféra s'éclipser. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais alors qu'il se relevait, alors que Albus arrivait à son tour avec un air désolé, Lysander le retint brièvement par la manche.

 **\- Hugo, je ne sais pas si un jour mon histoire avec ta sœur reverra le jour, désormais cela nous regarde. Mais toi, ne perds pas de temps. Promets-moi qu'en souvenir de ces années gâchées tu ne perdras pas les tiennes.**

* * *

À quelque kilomètres de là, Lily regarda Scorpius se redresser de sa cheminée – de leur cheminée aurait-elle dû dire – où le visage d'Albus venait de disparaître. Il se leva et fit quelques pas, s'asseyant finalement sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, elle eut tout le temps de détailler le visage de son amant, d'en décrypter chaque expression. Ses mains tremblaient, signe qu'il était ému. Il dégageait sans cesse son front d'une mèche imaginaire, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise. Et il mordillait sa lèvre supérieure, signe qu'il avait des mots au bord des lèvres.

 **\- J'imagine qu'on est sensés être soulagés,** marmonna-t-il finalement.

 **\- On est sensés l'être pour eux,** répondit-elle doucement.

 **\- Alors on est soulagés,** railla-t-il.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir de nous l'avoir caché.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait mal Lily,** soupira-t-il. **C'est toutes ces lettres que j'ai reçu pendant cinq ans. C'est toutes ces fois où j'ai vu que Rose était malheureuse, et que je l'embarquais avec Albus sur le Chemin de Traverse pour qu'elle « oublie sa mauvaise journée ».**

Elle n'ajouta rien, le regarda plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux, les entortiller comme un fou, et elle eut envie de lui dire qu'il allai finir par les arracher, elle ne dit rien. Elle ne dit rien parce qu'elle aussi était préoccupée.

 **\- Et la dernière fois, j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de pourri dans cette histoire. Albus savait, il me l'a avoué... Et il m'a demandé de prendre soin d'elle... Mais personne n'y arrive. Rose soigne toutes les blessures et empêche les autres de toucher aux siennes.**

Elle eut un triste sourire, car elle savait que malheureusement ce qu'il disait était vrai. Rose chaque jour avait cherché à s'éloigner. Toujours un peu plus, mettant un peu plus de temps à répondre aux hiboux, toujours plus de temps à rentrer chez elle où sa cousine l'avait pourtant parfois attendue, ses paupières lourdes de sommeil au point de finir par laisser un post-it – sans doute immédiatement envoyé à la poubelle – pour lui dire qu'elle repasserait.

 **\- Et puis aussi...,** murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment, le crâne sans doute endolori. **Je pense à toutes ces fois où on s'est séparés tous les deux. Toutes ces disputes futiles qu'on a eu, alors que Rose n'avait même pas droit à ça...**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça Scorpius** , le coupa-t-elle d'une voix claire. **Tu peux t'en vouloir de ne pas avoir vu que Rose nous mentait, mais tu ne peux pas nous accuser de lui avoir fait du mal... pas de cette façon**

 **\- Mais Lily, réfléchis juste deux secondes. Combien de fois on s'est pris le choux ?**

 **\- Autant de fois que nécessaire,** répondit-elle doucement.

 **\- Et combien de fois on s'est séparé ?**

 **\- Autant de fois que nécessaire,** répéta-t-elle sur le même ton.

 **\- On était tellement ridicules que...**

- **On n'était pas ridicules Scorpius. On était jeunes. Et on l'est encore. Est-ce que tu penses qu'on est les mêmes qu'il y a quatre ans ? Non. Est-ce que tu penses qu'on aurait dû rester comme on était il y a quatre ans ? Non. Non parce que on grandit, parce qu'on change. Et peut-être qu'il y a des couples qui peuvent grandir ensemble, nous non. Pas encore. Toutes ces séparations, on en avait besoin.**

 **\- Je ne crois pas Lily...**

 **\- Si Scorpius. Crois-tu que après toutes ces disputes on aurait dû rester l'un avec l'autre et se reparler le lendemain ?**

 **\- C'est ce que les couples normaux font...**

 **\- Je ne parle pas d'eux. Je te parle de nous. De toi Scorpius Malfoy, et de moi Lily Potter. Oui, je ne le cache pas, j'ai parfois souffert pendant ces quatre ans. Oui j'ai pleuré les quelques fois où on s'est vraiment disputé. Parce qu'on n'est pas les monstres que tu décris. On se prenait le choux mais on ne se hurlait pas dessus. Le ton devenait de plus en plus froid... et soudain on se taisait. On se regardait. Et on savait ce qui allait suivre. Sans un mot de plus, sans un baiser on s'éloignait... et oui parfois j'ai pleuré. Mais je ne regrette aucune de ces larmes. Parce que toi et moi on est faits de telles façon qu'on avait besoin de se séparer et de réfléchir chacun de notre côté avant de nous expliquer, de nous excuser. Il y a des gens qui arrivent à le faire tout de suite, mais pas nous. Pas pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'un jour on pourra ne plus se séparer, ne plus se disputer, simplement s'aimer comme on le fait pendant nos interludes, et j'espère qu'un jour on y parvienne. Mais pour l'instant on n'en est pas capables. Alors je préfère mille fois pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et te voir revenir, à les pleurer en sachant que je ne te reverrais pas.**

Scorpius regarda la jeune fille. Elle était convaincue de ce qu'elle disait, et lui aussi au fond savait qu'elle avait raison. Peut-être espérait-il au fond que l'histoire de Rose et Lysander leur serve de leçon. Mais il songea encore à une chose. Son amie et le Serdaigle s'étaient quittés sur une dispute.

 **\- Et si j'avais disparu un jour ? Et si je m'était fait renversé par une voiture en sortant de chez toi suite à une de nos disputes ?**

 **\- J'aurais eu le même visage que Rose. Le même trou dans le cœur.**

Avec sa légèreté habituelle, elle vint vers son compagnon, s'assit sur ses genoux. Et du doigt, tout doucement, elle tourna son visage perdu et fermé vers elle. Il croisa son regard, ses beaux yeux noisettes. Elle souriait, même si ses joues semblaient trop raides pour le faire.

 **\- Rose a un trou dans le cœur Scorpius. Un trou que je n'ai pas. Que tu n'as pas. Il ne tient qu'à nous de ne jamais le sentir nous creuser la poitrine. Mais elle est blessé Scorpius. Elle n'est pas venu vers Lysander et du sais pourquoi. Lui-même le sait. Elle a abandonné. Et ça qui est vraiment triste. Elle a abandonné parce que personne à part Albus n'a compris. Personne n'a passé un bras autour de sa taille pour lui dire** _ **« Repose-toi sur moi une minute, respire et repars ensuite »**_ **. Elle était seule Scorpius. Parce que nous n'avons pas compris. Et c'est cela qui te fait mal.** Elle caressa sa joue avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main, une ombre mélancolique sur son visage innocent. **Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, plus autant. Parce que maintenant nous savons. Prends ma main et allons la voir. Prends ma main et va la serrer dans tes bras.**

Il s'exécuta, et elle le fit transplaner, avec la douceur qui la caractérisait. Sa main dans la sienne il se laissa emporter.

* * *

 _Laissez un p'tit com' à l'occasion! Sur ce qui vous passera par la tête, en bien comme en mal!_


	24. Revenir

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Mille fois désolée du retard... mais mes études me laissent vraiment peu de temps pour écrire, j'espère que le prochain chapitre mettre moins de temps à paraître... Mais je ne peux rien promettre!_

 _Ce chapitre a mis aussi du temps car il s'agit à présent de réintroduire Lysander, alors j'espère que ce "retour" vous plairas! Ce chapitre est essentiellement centré sur lui, afin qu'il soit mieux compris, alors sans plus attendre je vous laisse le découvrir!_

 _Juste, avant un grand merci au **Guest** qui a gentiment laissé une review en août! Tu vas assister (si tu passes par ici) aux retrouvailles de Rose et Lys', je suis d'ailleurs vraiment heureuse que ce personnage te plaise! J'ai en effet essayer de donner corps à ce personnage qui n'est, au fond sinon, qu'un nom **:-)** _

_Et sur-ce, bonne lecture! **:-)**_

* * *

Le nez plongé _Richard III_ de Shakespeare, elle se laissa portée par la musique des mots qu'elle se murmurait. Elle connaissait ce texte par cœur, mais toujours elle découvrait un nouveau sens aux paroles du génie. Certaines la faisaient rire doucement, d'autres la glaçaient. Elle aimait se laisser entraîner par le théâtre, écrit ou représenté. Depuis longtemps elle n'avait plus vu d'acteurs sur scène, simplement pour pouvoir demeurer enfermée chez elle, sans risquer de croiser personne, la dernière personne rencontrée étant Ada, l'ancienne compagne de Lorcan. Elle se sentait frissonner aux mots d'Anne face à l'ignoble Richard Gloucester, imaginait le visage qu'il pouvait affecter pour la faire plier. Elle lisait ses serments, ses mensonges qui se déversaient comme un poison de sa bouche.

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte. Cela n'étaient pas arrivé depuis si longtemps – Scorpius, Albus et tous ses amis transplanaient pour lui rendre visite – qu'elle en lâcha son livre. Elle soupira, sans doute étaient-ce ses amis qui cherchaient à l'approcher en douceur, évitant un transplanage qui aurait pu la buter. Mais elle ne voulait voir personne, ne voulait aucune étreinte, aucun mot. Ele ne voulait qu'être seule, seule pour réfléchir.

 **\- Rose,** entendit-elle.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais les laissa pas couler. Elle se releva, son livre à la main comme s'il pouvait la défendre. Elle passa un œil par le judas, même si elle savait que c'était Lysander qui se tenait devant sa porte. Son visage était pâle mais plus apaisé que jamais. Il semblait regarder ses pieds, comme s'il craignait de croiser le regard de la jeune femme par l'œil de la porte, ou plutôt comme s'il refusait de la revoir pour la première fois par cet œil.

 **\- Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît,** souffla-t-il. **Je ne te demande pas de me répondre ni même de me regarder. Si tu veux me tourner le dos, alors fais-le... Mais s'il te plaît Rose, laisse-moi te parler.**

Elle ne répondit pas, garda son front posé sur la porte. Elle l'écouta, savourant malgré elle sa voix qui lui avait tant manqué. Et son cœur lui cria que malgré tout ce temps, malgré la bouche d'autres hommes ayant pu parcourir son visage et ses lèvres, il battait encore pour lui.

 **\- Laisse-moi te parler Rose,** murmura-t-il. **Je te dois bien ça...**

Elle le laissa parler les yeux fermés, pour ne pas voir la poignée de la porte qu'elle serait tentée de tourner.

 **\- Rose, s'il te plaît. Je m'en irai ensuite. Et tu ne reverras plus si c'est ce que tu désires, je te le promets. Mais laisse-moi encore te parler et te dire une chose. Ouvre-moi Rose.**

 **\- Non,** souffla-t-elle enfin. **Je ne peux pas.**

 **\- Laisse-moi entrer, je t'en supplie...**

 **\- Je ne peux pas,** répéta-t-elle.

 **\- Je te dois des explications,** souffla-t-il. **Tu dois savoir...**

 **\- Je ne veux rien savoir,** le coupa-t-elle. **S'il te plaît Lys', va-t-en.**

Elle sentait son ventre se retourner en disant ces mots mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. L'entendre respirer avant de parler, voir ses yeux ouverts posés sur elle, le voir debout devant elle... c'était plus fort qu'elle.

 **\- Me laisseras-tu un jour t'approcher encore ?** murmura-t-il au bout d'un silence, la voix soudain cassée. **Me laisseras-tu me dire pourquoi je t'ai brisée le cœur il y a quatre ans ?**

 **\- Non !** s'écria-t-elle. **Non...,** répéta-t-elle plus doucement. **Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as choisi de m'abandonner. De tous nous abandonner. Pourquoi tu as été insensible aux larmes que Lorcan et toi laissions tomber sur tes mains. Pourquoi tu m'as laissée pendant tout ce temps ressasser les injures que j'ai pu te cracher dans les cachots. Pourquoi je t'ai injurié en fait... Pourquoi... pourquoi tu embrassais James. Pourquoi tu n'as pas compris que, que je le veuilles ou non, j'allais t'attendre.**

 **\- Rose ne pleure pas, je t'en prie...**

 **\- Pourquoi t'ai-je injuriée ? Et est-ce à cause de cela que tu es resté enfermé dans ton sommeil quatre ans durant ? Pour me punir ? Mais les autres, Lysander ? Les Autres ! Et j'ai dû garder le secret ! Et pour te défendre j'ai dû mentir ! À tout le monde ! Et maintenant tout le monde va le savoir... alors non ! Ne me demande pas de ne pas pleurer !**

Il ne répondit pas, comme s'il savait que ses mots ne pourraient la calmer.

 **\- Je ne t'ouvrirai pas Lysander. Pas ce soir. Je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas que de la colère... à vrai dire la colère n'est rien face à ma peur. J'ai peur Lys'** , avoua-t-elle. **Comme durant toutes ces années, j'ai peur de te perdre... Mais j'ai mal Lys'... Et j'ai l'impression que je pourrait m'effondrer en te revoyant. Alors... s'il te plaît... pas maintenant... pas ce soir... ni demain... Cette fois c'est moi qui te demande du temps. Pour te pardonner... mais aussi me pardonner à moi...**

 **\- Te pardonner de quoi mon ange ?** Et elle eut envie de vomir en entendant ce surnom qu'elle savait sincère dans sa bouche. **Tu n'es coupable de rien !**

 **\- J'ai senti la bouche d'autres hommes que toi sur la mienne... Durant quelques instants je m'abandonnais... mais j'avais envie de vomir en revenant chez moi. Parce que je te t'avais pas quitté. Parce que je n'avais pas de point final !**

 **\- Et en veux-tu un ce soir ? s** ouffla Lys' après un silence.

Elle ne put répondre, les larmes dévalant ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Alors lorsqu'elle entendit la serrure s'ouvrir tout doucement, presque timidement, elle n'eut ni la force, ni l'envie de la refermer. Alors lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle se laissa simplement glisser sur le sol, contre le mur, comme pour se protéger. Alors lorsqu'il entra, elle n'essaya même pas d'éviter son regard triste. Alors lorsqu'il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, elle ne se déroba pas à la main qu'il posa, désemparé, sur son bras.

 **\- Tu ne me connais plus Lys',** murmura-t-elle doucement. **Quatre ans d'attente... ça change un être humain.**

 **\- Alors veux-tu un point final mon ange ? Si c'est ce qu'il te faut pour te revoir sourire...**

 **\- Je ne sais pas,** souffla-t-elle. **Parce que je me suis battue quatre ans pour toi, parce que tu es là ce soir, parce que je suis en train de pleurer alors... alors il doit bien rester encore quelque chose d'avant.**

 **\- Je suis là ce soir car ce quelque chose d'avant est intact pour moi. Mais il ne s'agit plus de moi. Il s'agit de toi. Et tout comme tu m'as attendu, je suis prêt à t'attendre. Je suis prêt à expliquer ton mensonge à ta place si cela peut te faire un peu moins de mal.**

 **\- Alors attends,** dit-elle avec un tel regard qu'il tendit la main vers on visage et essuya quelques unes de ses larmes avec son pouce. **Ou n'attends pas, à ta guise. Mais regarde-moi ce soir... est-ce qu'on peut construire quelque chose de vrai à partir de quelque chose de brisé ?**

 **\- Je voudrais tant m'expliquer...**

 **\- Pas ce soir... pas ce soir s'il te plaît. Tes explications seraient la première pierre de ce que l'on construirait... elle se fonderait sur des bases trop fragiles... Plus tard s'il te plaît...**

Il esquissa un sourire triste et embrassa sa main.

 **\- Maintenant va-t'en,** souffla-t-elle.

 **\- Pas avec toi dans cet état...**

 **\- Je t'en prie Lys', j'ai besoin de pleurer** – elle baissa ses yeux sur son livre et esquissa un sourire désabusé. **Shakespeare dans** _ **Othello**_ **raconte... la façon dont il a séduit Desdémone et... il lui fait dire** _ **« Elle m'aima pour les dangers que j'avais traversés... moi... je l'aimais pour la compassion qu'ils firent naître en elle »**_ **. Cette fois je ne te parle pas de dangers... juste de douleurs même si le mot est fort...**

Elle s'interrompit en sentant ses lèvres sur son front.

 **\- Je t'aime pour bien plus que cela Rose. Mais si c'est que tu veux... je m'en irai. Sache seulement que tu pourras toujours venir me voir, même si ce n'est que pour avoir une oreille attentive.**

Elle haussa les épaules. Cela pour l'instant n'avait aucune importance pour elle. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : le voir partir, le voir sortir, s'en aller, disparaître, la laissant seule effondrée contre ce mur. Seule, autant qu'elle s'était sentie ces cinq dernières années. Alors lorsque la porte se referma, elle ne put ressentir le moindre pincement au cœur. Elle se contenta de se relever, _Richard III_ toujours serré contre elle et de se replonger dans sa lecture. Les mots, bien que d'un autre temps, lui firent du bien. Et les serpents qui suintaient de la bouche de Richard semblèrent s'unir à ceux qui se tordaient dans son ventre. Les lignes elles aussi ondulaient sous ses yeux épuisés mais elle refusait de lâcher le livre. Comme si ces vers empêchaient ses larmes de couler.

Alors, lorsqu'à travers le brouillard qui l'entourait elle entendit le craquement d'un transplanage, lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un venir vers elle et la serrer contre lui, que le livre lui échappa des mains, il lui sembla que jamais elle ne pourrait s'arrêter de sangloter. Elle fut capable de reconnaître le parfum de Scorpius qui la dévisageait, l'air inquiet, l'air blessé. Il ne voulait pas parler et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Lui, voulait se faire pardonner, elle ne demandait qu'à ce qu'il la tienne contre lui. Il ne demanda pas d'explication, en sentant une seconde personne se blottir contre son dos, elle sut que Lily avait déjà compris.

Et alors que les perles de sel peu à peu se tarissaient, elle sentit l'épuisement prendre le dessus. Demain elle s'éveillerait, et il serait toujours là. Demain elle s'éveillerait et elle lui parlerai. Pour l'instant elle ne voulait que dormir et oublier. Oublier ces quatre années de mensonges et d'errance. Et la dernière image qui lui vint à l'esprit avant de sombrer fut le sourire de Lysander éveillé.

X X X

Lily laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le mobilier du salon, sur les photos accrochées au mur, aucune ne représentait Lysander, sauf une dans un coin de la salle. Toute petite, presque cachée derrière un bouquet de fleur. Et la jeune fille sourit en reconnaissant les camélias. C'était elle et Scorpius qui le lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire, elle fut touchée de voir que la cousine l'avait ensorcelé pour le garder. Les pétales étaient toujours aussi doux, Rose avait toujours aimé la belle magie, comme Louis, comme Jimmy.

Elle vit Scorpius revenir dans le salon, il avait porté la jeune femme jusqu'à son lit, l'avait regardée sombrer dans les brumes qui enveloppaient les bras de Morphée. Il se pencha pour embrasser Lily et remarqua à son tour le bouquet.

 **\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle le garderait... elle n'était même pas là lorsque nous le lui avons apporté. J'aurais plutôt cru qu'elle... l'aurait jeté comme tous les petits messages que nous lui avons laissés,** murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant tendrement.

 **\- Pas jeté. Elle a toujours aimé les fleurs alors j'avais plutôt pensé qu'elle les laisserait mourir dans un vase, le temps de les contempler un peu, le peu de temps qu'elle passait ici éveillée.**

Elle se détacha de lui, erra quelques secondes en silence dans la pièce. Comme si elle attendait quelque chose, quelqu'un.

 **\- J'ai ensorcelé l'appartement pour que personne ne transplane ici pour l'instant. Je crois qu'elle a surtout besoin d'être seule, du moins pas étouffée.**

 **\- Elle n'a jamais aimé montré sa peine aux autres... tu n'as laissé le transplanage possible à personne ?**

 **\- À qui veux-tu ouvrir la porte ?**

 **\- À Hugo.** Il la regarda, surpris. **Je suis certaine qu'il a envie de la voir.**

 **\- Demain.**

 **\- C'est son frère.**

 **\- Il savait.**

 **\- Et moi je savais pour James.**

Il ne répondit pas, vaincu, agita doucement sa baguette.

 **\- Tu iras le chercher demain ?**

 **\- Il viendra si c'est toi qui y va demain Scorpius. Il sait que Albus et toi êtes les plus proches de Rose. Ça lui fera du bien si c'est toi qui y va. C'est dur de passer après les amis de sa sœur tu sais.**

Elle le vit sourire et ouvrir ses bras pour elle, pour lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle était merveilleuse. Et ils se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, Lily attrapa _Richard III_ , tombé à terre. Et ils le lurent ensemble, à voix haute, à voix basse. Et ils sentirent l'ombre du serpent onduler autour d'eux. D'un éclat de rire, ils le firent fuir, et seul demeura le plaisir de lire, de lire à deux, de découvrir quelque chose qu'avait lu Rose, qui comme chez eux avait suscité une petite étincelle de vie.

* * *

Lysander avait trouvé sa mère assise sur son lit lorsqu'il avait rejoint sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé, comme s'il avait encore dix-huit ans, il était passé devant la chambre de Lorcan et avait constaté avec tristesse qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Sa mère non-plus n'avait pas changé. Elle avait toujours ce regard doux, ces gestes éthérés qui semblait n'appartenir qu'aux rêves. Longtemps, alors qu'il était encore enfant, il avait songé que sa mère était une Vélane... et une vague de nostalgie l'envahi en réalisant qu'il y songeait encore.

Il n'était pas parti longtemps, une heure tout au plus. Il s'en était voulu de les laisser, après ces quatre années à l'attendre... Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Rose attendre encore. C'était puérile, il savait qu'elle le repousserait, mais il avait besoin de la voir, de savoir qu'un jour il pourrait lui expliquer, même si c'était pour la dernière fois. À présent qu'il ne voyait plus l'avenir, il avait besoin de cette promesse pour le dessiner dans son cœur. Luna le savait, elle avait toujours semblé lire dans l'esprit de ses enfants. Il se souvenait, quand il était jeune, il en avait entendu de belles sur sa mère. À la crèche du Ministère où elle les avait placé – seul privilège d'héroïne de guerre qu'elle ait jamais exploité – il avait entendu les gens siffler dans son dos. Quelle mauvaise mère, laisser ses enfants si jeune, partir à l'autre bout du monde pour courir chercher une créature imaginaire ! Pauvre folle ! Et ces pauvres enfants, que deviendraient-ils en grandissant ? Elle allait les entraîner dans sa folie. Luna semblait ne pas entendre, se tenait droite, les serrait tendrement dans ses bras. Ses petits anges. Et eux lui murmuraient qu'ils l'aimaient, qu'ils aimaient ces histoires de créatures, qu'ils aimaient en rêver, et qu'ils attendaient d'être assez grands pour suivre leurs parents, pour que ceux-ci puissent se remettre à voyager, à rester coupé du monde pour trois mois dans le Sahara, ou en Mongolie.

Et le jour où, poussé par leur père, elle accepta une expédition d'un mois dans les Andes, le jour où leur père les avait emmenés à la crèche, les reproches avaient empirés. Voilà qu'elle abandonnait ses enfants ! Lysander se souviendrait toujours des mains tremblantes de son père, de son regard étincelant de rage. Il n'oublierait jamais comment il s'était redressé et avait fait face aux visages que Luna ignorait avec lassitude. Sa voix, froide et tranchante. Ils ne comprenaient pas, ne la connaissaient pas. Ils avaient gardé l'image que Rita Skeeter avait bien voulu donner d'elle. Celle d'une folle. Alors que Luna, sa Luna, leur Luna, était l'être le plus lucide, le plus doux qu'on puisse imaginer. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, n'avaient pas vécu la guerre, n'avait jamais voulu savoir. Lui oui. Lui avait interrogé Luna, pour la connaître, pour savoir qui elle était, car la guerre, bien malgré elle, avait contribué à forger sa personnalité. Elle n'était pas folle. Et elle était libre. Libre de partir un mois si elle le voulait, lui était là pour ses enfants, et le jour où il partirait à son tour, elle veillerait sur eux.

Il avait dit vrai, songea Lysander. Ses parents avaient toujours été là, et si un jour ils avaient manqué, c'était qu'il avait lui-même choisi de se taire. Il s'en voulait à présent, alors lorsque sa mère voulu l'attirer contre lui, il lui murmura pardon à l'oreille. Pour ces quatre ans. Pour ces silences. Pour ce fardeau qu'ils avaient porté avec lui, même si cette fois ce n'était pas de sa faute. Pour ce que Lorcan était devenu à cause lui. Il ne pleura pas, il se l'interdisait. Et de toute façon, jamais il n'avait pu pleurer dans les bras de sa mère : elle avait dans son sourire mille soleils splendides qui faisaient oublier les douleurs, qui ôtaient les idées noires.

 **\- Ne t'excuse pas mon ange. Quoique tu ais fait, tu es là, tu es vivant et c'est tout ce qui nous rend heureux.**

 **\- Lorcan...**

 **\- Tu es vivant, tu verras, d'ici quelques jours il sourira comme il y a quatre ans. Et toi tu réapprendras à sourire, à vivre sans tout cela sur tes épaules.**

Il lui sourit en retour.

 **\- Tu vois ? Tu y arrives déjà !**

Sa gaieté, même si elle était un peu forcée, lui fit chaud au cœur. Et il suivit sa mère hors de sa chambre.

 **\- Tu te souviens des libellules ?** souffla-t-elle. **Nous en avons trouvé un nid au fond du jardin la semaines dernière. C'est comme si elles vous attendaient toi et ton frère !**

Il sourit encore, heureux de retrouver cette famille à qui il avait manqué et qui lui aurait manqué si seulement il avait été conscient pendant ces quatre ans.

 **\- Il faudra que tu revois Rose, c'est une adorable petite. Et que tu prennes soin d'elle autant que de Lorcan,**

 **\- Elle ne veut pas de moi Maman,** dit-il doucement en essayant de ne pas laisser la tristesse transparaître dans sa voix.

 **\- Je sais. Mais ne cesse jamais d'essayer tant qu'elle ne sera pas heureuse...** Elle marqua une pause, hésitante. **C'est ce que ton père m'a dit il y a longtemps, alors que nous nous connaissions à peine et que je vivais dans ma coquille... Il... Il m'a dit que plus que d'avoir mon amour il désirait mon bonheur... qu'il serait toujours là pour moi, pour que je sois heureuse. Et qu'il ne disparaîtrait que le jour où il me verrait heureuse, si je n'avais pas besoin de lui.**

Elle se tut, rêveuse et pensive.

- **Je ne l'ai pas cru, et l'ai laissé m'approcher doucement, pensant qu'un jour il se lasserait. Et tu connais la suite. Votre histoire à vous est différente. Mais si tu l'aimes...**

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, la réponse scintillait dans les yeux de son fils. Une promesse silencieuse, plus sacrée qu'un serment écrit. Alors, simplement satisfaite, et aussi fière de son fils, elle appela Lorcan et Rolf, ils arrivèrent de la cuisine, les yeux encore rougis d'émotions. Et comme quatre ans auparavant, ils suivirent Luna jusqu'au fond du jardin et attendirent simplement, blottis les uns contre les autres. Encore blessés, encore épuisés de ces quatre années, mais écoutant avec sereinité le souffle des autres. Car, contrairement aux perfides langues du Ministère, jamais aucun n'abandonnerait volontairement cette famille qu'ils formaient.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit commentaire, en bien ou en mal ça sert toujours! :-)_

 _À bientôt!_


	25. Demain Rose

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Je n'aurai jamais fini de m'excuser pour mon retard... aussi encore désolée de ce délais beaucoup trop long. J'ai eu du mal à imaginer l'après-réveil de Lysander au sein de la famille Weasley, mais finalement voici ce chapitre ! Je l'ai achevé hier soir, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Je voulais remercier **Lussira** et **Debby alias Alice** d'avoir laissé un petit commentaire !:-) _

_Et sur-ce, bonne lecture à tout le monde !_

* * *

Hugo n'était pas venu. Toute la nuit, jusqu'au matin, jusqu'à ce que Rose reparte à Sainte-Mangouste Lily et Scorpius avaient espéré qu'il viendrait, qu'il trouverait pour sa sœur les mots qu'elle attendait. Aucun n'était venu. Pas même lui. Rose les avait à peine regardé lorsqu'elle s'était levée, les traits encore tirés, les yeux gonflés. Et d'un coup de baguette tout avait disparu, elle était belle et fraîche comme un bouton de Rose... elle avait l'habitude de se déguiser, de mentir ainsi. Lily lui avait gaiement proposé de lui nouer les cheveux, Rose avait accepté sans un mot, à peine un sourire fatigué. Les doigts de fée de la jeune fille s'étaient empressés de natter ses belles mèches pourtant ternies. Et sa cousine n'avait rien ajouté, la laissant tordre ses fils roux avant de les embrasser et de transplaner. Elle en leur avait pas demandé de partir, rien que cela avait un peu égaillé le cœur tracassé de Scorpius. Il avait envoyé un hibou à Albus, histoire de le tenir au courant, de le charger de l'aider à tenir le reste des Potter-Weasley à l'écart, et même de ne rien leur dire.

* * *

En pénétrant dans Sainte-Mangouste, Rose ne voulait penser qu'à une chose: Katleen. Faire comme si sa journée de la veille s'était arrêtée à la naissance de son fils, faire comme si la nuit avait ensuite envahi ses paupières et y avait distillé des songes vaporeux. Oublier simplement et se raccrocher à ce qui lui restait, à ce qu'elle était indépendamment des autres, indépendamment de tout le reste. Elsa dans la salle commune la regarda avec une pointe d'inquiétude, elle l'écarta en se forçant à un véritable sourire.

Puis sa journée commença. Les consultations, le tour des chambres, l'auscultation des nouveaux-nés. Ce jour-là Elsa lui interdit l'accès à la salle d'accouchement, celui de la veille, disait-elle, avait consommé une grande partie de sa magie, cela se voyait sur son visage épuisé. Et Rose se forçait à croire que tout cela était vrai. Que sa lassitude venait de la veille. C'est ce qu'elle dit à Katleen lorsqu'elle vint les examiner, elle et son fils. La jeune maman semblait avait les yeux brillants, enfin la jeune médicomage voyait un sourire authentique sur ses lèvres. Elle avait eu de la visite. Ses cousins. Ils acceptaient bien sûr de la prendre chez eux lorsqu'elle sortirait. C'était ce qu'ils avaient dit... elle semblait en douter... Ou ne pas en avoir spécialement envie. Mais elle était jeune, encore enfant, sans emploi depuis qu'elle était à l'hôpital.

Rose sentait sur elle le regard insistant de sa jeune patiente. Celle-ci connaissait ses horaires, avait eu le temps de l'observer, elle le savait, de guetter ses temps libres que la médicomage souvent passait près d'elle, et que Katleen acceptait en silence, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Vous semblez soucieuse,** osa-t-elle finalement alors que Rose remettait Morgan dans les bras de sa mère.

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma magie est encore un peu faible, mes collègues m'ont éloignée de la salle d'accouchement comme à chaque fois. Ne vous inquiétez pas,** répéta-t-elle avec un sourire.

 **\- Vous êtes pourtant... absente, plus que les autres fois depuis que je suis ici.**

Elle lui saisit alors la main alors que la rousse se détournait. Mais celle-ci se dégagea, pudique.

 **\- Ne faîtes pas attention à moi Katleen. J'avais moi-même un lien avec vous, ce qui a rongé un peu plus de ma magie, voilà tout,** sourit-elle.

Vaincue, la jeune mère se tut, regarda partir la jeune médicomage, le cœur un peu serré, les gazouillement de son fils l'en distrayèrent un instant.

Rose pendant ce temps se dirigeait dans la salle commune, une perle allumée sur son bracelet lui indiquait qu'elle y avait un visiteur. Elle espérait que ce ne soit personne de sa famille, mais elle faisait confiance à Lily et Scorpius. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en reconnaissant la silhouette fluette de son frère qui lui tournait le dos, regardant par la fenêtre. En l'entendant entrer, il se retourna.

 **\- J'ai préféré... ne pas venir te voir cette nuit,** murmura-t-il sans aller vers elle. **Je n'ai pas dormi mais... je ne voulais pas que tu me jettes dehors. Parce que tu l'aurais fait,** sourit-il en voyant sa sœur ouvrir la bouche. **Je ne te reproche rien... mais je n'ai pas voulu me blesser face à toi.**

Rose haussa simplement les épaules, sans un mot de plus. Qu'y avait-il à ajouter ? Elle ne voulait pas en parler, lui en parler. Tout ce qu'elle cherchait était son sourire, pas ses mots.

 **\- Je ne sais que te dire,** souffla-t-il devant le silence de sa sœur. **Que je savais... mais tu ne l'ignores pas.**

 **\- Ne dis rien Hugo,** dit-elle alors doucement. **Je ne veux pas en parler, je ne veux pas y penser.**

 **\- Veux-tu que je partes ?**

 **\- Non, je ne veux pas voir les Potter-Wealey mais... là tu n'es pas là en tant que représentant de la famille, tu es juste... Hugo.**

 **\- Ton petit frère même si tu as tendance à vouloir l'oublier,** murmura-t-il.

 **\- Je sais,** souffla-t-elle. **Et je t'en demande pardon mais...**

 **\- Je ne te demande rien,** répéta Hugo en la regardant dans les yeux. **Je veux juste que tu saches que moi je suis là. Pour ce que tu voudras. Quand tu voudras.**

Rose ne répondit rien, émue de la sincérité qu'elle lisait au fond des yeux de son frère.

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux,** souffla-t-elle. **Je ne sais pas si je veux en parler, si je veux leur parler, t'en parler, ou juste me taire, disparaître.**

 **\- Ne t'en va pas Rose,** la coupa-t-il en se rapprochant. **Je m'en irai, je les tiendrai tous à l'écart...**

 **\- Alors... dis-leur juste de ne pas m'écrire, de me laisser tranquille. Je veux être seule, réfléchir seule.**

Elle vit Hugo fermer les yeux, assommé par sa réponse. Elle s'en voulut...

 **\- Hugo, tu te souviens... quand tu es venu ici il y a quelques semaines, quand nous avons parlé tous les deux... tu avais amené une jeune fille ici.**

Son frère la regarda sans comprendre.

 **\- Son fils est né hier,** dit-elle doucement. **Alors qu'on l'emmenait en salle... Albus est venu me chercher pour me dire que... Lysander s'était réveillé. J'ai couru la rejoindre, elle, Katleen, parce qu'elle avait besoin de moi, parce qu'elle était seule et que... Lys je le savais était entouré.**

Le regard qu'elle lui lança était celui d'une biche égarée, sa voix déjà tremblait, il s'approcha d'elle pour lui prendre la main.

 **\- J'ai l'impression... que tout ça avait un sens. J'ai l'impression qu'elle devait s'effondrer devant toi, que tu devais l'amener ici, que je devais renouer ce lien qui s'est fragilisé depuis quatre ans. J'ai l'impression... j'ai l'impression que Lys devait se réveiller alors que son enfant naissait, ou juste avant je ne sais pas... Je cherche... je cherche un sens à tout cela, mais je n'en trouve pas.**

Les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues alors que son frère refermait ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se laissa faire, tremblante. Et soudain une perle de son bracelet s'alluma, elle se dégagea tout aussi doucement.

 **\- Attends... attends-moi là. Ou bien...**

 **\- Je t'attendrai ici. J'ai mes notes de cours dans mon sac, si tu es longue j'aurai de quoi attendre. Va la rejoindre et... et dis-lui... que je suis vraiment heureux pour elle.**

Un baiser spontanné se posa sur sa joue.

 **\- Je lui dirai, je te le promets !**

Et elle s'enfuit en courant, soudain plus légère. Elle trouva Katleen assise au bord de son lit, berçant le nouveau-né entre ses bras frêles. Elle adressa un sourire timide à Rose lorsqu'elle entra.

 **\- Je voulais me laver mais... je ne voulais le laisser seul, et j'avais peur que le transporter à la nurserie ne le réveille... j'ai mis tellement de temps à l'endormir tout à l'heure. Il me regardait sans un bruit et ne voulait pas fermer les yeux... Il était tellement beau...**

Ses yeux s'embuaient encore alors qu'elle en parlait, Rose avec un sourire cueillit le bébé dans les bras de sa mère et le déposa dans son berceau, lui promettant d'attendre qu'elle revienne. Et alors qu'elle entendait couler le son de la douche, ses yeux s'égarèrent sur le visage paisible de l'enfant. Le regarder endormi n'avait rien du sommeil mortel de Lysander. Elle le voyait respirer, ses paupières s'agitaient, ses petits poings parfois se serraient. Et elle sentait sa poitrine se serrer à son tour. Malgré ses malheurs, elle enviait Katleen et la vie qui s'offrait à elle, sans chaîne, sans tache. Le nom de Weasley ne lui avait jamais pesé, mais son immense famille semblait l'empêcher de grandir, de changer vraiment.

La jeune mère sortit soudain de la cabine de salle de bain, Rose se redressa, aidant Katleen à se rasseoir, sa patiente garda sa main dans la sienne.

 **\- Vous allez me manquer,** avoua-t-elle soudain après un silence.

 **\- Vous m'oublierez,** répondit doucement Rose en s'asseyant pour avoir son visage à sa hauteur. **Vous serez heureuse avec Morgan... et vous ne penserez plus à ces deux mois que vous avez passé ici. Ils seront loin derrière vous... et c'est tant mieux.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas Sainte-Mangouste qui me manquera,** admit la jeune femme avec un sourire amusé. **C'est vous Rose,** souffla-t-elle en l'appelant pour la première fois par son prénom. **C'est la bulle de réconfort que vous m'avez apporté, peut-être sans le savoir. Hier vous m'avez rassurée avec vos mots, et j'espère que un jour vous pourrez... retrouver celui qui vous manque ou bien vous en détacher** – elle vit les yeux de la jeune médicomage s'embuer. **Pardon je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais pas vous faire mal...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute,** la rassura Rose en s'essuyant prestement les yeux. **Vous... vous ne pouviez juste pas savoir... il s'est réveillé hier mais...**

Elle ne pu poursuivre, honteuse de faire part de son rejet de l'homme qu'elle aimait alors que la femme en face d'elle l'avait perdu. Katleen pourtant ne sembla pas lui en vouloir, son pouce caressa doucement le creux de la main de Rose.

 **\- Prenez votre temps,** murmura-t-elle.

 **\- J'en ai tellement perdu...**

 **\- Et vous en gâcheriez davantage à vous précipiter.**

Rose la remercia du regard, songea à dégager sa main mais la caresse sur sa paume lui faisait du bien. Elle respira profondément, chassant les dernières larmes, éveillant un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres de Katleen.

 **\- Merci,** murmura-t-elle. **Vous êtes tellement forte,** ajouta-t-elle.

- **Je ne suis pas seule,** rappela la jeune mère avec un regard tendre sur le berceau. **Idan ne m'a pas abandonné, il ne m'a pas laissée seule,** ajouta-t-elle. **Et Rose, vous n'êtes pas seule non-plus. Vous avez votre famille, votre ami, tant de monde autour de vous, et pourtant moi qui n'ai presque plus rien je comprends votre solitude. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner chez mes cousins tout comme vous ne voulez pas retourner dans votre famille. La pitié dans les yeux des autres, leur incompréhension... je ne prétends pas vous comprendre... mais je connais certaines choses qui brillent dans vos yeux.**

 **\- J'ai mon frère,** murmura-t-elle. **Il a rarement été près de moi, je l'ai rarement laissé l'être...**

Elle rougit, gênée de parler encore de sa vie à cette femme qu'elle connaissait à peine.

 **\- Vous le connaissez un peu,** ajouta-t-elle pourtant. **Enfin... c'est lui vous a amené ici lorsque vous vous êtes effondrée sur le chemin de traverse... il m'a chargée de vous dire qu'il était très heureux pour vous.**

 **\- Un grand cœur comme sa sœur,** souffla Katleen avec un sourire tendre. **Alors je suis certaine de vous revoir sourire un jour ! Car nous nous reverrons, le voulez-vous Rose ?**

Rose aurait pu se réfugier derrière sa réserve professionnelle, mais après la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir, n'était-ce pas absolument ridicule ? Et le regard de Katleen était si bienveillant qu'elle ne voulut pas la décevoir. Elle la reverrait. Quand elle irait mieux elle retournerait la voir, elle espérait que le sourire de la jeune mère se serait alors encore accru, aurait gagné de cet éclat qu'elle avait aperçu la veille.

 **\- Je vous le promet Katleen,** murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Quelque part, dans Londres, un jeune homme apparut au bureau des Portoloins du Ministère. Il lâcha la vieille chaussure qu'il tenait, se rattrapa au mur avant de recevoir deux jeunes femmes contre son cœur. L'une avait des cheveux courts et dorés, l'autre arborait milles mèches multicolores dans sa crinière blonde. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elles, pourtant elles ébouriffèrent ses cheveux noirs comme les boucles d'un enfant. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, un couple s'approcha, la femme serra longuement le jeune home dans ses bras, l'homme commença par tendre la main vers lui comme pour le saluer, le plus jeune l'attira avec impatience contre lui.

 **\- Tu nous as manqué,** souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille. **Je comprends ce que maman devait penser lorsque Charlie nous quittait pour des mois entiers.**

 **\- Mais je suis revenu !** s'exclama le jeune homme d'une voix gaie. **Bonjour Teddy,** ajouta-t-il en serrant la main d'un autre. **Alexis, je suis touché que tu sois venu !**

 **\- Dom' m'a harcelé toute la semaine... et j'avoue que j'avais envie de revoir mon rival de Quiddich.**

 **\- Il faudrait qu'on reconstitue nos deux équipes et rejouer nos match !**

 **\- Tu n'es jamais là pour ça !** s'indigna l'une des filles.

 **\- Mais je suis là maintenant ma chère Victoire ! Jusqu'à Noël ! Deux mois rien que pour vous-tous ! Pour la famille, pour mes cousins ! Pour Will aussi, je lui ai promis de le voir !**

Ses deux sœurs pendues à son bras, Louis les vit sortir leur baguettes pour transplaner, il les retint.

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas faire un bout à pieds ? J'ai parcouru la moitié du globe en une demi-heure, enchaînant les Portoloins... une peu de terre ferme me fera du bien.**

Sa famille sourit, parcourut la moitié de Londres à pieds, Bill et Fleur couvant leurs enfants du regard alors que Teddy et Alexis discutaient ensemble. Le bord de la Tamise leur donna à embrasser du regard Londres sous ce ciel orageux... couleur magie. Le sourire de Louis de retour chez lui réchauffa le cœur de sa famille à qui il avait tant manqué.

Puis Bill passa un bras autour des épaules de ses enfants, Fleur posa la tête sur son épaule, Teddy et Alexis s'approchèrent alors qu'ils disparaissaient... comme par magie !

* * *

Ils réapparurent dans le jardin du Terrier. Louis sourit de voir toute sa famille réunie, et il songea qu'il avait hâte qu'une nouvelle génération vienne compléter sa famille de plus en plus nombreuse. Il avait hâte qu'un enfant sans retenu vienne en courant vers lui pour qu'il le fasse virevolter. Lucy et Moly avaient grandi... elles étaient plus timides depuis quelques années. À quoi ressemblerait cette famille lorsque ses cousins et lui-même auraient fondé la leur ?

Finalement ce fut Molly qui lui tendit les bras, et bien qu'il fut beaucoup plus grand, il se blottit dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Son parfum chaud lui avait manqué, comme tout enfant Weasley il retombait en enfance au creux de ses bras.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il adressa un sourire éclatant à toute sa famille alors que ses sœurs, trop heureuses de l'avoir retrouvé, se reposaient déjà à son côté. Leurs sourires à tous étaient des sources de miel ensoleillé, et toujours lui manquaient dans ses voyages en Inde.

Il chercha un visage. Son regard se fit soudain anxieux. Et tout bas à ses sœurs, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette timide de Hugo qui se cachait presque derrière les autres il murmura :

 **\- Où est Rose ?**

Il vit au rougissement de son cousin qu'il avait lu sur ses lèvres. Et le silence gêné de Dominique acheva de l'inquiéter. Elle était sa cousine préférée, si ele avait été là elle n'aurait pas hésité à lui reprocher en riant de ne pas prendre le temps d'embrasser cette très nombreuse famille. Elle n'était pas là. Quelque chose manquait. Les visages fuyants d'Albus, Lily et Scorpius lui firent mal au cœur.

 **\- Elle va bien. Mais elle n'est pas venu. Hugo a dit qu'elle... voulait un peu de temps...**

Il ne demanda pas pourquoi. Il se mordit la langue jusqu'à s'en faire mal mais choisi de se taire. Et après un dernier regard lourdement appuyé sur Hugo, il reprit un sourire éclatant, se lançant dans le récit de son voyage, interpellant Jimmy pour lui transmettre les amitiés d'Isaac et Malika. Mais toujours le regard absent des plus proches de Rose. Étonnamment ce fut finalement Hugo qui le prit à part, faire un tour dans le jardin. Et lorsqu'ils furent loin, lorsque personne ne put les entendre il avoua. Et ce fut une gifle pour Louis. Rose avait menti durant tout ce temps... Et son cauchemar avait prit fin...

 **\- Les autres ne savent rien encore. J'ai demandé à Albus, Rose et Scorpius de ne rien dire. D'attendre encore. D'attendre que tu sois revenu, que tout le monde ne l'apprenne pas en même temps. Ele ne veut voir personne.**

 **\- Mais toi tu l'as vue ?...**

 **\- Je suis allée la voir ce matin,** murmura Hugo. **Elle allait bien, enfin non. Mais elle veut aller mieux. Et elle ne veut pas voir ceux...**

 **\- À qui elle a menti, n'est-ce pas ?**

Hugo acquiesça en silence et Louis soupira douloureusement.

 **\- Merci de me le dire,** souffla-t-il. Et dis-lui que je ne lui en veux pas. **Que je comprends, et même que je suis soulagé... même si elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir à porter ce poids toute seule.**

 **\- Je le savais.**

Louis le fixa en silence. Au fond ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Hugo savait voir tant de choses...

 **\- Aide-la à aller mieux. Dis-lui que si elle a besoin de moi je serai là. Que je ne lui en voudrai jamais. Et que nous l'aimons tous... elle ne doit jamais l'oublier.**

Il eut peur que ces mots semblent banals à Hugo, mais la lucidité qui brillait dans les prunelles sombres de son cousin lui confirma que ce dernier l'avait compris au-delà de ses mots, qu'il ressentait la même angoisse.

Et après une dernière pression sur son épaule, il rejoignit les autres, le cœur un peu plus léger, un peu plus tranquille alors que Hugo envoyait un Patronus. Un Lynx. Il avait su voir...

* * *

 _À l'occasion, si vous avez la moindre remarque, n'hésitez pas ! En bien comme en mal !_


	26. Amour ou point final

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Oh mais je ne suis pas trop en retard pour une fois! Ça doit être l'effet de Noël qui arrive d'ici la fin de la semaine!_

 _Bref! En tout cas je suis contente de vous poster aujourd'hu ce nouveau chapitre! :-)_

 _Et un grand merci à **Lussira** et **Debby alias Alice** pour leurs reviews! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, le suivant est commencé et donc (croisons les doigts!) ne devrait pas tarder!_

 _Bonne lecture! Mais surtout, bonnes vacances!_

* * *

Katleen avait quitté Sainte-Mangouste, sa famille était maintenue à l'écart. Tout le monde était maintenu à l'écart. Elle voyait déjà peu de monde, elle ne voyait presque plus personne. Juste Hugo qui venait chaque soir dîner chez elle, la jeune femme refusant d'aller ailleurs que chez elle ou sur son lieu de travail, et chaque semaines Lily, Scorpius et Albus. Elle était pâle, elle ne voyait plus le soleil, refusait d'écouter les reproches francs d'Albus, les incitations à s'ouvrir que lui lançait Lily ou les regards inquiets et coupables de Scorpius. Elle qui avait toujours eu des formes rondes, un corps tout fait de courbe maigrissait au fil des semaines. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était le silence de Hugo, ce regard appuyé qui lançait sur elle alors qu'elle se levait, sa bouche qu'il ouvrait, en apnée, puis qu'il refermait en se détournant. Elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle se faisait du mal. Qu'elle était lâche. Mais c'était la seule défense qu'elle avait trouvée. Fuir.

Et un jour qu'elle raccompagnait Hugo à la porte, il fit soudain volte-face. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, comme pour l'empêcher de se dérober, et elle réalisa dans cette poigne que son petit frère n'était plus un enfant. Et il chercha son regard, fatiguée elle n'essaya pas de le fuir.

 **\- Il dormait Rose,** siffla-t-il entre ses dents. **Comprends-tu cela ? Il dormait. Il ne t'entendait pas. Il rêvait. Et il rêvait de toi !**

 **\- Il a été...**

 **\- Je l'ai aussi pensé ! Pendant toutes ces années je l'ai maudit, et j'ai aussi pensé que c'était un lâche ! Mais je me suis trompée Rose. Et toi aussi tu te trompes. Il t'a fait mal, et je le sais. Il t'a brisée mais sache qu'en même temps, sans le vouloir, sans même le savoir il a brisé sa famille. Si tu voyais ses yeux quand il les regarde Rose...**

 **\- Tu l'as donc revu !** s'écria-t-elle, comme s'il l'avait trahie.

 **\- Oui, oui je l'ai revu,** répondit Hugo en haussant un peu le ton. **Je l'ai revu le soir où il s'est réveillé. Je lui ai parlé. Et je le vois chaque semaine. Si tu me le demandais, tu saurais qu'il travaille à présent chez Fleury et Bott, tu saurais que c'est là que je vais louer mes livres chaque semaine... Et je ne l'ignore pas Rose. Parce qu'il a mal. Parce que j'ai mal. Et qu'on a tout les deux besoins de parler de toi.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas le droit !** s'indigna-t-elle. **S'il veut de mes nouvelles, qu'il vienne lui-même !**

 **\- Et les sorts que tu as lancé pour repousser les hiboux ? Si tu refuses même ses lettres, comment peut-il imaginer que tu accepteras de lui ouvrir ta porte !**

Elle baissa la tête, et il sut qu'il avait vu juste. Que ces hiboux qui se perdaient n'étaient pas le fruit du hasard. Alors plus doucement il l'attira contre lui.

 **\- Rose, vous vous faîtes du mal tous les deux.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ces quatre années...**

 **\- Il dormait Rose. Si tu ne l'aimais plus je ne chercherais pas à te convaincre mais Rose... Tu l'aimes à la folie et il te manque, et tu lui manques. C'est toi qui empêche les choses de s'arranger. Si tu le laissais faire un pas vers lui... vous pourriez vous parler, vous comprendre, et soigner vos blessures à tous les deux. Regarde James... c'est en acceptant l'aide de Louis qu'il s'est redressé.**

Elle acquiesça en silence mais il sut qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus ce soir. Alors il embrassa ses cheveux et quitta l'appartement. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les guirlandes de lumières qui ornaient les rues depuis quelques jours. Bientôt Noël.

Et lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, un hibou l'attendait.

 _Dîtes-leur la vérité. Dîtes-leur que Lysander n'est pas revenu de voyage mais d'un sommeil. Mais que personne ne m'en parle._

Peu de choses changeaient... au moins cessait-elle de se cacher.

* * *

Rose ôta sa blouse blanche qu'elle portait à l'hôpital, passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Elsa venait presque de la jeter d'une chambre, lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'elle ferait mieux de se reposer après sa garde de vingt-quatre heures sinon elle serait épuisée pour le réveillon. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas y aller, elle ne voulait se préparer, se maquiller, se coiffer. Tout ce qu'elle désirait était de se laisser submerger par son travail, au point qu'elle en oublierait tout ce qui l'entourait.

Elle passa une écharpe autour de son cou, respirant la laine qui portait depuis longtemps son parfum. Et elle transplana à contre-cœur chez elle. Son appartement était tel qu'elle l'avait laissé plus de trente heures plus tôt, elle y trouva un mot sur la table. Étonnamment ce n'était ni Albus ni Scorpius mais Lily. Elle lui disait qu'elle passerait la chercher vers six heures. Il était une heure passé, elle pouvait dormir pour ensuite se préparer... Elle soupira encore, découragée. Elle savait qui serait ce soir au Terrier. C'était la tradition et chacun s'y était attachée si bien que les Longdubat et les Scamander venaient toujours... Lorcan l'avait manqué ces dernières années, elle savait désormais pourquoi, mais elle savait qu'il y serait ce soir. Et il y aurait Lys'... Lys' qu'elle ne voulait toujours pas voir, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à vouloir voir. Et malgré elle, elle avait envie de se faire belle, pour qu'il la regarde, pour qu'il attarde sur elle ses yeux magnifiques.

Elle secoua la tête, fatiguée de ces pensées. Et elle se dirigea vers son placard pour sortir les affaires qu'elle mettrait ce soir. À force de farfouiller dans ses vêtements, elle finit par tomber sur une robe entre le bleu et le vert qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir achetée – elle sourit en pensant que c'était très certainement Lily qui s'était arrangée pour la cacher en espérant qu'elle la trouve... il n'y avait qu'elle pour offrir une robe aussi gaie. Après tout un peu de couleur ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, et elle était lassée du rose et du noir qu'elle portait habituellement. Elle déposa donc l'étoffe brillante sur la commode et ferma les volets d'un coup de baguette, prenant bien garde à régler son réveil. Et elle laissa Morphée refermer ses bras autour de son corps, la guider dans un monde sombre parcouru d'éclair de lumière et de visage. Des visages connus... des visages inconnus... des paysages... des mots... surtout des mots... Des mots doux, des mots violents, si bien que lorsqu'elle s'éveilla vers cinq heures, elle songea que Morphée était décidément un ami bien trompeur.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine, soupira en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Elle crut alors entendre Scorpius lui murmurer : _Arrête de te lamenter_. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne le lui avait plus dit d'ailleurs... Depuis que Lys' s'était réveillé, comme s'il lui avait trouvé une raison de se rendre malheureuse. C'en était pathétique songea-t-elle rageusement en inspectant son visage cerné dans la glace.

Quarante-cinq minute, une douche et quelques coups de baguette plus tard, son regard rencontra à nouveau son reflet et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sourit à elle-même. Ses mèches rousses étaient à-moitié relevées, elle avait refusé de les boucler, préférant comme toujours la nudité, la simplicité. Un trait fin noir et des faux-cils soulignaient son regard, et sa jolie bouche était peinte en corail. Elle avait songé à poser sur sa bouche la peinture carmin qu'elle avait porté, étant adolescente, mais elle s'était ravisée. Et désormais, elle observait son visage toujours beau, encore jeune, et effaçait les marques de tristesse et de fatigue par de petits coups de baguette. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ainsi pris soin d'elle. C'était sans doute superficiel et futile, mais elle estimait qu'elle pouvait bien se permettre ces quelques instants de nombrilisme, volés dans sa salle de bain. Finalement elle glissa ses pieds dans ses escarpins qu'elle avait teint en argenté pour l'occasion. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle entendit un crac dans son salon. Se déplaçant avec sa légèreté habituelle, elle trouva Lily assise sur son canapé, dans une robe de voile noir parsemé d'or. Sa cousine avait décidément bon goût. Un goût étrange, certes, mais bon goût.

 **\- J'avais peur que tu ne sois pas prête,** avoua la jeune Potter en se levant pour embrasser sa cousine. **Tu es magnifique.**

 **\- Je l'ai craint aussi,** sourit Rose. **J'imagine que c'est toi qui a déniché cette robe et l'a cachée dans ma garde-robe...**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,** chantonna Lily en prenant un air faussement innocent. **Mais je dois dire que la personne qui l'a choisie a très bon goût.**

Le cœur de Rose se serra lorsqu'elle entendit cette insouciance, cette douce moquerie dans sa voix. C'était cette même espièglerie qui se faisait entendre dans les mots de Lily lorsque Scorpius et elle refusait de s'afficher publiquement, et elle-même répondait de la même façon quand elle et Lys'... Bref. Passons.

 **\- Je vais être franche Rose,** dit la jeune Potter en redevenant soudain sérieuse. **Parce que je ne sais pas si les autres le seront.**

Rose se tut, elle se doutait de ce qui allait venir.

 **\- Lysander sera là. Si cela te déplaît, s'il te plaît, ne lui en veux pas : c'est surtout Albus et... et Scorpius appuyés par toute la famille, qui l'en ont prié.**

 **\- Et... et toi Lily ?**

 **\- Et moi aussi Rose. Seulement comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai préféré être sincère,** murmura gravement Lily.

 **\- Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas tranquille ?** s'emporta Rose, sa voix se brisant vers la fin de sa phrase.

 **\- Parce que vous avez été heureux Rose. Et qu'une belle histoire comme la vôtre, aussi affreuse et brumeuse qu'ait été sa fin, mérite un vrai point final, fait de mots, de sentiments, de regards,** et Rose savait cela, c'était elle qui l'avait dit à Lys' quelques semaines plus tôt... il n'avait donc rien dit de leur conversation. Toujours aussi discret... **Pas de silence. Parce que ce silence te ronge Rose. Tu peux maquiller tes yeux, mais tu ne peux pas cacher les coins rougis et les crevasses mauves qui les soulignent. Pas à moi.**

 **\- Lily...**

 **\- Il t'a fait mal, Rose,** souffla Lily. **Et je ne peux pas imaginer combien tu as souffert...**

 **\- Lui non-plus ne comprend pas,** marmonna la jeune femme en se dégageant. **Personne ne peut comprendre...**

 **\- Lorcan te comprend. Et Lorcan pense aussi que ce n'est que par les mots que... vous pourrez vous dire au-revoir.**

Elle ne put poursuivre, la voix coupée par les perles de sels qui roulaient sur les joues de sa cousine. Cette-ci ne leva même pas ses jolies mains pour les essuyer, tant pis pour son maquillage, comme elle le savait : c'était futile.

 **\- Et si je ne veux pas lui dire au-revoir ?** articula-t-elle finalement en se reculant de Lily qui voulait la serrer dans ses bras. **Allez-vous me traiter de monstre ? D'égoïste ? De sans cœur ? J'ai un cœur si vous voulez savoir. Et il me fait souffrir chaque instant, il n'y a qu'auprès des patient que j'arrive à l'oublier. Non ! C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas !**

 **\- Alors explique-moi...,** souffla Lily.

 **\- T'expliquer quoi ?** explosa Rose, ses yeux ressemblant dangereusement à ceux d'une Gorgone. **Te dire que j'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle le jour où j'ai su ce qui était réellement arrivé à Lysander ? Te dire que j'étouffais sous le poids du secret qu'il m'avait demandé de garder ? Te dire que je... je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir tant qu'il dormait, que je lui pardonnais ce qui s'était passé avec James dans les cachot, alors que je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il s'était obstiné à dévorer les lèvres de ton frère ? Te dire que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce sommeil a duré aussi longtemps sinon qu'il a bien dû choisir de ne plus nous voir ? Que veux-tu que je te dises ? Dis-le moi?!**

 **\- Tout Rose. Tout ce que tu voudras. Tu l'as oublié, mais j'ai toujours été là.**

 **\- Pas quand j'en ai eu besoin,** murmura Rose, et Lily sentit les larmes lui montait aux yeux tant les peines et regrets semblaient s'écouler de ses mots. **Parce que... parce que... parce... Lys'...,** souffla-t-elle en cherchant désespérément ses mots. **Lys'... a voulu... n'inquiéter personne... et... Et moi ?** cria-t-elle en fixant sa cousine. **Est-ce que moi je n'étais Personne ?**

 **\- Non Rose !** s'écria Lily en s'élançant vers elle pour la serrer de force dans ses bras. **Tu n'es pas Personne... Tu... Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne peux pas... Rose ! Rose ! Tu ne peux pas faire comme James !** murmura-t-elle, répétant ses mots comme une litanie.

Sa cousine sembla soudain prendre conscience des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, elle cessa de s'agiter, referma ses bras sur les épaules tremblantes de la jeune Potter. Elle n'avait pas pris la mesure de la portée que ces mots pouvaient avoir pour Lily.

 **\- Rose...,** murmura celle-ci en se détachant d'elle. **Si tu penses vraiment cela... Alors... Dis-le lui. La colère, Rose, on cherche toujours à l'éviter. Mais ne confond pas colère et haine. La colère c'est la vie, c'est la liberté. La haine et le silence sont les vrai poisons, les vrais prisons. Regarde-nous, Scorpius et moi. On n'est pas des exemples, mais on reste ensemble malgré nos disputes... parce qu'on sait que c'est ainsi qu'on comprendra l'autre... Pour l'instant c'est notre seul moyen. J'espère qu'on finira pas arriver à cela sans se séparer... mais on a besoin de tout se dire... Rose,** répéta Lily en la fixant dans les yeux. **Parle-lui. Tu mérites d'avoir la parole, de t'expliquer, tout comme lui mérite de savoir et si possible de se justifier...**

Un long silence passa tandis que Rose se plantait devant le miroir pour recomposer nonchalamment son visage. Lily crut qu'elle avait échoue lorsque Rose pointa sa baguette vers son visage et la remaquilla elle-aussi. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle lui prit le bras pour transplaner :

 **\- Il le sait déjà Lily... Mais j'y penserai , je te le promets.**

* * *

Elles pouffèrent de rire en voyant les tentes plantées les unes à côté des autres et chacune rejoignit celle de sa famille. Rose trouva son père et son frère assis sur des fauteuils, discutant avec Hermione qui se démenait avec ses cheveux devant le miroir.

 **\- Bonjour tout le monde,** lança-t-elle en se laissant tomber à côté de son père et en lui tendant sa joue. **Joyeux Noël !**

 _Foutu Noël,_ corrigea-t-elle mentalement. _Bonjour ma chérie_ et _Bonjour Rose_ , lui répondirent, elle se contenta alors de sourire, même si elle n'en avait pas envie.

Elle continua de sourire lorsqu'ils se rendirent tous les quatre dans la maison où les grand-parents Weasley les accueillirent en les embrassant si chaleureusement que la jeune fille oublia un instant que ce rictus n'était qu'un façade. Les Potter étaient déjà là, elle évita sciemment le regard de sa cousine et celui de Scorpius, et celui d'Albus... elle reporta donc son regard sur son frère. Il semblait toujours plus adulte, plus grave malgré sa gaîté habituelle. Il venait de s'asseoir à côté de Papy Arthur et ils débattaient ensemble de l'usage des téléphones – une des plus belles inventions moldues avait toujours dit Papy. Avec ou sans fil ? Fixe ou portable ? Et était-il vrai que les moldus devenaient totalement dépendant de ces appareils dont les sorciers se passaient sans problème ? Etc.

Tous s'installèrent dans le salon, et sans surprise elle sentit Scorpius se poser à côté d'elle. Mentalement, elle imagina l'ordre dans lequel tous allaient défiler. Ils commençaient donc par Scorpius, donc logique Albus allait suivre, et puis Lorcan lui lancerait un de ces regards qui la clouerait sur place tout en enfonçant un clou dans son cœur. Et ensuite ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y songer que déjà Scorpius commençait, mal à l'aise.

 **\- Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je ne t'ai pas vue...**

 **\- J'étais très prise à Sainte-Mangouste. Et puis le soir où je devais sortir avec Albus et vous-deux, j'ai eu une urgence donc que je n'ai pas pu venir. Et puis vous avez cessé de venir le soir, je ne sais pas pourquoi,** répondit-elle d'un ton faussement léger, laissant sciemment transparaître son ironie dans ses mots.

 **\- Rose...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave,** lança-t-elle avec un sourire. **Ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis j'ai su en plus par Lily que vous étiez de nouveau ensemble, c'est une bonne chose...**

 **\- Rose, je crois qu'on ne va pas faire semblant,** la coupa-t-elle.

 **\- En effet. Je te dirai donc sans détour de me laisser tranquille,** répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

 **\- Rose, laisse-moi parler,** soupira-t-il.

 **\- Et laissez-moi respirer,** répliqua-t-elle. **Pourquoi crois-tu que je vous ai tous évités depuis... depuis... Bref. Fichez-moi la paix. Toute cette histoire ne regarde que lui et moi. Est-ce lui qui t'a envoyé ?** le défia-t-elle en connaissant parfaitement la réponse, connaissant le cœur droit de Lysander.

 **\- Non, mais...**

 **\- Mais il ne t'a rien demandé, et moi non-plus. Alors retourne auprès de Lily qui au moins a eu le cran de m'avertir de la ronde de suppliant qui allaient faire de cette soirée un enfer !** cracha-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Leur légère altercation n'était pas passée inaperçues, mais elle ignora les visages tournés vers elle et s'approcha simplement Louis et Dominique qui étaient occupés à discuter tous les deux. Oh ! Sans doute faisait-il aussi partie du guet-apens qu'on lui avait tendu, mais au moins elle se sentait plus en confiance à leur côtés. Dom' parce qu'elle avait toujours discrètement été là sans jamais demander plus que ce qu'elle disait, Louis... parce qu'il était Louis. Peut-être car il était le Vela de la famille, celui qui touchait à une autre magie, celui qui pensait autrement espérait-elle. Pourtant au premier regard du jeune homme elle sut qu'elle se trompait.

 **\- Décidément, tu ne fais que te disputer avec Scorpius les soir de Noël,** fit-il remarqué en riant.

La plaisanterie était certes innocente, mais elle savait parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion : elle ne s'était disputé avec son ami qu'au cours d'un seul réveillon. Le dernier qu'ils aient passé avec les frères Scamander.

Celui qu'elle redoutait le plus s'avança alors vers elle... elle ne l'avait pas vu approché, n'avait pas composé son visage qui refléta donc toute la tristesse qui l'envahissait à sa vue. Il tendit une de ses mains, ses longues mains dépassant de sa chemise blanche, ses longues mains qu'elle avait serré si fort, qu'elle avait tant senti dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Danse avec moi,** dit-il doucement.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en voyant cette paume tendue vers le ciel, vers elle. Il demandait simplement, n'ordonnait rien. Et surtout il ne souriait pas : il ne cherchait pas à la convaincre, la fixait juste gentiment. C'était ce qu'elle aima encore une fois chez lui, sans doute est-ce pour cela qu'elle glissa sans réfléchir sa main dans la sienne.

Les autres se crispèrent autour d'eux, sans doute n'était-il pas prévu que le jeune homme l'approche si vite, elle sentit une espèce de satisfaction à aller contre leurs plan.

 **\- Merci,** souffla-t-il alors qu'il commençait à danser.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pour tout Rose.**

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer à ces mots qui sonnaient comme un adieu.

 **\- Pour avoir été là... il y a quatre ans et pendant ces quatre ans. Pour avoir gardé le secret...**

 **\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait,** murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

 **\- Mais merci. Pour accepter de m'écouter.**

 **\- Je n'ai accepté que de danser,** le coupa-t-elle froidement.

Si sa réponse le blessa, il n'en montra rien, se contenta juste de serrer un peu plus fort sa main droite. Paume contre paume.

 **\- M'écouteras-tu ?** demanda-t-il à voix basse, à voix douce, à voix d'ange, à voix si douce que l'espace d'un instant elle faillit accepter.

 **\- Non Lys',** répondit-elle pourtant.

La prise autour de sa main se relâcha et il lui offrit le seul sourire qu'elle ait vu en quatre ans. Un instant elle regretta, et tenta de le lui dire sans un mot. Il accentua son sourire et se pencha vers elle sans quitter son regard. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant ce sourire que son front. Léger. Léger comme l'air, comme une plume. Et il se redressa, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais embrassé, une expression faisant croire que jamais il ne l'avait aimée, que plus jamais il ne lui parlerait car rien ne les avait et ne les lierait jamais.

* * *

Un regard s'attarda sur ce couple de danseur. C'était un triste spectacle que de le regarder et regarder ces yeux qui s'affrontaient, ces sourires tristes. Elle était pâle, lui aussi. Elle semblait résignée, lui aussi. Il pouvait presque voir ce que cachait leur visages qu'ils voulaient garder de marbre. Et les sourires qu'ils échangèrent lui firent mal. Des yeux il suivit la mince silhouette de Lysander, puis revint à la silhouette désormais trop mince et figée de Rose. Il s'était juré de rester en arrière et de n'intervenir que s'il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Et il n'y en avait pas songea-t-il en portant à ses lèvres son verre de Bieraubeurre.


	27. Toujours partir et recommencer

_Coucou tout le monde!_

 _Joyeux Noël à tous! Avec un jour de retard, disons que voici mon cadeau de Noël, un peu plus léger que le précédent! **;)**_

 _Merci à **Lussira** d'avoir laissé une p¡tite review! **:)** _

_J'espère que vous apprécierai ce nouveau chapitre! Et sur-ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Elle demeura un instant comme figé au milieu de la pièce, à le regarder s'éloigner sans un œil en arrière. Elle aurait dû se sentir soulagée, ne s'expliquait pas le goût amer qui emplissait sa bouche. Elle sentit soudain une main sur son épaule, se retourna prêt à gifler cette personne s'il s'agissait d'Albus ou Scorpius, elle se calma en reconnaissant Louis. Il la tira doucement à l'écart, la guida hors du salon, hors de la maison, loin de tous ces regards qui la transperçaient. Pas une larme ne lui échappa, elle se le refusait.

Son cousin la ramena à sa tente, s'assit sur un des fauteuils, respectant son silence. Il la regarda remuer nerveusement ses cheveux comme s'il n'était pas là, attendit qu'elle s'assoit en face de lui avant de lui parler.

 **\- Est-ce là ce que tu veux ?** demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle ne répondit pas, évitant son regard, triturant ses mains. Elle mordillait ses lèvres dont la couleur corail avait fondu et la pâleur de son visage rendait évident qu'elle se les mordait jusqu'au sang.

 **\- Rose ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas,** répondit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

Il se leva, s'accroupit à ses pieds de façon à accrocher son regard. Tandis qu'elle tentait encore de l'éviter, il lui attrapa doucement le menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

 **\- Rose, je n'ai pas cherché à joué les marieuses avec les autres...**

 **\- Merci...**

 **\- Je n'ai pas fini. Je n'ai pas joué avec eux parce que je savais que tu te braquerais. Cela ne signifie pas que je ne tenterai rien.**

 **\- Pourquoi personne ne... me laisse oublier ?** soupira-t-elle.

 **\- La différence est que tu es la première à qui j'en parle. Je n'ai pas organisé de complot, n'en ai pas parlé à Lysander. Je sais que quoi que je fasse, il acceptera. Pas toi.**

Les yeux bruns de sa cousine s'animèrent un peu, une petite étincelle de confiance y vacilla, il considéra qu'il pouvait poursuivre.

 **\- Te rappelles-tu ce que j'ai fait il y a quatre ans, quand j'ai quitté Poudlard?**

 **\- Tu es parti en Inde,** répondit-elle sans savoir où il voulait en venir.

 **\- Voudrais-tu y aller avec moi ?**

Elle cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à cette proposition. Pourtant son cousin était sérieux.

 **\- Je-je ne sais pas... et ne vois pas le rapport.**

 **\- Le rapport est qu'avec ton autorisation, je proposerais à Lys' de venir,** répondit sérieusement l'autre.

 **\- Tu es fou !** s'écria-t-elle en s'écartant.

 **\- Non, stratégique. Actuellement tu ne vois Lys' que rarement. C'est même la première fois que tu le vois depuis qu'il s'est réveille,** ajouta-t-il sans savoir que Lys' était passé chez elle le jour-même de son réveil. **Et à chaque vois que tu le verras, tu sauras que quelque chose aura été orchestré, et même s'il n'y a rien tu en pourras pas lui parler, tisser un lien de confiance avec lui, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il y mettra. Ce que je te propose, c'est de vous retrouver dans les mêmes conditions qu'à Poudlard. De vous croiser le matin, de vous retrouver en journée, de dîner avec d'autres personnes le soir. Durant six mois, vous vous verriez presque en permanence. Si vraiment vous devez avoir une discussion, alors elle doit venir spontanément, et je crois que ce n'est que dans ces conditions que vous y parviendrez.**

La jeune femme garda le silence, ce qui arracha un sourire à Louis qui se rapprocha d'elle. Il s'assit à côté, lui donna un coup d'épaule, taquin, redevenant le cousin rieur qu'elle avait l'habitude de connaître.

 **\- À moi Rose tu peux le dire. L'aimes-tu encore ?**

Le sourire rêveur qui s'étendit sur les lèvres de sa cousine lui répondit.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais à Gryffondor ?** lui lança-t-elle en riant. **Ta place aurait plutôt été à Serdaigle ou à Serpentard !**

 **\- Parce que j'ai été assez suicidaire pour essayer de te convaincre de venir en sachant que tu étais capable de m'arracher la tête !** répondit-il sur le même ton.

 **\- Tu es encore vivant... alors j'imagine que tu as ta réponse,** répondit-elle plus doucement.

Il lui décocha un de ces sourires teintés de magie étrangère, vélane et sorcière, un de ces sourires qui avaient un reflet de la magie de Lysander. Au fond... au fond c'était cette magie qui avait sauvé Jimmy. Elle-même n'était-elle pas en train de basculer lentement vers le gouffre dans lequel il avait été plongé ? Elle ferma les yeux. C'était Louis qui l'avait tiré de là. Il était logique que ce soit lui qui la porte aujourd'hui.

 **\- À quoi pourrai-je servir là-bas ?** Murmura-t-elle plus doucement.

 **\- J'en ai parlé avec les gens de mon équipe. Isaac et Malika ont été très enthousiastes, ils étaient très contents du travail, de l'aide que James avait apporté, et puis une médicomage nous sera très utile ! Pour Lysander, ça a été encore plus simple de les convaincre puisque sa magie est particulière, proche mais différente de la mienne, il pourra lui aussi apporter quelque chose.**

Elle voulut lui demander comment il présenterait les choses à Lysander, quels sentiments il décrirait au jeune homme, quelle profondeur il dévoilerait. Mais elle n'en ressentit pas l'envie. Elle ne voulait pas tourner en rond, et Louis saurait quoi faire.

X X X

Elle les vit de loin discuter ensemble. Ils faisaient la même taille, jadis leur chevelure était semblable, désormais les mèches de Louis étaient devenues d'un noir de jais, celles de Lys' étaient devenues plus foncées à cause du manque de soleil. Lys' ne sembla même pas surprit, comme s'il le savait déjà, comme s'il avait juste attendu cela. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, il semblait répondre d'une voix douce au cousin de Rose. Celle-ci sentit quelque chose remuer en elle en le voyant ainsi sourire, comme quelque chose qui se dénouait en elle. Comme un soulagement. Savoir qu'il ne voyait pas cette tentative comme une charge. Depuis qu'il était enfant il avait entendu parler des voyages de ses parents qui avaient cessé de partir en expéditions depuis sa naissance, il lui avait plusieurs fois fait part de son rêve de partir lui aussi, de faire comme son arrière-grand-père Newt Scamander qui avait parcouru la planète, sa légendaire mallette à la main. Il ne l'avait bien sûr pas connu... mais son père les berçait de ces presque-légendes lorsque Lorcan et lui étaient enfant. Partir à son tour en Inde, c'était un peu réaliser ce rêve.

Elle le regardait sans chercher à se cacher, et ne se détourna pas non-plus lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers elle. Et il lui sourit. Simplement. Comme si elle ne lui avait jamais fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui, comme s'il avait compris ce qu'elle ressentait. Comme si tout simplement il comprenait. Et lorsque vint le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux, elle trouva au pied de l'immense sapin une enveloppe pour elle. Pas un cadeau, et cela la soulagea.

 _Joyeux Noël Rose, malgré tout ce qui se passe, malgré tout ce qui peut te faire mal, malgré tout ce qui te fait mal depuis plusieurs semaines._

 _Tu me manques, j'espère au moins te voir sourire. Cela suffira comme cadeau de Noël. Si un jour tu veux m'entendre, même dans six mois, je t'attendrai._

 _Passe un très joyeux Noël mon ange._

 _Lys'._

Passe un très joyeux Noël Lys', songea-t-elle en cherchant son regard. Il était adossé à une fenêtre, les yeux posés sur elle, son solaire sourire aux lèvres. Et pour cette, rien que cette fois, elle lui rendit son sourire. Un instant, une seconde avant de serrer dans ses bras son frère qui la remerciait de la cape qu'elle lui avait offerte. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, lui disant qu'il ferait sensation lors du Sommet de Prague qui devait réunir, comme tous les cinq ans, les représentants des mondes sorciers et moldus des pays européens. Il éclata d'un rire léger en lui rappelant qu'à cette réunion il ne serait présent qu'en tant que stagiaire, ce qui était déjà brillant pour un si jeune homme.

Elle savait que ce qui avait attiré Hugo dans cette branche de la diplomatie, c'était le fait qu'il était un inconnu aux yeux de la moitié des gens qui ne faisaient que très rarement le lien entre son nom et celui de ses parents. Alors être admis, en tant que major de sa toute jeune promotion, comme stagiaire auprès d'un des diplomates présents au Sommet de Prague sans recourir au favoritisme était une véritable fierté pour lui.

Et il lui tendit à son tour son cadeau enveloppé dans du papier argenté. Défaisant le ruban que son frère s'était appliqué à nouer, elle trouva une grande écharpe turquoise, dont les milles motifs et broderies évoquaient un sari indien... elle leva les yeux vers son frère, surprise.

 **\- Disons que je savais que tu aimais ce genre de tissu... et j'ai un peu deviné les intentions de Louis,** ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Et sa sœur éclata doucement de rire, se blottissant un instant dans ses bras avant de passer l'écharpe autour de son cou. Elle était sublime, songea Hugo lorsqu'elle s'éloigna pour embrasser ses parents dont le collier resplendissait aussi autour de son cou.

Souris Rose, souris encore... Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ses proches la virent sourire. Et la carapace qu'elle s'était créée semblait se fissurer. Sans rancune, elle accepta de se mêler aux danses, de tournoyer tantôt aux bras de Scorpius, tantôt d'Albus. Jimmy aussi l'invita avant d'être joyeusement apostrophés à Louis qui lui demandait de l'accompagner dans une démonstration de la danse que leur avait appris Malika, une danse aux influences tantôt Bollywood, tantôt tango, tantôt danse contemporaines et Louis crut bon de préciser, face aux expressions à la fois enthousiastes et dubitatives de leur public, que c'était la jeune femme qui, danseuse accomplie, avait inventé cet enchaînement. Et il lança un clin d'œil à Rose, ajoutant que Malika était une femme extraordinaire qui égayait leur soirées lorsqu'elles étaient mornes. D'Isaac il ne dit rien. Pas cette fois. Et Rose, entrant à son tour dans la danse se prit à rêver de ce voyage qui commencerait d'ici quelques semaines, de ce qu'elle allait voir, de ce qu'elle allait connaître en tant que médicomage de l'équipe.

* * *

La nouvelle de leur départ avait été annoncé le lendemain. C'était Louis qui avait pris tout le monde à part, qui posément leur avait expliqué, qui avait subi l'indignation d'Hermione, le regard blessé de Ron, qui avait vu Luna se blottir dans les bras de Rolf comme si tout soudain devenait trop grand pour elle, comme si elle avait pu supporter le poids de la guerre mais pas celui de ne pas pouvoir aider son fils. Étrangement, c'était elle qui avait fait le plus de peine au jeune homme. Lorsque les autres s'étaient dispersés, c'était vers elle qu'il était allé. Et à elle il avait soufflé que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il avait soufflé qu'il avait été mené à étudier des ouvrages parlant de la magie que portait Lysander, il lui avait soufflé que son fils était de ceux qui portaient en eux la plus forte rage de vivre. Qu'il était de ceux qui se cramponnaient à l'espoir pour vivre et que côtoyer chaque jour Rose, c'était espérer voir la suite de leur histoire, qu'il s'agisse d'un épisode de plus, ou de la fin pure et simple. Et le visage de Luna avait perdu de sa tristesse, elle lui avait doucement attrapé la main, avait rêveusement parcouru les lignes de sa main, un geste qu'elle avait pris quatre ans auparavant, comme pour se rappeler que plus jamais son fils ne tremblerait devant elle.

Puis elle était sortie, Lysander les attendait à la porte, un air d'excuse au fond des yeux. Mais il lui sourit et Louis songea qu'il avait le même sourire que par passé, ce soleil qui sembla rassurer sa mère alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Lorcan était à côté de lui, nul doute qu'ils avaient ensemble parlé de ce voyage. Durant toute la fête de la veille, le jeune Weasley avait senti renaître leur complicité, et tout simplement renaître Lorcan. Ce dernier avait encore les yeux cernés, comme s'il ne dormait pas la nuit, et la main que Lysander posait parfois sur son épaule en cherchant doucement son regard trahissait la fragilité encore présente en lui, cette incertitude, cette peur de le perdre.

Et Louis n'avait pas non-plus manqué les yeux de George posé sur les jumeaux, et qui le lendemain les observait encore par moment alors qu'ils enlaçaient leur mère. Son regard, mais un sourire tendre flottait sur ses lèvres, comme quelqu'un qui contemple des photos de son enfance, comme quelqu'un qui se revoit enfant. Angelina vint vers lui, il l'attira dans ses bras et Louis sentit comme un soulagement délasser les épaules de son oncle. Comme le souvenir qu'il n'était pas seul, que la personne au creux de son étreinte était quelqu'un qui le comprenait, et le jeune homme sourit encore de voir comment les blessures, sans jamais disparaître, cicatrisent avec le temps.

En songeant aux cicatrices, son visage se tourna vers son père. Bill riait aux éclats avec Harry et Percy. Louis avait toujours connu ce dernier rieur, n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce visage jovial fermé par l'ambition et le travail. Il l'avait une fois dit à son grand-père alors que l'on venait pour la énième fois de taquiner Percy pour la manie qu'il avait d'astiquer son insigne de préfet lorsqu'il avait quinze ans... Et son grand-père avait pris l'enfant qu'il était sur ses genoux et lui avait raconté l'histoire de son oncle, celle d'un homme qui avait autant souffert que George de la perte de cet oncle que Louis n'avait pas connu, d'un homme qui en voyant son frère dépérir avait ravalé son chagrin pour rire, rire pour George qui n'y parvenait plus. Rire à s'en faire mal, à en pleurer parfois, mais rire pour que son frère y arrive aussi un jour à nouveau. Rire, l'aider à tenir la boutique, lui donner des idées pour ses produits, lui en acheter pour les utiliser contre des collègues, pour ensuite lui raconter sa plaisanterie rien que pour voir un sourire orner ce visage amaigri. Mais George ne savait plus rire, et celui de Percy ressemblait chaque fois plus à celui d'un éclat de verre, coupant, qui lui entaillait la gorge. C'était avec cette identité vacillante qu'il avait rencontré Audrey qui l'avait consolé, qui lui avait appris à rire sans avoir mal. Et il avait fini par comprendre que c'était peut-être ainsi que George pouvait guérir. C'était lui qui finalement avait contacté Angelina, lui qui s'était présenté sans un sourire à elle. Lui qui lui avait avoué que Fred était parti en riant et que malgré le trou qu'il avait dans le cœur, qu'ils avaient tous dans le cœur, rire était le plus beau cadeau qu'ils pouvaient lui faire, lui qui l'avait suppliée d'aider son frère. Et Angelina était revenue. Angelina avait pris George dans ses bras un soir, l'avait laissé pleurer comme il ne le faisait plus depuis des mois, et lentement il était revenu à la vie. Et pour son anniversaire, Percy avait vu son frère rire, le poids qui pesait si lourd sur sa poitrine s'était alors envolé, et il s'était rendu compte que l'on pouvait rire sans se forcer, sans avoir mal, sans se sentir stupide. Et si ce soir tout le monde pouvait rire, c'était à l'acharnement de Percy que la famille de devait.

Papy Arthur avait dit tout cela au jeune Louis assis sur ses genoux, des étoiles au fond des yeux. Et il avait posé les siens sur son oncle qui berçait avec émerveillement sa cousine Lucy, lui avait qui avait eu tant de mal à avoir un enfant avec Audrey. Et Louis regarda alors sa cousine Lucy qui dansait en riant avec Jimmy sur la musique qu'Alexis Nott improvisait sur le piano qu'il avait amené dans le sac enchanté de Dominique. Lucy et sa sœur Molly étaient les benjamines de la famille, les seules encore à Poudlard et en voyant leur sourire identique à celui, sincère, qu'arborait désormais leur père, il espéra que jamais il ne les emmènerait en Inde pour guérir, comme il l'avait fait avec Jimmy. Il espéra que Rose et Lysander serait les derniers, que ceux qui le suivraient par la suite ne le feraient pas parce qu'ils étaient brisés.

Et cette promesse formulée, il saisit la main de Lily pour l'emmener danser.

* * *

 _Début d'un nouveau voyage... À très bientôt!_


	28. Trouver sa place

_Coucou tout le monde!_

 _Début de ce voyage en Inde dans lequel Louis entraîne Rose et Lysander! J'espère qu'il vous enchantera autant que nos protagonistes! **:** **-)**_

 _Merci beaucoup à **Lussira** qui depuis plusieurs chapitrs laisse toujours un p'tit commentaire, j'espère que cette nouvelle atmosphère pourra glisser le _ Reparo _définitif! **;-)**_

 _Et merci aussi à **Maiaelle** : Je suis contente que la Nouvelle Génération, qui ne te plaît pas tant que cela d'ordinaire, t'ait cette fois captivée! :-) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents!_

 _Par contre je suis au regret de vous prévenir que la rentrée (super!) est pour bientôt donc je pense que le rythme de parutions que j'avais réussi à redresser ces dernières semaines s'en trouvera considérablement affecté! Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, la suite viendra! **:-)**_

 _Joyeuses fêtes! Bonne Année avec quelques heures! Et à très bientôt j'espère!_

 _Et comme toujours: Bonne lecture! **:-D**_

* * *

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Louis regarda Rose et Lysander passer en bandoulière leur sac dont la poche principale n'avait pas de fond, tandis que lui-même attachait une vieille ceinture autour de sa taille. Un des employés du Bureau des Portoloins lui avait expliqué lors de son tout premier voyage avec Jimmy que c'était afin qu'il ne lâche pas le Portoloin tout au long des nombreux déplacements qui allaient les secouer dans les minutes qui allaient suivre.

Rose pouffa nerveusement en voyant la carte d'Eurasie que lui montrait Louis. Un arrêt en France, en Turquie, un autre Iran, en Afghanistan, au Pakistan avant d'arriver enfin au Ministère de la Magie indien qui leur fournirait alors le Portoloin pour se rendre au campement. Il était impossible de se rendre directement d'un pays à un autre non-limitrophe. Heureusement, songea Louis, la mer était considérée comme une frontière, aussi vaste soit-elle, ce qui leur permettait de ne pas avoir à passer par tous les pays européens: faire toutes ces demandes de Portoloin lui avait pris un temps inimaginable et il grimaçait à l'idée d'en demander le double…

 **\- Heureusement que j'étais allé en Inde avant avec mes parents ou je me serais découragé en organisant mon premier voyage,** avoua-t-il.

 **\- La prochaine fois je te donnerai un coup de main pour toutes ces démarches,** dit-elle en souriant.

Elle souriait, depuis Noël elle souriait et Louis en était soulagé à un point qu'il n'aurait même pas imaginé. C'était bon de voir sa cousine sourire… il espérait seulement que ce morceau de soleil ne se brise pas… Alors sans répondre, sans lui dire qu'il espérait qu'elle l'accompagne en effet la prochaine fois, il fit signe à l'employé qui leur avait tendu les ceintures pour s'attacher les uns aux autres qu'ils étaient prêts. Et le décort du Bureau des Portoloins s'effaça brusquement alors qu'un crochet venait les prendre derrière le nombril…

* * *

La clairière était lumineuse lorsqu'ils y attérirent. Trois personnes s'y tenaient et deux coururent vers Louis lorsqu'ils apparurent. Fébrilement ils défirent les ceintures qui les liaient et serrèrent tour à tour le jeune Weasley contre eux tandis que Lysander et Rose s'écartaient discrètement, devinant déjà leurs identités respectives. Et lorsqu'il se sépara enfin du jeune homme, le cousin de la jeune femme les présenta, un vaste sourire illuminant son visage.

 **\- Rose, Lysander, je vous présente mes collègues et amis Malika** – il désigna une femme d'à peu près son âge qui leur sourit chaleureusement – **et Isaac** – et le jeune homme inclina plus simplement la tête, plus réservé. **Isaac et Malika, je vous présente ma cousine Rose et notre ami Lysander. En plus simple, souhaitons la bienvenue à la nouvelle médicomage de l'équipe et à un autre personnage étrangement magique,** ajouta-t-il plus légèrement avec un clin d'œil aux deux concernés.

 **\- Je m'appelle Malika, j'ai commencé avec Louis quand nous étions sous la supervision de Hadji,** précisa-t-elle en désignant la troisième personne présente dans la clairière et qui se tenait encore en retrait. **Isaac nous a rejoints l'année suivante.** **Et depuis l'année dernière nous dirigeons notre propre équipe tous les trois, ou tous les cinq,** ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle parlait très vite en respirant à peine et c'est ce que dut lui faire remarquer Louis à l'oreille car elle lui donna un coup de coude moqueur.

Le dénommé Hadji approcha. Il était âgé d'une quarantaine d'année, les yeux extrêmement noirs, et il ressemblait un peu à Kingsley malgré sa peau cuivrée, songea Rose en lui serrant la main. La même aura d'autorité, la même bienveillance pourtant. Elle comprenait que Louis ait aimé travailler avec lui.

 **\- Je ne faisais qu'amener Isaac et Malika pour les aider à installer le campement et quand ils m'ont dit que tu n'allais pas tarder à arriver, j'ai préféré attendre pour te voir. Passez dans notre campement d'ici quelques semaines lorsque… le calendrier le permettra,** poursuivit-il en regardant avec angoisse Rose et Lysander.

 **\- Nous passerons sans doute. Rose de toute façon vous fera passer la visite médicale dont vous ne voulez jamais !** s'exclama Louis en riant de bon cœur, passant un bras autour des épaules de sa cousine et d'Isaac. **Disons… un mois et demi ?** et il jeta un regard furtif vers le ciel en disant cela.

 **\- Nous t'attendrons !**

Et il serra à nouveau les mains de la petite troupe.

 **\- Je dois partir, je suis déjà en retard. Au moindre problème, nous sommes à ue centaine de kilomètres, Malika et Isaac te donneront les coordonnées.**

Et il disparut. Louis se tourna avec un sourire vers les deux nouveaux arrivant.

 **\- Hadji comme Malika a baigné dans la magie d'ici, il transplane et use de sa magie sans la moindre baguette. La baguette… la baguette est une arme en fait. On l'emploie comme un outil, mais elle a été créée car elle demandait moins de concentration lors des combats.**

Rose connaissait ce détail, Louis lui en avait parlé à Poudlard. Et voir cet homme disparaître simplement la faisait rêver. Pas de baguette, il était comme plus libre, ou du moins lui semblait-il…

 **\- Et ici ? Quel est l'objet de recherche ?** demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Nous allons le décider cette semaine, débattre, voir ce qui est possible, ce qui ne l'est pas… Vous pourrez donner votre avis demain si vous le voulez !**

Un trouble étrange semblait transparaître dans son regard alors qu'il parlait, la même gêne semblait voiler un instant le sourire de Malika qui s'empressa de leur montrer le campement. Ils avaient préparé le terrain pour planter les tentes, lancé les sortilèges repousse-moldu, préparé la tente commune qui leur servait de salle de commune, de laboratoire, de bureau… Isaac parlait peu, n'apportait que quelques précisions, toujours fines et précises, mais Louis les avait prévenus qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de terriblement doux mais réservé. Alors ils ne s'offusquèrent pas, répondant simplement. Il indiqua cependant à Rose une petite étagère traitant de la médecine indienne dont elle n'avait eu que quelques notions, elle l'en remercia d'un grand sourire en ouvrant déjà le premier livre, brûlant de les commencer, d'en apprendre un peu plus que ce que l'université avait bien voulu lui donner. Un sourire discret fleurit cependant sur les lèvres de l'ami de Louis alors qu'il précisait qu'il avait pris dans sa bibliothèque les livres qui pouvait toucher à la médecine. Elle s'étonna qu'il en possède autant.

 **\- J'ai envisagé quelques temps d'étudier la médecine en dernière année de premier cycle… disons que je savais que les études seraient dures et que… on ne me ferait pas de cadeau. En fait, c'est par hasard que j'ai connu Hadji,** dit-il en souriant, **et quand il m'a proposé de venir, je n'ai pas hésité. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il pourrait m'accepter dans son équipe mais Malika que j'avais rencontré sur le Mont Olympe le lui avait demandé.**

 **\- À chaque solstice d'été, il y a une sorte de perturbation de la magie en haut de cette montagne et j'étais venue pour y rencontrer des chercheurs… mais en plus d'eux j'ai rencontré Isaac. Il était encore étudiant, moi je n'avais commencé que depuis un an, et il était le seul présent encore en âge d'être en premier cycle, je me suis approchée et de fil en aiguille, j'ai proposé d'écrire à Hadji dont j'avais déjà intégrer l'équipe pour qu'Isaac en fasse également partie.**

 **\- Tu as dû insister…,** ricana son ami avec un sourire tendre.

 **\- Mais j'ai tellement insisté, je t'ai tellement énervé avec mes questions, mes remarques que tu as fini par accepter !** répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

 **\- Ne dîtes jamais « non » à Malika,** soupira Isaac d'un air faussement excédé qui lui valut une bourrade de son amie, **à chaque fois que je le fais j'écope de trois jours de migraine…**

Rose entendit Lysander rire de bon cœur derrière elle.

 **\- Nous prenons note !** s'exclama-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à Isaac qui déjà s'était détendu.

Et la visite se poursuivit, un instant elle se crut revenue à Poudlard, avec Isaac à la place de Will que Louis avec tous ses voyages avait fini par perdre de vue, et Malika à la place de tous les autres. C'était une jeune femme qui débordait tout simplement de vie, qui vivait pour trente, riait pour mille, sans en faire trop, juste parce qu'elle était une étincelle, une flamme, une étoile vivante.

Et dans cette douce atmosphère qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, Lysander et Louis semblaient soudain étonnamment semblables, Rose sentait la magie de son cousin lui échapper et venir les frôler car ici il était libre, ici sans baguette il était heureux, près de sa famille, et de gens à la magie troublante qui formaient aussi sa famille. Il avait toujours été bout en train, ici, il semblait serein tout simplement. Non pas qu'il ne l'ait pas été en Grande-Bretagne mais… ici il était un autre, quelqu'un qui miroitait, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais saisi.

Et si elle sentait qu'au fond ces deux Louis n'étaient pas si différents, elle brûlait de le connaître comme elle allait apprendre à connaître Isaac et Malika qui déjà les attiraient vers leur monde, elle et Lysander. Lysander… Lys'… ici, songea-t-elle en regardant les flammes du feu de camp illuminer son visage rieur, ici elle apprendrait à le connaître lui aussi.

Elle ne vit pas le regard de son cousin qui l'observait depuis quelques instants. Et si inexpérimenté qu'elle était dans ce nouvel élément dont les trois chercheurs étaient coutumiers, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulut lui dire. Ici Rose. Ici Rose, tu apprendras à te connaître aussi.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur le campement, les dernières braises se consumaient entre les cendres désormais froides. Louis avait laissé Lysander et Rose aller se coucher, avait regardé Isaac et Malika rejoindre leurs tentes respectives et il était resté près du feu éteint, à respirer cette odeur si familière, si différente du feu de cheminée du Terrier ou de la Chaumière aux coquillages.

Il se souvenait du jour où il avait annoncé à ses parents qu'il voulait vivre sans cacher sa part Vélane, sans renier une partie de lui-même et pourtant sans charmer les autres involontairement. Il avait dans ses veines une autre magie, une magie hybride qui pouvait faire du mal, et pourtant les sourires de sa mère lui avaient fait comprendre que cette magie étrange pouvait faire du bien.

Que lui, Louis Weasley-Delacour, lui fils de héros de guerre, lui si ancré dans l'Histoire Sorcière avant même sa naissance pouvait revenir à ses origines, remonter à son commencement, à ce qui le définissait, à sa magie. Il pouvait choisir de la maîtriser autrement, choisir de vivre hors de la bulle des autres, de vivre tout simplement.

Car il le savait, sa part Vélane était diminuée, diluée, perdait de son sens, de son pouvoir sans disparaître.

Il n'était pas tout à fait Homme et pourtant pas assez Véla pour se sentir à sa place.

C'était sans doute cette perte de repère qui avait les avait bousculés, lui et ses sœurs. On avait pris leurs changements de coupes et de couleurs de cheveux pour des fantaisies d'adolescents, mais lui savait désormais qu'ils avaient besoin de cette révolte pour se choisir, pour se connaître. Il se souvenait encore… le regard des autres lorsque Victoire avait coupé sa blonde chevelure, le regard déçu de Molly lorsque Dominique avait coloré en vert et violet ses pointes.

À elles, ce vague changement avait suffi.

Pas à lui.

Il avait mis du temps à comprendre, comprendre que c'était la part de loup de leur père qui avait réussi à maintenir ses sœurs. Et que lui n'avait rien eu de ces gènes du loup.

Il n'était que Louis, Louis Weasley-Delacour. Et il ne voulait être personne d'autre, juste sentir qu'il tenait sa vie, tenait son existence ou du moins être certain que c'était elle et non une chimère qu'il poursuivait.

 **\- Toujours à philosopher !** murmura une voix derrière lui qui le fit sursauter.

 **\- Je ne philosophe pas. Je me demande ce que j'aurais été si je n'étais pas venu ici,** répondit doucement le jeune homme avec un sourire.

 **\- Quelqu'un de bien ! Et moi… je me serais perdu en chemin.**

Louis sourit encore, un reflet amer au bord des lèvres malgré tout. Et il sentit Isaac s'allonger à côté de lui sur la terre, les yeux fixés vers les étoiles.

 **\- Il paraît que tout est écrit là-haut,** murmura Louis **. Lys' pouvait les lire avant…**

 **\- Heureusement qu'il ne peut plus le faire alors.**

 **\- Tu n'as jamais voulu savoir ce que la vie pouvait te réserver ?**

 **\- J'en ai toujours eu une idée… ça me suffisait.**

 **\- Moi,** souffla Louis **, j'aurais parfois aimé savoir que j'allais connaître des gens comme toi et Malika lorsque je me sentais mal. Savoir que vous existiez, que ça valait le coup de vous rencontrer.**

 **\- J'ai eu la surprise, je vous ai connu quand je ne le pensais pas. Ça me suffit à me lever le matin, à me coucher le soir, à rêver la nuit.**

 **\- Pourtant tu ne dors pas,** plaisanta le jeune homme.

 **\- Ici j'ai toujours l'impression de rêver.**

 **\- Même avec ma cousine et Lysander ?** s'enquit plus sérieusement Louis en se redressant.

 **\- Elle a l'air douce, quelqu'un de bien, comme toi. Et Lysander aussi te ressemble, ça me suffit à leur faire confiance.**

Et Louis sourit encore en se replongeant dans la contemplation des étoiles. Et comme il l'avait si souvent fait les années passées, il finit par s'endormir, réchauffé par la seule magie qui volait ici parce qu'elle n'était pas bridée. Réchauffé, parce qu'il était chez lui.

* * *

Rose émergea le lendemain, balaya d'un regard ce décors qui lui serait bientôt familier. En quelques coups de baguette elle fut habillée, sa chevelure attachée, comme toujours lorsqu'elle allait travailler. Elle ignorait ce qui allait constituer la journée, sauf cette réunion à laquelle ils avaient été conviés dans la matinée. Elle sentait un non-dit quelque part. Comme si les trois chercheurs savaient en fait ce qui allait constituer leur sujet de recherche.

Louis entra soudain dans sa tente, un large sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Bien dormi dans ton nouveau monde ?** lança-t-il joyeusement.

 **\- Toi par contre tu as dû dormir par terre, tes cheveux sont pleins de poussières, sourit-elle.**

 **\- Ici le ciel est tellement beau ! Tu feras attention ce soir !**

Elle lui sourit, hésita puis…

 **\- Louis ?**

 **\- Oui ma chère cousine ?**

 **\- Tu sais que je ne juge personne…**

 **\- Tu es même une des personnes les plus larges d'esprit que je connaisse !**

 **\- Alors… peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Nous sommes arrivés hier, aujourd'hui…**

 **\- Non Louis, tu sais ce que je veux dire.**

Elle vit le regard de son cousin se troubler, étrangement. Comme si toute son assurance le quittait.

 **\- Ce que nous faisons est dangereux,** dit-il simplement. **Je ne voulais pas vous le dire mais c'est le cas.**

 **\- Et je m'en suis doutée. Tu sais Louis, mettre au monde un enfant dans le monde magique c'est se mettre en danger. Pour la mère qui perd ses forces, mais parfois pour le Médicomage qui lui en donne. La naissance d'un sorcier mange de l'énergie, de la magie. Et à chaque accouchement que je pratique, c'est aussi ma vie que je mets en jeu. Alors j'imagine parfaitement qu'ici, au milieu de cette magie nouvelle et étrangère à la mienne, il peut y avoir danger. Car vos recherches ne se bornent pas à effacer les frontières entre les langues ou à faire sourire,** acheva-t-elle avec un regard entendu.

Louis lui sourit, une certaine fierté au fond des yeux en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur sa couchette.

 **\- En effet Rose, on va au-delà de ça. Mais personne ici ne met la vie d'un autre en jeu. C'est notre règle d'or. Durant les autres voyages, nous avons étudié les variations des flux magiques qui traversent cet endroit selon la position des étoiles. En cela, Malika était excellente car l'Astronomie est sa spécialité. Isaac et moi étions en quelque sorte ses cobayes, ceux qu'elle étudiait et nous apportions nos hypothèses aux données et études qu'elle recueillait.**

 **\- Cette fois c'est différent n'est-ce pas ?** murmura-t-elle. **Cette fois il ne s'agit pas que d'étoiles…**

 **\- Nous l'ignorons Rose. Cette fois nous allons vers un terrain qui nous est presque inconnu mais qui nous tient tous à cœur. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé avant. Isaac et Malika ne voulaient pas que vous le sachiez tant que vous ne veniez pas, et nous ne voulions pas que ce soit moi-seul qui vous explique. Ce qu'on a va étudier Rose… ce qu'on va étudier nous tient autant à cœur que le don de voyance tenait à cœur à Lorcan par le passé.**

Rose sourit simplement, confiante, et son cousin la serra avec soulagement dans ses bras.

 **\- Rose. Si je vous ai demandé de venir… c'est aussi parce que tous les deux pouvez nous donner quelque chose. Quelque chose que nous ne voyons pas.**

Elle acquiesça en silence et il se leva d'un bond soudain, lui présentant son bras pour qu'elle ne fasse de même et ils sortirent légèrement de la tente, l'esprit de Rose brûlant un peu de curiosité.

* * *

 _Voilà pour cette fois! À très bientôt en 2017! **;-)** N'hésitez pas à laisser une remarque à l'occasion! **:-)**_


	29. Au hasard

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Je ne m'excuserai jamais assez de mon retard… enfin un p'tit chapitre pour les vacances ! On en apprend un peu plus sur les compagnons de recherches Louis, je me suis bien attachée à eux…_ _ **:-)**_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Isaac et Malika les attendait dans la tente commune, assis autour d'une table. Isaac avait les mêmes cernes que Louis sous les yeux, Malika le même sourire que la veille. Elle indiqua à la jeune femme l'organisation de leurs travaux de recherches. Un tableau que chacun devait toujours avoir sur lui et qui était relié à tous les autres, dont celui accroché à un pan de la tente. Il servait, disait-elle, à noter les idées-éclairs qui étaient souvent les plus lumineuses, celle qui portaient en elle le plus de potentiel de recherche. Le petit laboratoire était laissé à sa presque entière disposition puisqu'elle était la Médicomage de l'équipe et Rose se promit d'y ranger au plus vite les potions et ingrédients qu'elle avait embarqués.

Puis Lysander les rejoignit, s'excusant du retard. Il avait trouvé un parterre d'aconit, avait douté et mis du temps à s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans l'identification, surpris qu'il était de trouver cette plante ici.

L'atmosphère s'était refroidie, Malika s'était soudain tu, le visage d'Isaac fermé.

 **\- Je m'excuse sincèrement de mon retard… ça ne se reproduira plus !** s'exclama le jeune homme en rougissant de confusion.

Louis posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, l'invita à s'asseoir alors que Malika prenait place aux côtés de Rose et Isaac.

 **\- Je pense donc que nous allons commencer par ce point,** annonça Louis en se raclant la gorge. **Parce que c'est ce point qui vous angoisse tous les deux,** poursuivit-il avec un regard pour ses deux collègues, **et qui ne nous laissera rien faire tant qu'il ne sera pas traité.**

Lysander comme Rose s'accouda patiemment à la table, attendant la suite. Louis ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, Isaac l'interrompit d'un geste.

 **\- Mieux vaut que ce soit moi qui le dise,** murmura-t-il en se redressant. **Tu as trouvé des plans d'aconit Lysander, tu dois avoir un sacré coup d'œil car peu de gens reconnaissent ces plantes sans chercher à les reconnaître, simplement en jetant un vague regard. C'est bien de l'aconit. C'est Louis qui les a plantés. Pour moi.**

Rose le fixa, comprenant soudain, et elle esquissa un sourire mais Isaac ne le vit pas. Il ne la regardait pas, plongé dans la contemplation des mains qu'il tordait, des mains que Louis voulut saisir mais il se dégagea nerveusement, sans le regarder.

 **\- Je suis un loup-garou,** murmura-t-il en se forçant à les regarder dans les yeux. **J'ai été mordu à neuf ans. Un pauvre homme à qui on avait refusé sa potion, j'ai eu le malheur de me trouver dehors, le père d'un ami me ramenait, il a été tué, et j'ai eu de la chance. Mais malgré les potions Tue-loup, tout, à commencer les études étaient plus compliquées. Partout, dans toute université, on demandait au loup-garou d'être premier de la classe ou il était renvoyé. Il n'avait jamais droit à l'erreur, par même pour un devoir. C'est pour cela que j'ai songé partir en Inde étudier, dans une université, les lois étaient légèrement moins lourdes. Mais Malika m'a proposé de venir. Je lui ai fait confiance, dès le premier soir elle a su qui j'étais. Ici j'étais accepté comme j'étais, sans préjugé, sans qu'on me traite autrement que les autres…**

 **\- Il n'en sera pas autrement avec nous,** l'interrompit doucement Rose.

Sa voix coupa celle d'Isaac qui la dévisagea, à la fois surpris et reconnaissant.

 **\- Tu n'es sans doute pas sans ignorer comment Louis, Lys' et moi avons grandi. Ni à qui est mariée la sœur aînée de Louis. Ni qui est même son père.**

 **\- Seulement ici il ne s'agit pas d'un fils d'eux, ni de quelqu'un de légèrement atteint. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui vit doucement avec ses symptômes. Je suis quelqu'un qui se transforme à chaque pleine Lune.**

 **\- Et penses-tu que nous allons fuir ?** s'enquit Lysander en se penchant en avant.

 **\- Vous pourriez.**

 **\- Nous ne fuirons pas,** le coupa Rose **. Louis te l'a sans doute dit. Ce qui l'angoisse n'est pas que nous t'acceptions ou non, pour cela il nous fait confiance, il nous connaît. Il y a autre chose qui le tracasse,** poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers son cousin. **C'est le sujet de recherche. Vous l'avez déjà choisi, et il a peur que nous nous braquions.**

 **\- Je suis le sujet de recherche,** répondit Isaac en la regardant les yeux. **Les loup-garou.**

 **\- Sans la potion Tue-Loup,** acheva Louis en regardant sa cousine.

 **\- Enfermé dans une grotte que nous avons creusée,** précisa Malika.

 **\- L'idée est de comprendre la magie qui les traverse, et pas de les enfermer dans leur propre corps comme le fait la potion Tue-Loup. Non pas que nous pensions que la Potion Tue-Loup est une mauvaise chose, mais elle n'est pas l'aboutissement des recherches, elle est une étape, et une étape qui pour l'instant veille à la sécurité de tout le monde.**

Les cinq membres se regardèrent comme en chien de faïence, Rose soupira, vaguement agacée.

 **\- Donc si j'ai bien compris vous pensez que nous allons nous opposer, nous qui venons d'arriver qui vous sommes déjà reconnaissant de nous accueillir. Nous n'avons pas de préjugés à ce sujet. Tu es loup-garou. Es-tu de ceux qui, comme l'a un jour fait Greyback, mordent les autres comme dans une vengeance ? Non. Sinon Louis ne t'aurait pas accordé cette amitié dont il parle des étoiles pleins les yeux depuis quatre ans. La seule condition que je pose, que vous avez sans doute déjà posée, c'est de mettre un périmètre de sécurité autour de la clairière, qui t'empêcherait de la quitter au cas où tu parviendrais à sortir de ta grotte.**

Isaac hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et Louis posa un regard fier sur sa cousine.

 **\- À présent,** dit-elle, **expliquez-moi ce qui est actuellement prévu. Pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez tout prévu,** ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice en désignant la pile de papier posée devant Malika.

La jeune femme lui adressa un lumineux sourire avant de repousser les documents vers elle.

 **\- Je vous laisserai les lire tout à l'heure, pour l'instant riez si vous voulez mais nous avons une grotte à creuser. Avec Isaac nous sommes arrivés ici hier et nous avons seulement eu le temps de dégager suffisamment d'arbres pour qu'il n'y en ait pas au-dessus de la grotte en question. Louis doit vous donner les formules magiques qui permettront de consolider les parois. Car ici le sol n'est pas fait pour accueillir un gouffre sans s'effondrer. C'est pourtant ce qu'on prétend faire. Puis à force de métamorphose et d'assemblage nous fabriquerons un rocher pour reboucher le trou.**

Elle se leva, sortit cinq pelles de sous la table.

 **\- Nous avions hésité entre faire ce trou avec la magie ou la pelle.**

 **\- La pelle est plus précise et rassurante,** sourit Lys'. **Et vous qui parlez de magie et de Nature, la magie dépasse peut-être les limites que lui laisse la nature.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas seulement ça,** intervint Isaac. **Nous ne vous connaissons pas, nous n'avons pas les mêmes façons d'user de nos magies, et les utiliser c'est prendre le risque de créer des interférences. Or nous serons sous terre, avec une terre qui pourrait s'effondrer sur nous alors nous ne tenterons pas l'expérience pour creuser ce trou.**

Ils acquiescèrent en silence, vaguement mal à l'aise face à ces trois experts. Puis la jeune femme se rappela du poste qu'elle était censée occuper.

 **\- Alors il en sera ainsi. Je voudrais juste m'assurer d'une chose : je ne vous connais pas, en revanche je connais Louis et la manie de refuser tout soin lorsqu'il est blessé. Je ne dis pas que je vais vous materner et désinfecter toutes les égratignures que vous vous ferez en creusant ce trou. En revanche je laisserai en évidence le nécessaire dans la clairière.**

Louis pouffa derrière sa main, reconnaissant bien sa cousine et promettant le premier de ne pas se cacher. Le regard de Rose sembla éviter celui de Lys' lorsqu'il promit à son tour puis ils sortirent tous, se mettant au travail en discutant. Rose retint ainsi le plus de détails possibles.

* * *

Malika était la seule originaire d'Inde, elle y avait fait toutes de études, était diplômée en sortilège. C'était lors de sa troisième et dernière année qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Hadji qui lui avait proposé un stage dans son équipe. Elle avait entendu parler de ces espèces d'expéditions mais jamais elle n'aurait songé y participer, et encore moins y être utile.

Mais il avait eu un mage brahmane dans sa famille des siècles auparavant. La magie de ces hommes sautait ensuite des générations et des générations pour ressurgir ensuite. Ce qui avait fasciné Hadji était que c'était sur une femme qu'elle était retombée, chose si rare lorsqu'on savait combien les femmes sont en Inde objet de mépris. Malika l'avait accompagné dans ses recherches aux archives la première année, et ce qu'ils avaient découvert fit frissonner la jeune Weasley.

Longtemps, les femmes avaient été muselées, et certaines pendant des décennies n'avaient pas eu droit de se rendre à l'École de Sorcellerie : leurs mères leur enseignaient le minimum, et lorsqu'elles étaient née-moldues le Ministère faisait de même. Mais les Mages Brahmanes n'avaient pas cette magie, et le minimum ne les comblaient pas et leur cœur se noircissait. Rose en avait entendu parler. Les Obscurus. Ces vagues de sombres magies. La magie la plus noire qui soit car il s'agissait d'une magie oubliée, pourrie, enfermée. Des jeunes filles étaient ainsi mortes au fil des siècles, et la magie des Brahmanes déclinait avec elles puisqu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de poursuivre leur lignée. Sans que les législateurs ne le comprennent, ils avaient probablement sauvé cette magie en acceptant les jeunes filles dans l'enseignement, puis l'enseignement supérieur.

Malika était ainsi une miraculée. Elle avait eu cette chance de naître dans une famille qui ne s'était jamais opposé à sa magie, si bien que jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Hadji, lui-même Brahmane, jamais elle ne s'était doutée du trésor qu'elle avait dans le cœur car jamais il n'avait été bridé.

Elle avait accepté l'offre de Hadji, et avait appris auprès de Hadji à user de cette magie. Les deux mois que Louis passait en Grande-Bretagne, elle les passait auprès de lui. Elle apprenait à sentir la magie que dégageait chaque élément, appris à Rose que les Moldus aussi en présentait, que parfois elle ressurgissait entre eux, de façon aussi aléatoire que c'était réveillée la lignée Brahmane de sa famille. Un jour, disait-elle à Rose, elle l'étudierait, elle chercherait à comprendre le pouvoir aléatoire de la magie.

C'était le mot. Aléatoire. Ce qui les définissait tous les trois. Isaac avait été mordu au hasard. Elle avait hérité d'une magie par hasard. Et Louis s'était révélé être, par un hasard de la génétique, un homme Véla. Ça aussi c'était rare. Un hasard…

Puis Malika cessa soudain de creuser, une main sur celle de Rose. Le hasard n'expliquait pas tout… mais il jouait tellement. Ici ils apprenaient à vivre avec, sans le subir. Et le regard que la belle indienne lui avait lancé semblait lui murmurer qu'elle savait, et qu'elle comprenait. Le hasard étai une chose, ne pas s'y laisser aller, c'était vivre. Et elle songea à Katleen alors que toutes deux se remettaient à creuser.

Lysander non loin d'elle n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui se disait, tout en écoutant Isaac lui expliquer gaiement tout ce qu'il pourrait apprendre à ressentir lorsqu'il connaîtrait mieux sa magie. Le jeune Scamander sourit, intrigué, et songea pour la première fois que peut-être cette malédiction pourrait avoir du bon. Elle aurait du bon si seulement elle n'avait pas tout brisé sur son passage. Ses parents, sa frère et Rose. Rose qui se forçait à sourire, qui l'évitait presque, comme si elle avait peur. Au fond sans doute avait-elle peur. Tant pis, souffla-t-il en son for intérieur. Il attendrait.

Et le regard d'Isaac glissa sur la silhouette du jeune homme. Lys' le sentit et se retourna, une lueur coupable au fond des yeux.

 **\- Ça se sent tu sais, tout le monde ici le sent,** dit-il doucement. **Tous sauf elle, parce qu'elle ne sait pas sentir naturellement tous ces flux de magie… Et tout en toi bouillonne, nous le sentons chacun à notre manière.**

 **\- Je sais. Je ne cherche à me cacher de personne… pas même d'elle. Les secrets font trop mal alors j'aime autant la voir me fuir que devoir la fuir.**

Le grec sourit encore. Louis lui avait parlé de cette drôle d'histoire. Ou du moins avait-il écrit à ce sujet. Des lettres, des pages et des pages, l'écriture parfois tremblante. Rose avait toujours été sa cousine préférée, celle dont il parlait souvent le soir, ou sur leterrain. Victoire et Dominique aussi, il en parlait… mais Rose, Rose était sa protégée. De loin, car Albus s'était attribué ce titre de cousin en titre. Et tout bouleversé qu'il était de ce qu'avait caché Rose il avait aussi parlé de Lysander. Alors Isaac savait ce qu'il en était, quoique c'était inutile de le savoir. Il le _sentait_.

Ils se remirent à creuser, échangeant un regard gêné alors que Louis lançait un sort pour consolider la paroie.

 **\- Dans quelques semaines je serai enfermé là-dedans…,** murmura soudain le jeune homme.

Et un frisson parcourut son échine alors que Louis posait une main sur son épaule.

 **\- Mais tout ira bien.**

Le jeune homme frissonna encore, ce qui était étrange car même lorsqu'il leur avait avoué qui il était, il était demeuré impassible. La crainte soudain qui transparaissait dans ses mots était plus… physique. Il était frêle, trop frêle, et ses lèvres soudain tremblantes faisait ressortir sa pâleur.

Louis le laissa s'éloigner alors que Lysander demeurait près de lui, attendant des réponses.

 **\- Il ne s'est jamais transformé,** murmura le jeune Weasley. **Il a toujours eu la potion Tue-Loup. Je l'ai vu se transformer en loup, jamais en bête. Durant tout le temps que nous avons passé ensemble, avec lui et Malika, nous avons toujours passé nos nuits de Pleine Lune ensemble. Mais il ne connait pas la pleine lune comme l'a connu le père de Teddy. Il ne sait pas, personne ici ne sait. Alors je te le dis, et je le dirai à Rose. Isaac est quelqu'un… quelqu'un qui veut aller au-delà de ce qu'il sait, de ce qu'il craint. Tu lui ressembles, et Rose te ressemble. Tu comprends Lys' ?**

Lys' haussa simplement les épaules, dépassé qu'il était par cette histoire. Creuser avait du bon… Ranger, écarter la terre, écarter les pensées sombres… Certains allaient nager. Et lui creusait, souffla-t-il avec un sourire ironique. Il creusait pour chercher un instant, une sortie, une issue. Le bras de Rose effleurait le sien soudain, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés… Un peu de poussière les étouffa, il songea un instant que peut-être si le plafond s'effondrait et qu'ils restaient coincés un temps sous terre, peut-être pourraient-ils enfin se parler.

* * *

 _Laissez une p'tite review à l'occasion ! À bon entendeur, ça fait toujours plaisir !_ _ **;-)**_


	30. Loup fuyant

_Coucou tout le monde!_

 _À tous ceux qui n'ont pas lâché mon histoire à cause des trop longs délais de publication, MERCI ! Et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre qui n'était pas du tout prévu et s'est écrit en quelques heures mais qui ne plaît bien finalement ! :) Il s'est créé mot après mot, j'inventais tout du long, dessinant rêveusement des théories sur les différentes magies se côtoyant dans cette clairière indienne où séjournent nos héros en compagnie de Louis, Isaac et Malika. Je ne sais s'il vous plaira mais je tenais à vous dire qu'il doit être l'un des chapitres que j'ai le plus aimé écrire !_

 _Pour la suite je ne peux malheureusement pas poser de date pour la suite mais je le maintiens :_ _cette histoire aura une fin_ _._

 _Une très bonne lecture à vous! Et merci beaucoup à **heidivaldez** d'avoir laissé un ptit com'!_

* * *

Le tunnel fut bientôt construit, Isaac, Malika et Louis le consolidèrent de leurs sorts sous le regard attentif et curieux de Lys'. Et Rose les observait de loin alors qu'elle concoctait devant sa tente la potion Tue-Loup qu'ils avaient décidé de toujours avoir sous la main. Et tout en la brassant, elle réfléchissait aux outils qu'elle pourrait créer pour aider à leurs recherches. Son calepin ouvert à côté d'elle, elle figeait parfois sa potion pour noter à la hâte une idée qui lui traversait l'esprit. Elle avait été convié à cette recherche en tant que simple médicomage mais étant la seule sorcière sans don du groupe, elle désirait plus que tout être plus utile que ce qu'on lui demandait. Louis la remercia d'un regard lorsqu'il eut vu ce qu'elle notait.

Lorsqu'ils étaient à court d'idée ou de travail, Malika s'asseyait au centre de la clairière, demandait aux trois hommes de s'éloigner dans la forêt, elle se chargerait de les ramener. Sans bouger de la clairière. Elle jetait souvent un regard d'excuse à la jeune Médicomage mais celle-ci était souvent bien trop occupée par ses potions pour pouvoir s'en éloigner. Et c'est en l'observant qu'elle mesurait l'ampleur du don de Malika. Elle le lui faisait ressentir. Elle sentait d'abord la présence, puis les vagues de magies qui émanaient d'elle lui rapportaient, telles des messagères, l'identité des personnes détectées. Et devenant soudain la brahmane charmeresse, elle les envoûtait, les aveuglait. Et sa voix traversant la distance qui les séparait, elle guidait les nouveaux aveugles vers elle. C'était loin de l'Impérium, infiniment plus dangereux, lui avait une fois avoué Malika. Et elle ne s'entraînait à ce sort que parce qu'elle pouvait le pratiquer sans aucune baguette, en toute condition, et que cela pouvait se révéler extrêmement utile une nuit de pleine lune, si jamais Isaac venait à s'échapper. C'était là la hantise de chacun. Qu'il s'échappe, que leur barrière de sécurité ne suffise pas.

Louis ne cessait de renforcer par ses charmes Véla la barrière de la clairière, toujours il puisait au fond de lui-même pour éveiller sa part de créature et détourner les charmes de séduction pour en faire des charmes d'attraction qu'il fixait au centre de la clairière. Isaac lui avait même demandé d'exercer sur lui ce charme afin que sous sa forme animale il désire naturellement demeurer dans sa grotte. Le jeune homme avait refusé, légèrement pâle.

 **\- Je ne me permettrais pas Isaac,** avait-il murmuré d'une voix blanche.

 **\- C'est moi qui te le demande. Pour vous.**

 **\- Mais exercer ces sorts sur toi revient à t'attacher à moi. Même sous ta forme humaine, même si le sort est tourné vers la grotte.**

 **\- C'est moi qui te le demande,** répéta le jeune homme en se rapprochant de lui.

 **\- Justement Isaac. C'est toi. Et je ne peux te faire une chose pareille.**

Et les yeux angoissés il avait couru hors de la tente, Isaac l'avait poursuivi alors que Rose se tournait vers Malika pour mieux comprendre la réaction de son cousin.

 **\- Le charme des Vela fausse les sentiments, il les déforme et c'est ce que craint Louis.**

 **\- Surtout sur Isaac n'est-ce pas ?** demanda Lys' avec un regard entendu.

 **\- Ici Louis a appris à contrôler son pouvoir afin que les gens ne soient plus influencés, afin de les avoir sincères face à lui. Avant tout le monde, sauf les membres de sa famille, finissait à un moment par céder et Louis s'est longtemps vu comme un manipulateur. Une fois il a avoué à Jimmy qu'il se sentait comme s'il avait volé sa popularité à Poudlard, comme s'il ne l'avait pas méritée, qu'il l'avait arrachée par la magie. Isaac et moi avons été les premiers à l'aimer pour ce qu'il est et non grâce à ses pouvoirs.**

Elle marqua une pause, hésitant à poursuivre mais releva finalement la tête.

 **\- Ce projet que nous avons fondé, c'est Louis qui s'est battu pour que l'on puisse le réaliser. Isaac voulait partir, il craignait toujours de nous mettre en danger, mais Louis ne l'a pas supporté. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi abattu. Mais Isaac ne voulait rien entendre. Seulement pour ton cousin, Rose, cette séparation… cette séparation faisait écho à une autre… Une personne avait quitté l'autre pour avance et se reconstruire et l'autre… l'autre se desséchait de chagrin.**

Une pierre tomba dans l'estomac de Rose pourtant Malika sembait décidée à poursuivre.

 **\- Les Velas ne savent pas tomber amoureux, il ne savent donc pas se défaire. Un jour leur cœur choisit une personne et ne s'en sépare jamais. La légende dit qu'un Vela abandonné meurt mais la vérité scientifique est plus complexe. Ce n'est pas l'histoire de la petite sirène : comme je vous l'ai dit, un Vela ne se sépare jamais de la personne qu'il aime. Ainsi si celle-ci vient à partir, c'est une part de lui qu'elle emporte avec elle. Son cœur est alors littéralement déchiré en deux. Et le Vela meurt d'épuisement, car la moitié d'un cœur ne suffit pas pour vivre. Pour Louis, il était vital qu'Isaac reste à ses côtés.**

Elle les regarda tous deux, et Rose, malgré le malaise qu'elle sentait monter en elle, souriait.

 **\- C'est pour cela qu'il n'a parlé d'Isaac à personne presque, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Il affirme vouloir préserver sa famille. Pour un Vela, être amoureux c'est être en danger… et sa famille le sait. Pour sa sœur aînée ça n'a jamais été un problème, elle a connu son mari étant enfant. Mais croyez-moi, si son autre sœur n'a présenté son compagnon que lorsqu'elle a su qu'ils allaient se marier, c'est pour éviter toute inquiétude à sa famille. Et Louis agit de même.**

Rose ne sut quoi ajouter. Son cousin aimait Isaac mais cela, elle l'avait compris dès les premiers jours. Ce qui l'inquiétait était ce fardeau qu'il portait avec ses sœurs et dont jamais on ne lui avait parlé. Ce fardeau que pourtant elle se sentait à même de comprendre, et il le savait. Cependant beaucoup de choses prenaient soudain sens, notamment cette fameuse scène dont Louis était si fier étant enfant. Cette scène à l'infirmerie. Bill meurtri, sa mère qui croyait déjà que Fleur allait le quitter… et la détermination de celle-ci. _Je suis bien assez belle pour deux_.

 **\- Il refuse d'abandonner Isaac tout comme sa mère a refusé d'abandonne rson père,** murmura-t-elle.

 **\- Oui. Et ce n'est pas de l'héroïsme, c'est de l'instinct vital. Tu sais, Louis a appris à vivre avec cette part en lui, tu as dû le sentir, il a appris à l'apprivoiser. Mais l'apprivoiser signifie s'en approcher, ne plus la fuir, la côtoyer et l'accepter. Pourtant elle lui fait encore peur et avec raison. Étant lui-même Vela il n'a pas manqué de se renseigner à leur sujet…**

 **\- Les légendes,** compléta Lysander.

 **\- Les légendes,** répéta Malika. **Un Vela repoussé n'a qu'un moyen de survivre : c'est de tuer l'autre pour retrouver sa part perdue.**

 **\- Mais Isaac…**

 **\- Isaac l'aime, n'en doute pas Rose je t'en prie. C'est pour cela qu'il est resté, qu'il a accepté ce projet qui faisait briller les yeux de Louis. Il ne se connaît pas, ne s'est jamais transformé et ce que Louis lui demande l'effraie au plus haut point aussi… aussi je pense que demander à Louis d'exercer ses charmes sur lui est une forme de vengeance. Il sait que Louis, plus encore que de déformer leur amour, craint plus que tout de le blesser, tout comme Isaac est habité par la hantise de nous tuer. Pour Louis, charmer Isaac revient à céder à sa part Vela. Et s'il cède à cette part… qui sait s'il ne cèdera pas à la suivante si Isaac le quitte ?**

 **\- Mais tous les Vela vivent-ils avec cette hantise de tuer l'autre ?** s'effraya Rose.

 **\- Pas tous. Mais Isaac est loup. Isaac est sauvage. Et Isaac est si habitué à souffrir qu'il ne peut concevoir qu'un être de Lumière tel qu'il perçoit Louis puisse l'aimer si fort.**

La jeune rousse ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes, l'une d'elles tomba pourtant dans la potion qu'elle avait figée. Celle-ci reprit alors son bouillonnement, prit une couleur argentée semblable à celles qui illuminaient les Pensines. Des volutes semblaient se former à l'intérieur même du chaudron et Malika sourit en s'approchant.

 **\- Un Philtre d'Apesanteur. Proche de l'Amortentia et aux effets semblables à ceux du Philtre de Paix. C'est ta magie qui l'a créé pour toi, transformant tout ce que contenait ton chaudron. Il y aurait pu ne pas y avoir de chaudron ni de potion, ils auraient été créés. C'est un avertissement Rose,** ajouta-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien. **Une protection. Tu veux aider Louis tout comme tu offres ta magie aux femmes qui donnent la vie, mais ton cœur est trop lourd pour le supporter… alors bois ce Philtre, laisse-le agir. Ensuite seulement tu auras la force d'épauler Louis.**

Les larmes qui créent des potions, elle en avait entendu parler lors de sa dernière année d'étude de Médicomagie, dans le module de Divination qu'elle avait choisi de suivre par curiosité. Un présage. Et un cœur désséché. Leur résultat pouvait s'avérer dangereux tout comme il pouvait sauver celui qui avait versé les larmes. Une frontière, une rupture.

Épouvantée elle recula, rencontra les bras de Lysander qui la retint alors qu'elle trébuchait. Elle rencontra son regard, repoussa aussitôt le jeune homme.

Ses yeux.

Ses yeux étaient de la couleur du Philtre…

Et elle s'enfuit dans la clairière.

* * *

Au-delà des tout premiers arbres qui bordaient la clairière, deux silhouette enlacées contemplaient le ruisseau qui s'écoulait à leurs pieds. Le premier s'amusait à transformer en étincelles les goulettes qui glissaient de long de sa main, faisant sourire l'autre.

 **\- C'est si beau cette magie que tu respires… Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi la partager.**

 **\- Elle n'aura plus la même couleur,** soupira l'autre en séchant sa main. **Elle deviendra sombre…**

 **\- Elle sera toujours plus pure que la mienne.**

 **\- Non. Les Vélanes comptent parmi les créatures les plus dangereuses, pas très loin derrière les Sirènes, plus dangereuses que les loup-garou lorsqu'elles s'abandonnent toute entière à leur instinct.**

 **\- Non. Un Vela ne peut tuer qu'une personne, celle qui l'a abandonné.**

 **\- Pourquoi alors crois-tu que les sorciers s'en méfient si fort ? Un Vela qui a goûté au sang désire recommencer. Ça n'a jamais été prouvé, mais certains chercheurs pensent qu'une certaine race de Vampires descend des Velas qui ont dégénéré.**

 **\- Tu ne le feras pas Louis. C'est moi qui te le demande… je t'en prie…**

L'autre resserra son étreinte, Isaac s'y perdit. Ils sentaient leurs magies se caresser, se rencontrer, ces étreintes passionnées étaient presque aussi grisantes que leurs baisers.

 **\- Fais-toi confiance Isaac. Fais-nous confiance… Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper du Tunnel et tu le sais. Les autres protections… les autres protections, nous les avons placées pour te promettre que tu ne blesseras personne.**

 **\- C'est cette promesse que je te demande de renouveler…**

 **\- Et moi je m'y refuse.**

 **\- Tu m'aimes Louis. Moi et ma magie sombre, laisse-moi voir la tienne, laisse-la me protéger…**

 **\- Je n'ai pas deux magies Isaac. Mais la mienne est changeante. Et ce que je t'offre est le visage que j'ai choisi. Celle-ci,** murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur son torse. **Celle qui rejoint la tienne, qui fait battre ton cœur aussi fébrilement que le mien. Si je choisissais de la noircir, comment la tienne pourrai-ellet alors me refaire confiance ?**

Isaac s'avoua vaincu, capturant avec douceur les lèvres de Louis. Et celui-ci lui répondit avec tendresse, laissant le Grec passer ses mains sur son dos, sa nuque, ses hanches, faisant du même sur leur compagnon. Et ils sentirent que leurs magies s'entremêlaient alors si fort qu'ils se sentirent comme faisant l'amour avant même de toucher la peau de l'autre.

* * *

Quelques arbres plus loin, au campement, Lysander contemplait le chaudron que Malika lui avait confié.

 ** _\- Que Rose ne s'est débarrasse surtout pas. Et que personne d'autre qu'elle ne la boit. Personne. Pour une quelconque autre personne, elle deviendrait un poison. La magie soigne son sorcier Lysander. Par elle-même. Quiconque la boirait introduirait immédiatement en lui un corps étranger._**

Rose devait boire ce que sa magie lui demandait, avait-elle ajouté. Cela n'était dangereux que lorsqu'un sorcier côtoyait de trop près la magie noire. Celle de Voldemort, avait-elle ajouté en exemple, l'aurait tué sur le coup, faisant goûter à son sorcier combien elle était dénaturée. Pour Rose, avait-elle assuré, il n'y avait aucun danger. Aucun.

 **-** ** _Elle ne le sait pas, mais son cœur est entouré de ta magie Lysander. C'est elle qui le dessèche mais c'est aussi elle qui le soigne. Par le Philtre d'Apesanteur car c'est ce dont Rose a besoin si elle ne veut pas se fermer complètement au monde. Et à toi. Qu'elle boit ce Philtre Lys', cette potion ne se périmera pas, elle attend son sorcier._**

 ** _\- Pourquoi Rose l'a-t-elle créé ?_** _avait-il demandé._

 ** _\- Car l'histoire de Louis a remué quelque chose en elle. Je l'ai senti, c'est pour cela que je vous ai raconté l'histoire de Louis et Isaac, pour faire vibrer cette corde. Les sorciers sont ainsi faits, chacun a ses besoins absolument vitaux, mais il faut le leur rappeler car leur magie a trop été domptée._**

* * *

Dans la tente voisine Rose achevait une lettre et la posait dans la boîte qui se chargerait de la transmettre à la Poste Nord-Indienne où un hibou poursuivrait sa livraison. Elle n'avait pas amené d'oiseau messager avec elle, préférant se couper un instant de son quotidien. Pourtant ce soir-là, la peur au ventre elle venait de jeter quelques mots sur un parchemin, les destinant à la personne qu'elle savait la mieux à même de la comprendre peut-être, mais surtout qui n'était en nulle façon en contact avec sa famille.

 _Chère Katleen,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé, vous et votre petit garçon, que vous vous plaisez là où vous vous trouvez._

 _Je me permet de vous écrire car je souhaiterais vous demander un service, simple mais que je ne suis pas à même de remplir là où je me trouve. Je souhaiterais s'il vous plaît que vous consultiez pour moi un grimoire intitulé_ Destin guérisseur _et que vous y recherchiez des informations sur le Philtre d'Apesanteur. C'est à vous que je m'adresse car vous ne connaissez pas ma famille, car je ne souhaite pas les inquiéter et que je sais que vous ne leur direz pas que je vous ai écrit. Vous le pouvez bien entendu, je ne vous oblige à rien, mais par amitié je vous en prie, gardez cette lettre pour vous._

 _Je m'excuse de cette lettre mal écrite, mal rédigée, mal formulée. Je m'excuse de vous importuner, vous qui avez bien plus passionnant à vivre. Mais si jamais vous avez l'occasion de consulter ce grimoire pour moi, s'il vous plaît répondez-moi. Pour me trouver, répondez simplement au dos de ce parchemin et tapotez trois fois au centre, il saura alors où me trouver._

 _Bien à vous_

 _Rose W._

Lorsque la lettre eut disparue, lorsque le seul lien qui la rattachait à cette femme eut disparue, elle se laissa tomber sur sa couchette, le souffle court. Elle sentait encore la larme monter à sa paupière, la brûler, s'écouler et transformer la potion. Elle la sentait encore comme venant du plus profond d'elle-même, comme si son plus grand secret venait de lui échappait, la laissant alors nue et trahie. Et vide. Sans larme. Elle ne savait plus pleurer.

* * *

 _En espérant que ça vous ait plu! Laissez un p'tit com' à l'occasion! :)_


End file.
